The Marriage
by meekerprincess9778
Summary: my first teen/early twenties fic...Brennan moves to Philly with her new foster family...not everything is perfect...how will Brennan be rid of foster care forever?...enter the Booth boys to her rescue...very au/ooc ...lots of questions to be answered...must read to find out...also remember the golden rule guys...chapter 15 will be strong t light m rating
1. Chapter 1

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Disclaimer: Just writing in Bones' world….I have no rights, also any products, movies..music…..etc.

Ch 1

She had been in this home for two months. They had money, a beautiful home. They dressed her well. Everything was going well in this home. Sixteen year old Temperance Brennan had thought she finally found a decent foster home. Mr. Thompson, her foster dad, just got a promotion. His company was sending him to Philadelphia. His wife, Amy was on the phone with foster care to see if Temperance could go. Never before had Temperance wished for anything, until today. She wanted to go with Mike and Amy Thompson and start a new life. Foster care said as long as they upheld their visits, they would transfer Temperance's case to Philadelphia. Amy and Temperance hugged.

A week later, they pulled up to their beautiful house in Philadelphia. Temperance was eager to get her room situated. The Thompsons bought her nice things; she felt it was important to take care of these things. She did not want to seem ungrateful or disrespectful.

A handsome boy, about her age, walked up to her. She had just picked up a bigger box. "Hey, I'm Jared. Can I help you with that?"

She smiled at him. She didn't want to seem rude. "No thank you, Jared. This goes in my room and my parents are very strict about boys. I appreciate your offer, though." At that moment, her foster parents came out.

"Temperance, what's going on? Who is this?" Mike wanted to know.

"This is Jared. He appears to be from next door. He was being nice and offering me help. However, I declined, knowing these boxes were going to my room."

Jared noticed when she spoke to them she didn't look them in the eye. That seemed odd to him.

"Thank you for your offer, young man. We have things well in hand." Mr. Thompson looked at him in a menacing way.

"Maybe sometime we can have you over for dinner? Right now it's just me and my grandfather, my brother visits from the army from time to time." Jared was trying to get in good with this new girl. School started in two weeks and he wanted her to be his girlfriend before the whole school saw how pretty she is.

"That sounds nice." Mrs. Thompson smiled at him.

Jared walked into his house after this odd, first meeting. His grandfather, Pops was starting to cook dinner. "Spying on the new neighbors, Jared?"

"No, Pops. I was just being neighborly and offered some help."

Hank smiled. "How old is she and what does she look like? What's her name?"

"Pops, just because they have a teenage girl doesn't mean…"

"Her name?"

"Temperance. I don't know how old she is. She has auburn hair and big blue eyes."

"I'm sure she does. An overprotective father too, I reckon'"

"How'd you know, Pops?"

"Because if I had a granddaughter that pretty,I would be overprotective too. I was lucky, just having you boys."

Temperance was putting her room together. She had shelves, full of books. She thought this was going to be a better place. Mike knocked on the door. Temperance let him in and sat on her bed.

"You handled yourself well today, Temperance. I want you to remember that the male species has one thing on their mind. Do you know what I mean?" She nodded at her foster father. "You are a good girl. I want to keep you a good girl, do you understand?"She nodded again. He put his hand on her shoulder. "You have amazing gifts. They should not be given to those who are not worthy. Goodnight."

Mike left her room. Temperance had felt odd. She had a bad feeling. It was almost like when one of her other foster parents was about to slap her. She vowed from then on to try to keep Amy in the room with them at all times. She couldn't afford to lose Amy or this nice lifestyle.


	2. Chapter 2

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 2

Things were rather quiet for the next few days. Temperance baked cookies with Amy, and generally kept to herself. Then, Amy decided it was time to buy new clothes. Temperance wasn't used to being lavished on. She was a little excited to go. Amy was just so nice to her all the time. She wasn't used to that kind of treatment anymore. She remembered school clothes shopping with her own mom. Generally the two of them went by themselves and made a day of it.

They pulled in to a huge mall complex. The first thing they did was go to a salon. The whole year that Tempe was in foster care she hadn't had a haircut. She preferred her hair longer, but definitely had some dead ends. After that, they started looking for clothes.

First they went into Victoria Secret's. Amy explained she had a woman's body now and she had to dress it appropriately. They got everything. Then they were looking at some trendier stores. Temperance stayed more classic clothes while Amy liked the trendy clothes. Amy was begging her to try a dress on while a teenager butted in. "I so would go with your mom on this one. The blue will make your eyes stand out."

Temperance wasn't used to having strangers talk to her. In fact, she was used to being ignored or made fun of. Amy smiled. "See…. I know what I'm talking about. Thank you…."

"Angela. Angela Montenegro."

"Hi. I'm Temperance Brennan."

"Brennan, after you finish up with your mom, do you want to hang out with me and my friends?"

Temperance looked at Amy. After getting Angela's phone number, it was all agreed.

Temperance and Amy made their final purchases. Brennan and Angela went to the food court. This was all so strange. Amy gave her some extra money. She was in a mall with her new friend. They had discovered they went to the same school. Brennan thought she was in heaven.

Angela introduced her to two other people. Jack Hodgins, he was preppy, but nice, and very intelligent. Then there was Zach. He was younger than them all. He was very awkward, but beyond brilliant. She thought she was going to actually have a good school year.

The four of them were all talking. They were having a good time. Brennan was learning things about her new friends. Jared Booth came up to them. "Hey, Tempe, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Angela waved her on.

"Hi, Jared." Brennan was awkward around him. Well, him and most people. Except the three sitting at he table.

"Tempe, what are you doing with them? You are about to commit social suicide! I mean, Angela and Jack are ok, but Zach is an underclassmen and weird." Jared thought he was helping her out.

"Well then I am weird too, Jared."

"No, you're beautiful." Jared smiled at her.

Temperance was confused and angry. Just because she came in pretty packaging, that made her okay in Jared's eyes. However, if she looked ugly, Jared wouldn't want to talk to her.

"Jared. I am extremely smart. Smart enough to see through you. You wouldn't even talk to me if I wasn't….what was the word you used? Oh, right beautiful. So I am going to go back to my new friends and continue to commit social suicide." Temperance Brennan gave it to him full force. She smiled about it and walked back to her seat.

Jack, Angela, and Zack couldn't help but overhear. Someone else overheard as well. Coming out of the sporting goods store was on Seeley Booth, fresh on break from the army and rippling muscles.

He walked up to her table. He had to have been the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. "Excuse me, you go to school with my brother, Jared?" Booth smiled.

"Yes, I will in a week." Temperance smiled back.

"If you are as smart as you say you are, will you tutor him? I will pay you, of course."

"I live next door. That can be arranged. I can start tomorrow. I need to know what levels he is at, so I can go from there."

"Thank you…."

"My name is Temperance Brennan."

"Seeley Booth, though I prefer Booth."

"Okay, Booth, see you tomorrow."

Booth didn't want to walk away. He was glad he got his brother a tutor. He couldn't flunk out because of all the sports he plays. There was something about the way this girl was yelling at his brother that made him hot. He wouldn't admit that to anyone though. She's just a very smart and beautiful girl. Jared knew how to pick 'em. Poor kid, she is way out of his league.

Across from the food court was one very blonde and bubbly Rebecca Stinson. She walked very fast up to Booth. "Booth, you said you would call when you got back from basic training."

"I only got back last night, Rebecca. It was very late."

"Who was that girl you were talking to?"

"I just hired a tutor for Jared. Remember what I said when I left for basic training? Find another boyfriend. Forget about me. I belong to the army now. If you'll excuse me, I have to go and catch up with Jared. I got him what he needed for football, now he needs some new clothes."He walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 3

Temperance got driven home by Angela. She had a little red sports car. Temperance didn't know name brands, but she knew the car was expensive. Angela promised to pick her up for school. They exchanged phone numbers and had a listened to the radio. Then all of a sudden Angela got serious.

"You know, what you did at the mall, it was great. No one ever sticks up for Zach. Jack has money, so he gets by even though he's smart. My dad is in a band so I get by, even though I am really into art and computers, and talk with the smart kids. But Zach, he's all alone. He has a lot of family in Michigan, but they sent him here because the schools are better. He lives with his aunt. No one sticks up for him and you did, even though you barely know him. I think we are going to get along great. You have a lot of heart, Bren."

"Well, I barely know Jared. All he says to me is I am beautiful. Which is fine, but I am more than that. I move around a lot, and for the first time in a long time, I feel at home. "

They hugged. Angela and Brennan were taking in the few bags. Mr. and Mrs. Thompson both were home. Brennan made the introductions to her foster father. Brennan started explaining her new tutoring job. Mr. Thompson was not happy at all. He did not like the idea of Temperance being over there in an all male house. Temperance said it wasn't like that. His brother or grandfather would be there the whole time. Amy got in the middle and decided that they would go and talk to the neighbors before any final decisions were made. Angela and Temperance looked at each other. Thank goodness for Amy!

The four of them walked over to the Booth's. Temperance had never been so scared in her life. She was scared her foster father was going to embarrass her or worse, not let her have the tutoring job. She held Angela's hand the whole way. They knocked on the door. An older gentleman answered the door. He smiled at his guests.

"Please come in. You must be the new neighbors. I am Hank Booth. I apologize for not coming over sooner, it has been a busy week. "

Mike spoke first. Jared and Seeley entered the room. "I am Mike Thompson. This is my wife, Amy. This is our foster daughter, Temperance Brennan. And this is her friend Angela. It has come to my attention that you wanted my daughter to tutor your son, Jared?"

"My grandson, Jared, yes….. He is the starting quarterback this year and hoping he will get a scholarship. We cannot afford for him to be put on academic probation. He was very close to it several times last year. With it being his senior year, he really needs to excel." Hank motioned for them all to sit while he was talking.

The whole time the discussion was going on, staring contests were happening. Jared and Booth were looking at Brennan. Tempe was going back and forth from Booth to Angela. Angela just watched the whole production unfold.

They decided that preferably Hank be there, or they go to the Thompson household. Booth was another choice, but Mr. Thompson did not like that choice very much. It wasn't said out loud, but rather inferred.

Brennan started asking Jared about what classes he signed up for this year to let her get more prepared. She asked him other questions like what he thinks he excels at the most. She didn't know how to respond when he replies with "gym and lunch." All was settled. The Thompsons, Brennan, and Angela went back home.

As soon as they got into Brennan's room, Angela squealed. "He likes you!"

"Jared, I know."

"No, silly, Booth likes you. He was a senior when I was a freshman. All the girls drooled over him. He had a thing with Rebecca Stinson, but he cut her off before he joined the army. He couldn't take his eyes off of you. You were the same with him. It's fate."

"I don't believe in fate, Ange."

"I believe enough for you!" Brennan rolled her eyes at Angela and they giggled.

Meanwhile, the Booths were having dinner. Hank smiled at his grandsons. They were both getting their second helpings. "Boys, I want to talk to you both. This neighbor girl coming over every day is going to disrupt our routine, but it is a good interruption. Jared, you need to focus on your studies, not on the girl. I want the utmost respect for her. I don't think she has an easy life over there. Did you guys notice the wife and Temperance barely spoke at all?"

"Don't worry, Pops. Temperance does have some spitfire in her. The whole mall heard it today. That's why I thought she would be a good choice. She put Jared in his place." Booth chuckled.

"Thanks, Seeley, just tell the world that a girl yelled at me." Jared sneered.

"Why would she yell at you? She seems awful sweet to me." Hank replied. Jared put his head down.

Booth chimed in. "Apparently, Jared told her she was too pretty to be sitting with the smart kids. She took offense because she is really smart."

"I was actually trying to help her. I could let her sit with all the jocks and cheerleaders. She could just as easily fit in there. She is more than pretty enough." Jared smiled.

Booth and Hank laughed. Hank looked at Jared. "A girl like that doesn't want to sit with the jocks and cheerleaders. She needs mental stimulation. Unfortunately, most of who sits at your table isn't at her level. I am not trying to be mean about your friends. It's just your friends and Tempe wouldn't appreciate each other."

Booth nodded. "Kind of like, now that I have been out of school, I have nothing in common with Rebecca. I don't want to be mean to her. I just don't have anything to say to her."

Dinner was over. Jared started the dishes and Seeley took out the trash. Just as he was taking it out he saw Brennan wave goodbye to Angela.

"Hello, Temperance."

"Hi, Booth."

"I want to thank you again for helping out my brother. I know he can be a jerk sometimes."

"I don't think he realizes what he is saying is offensive to me. He is probably used to talking to girls with lower IQs."

Booth laughed. "I think so, too."

"Temperance, in the house now!" Mike yelled at her.

"Sorry." Then she ran in the house.

Mike looked at her disapprovingly. "That out there, is worse than a boy, he's a man. Men are only after one thing, even more than boys. Stay away from him. He is trouble." Temperance nodded and said goodnight. She cried herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch4

Brennan woke early the next morning. She showered and went downstairs. Amy was happy to see her. Amy had made her breakfast and Brennan was grateful. She wasn't used to having anyone care for her like Amy did, ever since her parents left.

"So, which one of those neighbor boys has caught your eye?" Amy smiled at her. Brennan immediately blushed. "I would go with the older one, more experienced."

"Amy! I can't believe you just said that!" Brennan was shocked.

"You only live once, dear. I know Mike runs a tight ship around here. But if you need anything, just come to me. And if you have a choice, the older one; it will be less training you have to do. Now, I have to do some shopping. You have the key we gave you?" Brennan nodded. "Have a good day, sweetie!" Out the door she went. Brennan could not believe Amy was talking like that. It was like talking to an adult Angela. She gathered her things and headed for the Booth house.

Jared opened the door. She started setting up on the kitchen table. Jared could not believe how many books she had. He was wondering if they were all for him.

"Well, I have an extra copy of this test, so I can see where your strengths are. We should probably start there. I know you have football practice after dinner today, so I figured we could work through lunch and then you could have a break. " Brennan smiled at him.

The only thing he was thinking was this girl was going to kill him, not only academically, but with what she was wearing. Shorts and a form fitting top, just looking at her, Jared thought he was going to explode.

Booth came in from outside. He was dripping with sweat, no shirt on. Brennan starting feeling things she never felt before.

"You're here early. I was just doing my morning run. I am just going to go hit the showers." Booth was a little embarrassed being all sweaty in front of this mysterious girl. Temperance nodded and he went upstairs.

Jared started the test and Brennan started reading an anthropology book. Things were really quiet in the kitchen. Jared would sometimes look up at her, but she would tap on his paper. Jared finally finished his work. "So, Tempe, how many kisses do I get per right answer?"

"I would prefer you not call me Tempe. My real family used to call me that. I prefer Bren or Brennan. Also, I am here to tutor you. I am not here to be some kind of academic prostitute. You are actually going to learn things from me or I will not take this job at all. Do you understand?" Brennan smiled.

Booth heard most of this conversation walking into the kitchen. "Jared, what did we say about you treating Brennan here with respect? "

"I was just thinking of a reward system….."Jared smiled.

"Education is its own reward. I take it very seriously. I am very close to graduating early and having an almost full ride to Northwestern next year. And that is with me being bounced around the foster system for the two years. "She looked a little sad. She said too much about herself. She is not used to people wanting to talk to her.

"I think that is great, Brennan. I had a full football scholarship. However, I ripped my knee up during a game. I had a lot of physical therapy. Now I am in the army so I can get an education. I just finished basic training." Booth poured all three of them some iced tea. He sat at the kitchen table with them. Both Booth boys were watching Brennan in anticipation as she graded the test.

"Well, Jared, you excel at History and English. We only need minor work in those subjects. Science needs a lot of work. However, that is my best subject. Everything else you are in the middle. I did find it funny that while you were staring at my anatomy, you could not properly name one bone or muscle or anything. Well, at least not in the proper, dignified terms. "

"Like you could…" Jared started to argue with her.

"One of you, stand up." Booth stood up. Brennan pointed with her marker at Booth and named all 206 bones. Then she started moving to the muscle groups. She actually did it rather quickly. She only blushed at the private parts of the body.

Booth was floored. "No wonder that college wants to give you a full scholarship. That was amazing! I am going to call you Bones from now on."

"While I do want to study in anthropology, Bones is not a proper nickname for a young lady." She did not want to argue with him. But she was going to stand her ground.

"Neither is calling you by your last name.

"You asked me to call you by your last name."

"I am not a young lady." Booth smiled up at her.

"He only asked you to call him that 'cause his first name is girly, Seeley." Jared was getting payback. It didn't matter how petty it was. He wanted Brennan for himself.

"Seeley means blessed. That doesn't sound girly to me. Jared means he who is descended from. It is a biblical name." Brennan stated.

"Is there anything you don't know?" Booth asked her.

"Most pop culture references and a lot of phrases and sayings have no meaning to me. I am quite literal."

"Good to know, Bones." Booth said.

"Jared read the first half of the first chapter in this science book. If you have any questions, ask me. "She instructed Jared.

Her new cell phone started going off. Booth and Jared were sitting there, listening, but pretending not to. "Hello. Yes, Ange. Yes, I still have some leftover money. Amy would be no problem, but Mr. Thompson would be home by then. I will have to wait and see. Yes, I am at the Booth's now. I am not answering that with them staring at me. I should be done by 3 pm . Okay, Angela. Yes, I know you do. Bye. "

Booth was a curious guy. He knows he wasn't supposed to be listening, but all three knew everyone heard her end of the conversation. "Angela want to take you somewhere?"

"Yes, something about a girls' night. She said something about ice cream and something called a chick flick. I don't know what that even is."

"Seriously?" Jared piped up. "A chick flick is one of those sappy movies that makes girls cry."

"Why would I want to cry? That doesn't sound like fun at all."

"Well Bones, you're just a special girl, that's all." Booth said, smiling.

"I probably won't be allowed to go anyway. Mr. Thompson is very protective of me." Brennan instantly got angry at herself for divulging too much information.

"Why do you call him Mr. Thompson, but his wife, Amy?" Booth asked.

"Amy is very easy to get along with. Nothing is ever forced. Mr. Thompson seems unnaturally overprotective of me. He has some talks with me that give me the creeps. He has never hurt me or anything and I really like it there. I am just extra leery probably because of my background. I don't normally like to talk about myself so much. Jared, how is the chapter coming along?"

Booth saw that look in her eyes. She was hurt somewhere along the way. He knew because he saw it in himself. If Bones didn't trust her foster dad, he was going to keep an eye out.


	5. Chapter 5

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch5

They continued on until lunch. Brennan then discovered the Booth men really like to eat. They each had three sandwiches and chips. Her eyes were huge watching them eat. Then she started to giggle.

"What's so funny over there, Bones?" Booth asked.

"What you two are eating could practically feed the group home for lunch. I am not used to seeing people eat so much; I am sorry. You must think I am terribly rude."

They both laughed. "We burn it off too quickly. Sports keeps us really fit. We turn a lot of it into muscle, unlike a little twig like you." Jared laughed again.

"Is that a challenge, Jared?" Brennan asked.

"What? No, of course not!" Jared laughed.

"Afraid to be beaten by a girl?" Brennan laughed. Booth found this really amusing.

"I'm not fighting you or arm wrestling you or whatever. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me, Jared. Come on, nothing to lose except your pride." Brennan boasted.

"What would you even want to do?" Jared was curious.

"Hand to hand combat." Brennan said flatly.

"No way, I'd hurt you."

"We wouldn't let it get that far." Brennan said.

Jared looked at Booth. Booth said, "You're the one that called her a twig, put your money where your mouth is." They cleared some space in the living room and padded it with pillows. Brennan took off her shoes.

Jared said, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Jared lunged at Brennan, only to have her grab his arm. She flipped him in one swoop, having him land on pillows. Then her foot immediately found its way under his chin.

"Holy crap!" Booth yelled.

Hank came in just in the middle of Brennan flipping Jared.

"What's going on here? Why aren't you guys in the kitchen with your books?" Hank was not amused.

Brennan took her foot off of Jared's neck. "I apologize, Hank. I was just showing Jared that not everything is what it appears to be. I think it's a good lesson. Also, he called me a twig, and I did not respond well to that. I'm sorry."Brennan blushed in front of Hank.

Booth was still in shock, as well as Jared. "Where'd you learn to do that? You could teach hand to hand combat to some of the ladies at the army base that were having trouble. That was amazing! "

"I learned it from a book on karate. I never took a lesson, but I read about technique and moves. It was a good book." Brennan responded.

Hank frowned. "Why would a sweet little thing like you want to learn about defending herself?" He was afraid to know the answer.

"I've been bounced around a lot. The group homes are especially bad. Imagine me grouped with boys with lots of hormones and no impulse controls. You learn survivor instincts quickly, Mr. Booth."

"Please, it's Hank. Hopefully there will be no more group homes for you."

Brennan extended her hand to help Jared up. "I am pretty happy with the Thompsons. Amy and I get along really well. I would still be in that group home in Chicago if it weren't for them. I am really grateful."

Jared and Brennan went back to the kitchen while Booth and Hank fixed the living room. "Pops, she's just amazing. She can name all the muscles and bones in the body. She taught Jared more this afternoon than I remember my whole high school career. Then she goes and proves how strong she is. I mean, Jared did call her a twig. And on top of all these things, she's had a rough life with being in foster homes and group foster care. I don't know many people who would continue on to be their best like that."

"She is extraordinary. Just be careful with your heart there, Seeley. You will be going back to the army soon and unfortunately, we don't know if she will get to stay or go. It seems to be going okay over there. But that Mr. Thompson, I don't think he is right in the head. I don't like how he looks at her. He is way overprotective, even for a father." Booth only nodded and took in what his grandfather was telling him. Hank and Booth could hear Brennan praising Jared for getting something correct. Maybe he could learn from her.

The next thing you know, it was time for Brennan to leave. Even though she said she could walk the few steps to her house next door alone, Booth insisted he walk her home anyway. They were almost to her house.

"I want you to know; Bones, that I think you are amazing. You are smart and sweet and strong. I don't think there is anything that you couldn't do if you wanted to.

Brennan started to say something, but as she did, Booth pulled her in for a kiss. It was sweet and beautiful and long. So long that they did not hear two cars drive up. One was Angela pulling up in Brennan's drive. The other was Rebecca Stinson. Booth and Brennan had just finished their kiss when Rebecca pulled Brennan by the hair, away from Booth.

"Rebecca, what are you doing?" Booth screamed at her.

"Getting this garbage off of you! How dare you kiss him? How dare you kiss my boyfriend! "Rebecca was yelling at Brennan and out of control. Jared and Hank came outside. Angela got out of her car. Amy came out from inside her house.

"Rebecca, I ended things with you when I went to college. Then I went to the army. I am not your boyfriend. "Booth wasn't trying to be mean. But Rebecca had just ruined the best kiss he ever had.

"That's not true. She's just a slut. Stay away from him."Rebecca continued and slapped Brennan in the face. Brennan had not said a word this whole time. Now she was finally angry.

"That wasn't a good idea Rebecca."Jared laughed, remembering being flipped two hours ago.

"Apologize and leave us alone." Brennan said calmly.

"No way am I gonna apologize to a piece of trash like you."Rebecca laughed.

"Fine, have it your way."Brennan then punched her in the eye and dragged her to her car."Leave. Don't come back."

You could see that Rebecca's eye was starting to blacken and swell. She left in her car, crying. Everyone else was left staring at Brennan.

"She slapped me. I don't like it when strangers touch me."Brennan said flatly.

"No, sweetie, you were awesome!" Angela could not believe her new friend had blackened someone's eye. She never really liked Rebecca so that was even more awesome.

Amy rushed over. "What about you? Is your face okay?"

"I will be fine, Amy. It's not like I have never been slapped before." Brennan could not believe she was letting so much of herself out. Normally she barely spoke. Now she found people who actually cared about what she said. Amy got a cold compress and gave it to her. The small crowd dissipated and left Brennan and Booth alone again.

"I am so sorry, Bones. That was all my fault."Booth felt so badly.

"Did you know she was mentally ill while you were dating or only after you had broken up?"Brennan laughed.

"Did you just make a joke?"Booth laughed.

"I can be quite humorous."

"I can see that. Can I have one more kiss or will I be punched as well?"

"I will not be punching you anytime soon, Booth."

They kissed again. Only they didn't realize Mr. Thompson had come home early. He saw them talking and finally kiss. "Temperance, in the house, now! You know to stay away from boys and men!"Brennan ran into the house. Mr. Thompson turned to Booth. "You stay away from my daughter. You will only end up hurting her and you in the process."


	6. Chapter 6

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

_**Author's Note: Thank you all who are reading and following this story. I am happy with it so far. I feel like it is almost writing itself. **_

Ch 6

Brennan ran into the house, crying. She warned Angela that it might be best that she go home. One look at Mr. Thompson and she agreed. Amy saw Brennan run to her room, but had no idea why her husband was so angry.

"Mike, what's going on?" She asked quietly.

"What is going on? Well, while you are in here entertaining Temperance's friend, she is locking lips with a man!" He practically screamed.

"Man? What man? I don't know what you are talking about?"

"The older brother, he is well over eighteen. You know how I feel about boys, but this is way, way worse. This is total betrayal." He was seething.

"The older brother is only four years older than Tempe. You are five years older than me. Mike, they make a good match. He gives her confidence. I've seen it myself." Amy was practically boasting.

"You encouraged this? It's like I don't even know you anymore! We took her in to protect her. That is not protecting her. You practically fed her to the wolves! He is going to do unholy things to her. We have to keep Temperance as innocent and pure as possible."

"Why? So she can feel unloved her whole life?" She had never seen her husband like this.

"No, when she turns eighteen, she will become my second wife."

"What? Mike, what is wrong with you? We do not have a polygamist lifestyle. We were not raised thinking that it is okay, and frankly, I don't share. Give up this crazy thought process, or we will be divorcing. Temperance will not be forced to be your wife; she will go to college, like she planned."She was crying. What was going through her husband's mind? She thought he was protective of Temperance, but thought it was a fatherly instinct. She never knew him to have thoughts like this. Maybe he was having a mid-life crisis. Maybe he has a mental disorder. Either way, this plan wasn't happening.

"No, we will be going with my plan, stay out of my way." He slapped his wife and headed up the stairs. Amy called 911 unbeknownst to anyone else in the house.

"Temperance, stop crying. We need to talk." Brennan unburied her face from the pillow and looked up to her foster father.

"You kissed a man. I told you not to. You were told to be a good girl. You are to be my wife."He was angry and looked almost possessed. Brennan had never thought being possessed was real, but she was now having doubts.

"You are my foster father. It is inappropriate for me to marry you. Also, you have a lovely wife, Amy. She does everything for you. She loves you very much. I couldn't hurt her in this way." She knew he looked crazy. She didn't want the rejection to be because she could never fathom kissing him in that way. The thought made her sick. She was trying to be rational. Logic usually got her out of most situations. She could see it all now, going back to a group home. Never seeing her new friends again, never seeing Booth again; it was too much to bear.

"You are mine, only mine. Amy can stay or leave. We will be just fine together."

"No. Nothing is stopping me from graduating high school and going to college. I won't let that happen."She had to think about her main goal: school.

Mike Thompson had started hitting his foster daughter. After five minutes, the police came. Booth and Hank had come over to help. Basically, Booth held Brennan's hand while she answered the questions. She had to tell this strange story. Her foster dad was some kind of pervert. She was right, again. She always wished she was wrong about these things. Evidence doesn't lie.

Social services came. She apologized that she had not done her routine check up yet. She just got handed Brennan's case that morning. She asked Brennan to start packing her things. Another tear went down her cheek.

Amy spoke up first. "Why can't she stay with me?"

The woman, Lisa Veretti, frowned."You had no idea that this potential was going on in your home. We don't know if when Mr. Thompson is released, if you will take him back. You have no employment. There, basically is no stability with you."

Hank spoke up. "We will take her in. She can have Seeley's room. He is in the army now anyway."

"Do you have a license to foster?" Ms. Veretti looked hopeful.

"No, miss, but I will take whatever you need me too."Hank was still trying.

"The course is long; she would have to be in a group home or placed elsewhere. I am not seeing any more options."She sighed.

Brennan was shaking. She really did not want to leave. She really felt helpless. Booth went from holding her hand beside her on her bed, to down on one knee on the floor. "Marry me, Bones. If you are my wife, you won't have to leave. I don't want you to leave."

Brennan was shocked. She looked at everyone in the room. Hank bit his lip. Amy smiled, with a tear down her cheek. Ms. Veretti was shuffling through papers. Then the words came out of Brennan's mouth."Yes, of course." Booth jumped up, picked her up and twirled her around.

spoke up. "I can give you seven business days to see a marriage certificate. Then she can be free of foster care. But if this is a hoax, or either of you get cold feet, it is back to foster care." She gave Booth, Brennan, and Hank each one of her business cards. The police had taken Mr. Thompson away, Amy was crying and her face bruised. Brennan had bruises but on her arms and legs, mostly.

"Temperance, I don't know how long they are going to hold him. I suggest you take all of your things tonight, sweetie. If it were up to me, I'd give you all the time in the world. I just want you to have all that I gave you."Amy was crying, while finding boxes and bags. "I don't think I am staying, either. I will probably go live with my brother for a while."

Hank spoke up. "I think we have some more boxes at home. Seeley and I will get them. We will get Jared and we will pack you ladies up."

Hank and Booth went back to their home to get boxes and left the ladies alone, hugging. On the way to the house, Hank had to say it. "Are you sure about this, Seeley? This is marriage. This means the rest of your life. You know how the church feels about divorce."

"Pops, I can't explain it. I just knew I couldn't breathe if she were to leave me. That has to be love, right?"

"I would hope so. I have an idea. How about we give that gorgeous bride to be Nana's ring? She wanted it to be passed down in the family. Brennan reminds me of your Nana, ready to argue, not taking crap from anyone. Did you see how she punched Rebecca in the eye? Feisty, just like my Louise." Hank smiled.

"I would love to give her Nana's ring, Pops. Thank you so much."Booth took the ring and some boxes. Hank got Jared and explained what was going on. Jared was not happy. Not only did his older brother kiss the girl he wanted, now he's gonna marry her! Well, better him than me, he thought again. I guess he can have her.

Brennan and Amy were packing what boxes and bags they had. Booth had come up. Amy saw the look on his face and took a box to get her bathroom things. Booth looked up at her. "Bones, this ring was my grandmother's. She left it with us to be passed down in the family. Pops and I talked about it. Pops thinks the ring is perfect for you." More tears came down the girls face. One princess cut diamond, two beautiful sapphires on the side; it was simple, yet classic. Booth didn't know the main purpose for the gift. Hank wanted to give the girl with no family a family heirloom. He wanted her to feel like she belonged. When Brennan put the ring on her finger, she truly felt like she belonged. She gave Booth a kiss. This kiss wasn't long because they could hear Hank and Jared coming up the steps.

Brennan looked up to see them come in her room. "I have an apology to make to you, Jared. You both, please call me Tempe. That is what my family calls me. You guys are all my family now. Oh my, I need to call Ange!" Then she laughed.

Jared just responded, "I knew I called you Tempe for a reason."

They packed Brennan's and Amy's belongings. They took all of Brennan's things to Seeley's room, not really knowing where to put things. Thank goodness he had the bigger bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

_**Author's note: Thank you again for all who are enjoying this story. It makes me want to post every day.**_

Ch 7

Brennan was sitting on the edge of Seeley's bed. Well, that is not accurate anymore. She was sitting on the edge of _their_ bed. She knew it was late, but took the chance to call Angela anyway. She was stunned, but not too stunned to squeal. Brennan needed a lot of support. She was going from me a crazy man's foster daughter to being an army man's wife. It was a shock to her. She knew when she looked into Booth's eyes, it would be okay. She got off the phone with Angela, after some encouragement. Booth walked in and sat on the bed next to her.

"Bones, um do you want me to sleep on the couch? I can get my stuff and sleep down there…. It wouldn't be any problem….."He wasn't even looking her in the eyes. Suddenly the floor seemed very interesting.

"Do you not want to sleep next to me?"Brennan was fearful of the answer. However, she always found it best to be direct.

"Of course, I want to sleep next to you; I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I have only kissed you a couple of times. I just don't want to make you feel like you have to do anything you don't want to do."He looked up into her eyes this time. She smiled at him.

"Do you think you could make me do anything I did not want to do? You saw me with Jared and Rebecca. Are you really up for a fight?" She laughed at him.

"After all that has happened today, you are joking around with me?" Booth laughed.

"I told you that I can be quite humorous. Where is the bathroom? I would like to change for bed, brush my teeth, and stuff like that."She started picking up things out of a few boxes. He showed her to the bathroom and went back to the bedroom. He started looking around the room at all of these boxes, wondering how they were going to fit in this space. He changed into a pair of shorts, he still left his t-shirt on. Before he knew it, his beautiful bride to be came back in, wearing a light blue nightgown. It was frilly and lacey and suddenly he felt like he couldn't breathe again.

"Bones, you have to change. You can't be wearing that kind of stuff around the house. You can't go down to breakfast and have Jared see you wearing that. His eyes would pop out of his head."

"I am not downstairs. I am going to sleep. This is what I sleep in." There were still things that this genius was clueless about.

"If you don't change, I am going to tear that off of you and you will not get any sleep. I don't want to be that way with you, Bones. That's not how it should be. Let me find you something." He handed her one of his Flyers t-shirts. "Maybe put on a pair of shorts and this. That would be better."

"What do you normally sleep in?" She was curious now.

"Normally, at home, I sleep in just my boxers. However, tonight I will be wearing these shorts and this t-shirt." Man she is driving me crazy, he thought. She nodded and went back to the bathroom.

The shirt was way too long on her. Her shorts were very short and you couldn't even see them. They both stared at the bed for a minute. Finally, she broke the stalemate. "Do you prefer the right or left side?"

"If you don't mind, I would prefer to be closer to the wall."

"Okay, get in first."

They both were fidgeting with the sheets and the blankets. They played with the pillows. It just wasn't working. "Booth, can you turn this way?" She had him lay on his back. She then turned into him. "Wait, sit up a minute." He sat up and she took his shirt off of him. Once again, he was having a hard time reminding himself to breathe. She tenderly nudged him to lie back down and cuddled up to him on his bare chest. He held her. He finally breathed again.

"I can't thank you enough for this. I mean, I never thought anyone would ever…. No one has ever really cared that much about me since my parents disappeared. It's almost overwhelming."She started trembling.

He held her tighter. "You have nothing to worry about anymore. It is you and me against the world. Bones, I promise you, you will never be alone again. "They held each other all night and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, they were still holding each other close. Booth was trapped between the wall and Brennan. He woke up next to her. It felt so good, but he had a normal morning male problem. He didn't want to think he was forcing anything on her. She had gone through too much; he wanted to make sure she did not feel any pressure. He gently touched her cheek.

"Good morning, beautiful; time to wake up."

"Good morning, Booth." She smiled at him. Suddenly they started making out. It was almost frantic. They were kissing and holding each other. Then, Booth shifted, and Brennan accidentally copped a feel. It was not intentional. Booth knew this. In fact, he was embarrassed by the whole situation. His cheeks turned bright red. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about, Booth. You are a healthy man it is more than normal for you to…"

"Hey, hey….. Let's not talk about it, okay?"He could not believe that she was just so open.

"Booth, you still want to marry me, correct?" Brennan seemed nervous.

"Yes, of course."

"Well, I assume you will want to be with me sexually, eventually. I don't see where the big deal is. I mean, I am a virgin, and maybe I am acting incorrectly. But, I feel the human form is a beautiful thing. You in particular, are a perfect example of that. You have absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about."

"No, Bones, you are beautiful. I'm a guy. Guys are not beautiful."

"Have you never seen the statue of David?"

"No, Bones, I am not really big on statues."

"Well, he is usually described as the perfect male specimen, and beautiful, by the way. I think you look better than that."

Hank knocked on the door. "Come on you, two, breakfast!"

They got up. Brennan grabbed the hairbrush for her hair. Booth snuck in one more kiss.

"Good morning, Jared, Hank," Brennan said.

"Yeah, it must be for you two," Jared smirked.

Booth knocked his little brother upside the head.

"And I was going to ask you to be my best man. Can't have the best man making crude remarks to my future bride."Booth was leering at Jared.

"I am sorry, Tempe. But come on, they are sleeping in the same room. They are going to get married….." Jared got cut off.

"That's enough! I raised you better than to be talking like that. That is none of your business. So stop talking about it." Hank put an end to that. "I figure after breakfast we can go and get your marriage license. Tempe, do you have your birth certificate?"

"Yes. I keep it in one of my books. I made sure I brought it with me." Pancakes and bacon were being passed around the table. Once again, Brennan was surprised at the amount of food they were consuming. She had one pancake and no bacon. She was wondering if she was going to finish what she had, the pancakes were huge. "After that, we should hit the books again, Jared. I would hate for you to not be up to par with the other students in our class."

Booth smiled. She was still thinking about someone other than herself. Even though her world was torn apart, she thought about his brother.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Jared understood that his life now involved a lot of studying with his new sister in law.

"No more asking for kisses," Booth added.

"We have to call Father Donnelly and see when he can get you two hitched." Hank said with a smile. "They need that information when you get your license."

"Father Donnelly?" Brennan had a worried face.

The Booth men looked at her. Booth spoke up. "Father Donnelly is our priest. I don't know if you started attending a church since you have been here. It was wrong for us to assume…."

"I don't believe in God. But if you are Catholic, I know it is important to your faith that you be married in a church. I don't mind. I can even follow along if he is going to be speaking in Latin."

"If you don't believe in God, how do you know about our faith?" Booth was very curious.

"Anthropology studies cultures. I know all about just about every religion there is. I know all about Judaism, but it doesn't mean I follow that faith either. I believe in science and logic. It hasn't steered me wrong yet."Booth smiled at her. She didn't have to believe what he did. She seemed to respect his beliefs, but still held her own. Another reason he admired his soon bride to be.

"If I didn't have to study a religion I didn't believe in, I sure as heck wouldn't!" Jared laughed.

"This is another area where we must agree to disagree, Jared. Go ahead and call Father Donnelly. I promise if he asks me about my beliefs, I will be nothing but respectful." Brennan said flatly.

Hank called the priest. Everything was set for this Saturday. Booth and Brennan would be married in three days.


	8. Chapter 8

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 8

Everyone had showered and dressed. Booth and Brennan were both nervous about getting the marriage license. Brennan put on her earrings for the day and then her ring. She looked down at it. It meant so much to her that Hank wanted her to have his wife's ring. Ever since her family disappeared she never belonged anywhere. This was finally where she fit. This was finally where she belonged. She was surprised that her soon to be husband to be was so shy when it came to anything sexual. Was he just shy in general? She didn't think so. She was the one who had never kissed anyone properly until Booth. Sure, she had scumbags try to kiss her, but she always moved or punched them. She had a lot to learn about her fiancé. She knew he would never hurt her. Evidence has shown her that already.

They went to the courthouse and filled out the paperwork. They would be married in three days. Both of them just couldn't believe it. They called with their plans. She was happy with their progress so far. She didn't want to put Brennan back in the foster home any more than Brennan wanted to go. That is why she had looked through all the paperwork, to see how late she could file the paperwork and give them that time limit. Not all case workers were uncaring. saw how the Booth's had wanted to help Brennan, but had just run out of options.

Brennan had called Angela again. Again, Angela had completely freaked out. "How am I supposed to help you plan a wedding in three days, Brennan?"

Brennan sighed. She did not know what to say. Finally, Angela said, "We are coming over." She then disconnected the call.

"Well, apparently, Angela and whoever she is with will be coming over shortly to discuss the wedding. Maybe we aren't going to get a chance to study for the next few days, Jared."Brennan sighed again.

"More than that, you guys are having a honeymoon, right?" Jared laughed.

All of a sudden, Booth and Brennan locked eyes. Then they quickly both looked away. This time it was Hank who hit Jared upside the head. "Maybe you could show Tempe our cabin, where we go fishing. It is quite beautiful."

Booth started blushing. "Does that sound good to you, Bones? I understand if you are more of a city girl…."

"A cabin sounds wonderful. I actually know how to fish. My father took me. I can fish three different ways. With a fishing pole, of course, I can fish with a spear; and I can fish with my bare hands if the body of water is still enough."

"I don't think you will get much fishing done….."Jared got hit by both his grandfather and his brother this time.

There was a knock at the door. On the other side were Angela, Hodgins, and Zach. Brennan let them in, and introductions were made. They all sat around the kitchen table discussing the wedding events. It was announced that Booth would be wearing his military dress, and Jared would be wearing one of his suits for church. Angela was asked to be the maid of honor. So what were needed were two dresses. They were all talking and laughing. Hank decided he liked Tempe's friends. All of a sudden, Brennan asked Hank to go into the living room with her.

"Hank, I know I haven't known you long. In fact, everyone in these two rooms, I haven't known long, but I consider them my new family. I understand if you don't want to, but, would you please, I mean, please walk me down the aisle." She didn't know why she suddenly got so emotional.

Hank wrapped her up in a big hug. "I would be honored."

They joined the group again, and made the announcement. Once again, Booth was floored by this young woman. She was starting to show more and more of herself. He loved every bit of it. Hodgins offered his estate for the reception. Angela and Brennan and Booth were talking colors for the wedding. They decided to go with the navy of his uniform. So Hank and Jared would wear their navy suits as well. Booth said the girls could wear what they wanted. So that was that. They had some shopping to do. Tempe left Jared with Hodgins and Zach and told them where she had left off. Apparently, Jared wasn't getting out of any study time after all. Hank laughed at this. She was planning her wedding, but still concerned for her new brother in law's education.

Hank got directions to Hodgins' estate and started calling family. They did not really have much family. He did call all he could. Not to mention, this was really a short notice wedding. He had made it clear that even though his grandson could not stand the thought of Tempe being in foster care, this was not a "pity wedding." He was definitely in love with her.

Angela and Brennan were in the mall. They were checking out dresses. Angela had asked where Brennan had slept last night. Brennan told her. "Wow, I am amazed, Bren. How did you keep your hands to yourself the whole night?"

"To be honest, I think he is a little prudish." She explained the events of last night, while going through the racks of dresses.

"Oh, no, sweetie. He wanted you when you were in that nightgown. I think he just doesn't want to pressure you or make you feel obligated. That is so sweet. "Angela was talking while holding up a dress.

Brennan scrunched her nose at the dress. "I would feel no obligation. Who wouldn't want to take advantage of my situation? He is so I don't even know what the word is, and I am a certified genius."

"I know what it is. He is loving toward you. You are loving and respectful toward him. You will be married in three days and your problems will be over. This is it!" Angela held up another dress.

Brennan smiled. That really was it. She tried it on and it was perfect. It was a white a-line dress. It was not made to be a wedding gown. She was having a small ceremony. This dress was perfect for that. There was beading along the sweetheart neckline. There was a navy ribbon tied around the waist. The skirt came out ever so slightly. She looked like a princess. They found Angela a navy dress that had lace along the hem of the skirt. It had a white ribbon around the waist. It was similar to Brennan's dress, but plainer. Angela was letting Brennan stand out and be the bride. They had also found nice navy ties for Hank and Jared. So they would only have to wear their navy suits with white shirts.

All that were needed were shoes. Unfortunately, while trying on shoes, Rebecca Stinson entered the store. Angela laughed to herself when she saw her with a still swollen eye. Her eye still had a dark purple hue to it, showing no signs of healing yet.

"Shopping for homecoming already? You know even if Seeley could go with you, he won't, because he is my boyfriend."Rebecca sneered at her.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Rebecca. I am marrying Booth in three days. I am not interested in homecoming. Angela, I think these are the shoes." Looking to Angela for advice about the shoes was the most important thing on Brennan's mind.

"Yeah, Brennan, these are the ones. Let's buy these and we have one more stop to make…Victoria's Secret…"Angela laughed as she and Brennan walked away.

Rebecca's mind was reeling. They couldn't be serious, could they? She left the mall as fast as she could to go to Seeley's house. She knocked on the door. Jared got up and answered it. Hodgins, Zach, and Booth were still all sitting at the kitchen table, drinking root beers. They were talking; Zach was the one who was helping Jared with his science. Zach felt more at ease with that than normal interaction with what is considered to be a "jock". As soon as Jared opened the door, Rebecca stormed passed him.

"You're marrying her! What on earth are you thinking? Why are there eggheads in the house? I bet that is her doing too! What is she doing to your reputation?"Rebecca was practically screaming.

"Yes, I am getting married. I am thinking she is wonderful. These eggheads are our friends, and happen to be very nice people. I am not in high school, Rebecca. I don't have a reputation to uphold. I am a man. You are being childish. Now you can tell me that you are happy for me and we can talk about getting you invited to the wedding; or if you aren't happy for me, there is the door. "Booth sighed. He really didn't know what she would pick. He hoped they could be friends. How she was acting, he wasn't sure if he even wanted that anymore.

"You can't marry her, you are mine."She pouted and she thought she was being sexy. All of the guys at the table thought she was being pathetic.

Angela and Brennan came in. "Where are all the bags, Bones?"

"Angela says you cannot see what I am wearing until I walk down the aisle. She is taking the stuff to her house so I can get ready there. Rebecca, do we have a problem?" Brennan had realized that the insane ex girlfriend had come running over. She was not going to be violent, unless Rebecca was violent.

"You can't marry him, he is mine." Rebecca said again.

This time, instead of fighting, Brennan tried something else. Hank also came in from the living room to see what was going on. "Booth, if you do not want to marry me, and be with Rebecca instead, I understand. This is your choice. I am not forcing you into anything. You tell me what you want. Tell Rebecca what you want. It is up to you."

"Bones, I want to marry you. I felt like I couldn't breathe without you. I felt like I couldn't breathe when I thought you had to go. Rebecca, you are not my girlfriend anymore. You have not been for a few years. When I come home to visit, I talk with you. I don't take you on dates. I am going to marry Bones. She is right for me. Are you going to be happy for me and be my friend, or do we have to ask you to leave?" Booth was trying to be as nice as he could. He could see that Bones didn't want to beat her up again. She was trying for a non violent way.

"I hate you!" She lunged at Brennan. She was trying to get at Brennan's hair. Brennan flipped her like she did with Jared the day before, but in the kitchen, with no pillows. She had her foot under Rebecca's chin.

"Jared, please do me a favor. Please walk your cheerleader friend to her car. I believe she has overstayed her welcome."Brennan still had her foot holding Rebecca down.

Jared took a hold of Rebecca. He held her and walked her to her car. Jared decided to say something. "I don't know why you are so hung up on my brother. He has really moved on from you. Do yourself a favor, and let go of this feeling you have. It's not healthy."He shut the door to the car and walked back to the house.

He overheard Hodgins saying,"Remind me never to piss Brennan off." Everyone laughed, including Jared that just walked in.

"Hey she did that to me yesterday, only she was nice enough to put pillows down first." Jared laughed while Hodgins' mouth dropped even more. Sure, Rebecca was light, but for Brennan to flip Jared; she has to be really strong.

Jared went to football practice and everyone else decided to go home. Brennan decided she was making dinner tonight. Hank and Booth said she didn't have to. However, she insisted since she was no longer a guest, she was going to contribute. She told them to get out of the kitchen.

Hank had said to Booth, "She is young. Who knows if she can really cook well or not? No matter how it is, be nice. She is not going to be this perfect bride and do everything right. Or she may just be that perfect girl, like my Louise."

Jared came in from practice. He was dirty and sweaty. All he knew was that Tempe was in the kitchen, and the kitchen smelled wonderful.

"Jared wash up; dinner will be in five minutes. Tell your brother and Hank, please." He gave Tempe a look, but did what was asked of him.

Five minutes later, there was homemade macaroni and cheese with garlic bread on four plates. The Booth men were delighted. Not a whole lot was spoken during the meal. It was mostly mmms…. And please pass this or that….. Brennan was pleased with herself. They were pleased she made two panfuls.


	9. Chapter 9

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 9

Booth could not believe she made this great meal. The way to a man's heart just may be through his stomach! All of them were eating when Hank spoke up. "You can kick me out of my kitchen anytime!"Just then the kitchen timer dinged and Tempe got up to take the brownies out of the oven.

"Man, she made dessert, too! Seel, you should have proposed to her last week!" Jared was obviously excited about dessert.

"A week ago I was in the car, on my way here."Brennan commented. Booth laughed at how literal she was sometimes. Hank told them who he invited to the wedding, and all plans made so far. Eating the warm brownies was perfect. The next thing they knew, it was time for bed.

Booth kept it safe with a pair of shorts. Brennan walked into the room in another nightgown, this one not as frilly, but beautiful all the same. "Are you trying to seduce me, Bones?"Booth asked in between kisses.

"What if I am?"She kept kissing him.

"We are getting married in two days. We should wait until then."Booth said, regretting the words as he spoke them. Of course he wanted her now. He just didn't feel right about it until they were married. Pops and Jared are in the house; that's not exactly romantic either.

"Is it because I'm a virgin?"Brennan wanted the answer for every motive he had. She still had to figure him out.

"I guess that is part of it. Pops and Jared are in the house. I am not going to rush this or you. You don't have to feel obligated to do anything…"

"Obligated, really? You are the first person I want to touch me or kiss me or anything, really. And I feel like I almost have to beg you to do anything more than kiss me."Brennan said, as shyly as he had ever seen her.

"Trust me, I want to. I'm just afraid once I start, I won't be able to stop. When we go to the cabin, you can seduce me all you want, Bones."He laughed.

"I will hold you to that. If you like these nightgowns, just wait until you see what Angela and I bought today at Victoria's Secret."She laughed.

"You are going to be the death of me. Are you at least going to tell me what you bought?"He was more than a little curious.

"No, you have to wait and see it on me."She wanted to know more about her fiancé. "How many women have you been with? Please, don't lie to me. I just want to know. I promise you that you can ask me anything and I will be honest, even if it hurts. "

"Three and I am pretty much ashamed of all of it."Booth answered her with his head down.

"You are nothing but a gentleman. I doubt you have anything to be ashamed for."She spoke of the evidence that she knew.

They were laying down now. He decided to tell her why he felt ashamed. "My first person was with Rebecca. The funny part was she was pressuring me when it's usually the guy pressuring the girl. She was and is younger than me, just like you are. However she was too immature in my opinion. I think that might be why she is so messed up now. When I went to college, I started dating this girl named Cam, pre-med. She and I are way better as friends. We figured that out quickly. She still wanted to do it, though. I felt empty every time I left her place. So we stopped. Then I went on a date with this girl named Tessa, pre-law. Things were going well. She invites me in and we end up in bed. I tore up my knee that weekend playing football. As soon as I wasn't the all-star college jock anymore, she didn't want to talk to me. Wow, I sound like a loser."Booth sighed.

Brennan stopped him."You are not a loser. You just had to fill your time until you met me. You should not feel ashamed. In all of these circumstances, you did what the female wanted. You got hurt. Now, I definitely am not going to seduce you until our wedding night."She wanted to make him happy, like she made him happy.

"I actually cannot wait to get you in the cabin. You can just have your way with me, Bones. I will be the happiest man on the planet."He smiled.

"You don't know every man on the planet, it would be impossible…."Brennan got interrupted by Booth's kisses.

After they calmed down, Booth decided to take her up on her offer. "Bones, you don't have to tell me, but what happened to your parents?"

Brennan sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. I just turned fifteen. It was almost Christmas. I had thought that my parents had gone last minute Christmas shopping. They never came back. What hurt more was I have a brother who is your age. He found where mom and dad hid the presents and set it all up under the tree. I thought they had come back. I reacted poorly. He gave me to foster care and was gone by New Year's Day."

"So your brother is almost as much of a jerk as mine."

"I don't think Jared would ever give you to strangers and leave the state. Jared's not all that bad."

"I want to tell you something, Bones. My parents are gone of their own free will. My dad was a drinker. He got violent when he drank. He hit my mom and he hit me. I shielded Jared a lot. One day, my mom just disappeared. Her clothes and everything were gone. I don't know if my dad killed her and got rid of her stuff; or if she just left us all behind. Two weeks later, Pops shows up unannounced while my dad was hitting me. The next thing I knew, we came to live with Pops and Nana. So, they chose to leave. We have a lot in common. I just couldn't let you go and not know you were safe. I felt this connection to you as soon as I saw you yelling at Jared at the mall."

"I can't believe we are getting married. I can't believe you are risking so much for my happiness."Brennan was looking straight into his eyes.

"As long as you are safe and happy, I am happy."They held each other more and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 10

They woke up the next morning to Jared pounding on the door. "Hey Seeley, some guy is returning your call. Get up and talk to the dude." Booth got up and opened the door. Jared handed him the cordless phone, but also tried to sneak a peek at Brennan. She instantly covered herself more with a blanket.

"Get out of here, you pervert." Brennan yelled at him. Jared shut the door.

Booth started talking on the phone. Brennan was nervous at first. She didn't want him to be called away by the army before they could get married. Booth was smiling throughout the whole conversation. This couldn't be the army. It had to be a friend. Her nervousness went away.

"Bones that was my friend, Teddy on the phone. He is driving with his girlfriend to come to our wedding. We went to basic training together. They were talking about putting us both in the Rangers. If they accept us, he will be my spotter. He's driving from Virginia. He should be here in a couple of hours."Booth was excited. Teddy was only eighteen, but he was his best friend in the army. Teddy looked up to him, kind of like Jared used to.

"Do you think he will like me, Booth?" Brennan wasn't used to letting her insecurities show. She said she would try to be better. She told herself Booth was safe.

Booth smiled at her. He didn't know how anyone could look at her and not be just totally awestruck. "He's gonna love you, Bones, just like I do."

Brennan was shocked. Those words were almost as foreign to her as the latest movie. "You love me?"

Booth hadn't realized he never really said it to her before. Sure, they had this arrangement where he was marrying her. Sure, they kissed whenever they could. They were starting to open up about all the bad things in their lives. He was so stupid; he never actually told her those words. "Of course I love you. I don't just marry people on a whim."

"It felt like a whim."

"Nope, there was definitely no whim. They were going to take you away. I suddenly felt like I could never breathe again. If that's not love, I don't know what is. So maybe I am saving money by never having properly dated you. But I definitely love you. Teddy will like you. We are getting married. All is right with the world."He started kissing her. Two days would never get here soon enough.

Jared walked in on the two of them kissing. "Wow, that is a beautiful nightgown, Tempe." Booth looked at his brother in anger. "Hey, Pops needed the phone back." Jared grabbed the phone and ran out of the room.

"I did warn you about the nightgowns, didn't I?"

"How was I to know your brother would have a liking to my sleepwear?"

"It's not so much the sleepwear, but what is underneath it. How much he can see. I swear, Bones, you are really trying to work me up." Brennan started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"If this works you up, I wonder what Angela and I bought is going to do to you?"She kissed him again.

They heard Hank calling from down the steps. Not all was understood. The point was made, it was time to get out of the bedroom. The two dressed in separate rooms, which Brennan thought was stupid. Booth said he was too much of a gentleman to look, so she couldn't look either. She just thought that just removed temptation from him. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, too. She just couldn't yet. He didn't push her. He didn't ask her. She thought that was strange.

Jared called up the steps this time. "Aunt Ruth and Frannie are here."

Brennan came out of the bathroom. "You have more family? Do I look okay?"

Booth thought she looked gorgeous. "Bones, I wouldn't change a thing about you, inside or out. Don't be nervous."They went downstairs to find his aunt and her partner. That is what they called each other in front of Pops.

"Seeley, look at you! I haven't seen you since you graduated high school!"A tall woman with big brown eyes and that Booth smile said.

"Bones, this is my Aunt Ruth and her partner, Aunt Frannie. Ladies, this is Bones, I mean Tempe."

"Hello," Bones said, shyly. She was greeted with big hugs and smiles.

All of a sudden Brennan didn't know how to feel. She was relieved that they already seemed to like her. However, she was getting a little claustrophobic. She wasn't that much of a touchy-feely person.

"Okay, you two….tell us everything."Frannie demanded while taking a sip of her coffee.

Brennan looked at Booth. "What did you want to know?"

"Silly, we want to know how you two fell in love."Ruth answered.

"Oh, that's easy," Jared answered for them."She started tutoring me, for some reason didn't want to kiss me, her foster dad went bezerk, and Seeley proposed."

"Jared, I don't think that is an accurate assessment."Hank was upset with Jared. He was always more mouthy than Seeley.

"Speaking of, Jared, did you do the question for science and geometry?"Brennan was trying to deflect from the cold way he described what happened.

"Yes, but I didn't understand it all. I know you guys have been busy. Maybe I will ask that kid, Zach."Jared responded. He really made an ass of himself.

"I don't think Zach will mind. I appreciate you being nicer to him."

"You're welcome, Tempe. I am sorry I have been a jerk."

"It happens, Jared. Keep it up and I might have to actually hurt you when I flip you next time."

Hank tried to deflect again. "Waffles?"

Booth told a more endearing version of how they met. How when she was going to get taken away, he literally couldn't breathe. The aunts were back on the loving Tempe kick. Of course, it didn't take much. They knew not to put much stock into what Jared says. They both could see he was jealous of his older brother.

The aunts had decided to take Brennan to the spa with them. They were getting facials, manicures and pedicures. They insisted as a wedding present to their new niece. She could see that the two women really loved each other. She was surprised how open everything was. She knew from a lot of anthropology journals that homosexuality was shunned, especially among the religious. However, she knew Hank's home to be nothing but a loving one, so in a way, it did not surprise her. Evidence said that these people were better than the stereotype. She was marrying into a loving family. She was going to be a part of a loving family again. She was happy that Booth's aunts had taken to her. They had all laughed throughout the whole afternoon.


	11. Chapter 11

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch11

Aunt Ruth, Aunt Frannie, and Brennan came back to the house to find more company. There was another couple, young and smiling, sitting at the dinner table. Booth smiled when he saw Brennan walk in with his aunts, they were all laughing.

"Bones, this is Teddy and Claire, Claire and Teddy, this is Brennan." She smiled at them and they started making conversation. Booth introduced his aunts. Brennan noticed that Zach was just picking his books up to leave. Obviously, he had helped Jared out again. Brennan excused herself to go to the living room.

"Hey, Zach, how are things going with Jared?" She smiled at her younger and more nervous friend.

"We are getting more used to each other. He is learning exponentially. I find that maybe this year won't be as bad, as he said he would make sure I am not physically assaulted to the best of his ability. Most of our high school seems to listen to him. I find myself a little bit calmer." Zach smiled at her. She was the first one to stick up for him. Now the captain of the football team was going to make sure he wasn't beat up every day. Temperance Brennan is a good friend to have. He decided after what happened at the mall, he would do anything for her. So far, being her friend has helped him. He wanted to pay her back somehow. "Also, Hank insisted on paying me for my time helping out. This is quite beneficial."

"I'm glad things are working out for you, Zach. It seems that for once, things are working out for me, too."Brennan smiled at him, and then walked him to the door.

Teddy was making an observation. "Hey, Jared, that kid seems a little young to be tutoring you. He must be some real kind of egghead."

"Yes, well, he's not nearly as smart as my future sister in law. However, right now he has more time. Believe it or not, I find that he is not that bad once you start talking to him. Soon I might be able to convince him that he won't be beaten up by me." Jared laughed.

"Thank you, Jared. He told me what you did for him. It really means a lot to me."Brennan was happy.

"No problem, sis. I gotta go to football." He picked up his duffle bag and out the door he went.

"So you must be really smart, then?" Teddy asked her.

"Well, I have been tested at genius levels, yes. I am graduating one year early from high school and have a full ride scholarship to Northwestern next fall. I plan on taking the accelerated courses focusing on Anthropology. I plan on getting three degrees in six years."She smiled.

"Wow….what are you doing with Booth?"Teddy asked absently.

"Teddy, you are supposed to be Booth's friend, that's not polite."Claire said.

Booth and Teddy laughed.

"Naw, it's okay, I know how Teddy is. After all, I can hear all the things he says in his sleep when he is in the bunk above me."

After that little icebreaker, Brennan learned that Teddy joined the army to pay for college as well. Claire was waitressing to save up for college. She used to have a college fund, but her younger brother developed brain cancer. Her fund quickly got depleted. He is still fighting the cancer. That just proved to Brennan that even the perfect families that stayed together have tragedies, too.

They had started talking about the details of the wedding. The girls went in the living room so Brennan could explain the dress to Claire. The guys could hear them giggling and talking. Teddy decided he would be a little brave and overprotective of his friend. "Booth, Bren is great. But she is awfully young. Don't you think you should wait?"

Booth got defensive, but could see where his friend was coming from. "If I don't marry her, they will put her in foster care for a whole other year. Honestly, I love her. Since I first saw her, I knew she was the one. Don't you feel that way about Claire? You should with how much you talked about her at basic training. "

Teddy frowned. "I didn't know about all that. But Claire and I we have time. I haven't even told her I loved her yet. What if I get called to duty and some guy sweeps her off her feet? I couldn't take that if I told her the mushy stuff."

"What happens if you never tell her?"

"Then maybe I am protected."

The girls came back in the room. They each had a strange look on their faces. The next thing they knew, more people were at the door. Angela, Hodgins, and Zach were there. Introductions were made.

"So, sweetie, is your bag packed?"Angela asked Brennan.

"Bag, what is she talking about, Bones?"Booth didn't like the sound of this.

"She can't see you before the wedding, silly. So I was going to take her to my house for her bachelorette party."Angela smiled.

"Why don't I like the sound of this?"Booth murmured.

"Oh, don't worry, there won't be any naked men or booze. Claire, do you want to come with us?"Angela asked.

Hodgins stepped in. "Besides, I brought cards and M&M's. Thought we could have a poker night. It'll be a better game when Jared gets here and we have another player."

Booth was floored. These were mostly her friends. Sure, they couldn't drink; technically, neither could Teddy. But they planned something that he would like to do with them.

The two went upstairs and packed her bag. Immediately they started kissing. It was frenzied and hot. Finally, Brennan broke away. "I know that this is irrational, but I don't think I am going to sleep well without you."  
"Aww, Bones, you're getting mushy on me…. I like it."

"I want you to know that I love you and I can't wait to get married."Brennan smiled at him.

"Oh, baby, I love you, too."Booth kissed her.

"I am not an infant. It is bad enough you call me Bones."She started packing. The guys and girls parted ways for the night.


	12. Chapter 12

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 12

Claire, Angela, and Brennan all went to Angela's house. Claire was shown the dress. She loved it. It was quickly put back in the zippered back; they did not want any accidents to happen. They then decided to play "Barbie Doll" on Brennan. Claire and Angela did her makeup several different ways. They also did her hair several different ways. They wanted to see what would look best tomorrow for her wedding. While Brennan's former foster mom Amy did show her the wonders of makeup, Brennan wore very little. Normally a little bit of lip gloss and maybe some mascara. She often felt like she didn't need it. Lots of girls practically looked like clowns; she wanted to be as far away from that look as possible.

The guys started playing poker without Jared. He was still at football practice. Pops and Aunt Ruth and Aunt Frannie had gone to watch the practice. They wanted to make sure he felt special as well. The guys were all goofing off when there was a knock on the door. They were all a little surprised by another visitor, but Booth went to go see who it was.

He opened the door to see another of his good friends. Cam had made it after all. The other guys were quite shocked to see this beautiful girl hugging the future groom.  
"You made it, Cam!"

"Well, I told you I would try. I couldn't imagine you getting married and me being in another state."She smiled at the young men who were quite taken with her. "Where is the future Mrs. Booth? I've got to check her out to make sure she's good enough for you."

"It's more the other way around," Teddy started joking around.

Introductions were made. The next thing you know, Cam is playing poker with the guys. She figured she would until Jared came home. Then she wanted to meet this girl who managed to sweep her ex right off his feet.

There was another knock at the door. Booth goes to get it. There is Rebecca. She is looking up at him. She still has two black eyes.

"What do you want, Rebecca?"Booth didn't want this. This was his party. The guys and Cam were playing poker. They were having fun. Rebecca was just a downer.

There was just more desperation about her. "Please don't do this. You will kill me inside."

"Rebecca, this isn't about you. I left for college. I had another girlfriend. We left on good terms. I would really like to do that with you as well. I am getting married tomorrow. What do you think you have to say that will change that?"

"I was pregnant with your child, but I terminated it. You left for college. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't. So I took all of my saved up money, and got rid of it. I haven't been the same since. Please, marry me instead. We can have lots and lots of babies. I will do whatever you want…."

"Rebecca, get out! I never ever want to see you again! How could you do that? You know what? I don't want to know."Booth was so angry he couldn't see straight. Jared was coming in and heard the conversation.

"So that's why you're so strung out on him? You're the one that terminated the baby! I can't believe that I was your friend, Rebecca! Get out of here!"Jared could not believe his friend would do that. She had done nothing but manipulate his brother. Then, she made the choice without even hearing what he had to say about it. Now she's acting all crazy out of guilt. If none of that ever happened she probably wouldn't care about his brother. Jared was starting to see how fake his friend was.

Booth had an urge to see Bones. Cam wanted to meet her anyway. The boys decided to crash the bachelorette party. They pulled up to Angela's house and heard lots of loud music. They rang the doorbell. The girls had stopped dancing; they were practicing for tomorrow, and answered the door.

"You guys are supposed to be at your own party."Claire giggled

"Yeah, well we were delivering another girl for your party."Zach said.

All of the introductions were made to Cam. Brennan and Cam had started talking. Apparently, they had a lot more in common than just Booth. Booth almost felt left out. He was all ready sad about earlier. But he didn't even know if he could trust Rebecca on her word. She had been acting all kinds of crazy lately.

Booth asked Brennan to go outside on the porch to talk. Everyone else said that was code to make out. Booth told Brennan everything that Rebecca had said. His problem was he now wasn't sure to believe her or not. Brennan held him close. She was there for him. She wasn't sure if Rebecca was lying or not. However, there were ways to find out. She told him not to let her ruin a good moment.

They walked back in to Angela's house to find half of the crowd playing poker and the other half watching a movie. They decided to go play poker for a while and have some fun. Jared was acting goofy with all of Brennan's friends. Booth's two best friends were there. He felt really lucky. They were getting married tomorrow. It didn't matter what Rebecca may or may not have done. They were building their lives together starting tomorrow.

Eventually, the boys went back home. Cam ended up staying with the girls. Brennan knew of Cam's and Booth's former relationship. She knew that they decided to be just friends. She was a little jealous that Cam had been with him and she hadn't yet. After Claire and Angela had fallen asleep, they had talked about it.

Cam had assumed they did the deed. When Brennan explained they had only really made out and held each other all night, Cam had the light bulb moment.

"He knows you're getting married. He wanted to wait until you were married for you to lose your virginity. He is very religious. He puts you on a high pedestal. He had messed up with me and with Rebecca. Seeley wants to do the right thing by you. Actually, it's rather sweet. Don't worry. When you get your chance, and then for the rest of your life, girl, you won't be disappointed." Cam winked at her.

The two giggled and talked more about what they had in common. They were both fiercely independent. They both had a love of medical science. They were both friends with Booth. Cam had told her that she was happy he still wanted to be friends. She was afraid of what Brennan would be like. However, Brennan had gotten the Cam seal of approval. They both went to sleep. The big wedding day was tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

_**Author's Note: Thank you all who are reviewing and reading the story. It really makes you feel good to know that someone is interested in what you are doing…. Oxoxoxoxoxxooxxox**_

Ch 13

The guys woke up to quite a start. There were so many people at the Booth household, that Hodgins took most of them to his estate where there were plenty more showers. Everyone wanted to look their best for the big day.

Angela's house was a lot calmer. The girls took their time getting ready. They wanted everything to be perfect. Perfection shouldn't be rushed. Their big problem was Brennan's hair up or down.

At the Booth house, there was more chaos. Amongst the chaos, was a knock on the door from a stranger. Jared answered the door. " can I do for you?"Jared thought maybe he was delivering flowers or the cake or something to do with the wedding.

"Is Tempe here?"The guy looked nervous.

Jared did not like this one bit. He was starting to get overprotective. He immediately called for his brother and grandfather and invited this stranger in. He explained what had happened so far.

"Who are you?" Hank asked.

"Yeah, I kinda would like to know who you people are to Tempe to."The stranger wasn't helping any.

"What do you want with Tempe?" Booth asked.

"I want to take her home."The stranger answered.

"Ok, who are you? You can't just take my wife home with you!"Booth was really upset.

"What the hell is going on here? She can't be anybody's wife! She's about to turn seventeen! I should know; I'm her brother."Russ Brennan said.

"Oh, so you're the piece of trash that decided that your life was more important than your sister's life. Do you have any idea what kind of hell she's been through in foster care? Her last foster dad wanted to make her his wife and was creepy. She will barely open up, but she said that was the best house she was at. You put her through hell, and now you just want to take her. No way."Booth was steaming.

"She wouldn't even talk to me after my parents left. Foster care always knew how to get ahold of me if things went bad. That is why I am here now. I need to fix this. I need to take her home with me."

"Well, she's not here. We are getting married today. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. I will call her and see if she wants to go home with you."He dialed her cell phone.

"Brennan"

"Hey, Bones, I don't know how to say this, but Russ is here. He wants to take you home with him. You don't have to marry me if you don't want to."Booth didn't want to say those words, but felt he had to. He had to give her the choice. It would break his heart if they didn't get married. However, he wanted her best interest at heart.

"Of course I want to marry you. I am not going home with Russ. Maybe if he doesn't upset me too much I can have some sort of relationship with him. But he hasn't stood by me. He wouldn't do anything to protect me. Only you do those things. We are getting married, Booth. I don't care who shows up. If he doesn't cause trouble, Russ can stay for the wedding, but I will not go with him."She was very adamant. Her brother practically threw her away. Booth has only wanted to take care of her. Evidence is leading the way. They said their goodbyes.

"Russ, she isn't going home with you. However, she did say you can stay for the wedding."Booth was telling him the facts. There was no smugness in his voice.

"This is crazy. She's only sixteen. Sure, she'll be seventeen in two months. That isn't old enough. I forbid this wedding!"Russ was going a little crazy.

Hank decided to step in."Now, son, you have two choices. You can watch your sister get married and maybe forge a relationship with her again. Or we will make sure that you leave this town before the wedding starts. I think the choice is pretty clear."

Russ nodded. He knew he lost this argument.

Before they knew it, it was time to go to the church. In the pews were Booth's aunts, Amy, Hodgins, Cam, Zach, Russ, Claire and Teddy. There were also some church members. Booth was standing by the priest. Booth was so nervous. Father Donnelly had put his hand on Booth's shoulder to calm him down. The next thing you know, the church's pianist started playing "At last". Jared and Angela started walking down the aisle together. A photographer was taking pictures. All of a sudden the tune changed. "Here comes the bride" was in Booth's head. He saw her. She had on the most beautiful white dress. Her hair was partially up and partially down. Her hair had daisies in it. Her bouquet was also fresh daisies. Pops was walking her down the aisle. Booth couldn't breathe again.

Brennan on the other hand, was so nervous. She had never really had a fuss made over her. This was almost too much. She was happy she didn't have a bigger wedding. She made it to the end of the aisle without falling. Hank put her hands in Booth's hands.

The priest was talking. Neither one knew what he was saying. Psalm….something or other. Love is…..well, he said something they were sure. A commitment…..yadadada….. Nothing was sinking in for either of them.

All of a sudden, everyone looked at Booth. "I do." He said.

More words were said. Then everyone looked at Brennan. "I do." The whole time, they just looked into each other's eyes.

"You may kiss the bride." The kiss….beautiful and sweet….and appropriate for church.

All of the women had tears in their eyes. Amy was practically crying like a baby. Russ had felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Father Donnelly announced the reception at the Hodgins Estate.

The bridal party got pictures taken. They also took family pictures as well as friends pictures. Russ had waited patiently.

Finally, he went up to his little sister. "You look beautiful. Why did you do this, though? I would have taken you home."  
"Russ, if I went home with you, it would be a gamble. Booth loves me. I love him. I know he will protect me. I don't know that about you. Now, we all have a reception to get to." Brennan walked away from Russ. She went to Booth and kissed him. It was time to celebrate.


	14. Chapter 14

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch14

They were alone in Booth's truck, driving to the Hodgins' estate. It was eerily quiet. Booth had asked her if she was okay.

"Yes. I am just angry with my brother. He comes back into my life and expects me to leave you to go with him. I can't trust him. I know I can trust you. I love you, Booth."

"I love you, Bones."Booth felt better that she had opened up to him. He put the radio on. "Hot Blooded" came on. They started singing along, and making fools of themselves.

When the song was over, Brennan confessed something to Booth. "I like that I can be silly in front of you. For the past couple of years, I really couldn't be silly."

"Well, get used to it. We are going to be responsible, but we will have fun being responsible. You are allowed to be silly sometimes. You don't have to guard your emotions around me."

They pulled up to the estate. The reception was quite bigger than the wedding. For some unknown reason, Jared and Angela talked her into letting the school come. Almost like a "meet Brennan" party/reception. Everyone still knew Booth. Jared was still in his brother's shadow in a lot of ways. It was another reason why Jared was more arrogant. He was always trying to be better than his brother.

The dj introduced them. They had started dancing to Bon Jovi's "Bed of Roses". The photographer took pictures. He led her, and he led her well. Booth could really dance. For just one minute, Brennan had actually forgotten about the past two years. For once, it actually felt good to be alive.

The dj then started playing dinner music so they could all begin eating. Brennan had never seen so much food in all of her life. They were all served, head table first. Everyone was enjoying their food. Then, he saw her again. Rebecca had walked up to the head table, in a white gown. It was a gown, but it was very low cut in the chest and high up on the thigh. Compared to Brennan, Rebecca looked like a bride trying to have her first affair. Everyone had wondered what was going on. Everyone knew Booth definitely was not marrying her. Not to mention, she had two black eyes. No amount of makeup was covering those raccoon eyes. Before she could even do anything, Cam went up to her and basically spilled a whole bottle of red wine down her white gown. The Hodgins' staff gasped and apologized and escorted her away. Nothing more was said. Brennan liked having a friend in Cam. Cam obviously respected Booth and Brennan's relationship. Cam didn't lose a friend, but gained one in Brennan.

You could still see the photographer here and there capturing moments. It was time for cake. Brennan had been forewarned about what happens at a lot of weddings. She knew the bride and groom usually demolished cake on each other. What everyone didn't know, was what Booth had planned on doing. He had asked Jared to be right beside him, with a towel. He told Jared that he thought Brennan was going to get him for sure. To Jared's surprise, Booth and Brennan gave each other a small bite of cake, with no smashing into each other's faces. Booth then turned to Jared, and smashed the rest of his piece of cake right into Jared's face. The photographer got the best pictures of all of the happenings.

Then, it was time for everyone to dance. Brennan was introduced to so many people; it would be hard to keep them all straight when she got to school. She had smiled so much, her cheeks hurt.

She took a break with Angela in one of the bathrooms that were marked private for her use. Angela could see the party was almost getting to be too much for Brennan.

"So, are you excited about tonight?"Angela teased her friend.

"Yes. I am a little nervous. But I trust him more than anyone, Angela. "Brennan was talking while Angela touched up her makeup a little bit.

"It will be fine. Although, when you get back, I want to hear all about it." They both giggled. Angela could tell her friend was ready to go back out. She just needed a little encouragement.

A slow song was playing and her brother asked her to dance. She had really just calmed down. But how could she say no?

"I was talking to Hank for a while. He says you have been happy with them."Russ said, casually.

"I am happy, Russ; for the first time since mom and dad left."Brennan countered. Instead of dancing, she felt like she was playing chess.

"Is this about my teenage sister getting a free reign to have sex? You know when I was your age, I slept around a little. Are you sure you want to sleep with him for the rest of your life, though?"Russ was asking.

Brennan was angry."Russ, I will have you know that I am a virgin. I have fought hard to stay that way. I was in group homes where there were boys trying to force themselves on me in the middle of the night. I have been in foster homes where I had to not only look out for the boys, but the foster fathers. I have worked damn hard to keep my virginity. So how dare you? Booth has never acted like those monsters. The most we have done is kiss and hold each other all night, with clothes on. So, no, this is not about a free reign to have sex. This is about love. Please excuse me. I have other people to talk to." She walked away from him in the middle of a song, in a hurry.

Booth was dancing with Claire. He could tell that Bones' brother said something stupid, but he wasn't sure if now was the right time to talk about it. Teddy got up and asked her to dance. She accepted.

"So, that's your brother, huh?"Teddy asked her. Brennan nodded.

"The funny thing about family is, if they weren't your family, you'd never be around these people."He got her to laugh and smile. Booth was very grateful to Teddy.

Everyone danced and talked. Brennan had noticed that Jared had danced with a lot of girls, especially slow. Apparently, now that the older Booth is off the market, all of the girls were in "mourning". Jared didn't mind consoling them at all.

The photographer took plenty of pictures of Booth and Brennan dancing with their friends and family. Aunt Ruth and Aunt Frannie were almost always on the dance floor. Brennan had to laugh when Jared got a very pretty girl to slow dance with Zach. She also noticed how much Angela and Hodgins had slow danced, even though Angela swore it didn't mean anything.

It was time to end the party/reception. Aunt Ruth had paid for the photographer. "I'm sorry, did you want this made out to you or in a studio's name?"  
"No, just make it out to me, Max Keenan."


	15. Chapter 15

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

CH15

Note : I assume that people reading this, are of age. I am not one who writes "porn scenes" per se, they are more in generalities. However, I am rating this chapter a strong T….light M…..if you are offended, I apologize, but this is the first night of a honeymoon…what can I say?

oxooxxooxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxooxoxoxoxoxxoooxoxxooxooxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxooxoooxoxoxxox

They said their goodbyes to their friends and family. They were actually going to be alone for a few days. This thought both excited and scared them. They had started opening their hearts to each other, but so much more needed to be said. They knew they were rushed. However, that happens when you have a deadline.

Their bags were packed. All Booth had to do was drive to the cabin. It was off of a little lake. Unless you really knew the area, you would have no idea it was there. It takes an hour to get there. They were listening to the radio.

Booth decided it was time to ask her about the scene with her brother. "So, what stupid thing did your brother say to make you so upset?"

"You saw that?"Brennan was surprised.

"If Teddy hadn't gotten you laughing, I would've come over."

"Well, Russ thought that I wanted to marry you so that I could basically have as much sex as I wanted. He basically admitted being promiscuous at my age. Then, he asked if I was sure if I wanted to sleep with you for the rest of my life. He knows nothing about me anymore. He doesn't know how I think or feel."

"So what did you tell him then?"

"I told him that I had fought hard to keep my virginity. I had to fight off boys in the group home. I had to fight off foster brothers and foster fathers. I don't sleep around. I told him what we have is more than that. I wanted to say it was more than the cheap sex he had at my age, but I didn't. Then I excused myself. Teddy did make me laugh. He really is funny."Brennan smiled at him.

"I am so sorry that you had to fight like that. It's not fair. Then, it was an insult to have your brother think all we did was sleep together."Booth kept his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, well you have kept your hands off of me. I would have been with you by now, if I had my way."She teases him.

"Why are you so willing to sleep with me?"He asks her, in all seriousness.

"I trust you. I have never trusted anyone like I trust you. It's almost scary. "

If he weren't so close to the cabin, he would have pulled over to kiss her. They were both quiet after that. Five minutes later, they pulled up next to a beautiful cabin.

He opened the door to the truck, picked her up bridal style, and carried her over the threshold into the cabin. Normally she would have gone on about the rituals of what he had just done. However, she found she didn't mind. In a way, she wanted him to just take her. It had only been a few days, but lying next to Booth every night can really increase your libido. He kissed her for a moment. Then he invited her to look around while he got the bags.

The cabin was beautiful. It had three bedrooms, a bathroom, a small kitchen and dining area. The living room was her favorite part though. It had a fireplace. She was surprised to see a television in the cabin. Booth had explained that one year it had rained for several days, so they bought it.

Booth asked her if she was tired. She had laughed in response. She almost felt like he didn't want to sleep with her. Booth had smiled when she laughed. He didn't want to push her, especially hearing what she went through to keep her virginity. She excused herself to the bathroom.

She had put her dress back in the bag and hung it up. She took the flowers out of her hair. She washed all of the makeup off of her face. She brushed her hair. She felt more like herself. She came out of the bathroom in a white lace bra and panty set. It had navy blue ribbons going through to make little bows. She was also still wearing her heels.

He had all ready taken off his Class A's. He was on the bed wearing his shorts and boxers like always. He still wasn't sure if he was pushing her or not. Then he saw her. That feeling he gets sometimes, like he can't breathe; it was happening. However, he was definitely breathing.

She pushed him down gently so he was lying on the bed. She got on top of him, and she started kissing him. They both had thought in that moment that they could handle this feeling for the rest of their lives. He had really looked at her. Normally he saw legs. Now he saw the full picture. She is a very beautiful, curvy, well toned woman. She really is too good for me.

She could not believe she took control like that. They were kissing, but she had to touch him. His body was built like a Greek God, and she had been waiting too long to caress him everywhere. Her hand was at the waist of his shorts. She so desperately wanted all of his clothes off. He took her lead and took off his shorts and his boxers.

She had never seen anything so erotic in all of her life. She started kissing down his chest, to his naval. She had seen naked men before. She had never been impressed. This man started a desire in her she had never felt before.

She was kissing on his thighs, when she took ahold of him, then started to lick him. He immediately wanted her to stop. This was supposed to be about her, not him.

"We're married now; this is about both of us."Brennan told him, and continued licking him. She had her full mouth on him. It was almost over right there. She was only slightly surprised at how big he was. He was way more than your average man. She was thinking she was probably going to be in quite a bit of pain later. She had licked and sucked and grabbed him close to his shaft, making the show over instantaneously. She looked up at him. He had a look on his face like he didn't even know what had happened to him.

"Was that okay?"She asked him. She had never sounded so timid before.

"Okay? That was amazing. I mean I never…I…"Booth was speechless.

She had a look of accomplishment about herself. He had started kissing her again. He had taken off her bra. Her panties, soaked were the next to go. For the first time, they were both completely naked in front of each other.

"Bones, you are so beautiful. Are you sure?"He had to ask one more time. She nodded at him.

He started kissing her chest, then licking around her nipples. He could not believe this beautiful woman is his wife. He worked his way down, kissing the insides of her thighs. She had never felt an ache like that before. He barely grazed her with his tongue. Then he had really kissed and licked her.

She had never felt so good and safe and amazing in all of her life. He was doing things to her that she had never even imagined before. It was like all at once his mouth and hands were everywhere. She couldn't take it anymore. She came, then again and again and again. He came up back to her and held her. He was watching her come down from her high of a multiple orgasm.

"Can we try?"He asked her.

She gave him a breathy," Yes."

He put the condom on. He slowly entered her. He slowly buried himself in her. He kept staring at her face for any indication that he should stop. She looked uncomfortable at best. He adjusted his angle and that seemed to bring her relief. He stayed there, not moving. They stared at each other intently. Then, it happened. She had another orgasm.

"Okay, you can move."She said, breathily.

He had never felt so good in all of his life. Nothing he had before could compare to this feeling. They kept their eyes on each other unless they were kissing. He never had an experience so intense with anyone before.

Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, she sighed, "Harder."

Who was he to go against her wishes? Then boom, boom, boom three more. He really couldn't believe it. That was it. It was all he could take. Then they both fell apart together. He got up off of her, so he wouldn't squish her. He disposed of what was necessary. He came back into the room and held her.

"Are you okay? I hope I wasn't too rough." Booth knew he was the "big man on campus", so to speak. He didn't want to hurt her more. He saw a tear go down her cheek. He started thinking the worst. He thought maybe he hurt her or ruined sex for her. Maybe she didn't want to be married to him anymore.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, just that was so beautiful. Please, just hold me all night. I don't want to lose the contact of our skin together."Brennan smiled at him. They both said, "I love you."

He held her tighter. She was emotionally moved. He relaxed. He did something right for his new wife. He was so relieved. They both were. They drifted off in each other's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 16

They woke up at pretty much the same time. He was spooning her. She turned around and had starting kissing him.

"I wish I could wake up every day like this," he told her.

"Well you can, unless you are away with the army," she said, giggling. He couldn't believe he got this very serious woman to giggle in bed with him.

"You know how I told you that after I had sex with Rebecca or Cam, or Tessa, I felt empty?" She nodded; afraid he was going to say he felt the same way with her. "Last night was completely different than that. I have never felt so good or so complete ever. I only wish I had waited for you. Then I wouldn't have even known what the other feeling was."

She smiled at him. "We can't take back our pasts. But it makes me feel good that you feel so good. Speaking of feeling good, I think we should do it again."

"Are you sure you feel up to it?" He had remembered that when he took Rebecca's virginity, she wanted nothing to do with sex for at least a week.

"Yes, I am sore, but that is to be expected. I don't think we should waste one second of our honeymoon." She kissed him.

They had made love all morning. It was almost two o'clock when they finally got out of bed. They hadn't even had breakfast yet. They showered, together, and then looked to see what was stocked in the pantry. Booth's aunts had gone up to the cabin and stocked the fridge and cupboards. They ended up making French toast together.

They decided to go fishing on the lake. He was surprised when she insisted on helping him get the boat out. He also couldn't believe that she bait her own hook. He could never get Rebecca or Cam to go fishing with him. They wanted nothing to do outdoors. This beautiful, brilliant wife of his, it was almost as if nothing fazed her.

While they were fishing, they quietly talked. She had opened up to him more about her childhood. She told him what had happened when her parents disappeared. She told him what happened at the foster homes. He could not stand the foster home stories. They had beaten her in some homes; treated her as a maid in other homes. She was once locked in a trunk for two days for breaking a dish. It was no wonder why she was such a good cook. For the last two years she had been Cinderella. The other stories that made him sick were of the foster brothers and foster fathers trying to rape her. He could almost understand the boys in the group home. They were never taught any better. The foster families were supposed to be giving her comfort, not fear. Where were the wives or mothers in these houses? Did they just not care?

Booth opened up more about his family. His mom had disappeared. His mom's side of the family stopped coming around as well. His father does not live far from them. He lives in an apartment on the more bad side of Philadelphia. His father told the family that Pops took his boys away. The way that Booth looked at it, Pops saved their lives. A lot of the family didn't want to listen. They didn't want to think that Booth's father was capable of the things that Pops said he did. Then there was the issue of his Aunt Ruth. Pops did not shun her like a lot of the family did. So, whatever family did not shun them because of their father, shunned them because of their aunt. He was okay with that, though. He figured if those adults were that stupid, he didn't want them in his life anyway. He did miss some of his cousins. The ones that he remembered, that had nothing to do with all of the family drama, that were good to play hide and seek with. He wished he had known how they had turned out.

They really liked this time together alone. They could talk about everything. They did talk about everything. The more they talked, the more they started this bickering. It was playful. They both knew they each had completely opposite opinions on everything. Yet, when it came down to it, they had love and respect enough only to debate topics, not to make each other truly angry.

Back at the Booth house, Hank had made sure he took the marriage certificate to the foster care agency. She had the paperwork ready. Temperance Brennan-Booth was all cleared from foster care. Hank was relieved.

When he had arrived at home, Hank was surprised to see Jared, Aunt Ruth, and Aunt Frannie talking to a police officer. Officer Hastings was told that Temperance Brennan was staying at this residence and wanted to speak with her. They had explained she was on her honeymoon.

"Okay, since you are her family, I will explain it to you. Mr. Thompson is now being released from county jail. He is not to be within fifty meters of Temperance. He is to avoid this house in particular and her school. If anyone sees him, or if you have any annoying phone calls, this is my card."

Aunt Ruth sighed. "Well maybe it's good that they are at the cabin for a few days."Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Hank did call the cabin. Brennan was shocked to hear the phone ringing. It was an old rotary phone. Booth said he liked the old phones. She looked at him strangely, but he had to answer the phone. She noticed the look on his face drop from smiling to anger. Whatever this was, it wasn't good. He hung up the heavy phone.

"What is it, Booth?"

"Thompson is out of county jail. He has a restraining order to stay away from you. He knows particularly to stay away from our house and the high school. Other than that, he has to stay at least fifty meters away."Booth was angry. Why did people who were obviously criminal get to roam free?

"Well the restraining order certainly helps. He certainly doesn't know where I am at. This place is so remote. I feel completely safe with you."

Neither of them knew for sure if he would try anything or not. They were just glad of the restraining order and the knowledge he is free.


	17. Chapter 17

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch17

They had fun for the next two days. They hiked and fished. They swam. Booth decided his wife needed a more modest bathing suit than the red bikini she was wearing for him. She laughed and told him her one piece suit was at home.

They couldn't get enough of each other. Kisses and holding hands now turned into more much quickly. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Yes, it was physical, but it was so much more than that. They loved learning more about what made the other feel good. They both really just wanted the connection with the other one.

They were both happy. However, Booth still had that nagging feeling in the back of his brain. Did Rebecca have an abortion or did she make up the whole story? He was afraid he would never get an answer. Brennan knew this bothered Booth. She had a plan. When school started, they would look in Rebecca's files and see her doctor's files. Angela is a whiz on computers and could hack into anything. Booth really didn't like this plan, but it was the only one they had. Brennan told Booth that you could tell if someone had been pregnant before by their bones. They shift in pregnancy. However, if she was pregnant, she would have terminated the pregnancy before the shift was significant enough to tell.

She hated that Rebecca had upset him so much. She was grateful that Cam was so normal, and Tessa was just gone. She was also grateful that her new husband wasn't the kind of guy to sleep around. He was more than handsome. It would not be that hard for him. Yet, he still had a strong moral character.

She was sitting by the lake, admiring the view. Booth had sat down beside her. "Bones, do you ever want to have kids?" This whole thing with Rebecca had thrown him for a loop. He wanted security. He wanted to know they were a team. He had to know her thoughts on the subject.

"Some day, I would love to have your baby. I just don't think today is the day." She kissed him on the cheek. She knew where his insecurity was coming from.

"What if it's not on purpose? What if a condom breaks?"He had to know what their plan would be.

"Well, for one, I thought when we get back; you could put me on your insurance. Then maybe I could go on some birth control. But if something were to happen, Booth, we would have a baby. It would just be sooner than I'd planned."They hugged. She felt and heard him sigh with relief.

"You are right. We do need to put you on my insurance. I need to go and show the army our marriage license, so you will be my next of kin. We have lots of paperwork to fill out."They kissed again.

Tempe did not like the term next of kin. It reminded her that he could be called for active duty at any time. She knew there was a war going on. People die in wars. She had never planned on being an army wife. Actually, she had never planned on being anyone's wife, but she liked being Booth's wife. No one had ever made her feel so safe.

Their little honeymoon was over. Honestly, she could have stayed with him in that cabin for weeks. She had to start school. She had to be responsible. Maybe she could talk him into going back on the weekends? She didn't know how things were going to be back living with Hank and Jared. She guessed just like before, but she would have to monitor how loud they were.

The drive home was fairly quiet. Finally, Booth said," I am glad we got married. I am so in love with you. I don't want you to ever think I did this for any other reason."

"Oh, well, I only married you so I can have lots and lots of sex."She laughed.

"You think you're funny don't you?"He teased back.

"Well you are quite sexy. You wouldn't put your hands on me so I just had to marry you."She laughed again.

"Well, it's good to know that I am sexy enough to marry."He fake pouted.

"Okay, okay, you know I love and trust you more than anyone. I'm just not as mushy and lovey- dovey as you seem to be."

"Would it make you feel better if I called you sexy, too?"He asked her.

"Yes, it would."She laughed.

"Then I won't."He laughed at her. They had pulled into the driveway. "Home sweet home."He opened her door, and then got the bags out of the back. They had noticed someone moving into the former Thompson house. He was getting boxes out of a moving van. Booth went over to say hello.

"Hi, I am one of your new neighbors, Seeley Booth. I prefer to be called Booth." Booth extended his hand out to the stranger.

The stranger smiled. He extended his arm and shook hands with Booth. "Hi, I am Tim Sullivan. Most people call me Sully."

Brennan had seen what her new husband was doing and decided to go over. Sullivan looked at her and his jaw dropped. She was gorgeous. "Hey, Booth, who is this gorgeous babe coming over to us?"

"Yeah, that's my wife. We just got married."

"Ouch. Sorry, man. She wasn't close enough for me to notice the rings."Tim felt bad for making goo goo eyes at the guy's wife.

"Yeah, I don't think you were looking at her hand. "Booth laughed.

"Hello, I am Temperance Brennan-Booth, but please call me Bren."She extended her arm for a handshake.

He shook her hand."Sully, Tim Sullivan."

"Booth, I am going to see what is going on in the house. I need to see if Jared slacked off in his studies while we were on our honeymoon. I should also call Angela. Nice to meet you again, Sully."She headed for the house.

"Who's Jared?"Sully asked.

"That's my brother. We live with him and my grandfather. He's the starting quarterback and he might get some scholarships with my wife's help."

"Maybe I will catch one of his games with ya?"Sully asked. He had just moved to the area and had no friends here.

"Hey, by any chance are you related to Mike Thompson? He used to own this house; I didn't know if he was letting you stay in it or what?"Booth wanted to know if this guy was a spy.

"No. I just bought the house with some inheritance money I got from my uncle. I am going to school to become an EMT. The school I am going to is close by. I know that Mr. Thompson had to sell the house, but he didn't say why. Tell you what; I got it for a steal."

Booth explained to Sully just who he bought the house off of. He wanted Sully to keep an eye out if he happened to see Thompson around again. Sully explained he didn't have any friends in the area until now, and he would definitely help out his new friends. He felt bad when Booth explained one of the reasons why he married the beautiful girl.

Booth went in the house. First thing Jared said was," Anyone my age over there?"

Hank laughed. "You really are nosy with the neighbors."

"It got Seeley a wife, didn't it? It's not all that bad."Jared smiled.

"No, Jared, it's not all that bad. Single guy, he's my age. He's studying to become an EMT. He bought the house at a bargain because Thompson had to sell it quickly. The guy's name is Sully. He remembers what Thompson looks like; he said he would keep an eye out for him."

Hank nodded. "Well then, he's a good neighbor in my book."


	18. Chapter 18

The MARRIAGE

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch18

Today was the first day of school. Brennan was nervous. She knew she had met a lot of people at the reception. Then, she thought, what if she got someone's name wrong. There were so many people! It was really unsettling. She was used to being an outcast. She might not be an outcast anymore. Jared would make sure no one harassed her. She packed her book bag. She decided on dark jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. She put on a pair of sneakers. She was looking in the mirror. She decided a little bit of eyeshadow, mascara, and lip gloss would do. Angela was always begging her to put eyeshadow on.

"Bones, you look gorgeous. In fact, why don't you skip school and we stay in bed all day?"Booth smiled at her.

"That is tempting, Booth. However, I am obligated to go to school. "She kissed him.

They went downstairs. They found that Jared was looking especially nice. Hank had the camera out.

"Okay, guys, it's picture time."Hank looked at Jared and Tempe.

Tempe looked at Booth. Booth and Jared laughed. Booth explained, "Pops takes pictures on the first day of school. You're family, so you get your picture taken."

Jared and Tempe posed for a few pictures. Jared was really hamming it up with Tempe. He missed not having his brother to take the picture with. The two were out the door. They got into Jared's beat up truck. Booth had an almost brand new truck. Jared's truck was what Booth had driven before this new purchase. Hank had figured that Jared was a teenager and most likely going to wreck the truck at some point anyway. It had actually surprised them both how well taken care of the old beat up truck was.

Jared could tell she was nervous. She looked either out the window or down at her rings. "You know, it's going to be fine. I will be there. Angela, Hodgins, and Zach will be there. You have all of us now. Almost everybody knows who you are because of the reception. You will be fine. The only problem I foresee may be Rebecca. She shouldn't start anything on school grounds because she is the head cheerleader. If she got into trouble, she would most likely be kicked of the squad."

"Thank you, Jared. You really are making me feel better." They pulled into the school parking lot. There were masses and masses of people. It really was a bigger school. Angela, Zach, and Hodgins found her pretty quickly. Jared said he would see her at lunch, unsure of the classes they had. Tempe had yet to be given her schedule. She had to pick it up in the office.

The secretary looked at Brennan. She then looked at her hand. Almost seventeen and married; it didn't say she was pregnant in her file, but what else could the secretary assume? She handed the girl her schedule. "Are you sure you don't want to switch some of these classes to less demanding ones?"the secretary asked.

"Why would I want to do that?" Brennan asked.

"Well, in your condition, you might not want such a heavy workload."The secretary smiled.

"I don't have a condition. Are you reading someone else's chart?"Brennan was confused.

"Well, you are young and married. I just thought that you were early in your pregnancy."The secretary was getting confused.

"I am not pregnant, ,"Brennan said, reading her title plaque. "I am married for personal reasons, but if you must know, I will tell you. I was a foster child. Most of my foster homes were abusive. My boyfriend is in the army and proposed to me because he loves me and didn't want me to be abused anymore. I would like to keep my heavy workload. May I be excused?"

"Yes, dear; I am so sorry. I didn't know."Mrs. Davis replied.

"Sometimes all you have to do is ask."Brennan went to find her first class. After that encounter, Mrs. Davis told the school staff of the situation, so they did not make the same mistake that she did. She felt truly sorry for lumping her in with slutty teenage girls.

Sitting in the front row of her first class, was Rebecca. She still had remnants of her black eyes. She was happy to see Zach and Hodgins as well in the class. She sat right next to Zach. He smiled at her. Usually, no one purposely sat next to him. The English teacher made her stand up and introduce herself.

"Hi, I am Temperance Brennan-Booth. I prefer to be called Brennan or Bren. If you don't all ready know, I am married to Seeley Booth."That was all she wanted to say about herself. Zach and Hodgins smiled as she did the introduction. Rebecca pretended to be coughing the whole time. The teacher asked Rebecca to go outside and get a drink from the water fountain.

Classes seemed to be flying by. She had most of her classes with Zach and Hodgins. She had a few with Jared and Angela as well. Most of the teachers made her introduce herself. She felt awkward the whole time. She basically did a short synopsis, like the first class.

At lunchtime, Jared went to sit with Brennan, Hodgins, Zach, and Angela. That meant that the football players went over there, too. The cheerleaders started to move. Rebecca was having a fit. She was demanding that the cheerleaders stay with her. However, most of them wanted to sit with their boyfriends on the football team. For the first time in lunch history, Rebecca sat alone. The cheerleaders were actually talking to Brennan. They were asking how Booth was. They wanted to know more about her as well. At first, Brennan thought they were there to spy. Then she saw how Rebecca was throwing a literal tantrum at her table; and then she reconsidered. Angela and the guys saw all of this and laughed. It was weird for them to sit with what was considered the elite of the school. Zach was personally surprised when the girl who danced with him at the reception, happened to be a cheerleader. She also wanted to talk to him again. Jared didn't seem to be forcing her to. Being Brennan's friend was a very good thing.

One of the teacher's supervising the lunch period had sent Rebecca to the principal's office. She was yelling and throwing a tantrum. What else did you think was going to happen? Her parents were called. This apparently was a big deal to the school. She had a high ranking position in the school's eyes. She couldn't be seen as a spoiled brat. They also couldn't be seen as playing favorites because she's head cheerleader. She was suspended for four games. Rebecca just couldn't believe how her life was coming apart, basically because she was jealous.

In the middle of lunch, one of the cheerleaders was called to the office. Her name was Britney. She was basically next in line behind Rebecca. She was told of Rebecca's four game suspensions. She was furious that she had to replace her on such short notice. She got back to the table. She had the ultimate revenge idea. She knew what Rebecca's problem was. It was no secret. Britney was mad that Rebecca let it get in the way of cheerleading, though. "Hey, Brennan, are you flexible?"

Brennan had no idea where she was going with this."Why are you asking me something like that, Britney?"

Britney smiled, "Well, we have a problem. Rebecca got suspended for four whole games. We need a replacement. I thought since you were new here, we would give you first choice. You are the only one that has never had a chance to audition before. It is the right thing to do."

Brennan looked at Jared and Angela. She was not a cheerleader. She was the brainy science girl. However, it would look good on the Northwestern application.

"Brennan is very strong and flexible. We were goofing around and she can flip me Britney. I bet she would make an excellent choice to add to the squad."Jared smiled. He knew she wasn't comfortable with this, but maybe something like this would be good for her. "She can only wear the Booth jersey though, Britney. No reason to get my brother mad." Britney nodded.

"You should do it, Bren." Angela encouraged her. Britney explained they would do an emergency meeting after school. Angela was staying for an art project anyway. Angela would take Brennan home.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Jared came home without Tempe. Booth immediately started asking questions. Jared explained how just moving where he sat had this weird domino effect. Rebecca was in trouble with the squad. What does the squad do to punish her? They replace her with who she hates the most. The drama of being a teenage girl; Jared was so glad he was a guy. If he had a problem, he hit the guy and it was over.


	19. Chapter 19

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch19

It was after school. She had changed back into her gym clothes. All of the other girls were in their cheerleading outfits. She still needed one, if she made the squad. She didn't know why this was important to her. It wasn't about Rebecca. It had more to do with the kids at her old school. Most of them called her "Morticia." She was doing this to prove them wrong. She was proving it to herself that they were wrong.

Britney was truly surprised how physically in shape Brennan was. Brennan dressed modestly. You couldn't really tell under her clothes. What surprised Britney even more was Brennan's strength. She threw Katie almost too high in the air. That was a problem because they were in the gym, with the ceiling. The gym ceiling was quite high. None of the other girls were nearly as strong as her. She took direction well. The cheers did not seem complicated to Brennan. She had most of them down that afternoon. You could almost not even tell she just joined the squad. This was almost too perfect. She didn't expect Brennan to be this good. Maybe they could keep her on the squad and get rid of Rebecca. Then Britney could be head cheerleader and have that on her application to Penn State. Brennan was good enough that with a little coaching, she could be the lead. Britney knew she didn't want it, though. She was happy being part of the squad.

All of the girls had congratulated Brennan on a job well done. None of them had seen anyone pick it up so quickly. Most of the girls were changing while Britney was taking Brennan's measurements for a proper uniform. "Damn, girl, you are hiding a rockin' body under all these clothes."

"Um… thank you?"Brennan said.

"Seriously, if I had your curves, I would be dressing a lot more provocatively."Britney laughed. Britney was pretty, but she was a little on the flat chested side. She hadn't come into her curves yet. She doubted she ever would. Britney knew not all women were curvy, especially the ones in her family. She knew she was beautiful, just not in the same way as Brennan was.

"I don't see the point in dressing that way. I am more of a modest person. Besides, I have Booth. There is no reason for me to dress that way." Brennan smiled.

Katie laughed."You know we are all a little jealous of you. Your man is so hot. The way that Rebecca used to talk about him, it made us all blush. "All of the girls giggled.

"There is no reason to be jealous of me. Most of you have boyfriends. However, I doubt that I will talk about Booth the same way that Rebecca did; some things should be private, you know."Brennan smiled. She was not going to tell the whole cheerleading squad about making love to Booth, no matter how much they wanted her to.

Another girl, Alyssa smiled at her. "That is really classy, Brennan. I wondered if Booth ever knew the way she talked about him in the locker room. Because my boyfriend, Eric, played football with Booth; he would never kiss and tell."

"I hate to say this, but Rebecca does not seem emotionally stable. I wonder if what she told you were lies or the truth. I wouldn't take it to be accurate."Brennan was done being measured and Britney had handed her the uniform she thought would fit her best. She changed in front of the girls. She looked in the full size mirror in the locker room. She felt practically naked. She understood for the need of the outfit to be short and for the fibers to stretch. She just wasn't comfortable. They all had told her she looked great. Britney told her to wear it home to get used to it.

Angela came by the gym to pick her up. Angela had spent most of her time in the art room, with just a little bit of time in the office. She had looked up Rebecca's file on Mrs. Davis's computer. Rebecca's doctor was named Dr. Moore. He was in town. That would be easy for her to look up later. She saw Brennan in the cheerleading outfit. She looked great. Angela smiled."I guess you made the squad?"

"Yes, their cheers are not that complicated. My only problem is that I want to throw Katie too high in the air. I have to remember when we are in the gym or if we are outside. I would hate to accidentally hurt her."Brennan said.

Angela remembered Brennan dragging Rebecca. "Yeah, you are really strong, sweetie. I would hate for Katie to get hurt, too."

They drove home. Angela asked about the honeymoon. Brennan blushed. Then she said, "I'd rather talk about it when we are alone. There are too many people out and about." Brennan had a point. They were in Angela's convertible. You could see teenagers everywhere. Some were walking home. Others were in cars, too. It was too public. Angela nodded.

Angela had to cut it short. She promised she would be home at a certain time. She let Brennan out in the driveway and drove away. Brennan saw Sully in the driveway. He waved to her. She waved back. He came over to talk to her.

"That uniform is very becoming, Brennan. You should wear it more often."Sully said to her.

"I just came back from practice. I really should go and see my husband. Bye, Sully." She did not like this new neighbor. He gave her the creeps like Mr. Thompson did.

Brennan walked into the house. Jared whistled at her. Booth smiled and said," Hot mama!"

"Apparently everyone likes my uniform."

"Wait, who's everyone?"Booth was automatically concerned.

"The girls had said how it flattered me, then Angela. Sully just told me I should wear it more often. It gave me the creeps. I told him I had to go and find my husband."Brennan said.

"Is he bothering you?"

"It was just one comment. I made my intentions clear."Brennan kissed Booth.

He took her upstairs. "You wouldn't want to date a guy like that, would you?"

Brennan was confused."Booth what are you talking about?"

"Sully or anyone like him; are you attracted to him? Are you attracted to anyone else?"Booth was concerned.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I have been propositioned before we were married. I probably will after. I only want you, Booth. I don't know why you even questioned this." Brennan was worried he didn't trust her.

"You never really dated anyone. Then, boom, you are married to me. It really wasn't fair to you."Booth didn't want her to question being married. She always had options before.

"So I missed out on dating a bunch of guys that weren't right for me. I think I will survive, Booth. I didn't notice any guys today except Jared, Zach and Hodgins; my friends and family. Did I tell you that the girl who danced with Zach is on the squad? I think she is the only girl without a boyfriend. She sat next to him today at lunch. "

"Are you setting him up, Bones?"Booth laughed.

"If anyone did, it was Jared. The girls told me that Rebecca used to tell the whole squad very personal things about you. They thought it was classy of me to not be like that."Brennan did not want to tell Booth this information, yet he had a right to know.

"What's between us is ours, Bones. I didn't have to tell you; you just knew."He kissed her.

"Well, I might tell Angela some things, just not everything."Brennan hesitated.

"Okay, you, me and a little bit of Angela; just please don't tell her everything."Booth kissed her again.

"Of course; do you believe me that I don't feel like I am missing out by not dating a bunch of stupid boys that aren't right for me?" Brennan teased.

"Yes, but I had to be sure."

"Sully isn't half the person that you are, Booth."


	20. Chapter 20

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 20

They had dinner. Hank was interested in the first day of school. Jared and Tempe told him all about it. Then it was time for Jared to go to football. Hank was invited to go to a neighbor's house for dessert. Booth and Brennan were all alone.

Suddenly, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Both of them were only too happy to be alone. They made love. After, they were in bed, holding each other.

"Are you happy, Bones?" Booth was still a little insecure about their marriage. He almost felt like she had no choice but to marry him.

"Booth, happy isn't even the right word. It's like happy to the tenth power. I have never felt like this. You know you didn't make me do anything I haven't wanted to do. You have just given me the best options I have ever had. No one forces me into anything." Brennan kissed him. "What about you? Are you happy?"

"It's like you were the missing piece of me. I am nothing but extremely happy. I am just unhappy because I could be called to go at any time. Now I have someone that I love. When I joined, I didn't have that."

"I guess we have no choice but to be happy right now, and extremely sad when you are called. It is going to happen one day. I really have no doubt about that. "

"Speaking of, what are you doing after school tomorrow? We have a lot of paperwork to fill out." He had to go and fill those forms out.

"Of course, consider it done. Would you like it if I dressed more provocatively? Britney said if she had my body, she would be dressing that way. Angela is always trying to get me to dress a little more dangerously. What do you think?" She was a little unsure of herself. She really wanted Booth's opinion.

"I don't see anything wrong with how you dress. I would do whatever makes you comfortable. You are my wife. I want you to be happy. I will be honest. You dress modestly and turn heads. I could only imagine what would happen if you were honestly trying to dress sexier. You are gorgeous, and you can't help that. I would just hope you would dress tastefully, unless you are in bed with me." He laughs.

"So basically, as long as I am not dressed like a slut you don't care…..gotcha."Brennan laughed.

"No, you missed the whole part about you being comfortable."

"Angela got Rebecca's doctor's name. Now all she has to do is hack into his files. She should have some information for us later." Brennan changed the subject.

"I hate that you two think you have to do this for me."

"We would like to put your mind at ease. Besides, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."Brennan smiled at him.

"Well, I might have to take this information to my advantage, Bones." He smiled at her.

"I seriously hope that you do, Booth." She said that with so much sincerity, Booth wanted to take her all over again. Unfortunately, he could hear Jared in the house

You could hear Jared come up the stairs and knock on the door." Hey, sorry if I am interrupting anything; it's homework time."

They both laughed. Tempe called that she would be in the kitchen in a few minutes. She kissed Booth and got some sweats on.

"Do you know how beautiful you are? Do you have any idea what you do to me? Don't dress how Britney or Angela wants you to dress. Be you; dress like you. You turn me on more in those sweat pants going downstairs to help my brother than a dress and heels. He kissed her. You better go help my little brother."

She was floored by what he said. Jared was calling and so they went to the kitchen. They were about half an hour into their work when Tempe got a phone call. It was Angela. She had done some hacking into the doctor's files. There were no pregnancy tests around the time that they were dating. However, about a month before he came back from basic training, she had a positive pregnancy test. Angela found a referral from a clinic, saying she got rid of it. Booth wasn't even in the state. None of this made sense to either Angela or Brennan.

Tempe told Jared and Booth what Angela had found. Rebecca was never pregnant by Booth, but was pregnant a month before he came back from basic training. Jared started turning red. "That bitch!"

"What is wrong, Jared?"Booth had no clue as to what was going on.

"Rebecca started coming around about two months before you came home. She had started hanging around me more. She was missing you, and apparently I was the next best thing. She talked me into sleeping with her. We only did it twice. Both times I felt guilty about it. She said it wasn't the same. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what she meant. She wanted to be friends. I was okay with that. She didn't get rid of your kid, Seeley; she got rid of mine. Then she went all mental over you. I think she only slept with me to be closer to you, anyway. It was so messed up." Booth gave Jared a hug. They weren't usually affectionate.

"I'm so sorry, Jared. I didn't know any of this was a possibility when Angela and I went investigating. We just wanted to put Booth's mind at ease. "Brennan was not happy. She found the truth and it was not good.

"Yeah, well, we found out the truth. Maybe we can all get over this together."Booth said.

Jared nodded. He then asked Tempe about the next problem like none of this had even happened.

After the homework was done, he went for a drive.

Brennan got into the shower. A moment later, her husband joined her. They stayed in there until the water ran cold. They had finally gotten out and got ready for bed. They held each other tight. Everything felt right again.

Finally, Booth spoke. "I can't believe my crazy first girlfriend who pressured me to have sex, pressured my brother to have sex as well. She took both mine and Jared's virginity. She's bat shit crazy. She used him to get the same feeling she had when she used me. She's sick."

"What is worse, we don't know where Jared went on his drive. He probably shouldn't be driving when he is so upset."Brennan was very worried for Jared.


	21. Chapter 21

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch21

They were almost asleep when Jared knocked on their door. They let him in to their bedroom.

"I shouldn't have went there. I shouldn't have done it. I had to know why. I wanted to know why she would get rid of our baby and say it was Seeley's. "Brennan was hugging him. He was crying.

"I told her parents everything. How she pressured and seduced me. How she basically said that I wasn't my brother afterward. How I felt so guilty. I told them of Rebecca's new obsession with Seeley and you, Tempe. How she really got her black eyes. What she tried to tell us. What she tried to do at the reception. Rebecca came downstairs and admitted it all. She even said that she pressured and seduced Seeley as well. She said she felt guilty for not having the baby. Then she figured if she got Seeley to start dating her again, she could get pregnant. In her twisted mind, that made up for the other baby. With you being in the army, Seel, you could marry her and support this whole delusion. Her main problem was when Tempe came into the picture. It was bad enough when you barely spoke to her, but when you started paying attention to Tempe, she just lost it. "

He was still crying into Tempe's shoulder. "Some people aren't all there mentally. I'm so sorry."

"She used us. She used us both," Jared said. "Her parents said they are taking her out of school for awhile. They are going to home school her and make her see a therapist. I'm gonna go to bed, guys."

Jared left the room and Booth and Brennan got back into bed. They went straight into their cuddle position. Something was bothering Brennan. "What did she do to pressure you guys? I mean, I don't do anything to pressure you, do I?" She was thinking about before they were married. Suddenly, she started feeling guilty.

Booth laughed. "It is totally different between you and Rebecca. With Rebecca, I was younger. I had my priest telling me about staying a virgin. I would only go so far with her. She started saying that she wasn't happy with that anymore. She would say she would break up with me if I didn't sleep with her. Then she went a different route and just started outright seducing me. After so many times, I gave in. I felt guilty. I wasn't in love with her. That's what I felt so guilty about. I don't think I would have felt so bad if I truly loved her. You are completely different. I love you. There has not been a time when I haven't wanted you. Even before we were married, I wanted you so badly. I just wanted to do right by you. I felt I could wait a few days. If it were months or a year before our wedding, you probably would've seduced me." He laughed.

"So there hasn't been a time when you haven't wanted to make love to me?" She looked up at him.

"When you were yelling at Jared in the mall, I would have taken you right then and there. I offered you the job so I could get to know you better. I just couldn't help it. You were just so passionate yelling at him. I just couldn't help myself." She started to blush at his words. They started kissing. They were touching each other everywhere. Then they slowly and passionately made love. It was like they couldn't get enough of each other. Finally, they came undone in each other's arms.

The next morning Jared and Tempe went to school like nothing had happened the night before. They both put on brave faces. In the hall, Angela had asked about the thing. Brennan only said they would talk about it when there were no ears listening.

Britney got the notice that Rebecca was being pulled from school. She was not told the reason why. She had asked Brennan to be in the squad permanently. Brennan said yes. Britney had asked if she knew why Rebecca wasn't coming to school, but Brennan played clueless. She did not like Rebecca, but she did not want to start rumors, either.

Finally, the school day was done. Jared, Brennan, and Angela were walking to their vehicles. Zach and Hodgins were a little bit ahead of them. It seemed like out of nowhere, Mike Thompson grabbed Brennan and held a knife to her throat.

"What did I tell you about being a good girl, Tempe? I picked you. I chose you out of dozens of girls. I was patient with you. This is what you do to me?"Thompson hissed.

Booth had decided he was going to meet Bones at the school parking lot so that they could go to the army base earlier. Right when he pulled up, he saw a circle of kids around his wife and Thompson. He called 911.

He approached them. "Hey, Thompson. You aren't mad at her; you're mad at me. She's not your wife because she's my wife. So instead of coming after her, come after me. You know you want to. Did she tell you about our wedding? How about our honeymoon at the cabin? "

Booth had pushed him too far at the word honeymoon. He took the knife off of Brennan's neck. Before he could run to attack Booth, Brennan grabbed Thompson. She took his arm and twisted it, breaking his wrist. She flipped him like she did Jared with her foot at his neck.

The whole parking lot was shocked at what she could do. Booth knew all she needed was to get the knife away from her neck. He would have been more than happy to attack Thompson, but felt like Bones really needed to. The police came and were quite impressed with both of them. They took witness statements. Obviously, they took Thompson away. He still had the knife on him. There was a thin line on Brennan's neck, but no excessive bleeding. It was almost like a scratch. The paramedics fixed her up.

Brennan decided they still had to go to the army base. She said if she had needed hospital care, it wouldn't have been paid for. Booth couldn't understand her sometimes. She had a knife to her neck and just walked away like it was another day.


	22. Chapter 22

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

_**Author's Note: I want to give a special thank you to two readers who always review; lavicalinaezza & Dempeo4ever81….. It really means a lot to me…..oxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoxooxox**_

Ch 22

She was a little surprised when they arrived at the army base. It was like a culture all its own. There were some people who had recognized Booth and nodded to him. They went into a building that was almost overstuffed with people. Some people were complaining that their doctor's visits weren't getting paid. Some were wondering what the policies on retirement were. No one was keeping quiet about their reason for being there except for Tempe and Booth. There was a young mother there with four children. She was sitting next to Brennan. She was curious about the young couple. "Why are you two here today?"

Brennan smiled at the mother and the baby she was holding. "We just got married. We apparently have a lot of paperwork to fill out."

"You be careful, a husband like that you will be like me in no time." The mother smiled. It was meant to be a joke, but it scared Brennan all the same. She did not really want to just stay home and have an abundance of children. She wanted to work and identify bodies. She wanted to be a scientist. The young mother was really not much older than her. There she was, with four children all ready. She loves Booth, but that was not the life she was envisioning. Booth had heard the joke and took his wife's hand. Shortly, they were called.

They had been given paper after paper after paper. Some were straight forward, like insurance. Some were not to Brennan's liking at all. All of the what happens if Booth dies questions were just awful. She knew the importance of them; but she did not want to live in a world without Booth in it.

She was really quiet on the ride home. He could tell something was definitely wrong. Finally he broke the tension. "Bones, what's wrong?"

"That woman was not much older than me and she had four children. You don't want to be like that do you? Where you go to work and I stay home because apparently all I can do is be a baby factory?"Brennan was very serious when she said this. Booth could not believe how ridiculous she sounded.

"Bones, I promise to not turn you into a baby factory. You have your last year of high school, and then college and your work. These things are very important to you. I would never want to compromise who you are. This is another reason why we are here. We are here to get insurance and increase our chances of not having a baby yet. I would love to give you as many children as you want, later in life. I think we are both still too young."

"They were quite adorable children, though."Brennan smiled.

Booth couldn't believe his scientist to be wife that was worried about being a baby factory was now commenting on how cute the kids were. She surprises him constantly. "You think they were cute, just wait until you mix my genes and your genes. Any kid we have is bound to be gorgeous."Booth boasted.

"Well, we both do fit into the golden ratio; our future progeny would most likely do the same."Brennan smiled.

This was another time when Booth had no clue what she was talking about. "What is this ratio you are talking about?"

"It is a mathematical construct for beauty, with eyes, nose and mouth being a certain distance." Brennan smiled at him.

"I see. So to you, even beauty is math and science?"

"Almost everything, not when we make love. It seems that is the only time my brain shuts off and I can only feel."

"I am glad to give that genius brain of yours a rest whenever you want. "He smiled at her.

"I also found myself uncomfortable talking about what happens when you die. I realize statistically the army must deal in these matters, to make people prepared. It made me very sad. Since we have discussed almost all of it, is there anything else in particular that I need to know?"

Booth didn't like talking about his death either. However, it was a good decision to talk about it. "No, everything is all taken care of."

"Good. So unless you are old and have some disease, I would like to not talk about your death anymore. I revise that. I will also add ways we can prevent your death. Are these terms satisfactory to you?"

"Yes, Bones, those terms are more than satisfactory. Now are you sure you don't just want to be a baby factory? We could start now and have a baby every nine months for like six or seven years. That doesn't sound appealing to you?"Booth teased her.

"Only the sex that would get us there sounds appealing. Although, we could wait until after I have my doctorates, and then adopt a herd of children for you to stay home and take care of. I can support you and the herd of children. You can make me dinner every day. If you are extra good at night, I may consider giving you an allowance. How does that sound to you?"She teased him right back.

"You wound me, Bones. You know damn well that I would earn that allowance." They both laughed. Before they knew it, they were home.

They walked in and instantly they felt like they were being stared at. Zach, Hodgins, and Angela were sitting around the table with Jared. Hank was cooking. Hank put his spoon down and hugged Brennan.

"You get attacked and just go to your appointment. What is in your head, girl?" Hank asked.

"What is in my head is if I were to be attacked again and needed more medical care, I wouldn't have the insurance to pay for it. We had to keep the appointment. I am fine. It is just a scratch. It's not a big deal."

"I can't believe you broke his wrist, Brennan."Hodgins said, excitedly.

"I can, the way that she twisted….."Zach was interrupted.

"Oh, I told them all, including Pops, about my little drive last night. Thompson was under the truck, Seeley. No one even saw him under there."Jared said, interrupting Zach.

"It is not your fault, Jared. We have him back in jail. Hopefully the judge won't dismiss him as easily this time." Booth said.

Angela motioned for the girls to go upstairs. They went up to her and Booth's room. "You never told me about the honeymoon. I want to hear everything."Angela smiled.

"Well, it does hurt the first time. Booth was very gentle though. It was wonderful. It is wonderful. I couldn't imagine doing it with anyone else but him, though. I wouldn't want to. "Brennan blushed.

"You two really love each other."

"Yes, Ange, I really love him. I know he loves me." Brennan blushed upstairs.

Meanwhile at the table….

"Why did the girls go off by themselves?"Zach asked.

The guys laughed. "Haven't you ever heard of girl talk? It's hard for them to do with us lunkheads around." Jared laughed.

"You should have seen Bones at the army base. She saw a woman about my age. She had four kids with her. Well, she said something about being an army wife that Bones will be like her soon. I had to convince her the whole way home I wasn't going to turn her into a baby factory."Booth laughed.

"Oh come on, you know you want to."Hodgins teased.

"Any progeny of yours and Brennan's will most likely have a high IQ and fall within the golden ratio." Zach added.

"What does that mean?" Jared asked.

"It means that our babies will be smart and good looking." Booth told Jared.

"I'm not old enough to be a great grandfather." Hank added.

"She needs her doctorates and be established at work. I just thought it was funny how she was really freaked out. I am not that kind of guy, "Booth said.

"What kind of guy?"Hodgins asked.

"You know, the wanting my wife all barefoot and pregnant kind of guy."Booth smirked.

"Yeah, well apparently you are going to be my wife is in the lab kind of guy."Hodgins said.

The girls came back down after a little more conversation. "What are you guys talking about?"Angela asked.

Jared spoke up. "Apparently Tempe is afraid of being made into a baby factory."

"Why is my reproductive system being discussed by my male friends, my brother in law and my husband?" They all looked down at their shoes. "New rule: nobody talks about my reproductive system without express consent. Do we understand?" They all nodded.

"Tempe, you have balls of steel." Hank said to her.

"I, in fact have ovaries, Hank."

"Okay, then, Tempe, you have ovaries of steel."


	23. Chapter 23

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 23

After dinner, Booth and Brennan went for a walk. Brennan wanted to go by herself, but Booth was still being overprotective. When they were walking back home, they saw Sully outside. Brennan went into their house while Booth went to talk to Sully.

"Hey, I hear that Thompson guy tried to attack your wife at the school parking lot. I'm sorry, man."Sully said to Booth.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"The whole town is talking about it. I was down at the diner. The waitresses were told by the teenagers."Sully sighed.

"Yeah, he had a knife to her neck. I talked to him and got him mad at me. As soon as he took the knife away from her neck, she broke his wrist and flipped him on the ground."Booth boasted about his wife.

"See, I thought I heard that part wrong. I thought for sure they meant you." Sully laughed.

"Oh no, she looks cute and stuff, but my wife can really do some damage." He almost said it as a warning and walked away. If Sully creeped out Bones, he wasn't going to spend a lot of time with him. It really was a simple choice, especially after the cheerleading comment.

Booth came back in. He was happy to see his wife helping Pops with some sort of dessert. Jared walked in right behind him from football. He put all of his stuff away, and then came back to the kitchen.

"They were all talking about how strong you are, Tempe. First the guys were afraid to hit on you because of Seeley, now they are twice as scared."Jared laughed.

"Good, having them hitting on me is a waste of everybody's time."It just came out of her mouth. She really didn't think about it. It made Booth happy all the same.

"Well who are you going to homecoming with, then genius?" Jared asked her. Booth looked down. He felt bad he wasn't allowed to take her.

"I never went to dances before. I don't need to go to them now. Although, the squad says Britney wants you to ask her."She couldn't believe she was gossiping.

"What if I have another girl in mind? Someone I hear might be crowned homecoming queen?"Jared asked.

"I don't know who would be more popular than Britney to make it to be queen. Who do you have in mind?"She was curious.

"Seeley, would you mind if I asked your wife to be my homecoming date? I promise I will only peck her on the cheek goodnight."

Booth laughed. "She is an independent woman. You had better ask her. But I do appreciate you not trying to get frisky with her."

"There is no way I would be queen. You should probably go with Britney. I just had a wedding. This would mean I would have to pick out another dress…."She was making excuses.

"On Monday you will see your name on the ballot for homecoming queen. It is my senior year, I feel like I should go with royalty."Honestly, Jared wanted to do something nice for his sister in law. He also didn't want to feel pressured to drink or have sex; having her as his date made perfect sense.

"Can I talk to you privately, Jared?" Tempe asked him. Booth and Pops tried to act like they weren't even there. However, they took their conversation to the living room.

"Am I expected to be at this dance, even if I don't win?"She asked him.

"Yes, with a date. It's called Homecoming Court."Jared didn't mind explaining this to her.

"Why don't you want to go with anyone else?"Tempe was naturally curious.

"I go with you and I look like a good guy. I also don't get pressured to drink, have sex, or do drugs. I need to stay clean. After the whole Rebecca thing, I am not ready."Jared looked down.

"Jared, you are a good guy. Yes, you will be my date." She pecked him on the cheek.

They both entered the kitchen.

"Sorry, bro, but I got your wife to date me."Jared laughed.

Booth took it with a grain of salt. "Yeah, just remember where she sleeps, Jared."

Shortly after, Angela called to report about the whole homecoming thing. There were three girls chosen; Britney, Brennan, and another girl named Hannah who was a freshman. Usually they picked a senior to be queen. They had major shopping to do. She had mentioned that Booth may want to come. He might veto something too sexy. Brennan could practically hear Angela roll her eyes. She had told Angela that Jared had asked to be her date. It was really quite sweet. She had also reminded Angela to make sure Hodgins did not "spike" anything. She had heard stories about Hodgins making grain alcohol. She didn't need Jared getting into trouble.

Then Angela had her own news. Hodgins had asked her to be his date. It would be an official date. Brennan had heard stories about them kissing now and then. Angela was nervous.

"I am sure this will be perfectly wonderful. This way you can have some claim over him when Muffy Simms tries to get him to dance with her."Brennan said, logically.

Angela had always gone on and on how Muffy was one of his country club friends. They would go yachting and such. Her dad was rich, but did not care for yachts. He preferred fast cars. Muffy had always tried to lay claim to him whenever there was a school trip or partners in class. As his date, he was hers for the night.

There were always all kinds of boys asking Angela out. She would go out with them if Hodgins had been ignoring her. There was no commitment. She never wanted to say anything. She did not want to be clingy. She always wondered why he never brought it up. After a little more gossiping, they got off of the phone.

Before they knew it, it was time for bed. She could not believe how popular she was at this school. It did not make sense to her. She still had the emotional scars of being called "Morticia" and other awful names from other schools. She had let people in this time. At other foster homes, she never let people in. She was too scared. It had all started with Angela and a piece of clothing. Well, Jared trying to hit on her, too. She was amazed how she had let these people into her life and now she was well liked.

Booth could tell Bones had a lot on her mind. He thought maybe the Homecoming Court had something to do with it. "Is something wrong, babe?"

"You know I don't like it when you call me an infant."She laughed. "At most of my other schools, no one talked to me. If they did, they said cruel things. What I have here, it's special. I am just being grateful. Most people don't want to be friends with the foster kid. You are considered a freak. You are mocked that your own parents didn't want you. I was never in one place long enough to be in extracurricular activities. Even if I was, most of my foster families wouldn't let me be in them. Jared and Angela wanted to be my friend. You wanted to know me better. I have been alone for a long time. I was completely floored when you kissed me for the first time. I was a thousand times more shocked when you proposed to me. I am just feeling very happy and blessed. I have not had this much family in a very long time."

"You know I would give anything to take you to that dance, Bones."Booth smiled at her.

"Yes, well, it was very nice of your brother to ask me to go. It also keeps him out of trouble. That tells me the football team is probably going to be doing a lot of drugs and drinking. He also said he didn't want any pressure to have sex, so I am the right choice for a date." She laughed.

"It sounds like for once, Jared has his head screwed on right. I think you and your friends are a good influence on him."

"Heads aren't screwed on, they are attached by…..too literal?"He nodded. "Well, Angela and Hodgins are going to Homecoming together as a date. Ange is all freaked out."

"I thought they were a couple." Booth was confused.

"They are not officially anything. Not to mention, Muffy Simms keeps on trying to stake claim on Hodgins and sometimes he lets her. So then Ange will go on a date with some wild guy she knows from somewhere. I am glad we know where we stand with each other." She sighs.

"Yeah, I snatched you up before anyone else could."Booth laughed.

"Maybe I am glad you did. I used to think that people could not possess each other. However, I have changed my mind. I am yours and you are mine. Not because you snatched me up, but because I gave myself to you."She kissed him.

"You know for a cold scientist lady, you are becoming quite the romantic. "

"Well, when the world abandons you, you become a cold scientist lady. When you have people to love you, you warm up. However, you will never get me to stop loving science."

"That's okay. I wouldn't want you any other way."


	24. Chapter 24

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

_**A little shout out to loverofbones to reviewing a whole lot as well…..I appreciate each and every review… I hope everyone had a good Valentine's day…. On with the chapter…**_

Ch 24

The next day seemed to drag for Brennan. Every class was full of information she had all ready known. She watched her peers try to couple up. Apparently, no one wanted to be the last person standing without a date to the dance. She did enjoy observing her peers. She enjoyed watching Muffy Simms fawn all over Hodgins. She apparently didn't know he had all ready asked Angela. She especially enjoyed pointing it out to Angela. It was worth giggling all morning.

Lunch had proven to be interesting, though. The cheerleaders and football players were still sitting with them. Britney had sat right next to Brennan.

"Bren, I know we are both up for Homecoming Queen, but I don't want that to get in the way of our friendship. Are we okay?"Britney was all about being Homecoming Queen.

"Honestly Britney, I wasn't even going to go to Homecoming until I was told I was nominated." Brennan stated.

"Well, why not? I don't understand, Bren."Britney was confused.

"Guys, you forget I am married. My husband is way older than all of us. He can't go. I wasn't going to go. It really wasn't a big deal. I am usually very big on competition, but this isn't something I feel like I need to achieve. I would have rather spent the night alone with my husband. Not that I am not grateful for everyone who nominated me. It really meant a lot to me, especially with me being new here." Brennan bit into her apple.

Angela was so proud of her. Brennan didn't know it, but she might as well have accepted her crown right then and there. Britney thought she was putting on a show about not being competitors. Bren had one upped her about being happy being nominated. She wasn't even going to go. Bravo, Bren, Bravo. Jared and Angela both had the same look in their eye. Brennan had unknowingly just sealed the deal.

While this was going on, Naomi, the cheerleader that had danced with Zach at the wedding, had asked Zach to Homecoming. He had said yes. Brennan was more interested in that then her own conversation with Britney.

After school, Brennan had cheerleading. She found she was getting even better with the steps. It was also a good workout. The first game was tomorrow and she was getting nervous. Britney had offered to drive Brennan home. Really, she wanted to see where Jared lived. They were talking in the car. She was asking Britney what she wanted to be when she was older. Britney knew where she was going to go to college; she just didn't have a clue what she wanted in life. Brennan smiled. She knew Britney was not a true friend like Angela. She was just about material things. She only cared about how things looked to other people.

She invited Britney in. Booth was surprised when he saw her. He remembered her from high school. She was one of Rebecca's friends. They really hated each other, but put on a show. Booth was working on something in the garage. He instantly came in, cleaned up and put a shirt on. He didn't need Britney staring at him. Jared was at the kitchen table with Zach. Those two had formed quite a friendship. They were going over homework when they saw the two girls come in.

Zach's eyes got quite big when he saw his friend in her cheerleading outfit. He was used to seeing her in baggy clothes. She didn't like to show off her body.

Booth laughed when he saw Zach. "Hey, that's my wife you're ogling." The girls giggled.

"I know, you're not used to seeing me in this, Zach. Honestly, I am not used to being in it, so we're even."She shook his hand. She turned his awkward moment and made it okay. She then turned to Booth and gave him a small kiss to say she missed him.

Britney turned to Jared. "Hey, Jared, I was wondering if you would go to Homecoming with me."She gave him a little sexy pout that made him want to leave the room. He had this kind of thing with Rebecca. He didn't want a repeat. He was grateful for his sister in law.

"I'm sorry, Britney; I all ready have a date." She looked confused. Anyone who snagged Jared for a date would have been bragging by now. "I asked Tempe to go with me. She can't go with my brother. "

"Oh yes, I understand. See you tomorrow, Brennan." She left. She was angry. Jared was first choice. He's the quarterback. How is it that this one girl could have everything? No wonder Rebecca went crazy.

Zach sighed."She didn't take that well."

"Girls like that are used to getting what they want, Zach. That is exactly why I want to stay away from her. Some of the cheerleaders are really nice. Some of them are just putting on a show." Jared warned him. Zach nodded; he was beginning to understand all too clearly.

The next day, was game day. The cheerleader wore their skirts and a football jersey of one of the players. Brennan's said "Booth" on it. Then of course, Jared wore his jersey as well. Pops took pictures again. Booth was sad that it couldn't be him. He had all ready lived that part of his life. He just wished he could do it again with the woman he loved. At least it still said "Booth" on her jersey. His brother was being pretty cool about the whole thing.

It was time for the game. Jared and Tempe had to take the bus. Hank, Booth and Sully went in Pop's car. Booth did promise to take Sully to a game. He was hoping this would be the only one.

They were creaming the opposing school, JFK.

It was 42-7 at halftime. It was time to do the halftime routines. JFK's routine was pretty good.

Now it was time. Brennan was nervous. She always had a tendency to throw Katie too high, which made the timing off. Although, after last practice, they had it down perfect. She didn't want to be nervous and go back into old habits. In the routine, it was time to throw Katie up. She did at the right momentum. She was about to catch her when she felt this awful kick to the face. It was Britney. She was making it look like someone was in the wrong spot. Poor Katie was up in the air. Brennan swiftly got up and caught Katie. However, it looked like Britney was trying to catch Britney. In the routine, Britney doesn't catch anyone; she puts her arms in the air. Britney ran into Brennan and Katie, knocking them down. Brennan and Katie were definitely hurt. The whole crowd gasped. Angela was crying. Booth was running down the bleachers, as were Katie's parents.

All of the cheerleaders stared at Britney. They knew this was intentional. Alyssa and Naomi were trying to help them, as were coaches. The EMT's were taking them away.

Jared told his coach he didn't want to play the second half. They were far enough ahead; let the backup quarterback play. He needed to be with his family.

Alyssa and Naomi were the first ones to tell the cheerleading coach that this was intentional. Slowly all the other cheerleaders told the truth as well. They were shocked. Why would this young girl do something like that? That is when Alyssa had said that Jared was taking his sister in law, Brennan to the dance and not Britney. Poor Katie had gotten caught up in the middle. They had no idea Britney was going to do something like this. They definitely would have told someone.


	25. Chapter 25

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

_**This particular chapter is one of the most important to me. I would also like to dedicate it to one of my biggest supporters, 50 Shades of Booth**_

Ch25

The hospital was a place of frantic families and teenagers. Everyone wanted to know about their friends. Katie was a smaller framed girl. Brennan had caught her, but they had both fallen. Well, more accurately, Brennan was kicked before she had caught Katie and knocked down.

Katie had a broken wrist. She also had a lot of bruising. Katie's parents were there, by her bedside. She was trying to be quiet as they set her wrist. If Brennan hadn't caught her, a lot could have gone wrong.

Brennan was another story. Her face was all bruised up. She had a broken wrist as well. She also had broken ribs. She purposely let Katie fall on her. They were still looking at all of her injuries. Booth was so worried at the end of her bed. She was sleeping in the bed. She was just so tired.

The doctor wanted to talk to Booth. "You are her husband?" He nodded. "Is there any way that she could be pregnant?" Booth was thinking. They were always careful.

"We have been using condoms."

"I see. Well her hcg levels are elevated. That usually indicated pregnancy. However the levels are so low, she would be very early in her pregnancy. I am worried that she is pregnant with broken ribs. They may not heal completely. The baby may kick her in the ribs and it would be painful for her. We need to monitor her closely for a while."The doctor walked away.

Pregnant, Bones could be and most likely is pregnant. She is most likely pregnant with broken ribs and a broken wrist. She was so freaked out about being a baby factory. He got her pregnant in the first month of her having sex. They were always careful. She said she wouldn't get rid of the baby when they talked, but she is in the hospital. What if something goes wrong? He is probably panicking himself. The doctor didn't even mention anything like that. The next thing he knew, someone was telling him that he could see her.

Bones was awake. She half smiled at him. This was all looking good. "They won't tell me anything, Booth. How is Katie? What all is exactly wrong with me?"She doesn't know.

"Katie has a broken wrist. That is all. You basically broke her fall. The doctors said if you didn't do that she most likely would have been paralyzed because of a spinal cord injury. You are a hero."He smiled at her. She really is a hero. She saved Katie without even thinking about herself.

"You have a broken wrist and broken ribs. I can show you the chart because you know I cannot pronounce the different kind of breaks."They both laugh a little.

"There's something else, isn't there? What are you keeping from me?"She was worried. She had never been so worried in all of her life.

"Well, they ran a blood test and found low hcg levels in your blood. That indicates….."

"Pregnancy," she interrupted him.

"The problem is that your ribs may still be weak and the baby may kick and break your ribs all over again." Suddenly, the floor looked really interesting.

"We are having a baby. Wow. I think you secretly want me to be a baby factory." She laughs hard, but then it hurts.

"Bones, baby, be careful." He looks in her eyes and somehow knows it will all be okay.

"I don't want the world to know, just yet; just family and Angela, Hodgins, and Zach."She tells him. It sounds good to him. They are in the hospital. Lots of stuff is happening.

Booth comes out and lets Angela go and see Brennan. When he goes into the waiting room, he sees Mrs. Stinson talking to Pops. He decides to stay away for now. Then he notices the people from the school board joining them. This really can't be good.

Eventually, Pops goes and gets him. He says they have news. "Well, it seems that Britney and Rebecca had conspired together for this to happen."A school board member said. "We have connected Rebecca Stinson's withdrawal from school and this attack. They were in it together the whole time. However, Britney had decided she wasn't the only one going down for the incident. Apparently, the plan was for Britney to get Temperance out of the way and for Britney to catch Katie. Britney was supposed to be the hero, only embarrass Temperance and some minor injuries. Rebecca withdrew so Temperance could have her spot."

Mrs. Stinson had tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry. I had no idea what was going on. We got her diary out and there were some horrible things in there; things involving you, your brother and Temperance. Rebecca was playing Britney as well. I am so sorry. She had made her father and I feel badly for her. Tonight we did invade her privacy and read her diary. The therapy wasn't working. I wanted to know what was going on in her brain. By the time we got to this plan of hers, it was too late." She put her hand on Booth's shoulder, then turned and walked away.

Another school board member spoke up. "Rebecca is permanently kicked out of school. Britney is suspended. Britney was pretty much a patsy. It doesn't make what she did right. She is also not allowed to cheer. She is being banned from Homecoming and Prom. She is also going into counseling. We talked with her parents and that is another reason she is getting a lighter punishment."

Booth nodded and the crowd of adults dissipated. Jared came over. It was just the Booth men. Booth informed them that they needed to talk when they got into Bones' room. The waiting room was still too public.

All of the Booth men joined Angela in Brennan's room. Angela had been going on and on how everyone was calling her a hero. She didn't feel like a hero. She figured she had done what anyone would have done. Apparently, not everyone would have broken someone else's fall with their own body. She didn't understand why people wouldn't do that. There were still a lot of things that she didn't understand. She would have to talk to Booth about it later.

"Well, Bones, we are all here." Booth said to her. They all had stared at the two of them.

"It has come to my attention while being in the hospital, that despite our best efforts, I am a baby factory." She laughed, and it hurt again. Booth had really thought she was going to say it with all this technical talk. He was more and more surprised by her. She was really taking the news well.

Everyone else's jaw dropped. Angela let out a squeal.

"The only other people I want to know right now are Hodgins and Zach, no one else. We don't need rumors and gossip and who knows what else." She sighed. She was waiting for someone to say something.

Jared had gotten up and given his brother a hug. He was afraid to touch his sister in law, so he held her hand a minute.

Pops finally spoke up. "This baby is going to be someone special."

The doctor came in the room. He politely asked the crowd to leave. It was only Brennan, Booth, and the doctor in the room. He had set up for a transvaginal scan to be done. He had asked her if she need to urinate. She said," no." He got her two big glasses of water and asked Booth to get him when she needed to urinate.

"What is he going to do?"Booth asked her.

She sighed. "If I understand this correctly, he needs my bladder to be full. He is going to put that (she points to an instrument) in my vagina. The machine will be on. He will see if we can actually see the gestational sac."

"I don't think I want him doing that to you."Booth looked worried.

"It's not invasive. It won't really hurt or anything. Your penis is far bigger than that instrument, you know."She half laughed at him. A full laugh would hurt her ribs too much.

"You know I hate it when you get all technical."Booth winced.

"I usually am all technical, Booth. Don't you want to see it, if it really is there?" She asked him.

"Yes, of course I want to see the baby."

"It's not a baby yet. It is probably just the gestational sac. But if it is that, than it will grow to eventually be a baby."She finished the second glass.

"You know I will probably be called out soon. This totally sucks."Booth thought about the future. He would probably be gone within the next two months. He wasn't even sure for how long. It all really depended upon which mission they approved Teddy and him for.

"I have to go now, Booth."She told him.

"Go? You're not going anywhere! I love you!" She couldn't leave him. He loved her and she's pregnant.

"Booth, you're overreacting; I need to urinate. Go get that doctor." She looked at him quizzically. He sighed in relief and went to find the doctor.

The doctor and Booth came back in. Booth stayed up by her face. He didn't like the fact that the doctor was all around her sensitive parts. He didn't have a medical degree, so he let the doctor work.

"There, right there is the gestational sac." the doctor said.

"Where?" Booth asked.

"See that little blob? That will be our baby," she told him with much confidence.

The doctor made a couple of prints and let himself out of the room.

"Booth, I need you to help me into that small bathroom."She was embarrassed. She was fiercely independent.

He picked her up. She was only wearing a gown. He gently set her on the toilet. He closed the door.

She had called for him after she washed her hands. He picked her up and put her in the bed.

"So, we are really having a baby."He said to her.

"Yes, it seems that we are."She was completely calm. He was almost a complete wreck. It didn't seem fair to him. "Booth, I want you to know, I am not going anywhere. We are a team, or more like partners. We are partners in raising this cute little blob and having he or she be a productive member of society. Together we must love it and teach it right from wrong. You married me and now you are stuck with me and our cute little blob."

He smiled at her. He relaxed.


	26. Chapter 26

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

_**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! **_

Ch 26

Booth was so happy looking at his picture of his baby blob. Both of them had wanted to wait. That is why they had used condoms. It just didn't matter. This baby wanted to be there. He was happier that Bones didn't seem to be freaking out. She just took the news and accepted it. No big anthropology talks about how this society did this or that. She even joked about being a baby factory.

Pops knew that they had been careful. Before the honeymoon, Pops had taken him aside, with another talk about how to prevent things. Pops gave him the first jumbo pack of condoms. He didn't want to see this determined young lady to get distracted. They had talked about Bones' plans for the future. They both agreed that he would only help, not hinder her future. He was relieved when Pops said that this baby was going to be special. He knew that the baby had struggled just to be there. It had made it through protection. It had made it through the accident of the fall. This baby was determined and a survivor.

They were going to release her today. She was supposed to be on bed rest for two weeks. After a follow up appointment, they would reevaluate. Booth had learned one thing; Bones was not a good patient. She was easily bored. She did not really watch television. She had read almost every book they had in the house by the second day home. He had asked Jared to go to the library for her. Jared was more than happy to do something to try to keep his sister in law entertained. She looked forward to helping Jared with his studies. Her homework for the two weeks was done within four hours. He still could not believe how this super genius, gorgeous, strong young woman was his wife. She actually loves him. He really liked it when she said they were partners, which made him feel special.

Brennan did have a talk with Jared. She was not sure if she was going to heal in enough time for the dance. She wanted him to consider asking someone else. He said that he would think about it. There just wasn't anyone he could think of that he would like to go with.

One afternoon, Katie and her parents came to dinner. They had brought flowers for Brennan. She was very appreciative. Her parents had just gone on and on how Brennan was their hero. They just don't know what they would have done if Katie had been more injured.

Brennan still didn't understand this train of thought. "I couldn't let her fall. It was instinct to make sure she was okay. I'm sure anyone would have done the same."

Katie's mother, Evelyn disagreed. "Brennan, you are a very bright young woman. However, this is where you and I disagree. Most people think about themselves. They think how things will impact them. You saw her and your instinct was to protect her, like I would. You are a very giving and selfless person. You will always be my hero and her hero."Everyone at the table had tears in their eyes. Yes, even the men.

Katie's father, Bill added to the conversation. "Did you know that her Homecoming date, that Robert Currence decided not to go with her to the dance? He didn't want to go with her because of the one scar on her face and her broken wrist. That is how shallow people are today. Then you have people like you, who put yourself in further injury to help our daughter."

"Bobby really did that, Katie?" Jared asked Katie.

"Yes, he's a jerk. I thought he was a nice person. I guess I was wrong." She sighed.

The conversation kept going and they had dessert. Jared asked Katie if she would like to go have dessert on the porch. He couldn't believe that her date was such a low life.

"Katie, I know this is a little short notice, but would you like to go to Homecoming with me?"Jared asked her, nervously.

"I thought you were going with Brennan."Katie looked at him, confused.

"She probably won't be cleared to go. She had told me that I could find another date if I had wanted to. I didn't really want to until I heard you were available."Jared smiled up at her.

"Yes, although I feel bad. She doesn't get to go because of me and then I steal her date." Katie sighed.

"She really didn't want to go all that much anyway. She was only going to go because she was nominated. She would rather have stayed home with my brother."He laughed.

Katie suddenly felt better about the whole situation. When they went back inside, she took Jared's hand. Booth and Brennan noticed this immediately but didn't say anything in front of Katie's parents.

The next day, Booth was working outside when he saw a car pull up. It was Russ. He didn't know how her brother was going to react. She was hurt and pregnant. He didn't have a sister, but if he did, this is not how he would want her to be.

"Hey, Russ, what do we owe this pleasure?"Booth asked.

"I was reading a paper about how my sister is the local hero. I heard she was hurt. I would hope I would hear that kind of news from her."He confronted Booth.

"Hey, what she tells people, that's on her. You know how independent she is. Honestly, I wouldn't have her any other way."Booth grinned at him. "Come on, she's in the living room."

They walk in. She is in the living room, reading a book. She has a smile on her face, as if she were reading a good part. "Tempe, tell me what all is going on. Why didn't you call me?" Russ asked her.

"Russ, I am fine. I got medical treatment right away. This isn't a big deal." She went right back into her book. Booth did not think this was going well for Russ.

"Not a big deal? It looks like you have a broken wrist and maybe some broken ribs. That looks like a big deal to me." Russ was clearly upset.

"I have had worse in the foster homes they put me in. You weren't worried then. I don't see what the big deal is. At least this time I got medical treatment right away instead of having to wait. I am more than healthy and safe here, Russ. I am happy and healthier here than I have been in the last two years. What I did was to help someone else." She didn't want to dwell on her past, but it made her so angry that here he is now, when she is safe and fine. He wasn't worried when she was in real danger.

"Is this how it's always going to be, Tempe? It's always going to be about me doing what I thought was best for you?" He thought he might never be forgiven.

"You don't know what it was like. I was trying to fend off boys from the group home and foster homes to keep my virginity. The girls wanted to fight me or steal my things, the few possessions that I had. I had pervert foster dads. I had foster moms who thought I was some kind of cleaning slave. I was once locked in a trunk for a few days. I was barely given food sometimes. But now you come in, all concerned, when I am perfectly fine. Yes, I am hurt. I am hurt because I tried to help someone that I care about. I did not want to see her paralyzed or dead. She only has a broken wrist. I just don't see where you are all sensitive about my well being now, when I am more than fine now. Booth and his family take very good care of me. They are my family now. "

"How could they be more family to you then I am? We're blood."He asked.

"I am going to have Booth's baby. I guess that makes us blood too."Brennan told him, even though deep down, she didn't want him to know.

Russ went to hit Booth, but Booth blocked him.

Jared came in with more books for Brennan."Tempe, I got those books you wanted. What's going on? Russ, are you trying to hit my brother?"

"He knocked up my sister. She's barely seventeen." Russ started yelling.

"Hey, first off, this baby was a surprise. We were taking precautions. Secondly, she's my wife. I am not some kid. You have no right talking to either of us that way."Booth stood his ground.

"You may not see this, but Seeley loves her. I love her like a sister. Pops loves her. She isn't being taken advantage of here. I have never had a sister before now, but I sure as hell wouldn't throw her away when things got tough."Jared said.

"Russ, maybe you can come back when you are more accepting of my life."Brennan was asking him to leave. So he did. As soon as he did, Brennan started crying. Booth and Jared started tending to her. "Jared, that was so sweet what you said. I love you, too."He gave her a slight hug. He was still afraid to touch her with everything that was going on with her medically.

"That's why you're crying?"Booth asked. She nodded. He loved seeing this new, hormonal, sappy Bones; even if it was Jared that brought it out of her. He did have to admit, it was very nice what Jared had said.


	27. Chapter 27

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 27

This was a hard transition for Brennan. She was always doing something. For her to be on bed rest was literally the worst thing for her mind. She knew her body needed time to heal. She also knew that she was an awful patient. She tried to be better, but it was hard to accept help to do the simplest things. Booth was helping her shower. He liked this job. They couldn't do anything afterwards, which frustrated both of them. She couldn't help cook anymore. The guys were doing all the cleaning. She just felt useless.

The day of her two week appointment just happened to be her seventeenth birthday. She did not bring up her birthday to Booth or anyone. Booth only knew about it because it was on the marriage license and a lot of the forms they had filled out at the army base. Although, Russ constantly saying, "She's barely seventeen" was also a clue that it was coming up.

Brennan woke up to Booth kissing her gently. He had a plate of two pancakes and a candle lit in them. He opened the door so Pops and Jared could come in. They all sang "Happy Birthday" to her. They said that it was a Booth tradition, so she had better get used to it.

It was time to go to the doctor. She was very nervous. She could tell Booth was nervous as well. He wanted to get back to some normalcy. The office was pretty busy. They had a feeling they would be waiting a while. He held her hand, the one that wasn't broken. After a while, her name was called.

They did x-rays on her wrist and ribs. They assured her that there would be no harm to the baby. She had put one of those vests on. They sat and waited for the doctor to come in. Finally, she made an appearance.

"Hi, I am your doctor, Doctor Kane. Your wrist still needs to be in the cast for at least another four weeks. Your ribs are healing. I still don't want you going to school. People can easily jostle you in the hallways, causing you to fall. With your ribs still healing and your pregnancy, I just don't want to risk it. You should consider an at home tutor or some other alternative. You will be home for quite some time. Do you have any questions?"

"Can I be lifted off of bed rest at least? Do some things for myself?" Brennan was anxious for the answer.

"You can perform small duties, nothing too strenuous." She looked over at Booth. She eyed him up and down a minute. "You can go back to sexual activities as long as you take it easy on her." She handed Brennan some paperwork and left.

On the car ride home, they were arguing about the professionalism of Dr. Kane. Brennan did not appreciate how she eyed her husband like a piece of meat. Booth apparently didn't notice a thing.

"I guess you are just used to women looking at you like that." She spouted.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Like you're a big piece of meat and they are about to light the barbecue."She huffed.

"Are you jealous of that doctor?"He asked her.

"That's ridiculous. I did not appreciate her looking at you like that, that's all."She said.

"Do you realize that men look at you the same way every day? Sully has come over every day to visit you, but I tell him that you're sleeping."He was huffing now.

"Good, I don't really enjoy his company."She said flatly.

"I know. I am just scared that someday there will be someone's company you do enjoy." He said.

"There isn't going to be anyone's company I enjoy more than yours and our blobs," she said with a smile.

"We need to stop calling the baby that." He said, laughing.

"It isn't a baby, yet. It isn't even a boy or girl yet. Blob works for me." She laughed.

"We need to talk about names." He said, seriously.

"We should wait, until we know what it is."She countered back.

"I might not be here then," he answered.

"We can't think like that."She said.

"It is a very good possibility I won't even be here when he or she is born. I can't stand thinking that way, but it is true. We need to be prepared; that's all I am saying."He sighed.

"I would like my mother or father's name in the baby's name; Matthew or Christine, depending on gender, of course. They could maybe be middle names?" She was asking for approval. She didn't know what had happened to her parents, but she had suspected that they were dead. There was just no way that they were alive and not looking for her. If Russ could find her again, her parents could. She wanted to honor them.

"I think that would be really nice, Bones. It is also a good start. So, we at least have a part of the name. Did you want to hyphenate the last name? I know that was important to you for your name…."he didn't even finish his sentence.

"Anthropology dictates that the baby should have your last name. Who am I to argue with anthropology?" She asked him, seriously.

He couldn't believe that for once, anthropology was on his side. She wasn't arguing. He was very prepared for a fight about the last name.

"Would you rather have a boy or a girl, Bones?" He was always fascinated at how her mind worked.

"I would like a healthy baby, Booth. It is not fair for you to ask me. I really don't have a preference. I could see myself with a boy or a girl." She sighed.

"Does that mean you want one of each?" He asked her.

"You do want me to be a baby factory!" She laughed, and then stopped, because it hurt to laugh that hard still. He smiled at her, sheepishly. "Maybe after this blob is fully potty trained and I am so far into college, we can talk about a second blob. You are not getting more than three out of me, though. If you want four, we will have to adopt. Do you accept these terms?" She liked to have everything be clear. No room for misunderstandings.

"Those terms are more than acceptable. I am thrilled to have this baby with you. The fact that you would even consider more than one, it just blows my mind."

"Do you have a preference what we have?"She asked him.

"Boys tend to run in the family, so I always pictured myself with a son. But if we had a little girl that looked like you, I would be so happy. She would be so spoiled." He was smiling.

"You wouldn't spoil our son?"She asked him, almost nervously.

He loved the sound of that, "our son." "Of course I would. There are just these sayings; daddy's girl and mama's boy. Those relationships are supposed to be more special."

"My father was a science teacher. That is where I got my love for science. Russ hated it. He hated school in general. Mom always defended him, though. So maybe there is some merit to those sayings."

She didn't talk about her past much. When she did, he knew to really listen. "I think it's great that you got your love of science from your Dad. He must have been quite a teacher. Your Mom must have had a lot of heart to defend your brother, too." He held her hand even though he was still driving.

"We didn't fight that much until they disappeared. I freaked out and he didn't know how to console me. The next thing I knew, I woke up and Children's Services were there. Russ was gone. I don't think my parents had a choice in leaving. I think they were murdered. Russ, he left on purpose."

"I know. It's always going to hurt. It doesn't help that every time he sees you he yells at the choices you made with me. Did you think about not marrying me and going with him instead?" Booth held his breath.

"Not for one second. You barely knew me and you wanted to help me. You wanted to take care of me. It was Russ's job to take care of me and he didn't. I could never really trust him like that again. Besides, you weren't going to sleep with me unless we were married." She laughed then flinched. The broken ribs were healing just enough for her to forget and let herself laugh.

"Who's looking at me like a piece of meat now, Bones?" He teased.

"You're my piece of meat. I don't share." She countered back. "Just like I am sure you don't share either." They pulled into the driveway to find a bunch of cars. Brennan was a little surprised by this. She didn't know they were having company.

Aunt Ruth, Aunt Frannie, Amy and Pops were in the kitchen. Zach, Hodgins, Angela, Jared, Katie, and Naomi were in the living room. They walk in and everyone yelled, "Surprise!"


	28. Chapter 28

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 28

She couldn't believe it. They had a small party for her. Although she was grateful it wasn't a big party. Angela was the first to hug her. They had each taken their turns, carefully. They were all talking and having pizza. They were having a really good time.

There was a knock on the door. It was Sully. Brennan inwardly moaned. "I am sorry for interrupting your little party, but this was left on my doorstep. It says it's for Tempe."Sully was a little disappointed he wasn't invited to her party, he felt even worse for not bringing his own present. However, he wanted to give her this present from whomever.

It was a little box. It was wrapped well. It just said "To Tempe," not from anyone. She unwrapped it. It was from a jewelry store. She opened it up. It was a necklace of two dolphins. One dolphin looked to be a mother and the other dolphin looked to be a baby. She didn't know what to say or do in front of her guests. After looking a little more, there was also a ring in the box. She didn't understand. If this was from Russ, why wouldn't he bring it himself? Was he really that cowardly?

Finally, Booth said, "Who is it from, Bones?"

She just smiled and said, "probably my brother."

They went on with their party. They brought her the best tasting chocolate cake. She blew out the candles. She had been given gifts. She hadn't had a birthday party in a long time. It made her feel really loved.

The aunts were talking about the baby to Pops. Everyone else was coming in from the living room to the kitchen to throw their paper plates away. Amy was the first to say, "What baby?"

Booth looked to Brennan. She just simply nodded at him. "Bones and I are having a baby."

Brennan did not like how that sounded. "I am having the baby, you just got me pregnant." Everyone loved how they would bicker over the most trivial things. Most of the people in the room knew, except for Amy, Naomi, and Katie.

"We are trying to keep this under wraps until I am in my second trimester, so please don't tell anyone."Brennan added.

Katie started crying a little. "You are pregnant and you took that massive hit from me. Is…. Is everything okay….I didn't hurt the baby, did I?"

"No, the baby is just fine. We didn't know she was pregnant until we got to the hospital. It was very early. They could just tell that it was there." Booth said. He showed the pictures of their baby blob.

Naomi and Katie had promised to keep the secret. Amy was just amazed. She was just told of why Brennan had the broken ribs and wrist. She didn't know that Brennan had saved Katie. She just now understood why Katie had choked up in tears. Amy had moved to Ohio with her brother. It was a four hour drive to visit.

Eventually, everyone went home. She was happy everyone came, but sometimes it was too much. She was also happy that Sully had gone home before Aunt Ruth had let out that she was pregnant. Although if they let Sully know, maybe he wouldn't come around as much? She would have to ask Booth what he thought.

She was in their room, brushing her hair. Booth came in. He had a small box in his hand. "Happy birthday, Bones." She opened it up. It was a pair of diamond earrings. It matched the cut of the diamond of her engagement ring.

"It's beautiful, Booth. I love it."She kissed him.

"Tell me more about this necklace and ring."He asked.

"My mother loved dolphins. She shared that love with me. I think that is why this is from Russ. After our last fight, he is probably too chicken to come here himself."

"I'm sorry, Bones, but your brother left your present the other day before he stormed off. He ended up giving it to Pops." Booth moved some books on a shelf and suddenly you could see a present. He handed it to her. She opened it. He got her a really beautiful picture frame with her wedding date engraved on it. Maybe he wasn't so stubborn after all.

"I should call him tomorrow. It's a little too late to call him now."She sighed. None of this was making sense to her. It almost felt like someone was messing with her. However, no one but family would have this personal information.

Booth started kissing her neck. She had missed what that felt like. He had started whispering the most wonderful things in her ear. They both knew they would have to take it easy. They moved to the bed. It was almost like clockwork; Booth went to the side table to get a condom. Brennan started laughing at him.

"Booth, you can't get me anymore pregnant than I am."She giggled; it hurt to laugh still, but less than before.

"I've never done this without one," he smiled at her.

"Well, I get to be your first for something, too." She kissed him and brought him closer to her.

Soon, they were one. It was completely different for them. It was like her first time, but for both of them. They finally went to sleep an hour and a half later.

The next day Hank had called the school. They needed to know that Brennan was on leave indefinitely. They had decided that the school board members and principal would come after dinner that night. Brennan was not thrilled with this thought. These people had the potential to mess with her life. She doesn't like leaving that kind of thing in other people's hands.

Because Brennan was no longer on bed rest, Sully saw her wandering around the house. Booth was in the garage. Pops was at the store. The party had taken quite a bit of their groceries. Brennan was doing the dishes when she heard the knock. She once again had groaned inwardly. She opened the door with a smile, though.

"Hi, Sully."She smiled, but not too big of a smile.

"Hi, Brennan. How are you feeling?" He smiled big and sat down at the table.

"I am somewhat better, thank you. What can I do for you?" She really wanted to know what she could do to make him leave.

"I was disappointed that I didn't know it was your birthday. I still wanted to get you something." He hands her a box. She opens it. It is a sapphire and diamond heart necklace.

"Sully, this is inappropriate. I am married."She doesn't want this necklace. It isn't her style. It isn't right for her to be given expensive things from men. She doesn't know much about marriage, but she knows this feels wrong.

"You can tell Booth you've always had it, but never wore it."Sully says.

"No, Sully, this is wrong. I cannot accept a gift like this. I appreciate it; but I am married." Brennan tries to stay firm.

Sully tries to put the necklace on her. She steps outside and calls for Booth. When she sees him coming, she goes back into the kitchen.

"Hey, Sully, I didn't know you were here."Booth says, casually.

"Yeah, I didn't know you were here either."

"Booth, I have been politely declining this present he gave me. I don't think that it is an appropriate gift for a married woman. I would like your opinion." Brennan hands him the necklace.

Booth looks at this necklace. Sully put a lot of money into it at the jewelry store. Booth remembers it because the saleswoman was trying to get him to buy it. It was over one thousand dollars. Booth hadn't considered it. Hearts didn't seem like Bones' thing.

"What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to buy my wife's affection?"Booth was angry.

"No, Booth, of course not; I would never do that."Sully was stammering.

"Explain it to me."Booth demanded.

"I knew it was her birthday and I didn't get her anything, so I went to the jewelry store. The sapphires reminded me of her eyes."

"Come on," he pulled Sully outside.

Pops was pulling up with the groceries just in time to see the show.

"Here is your necklace and the box. Stay away from my family, especially my wife."Booth snarled and punched him in the eye. "Go home."

Sully retreated to his house. Booth went to Pops' car to get groceries like nothing had happened. They unloaded the groceries. Pops asked them to have a seat.

"Was all that really necessary, Seeley?" Pops asked him.

"He gave Bones a necklace worth over a thousand dollars." He snarled.

"Did she keep it?" Pops looked to Brennan.

"No, I tried to give it back. After he refused, I got Booth." Brennan stated.

"You two need to stop beating up people who find the other one attractive. You guys are gonna start putting the Booth name back to shame." Pops warned them. "You two are gonna end up beating up the whole town! You both have a baby on the way. It's going to be adorable. Are you going to be beating up people who coo at your baby, too? Get some perspective." Pops went into the living room to let them think a bit.


	29. Chapter 29

The Marriage

BY Meekerprincess9778

CH 29

"Did you think I went too far?" Booth asked Brennan.

"He did try to put the necklace on me. I had refused him several times, Booth. He wouldn't take no for an answer. What would happen if he tried anything else? Obviously, he doesn't know what no means. Just maybe, we will be a little more selective on whom we beat up. Like I wanted to hit Dr. Kane for looking at you seductively, but I didn't." They both laughed.

"Okay, I understand. It's not like he was that good of a friend, Bones. I think he just wanted to get close to you."

"How did you know how much the necklace costs?" She asked him.

"It was at the same jewelry store I got your earrings. The sales associate wanted me to by that necklace. I didn't think it was your taste."

"You are correct. Hearts and that design do not appeal to me."She was wondering just how much her earrings were then. She didn't want him to spend all kinds of money on her with a baby on the way.

"No more extravagant gifts. From now on, all of our extra money needs to go to the little blob." He laughed because it sounded so ridiculous.

"Yes, all money is blob money. Got it, chief." He kissed her cheek.

It was time for the school board to pay the Booth household a visit. Everyone in the house was nervous. They let the school board and principal in.

"So, your doctor wants you to have an extended leave from school?" Principal Wells asked.

"Yes. My ribs are broken. Someone could jostle me in the halls. I can't wear a cast like on my wrist." Brennan replied matter of factly.

"We also have another situation," Booth spoke up. "While at the hospital, we found out that Bones is pregnant."

"Bones?" A school board member asked.

"Temperance Brennan-Booth, my wife; I call her Bones because she wants to be a forensic anthropologist."

"We can provide the teenage maternity wing of our school, Temperance. That is why it is there." Another school board member brought up.

"Yes, but if I go to the maternity wing of the school, I will most likely lose my scholarship. Not to be rude, but the maternity wing offers classes that I would have been able to pass in the fifth grade. I am barely being challenged in the advanced classes. I did two weeks' worth of work in four hours."

"Not to mention, that by the time she would be able to go, Britney would be unsuspended. Temperance cannot fully defend herself now. If Britney and Rebecca find out she is pregnant, a lot of bad things could happen. I fear for her safety in the school." Booth added.

"She is married to you now. Why not get your GED?" Principal Wells asked.

"I have a full ride scholarship to Northwestern. I will have my baby by then. They give those to people with diplomas achieving in advanced courses. They have never given them to someone with a GED. I will lose my future because you cannot keep me safe."

"How about if you took your midterms and finals? Those count for the majority of your grades anyway. I will have your teachers send Jared home with the lesson plans. You only have to come in for midterms and finals. I have seen your file. You should be able to pass with no problems." Principal Wells smiled at them.

"I accept your terms. Thank you so much, I really appreciate this." She shook the principal's hand and then the board members.

"You risked yourself and your baby for another student. We have to keep you safe. I have seen all of your test scores. I do not want you to miss college. Although, would you come in sometime when I know the school is safe for you, and discuss the maternity wing with me? I don't want other young mothers to miss scholarship opportunities because they are in that wing of the school. It was something we hadn't considered before."

"Sure, I would be happy to help."Brennan smiled.

After a little bit more talking, the school board and principal had left. They all had a big sigh of relief. "I honestly didn't know what they were going to propose. Their tutors are stretched thin as it is. I normally don't need the actual teacher. I am reading mostly college material anyway. It is basically busy work. Not that I am going to be neglectful. I want my diploma." She smiled.

"I couldn't believe how just because you are married to me, they acted like you didn't deserve the diploma. If it hadn't turned out our way, I was ready to go to the papers with that. You are all ready the hometown hero. We had an advantage. If you weren't a genius and could basically teach yourself, I don't know what the School Board would have done. They act like there isn't a difference between a diploma and a GED. There certainly is to colleges." Booth huffed.

"I appreciate that you understand how I took offense to the whole thing. That maternity wing is a joke. I will be very happy to help young mothers actually learn again. You were right. They did act like because I am married to you and pregnant that I should only be that. Like married wife and mother is all that I am capable of. Not that I don't love you both, but I have always had plans to help people through science."

"You will be amazing, Bones. I have no doubt about what you can do." Booth brought her in for a hug.

Jared walked by. "Get a room." He laughed as he went up to his bedroom.

"Actually, I have no idea on how to be a mother. My mom was gone before I could ask her the big questions. I have never babysat anyone younger than five. I am okay when they can tell me what they want, but babies can't talk."She looked worried.

"Bones, it will be okay. We have Pops. Pops knows everything about kids. He raised his set plus me and Jared. Plus, I wanted it to be a surprise, but let me get something out of the truck." He kissed her cheek and came back two minutes later. He had two books with him.

_What to Expect when You're Expecting _and _What to Expect the First Year_ were in his hands. He handed them to Brennan. "I was a little nervous about the same things. The nice lady at the book store said these were like a Bible to a new mom. My mom was great, but my dad was awful because he was drunk all of the time. Then my mom wasn't so great because she left me and Jared with a drunk. She could have at least called Pops. We took on more beatings because she was gone. Pops showed up out of the blue one day and my life has been so much better. I hope I get all of my parenting skills from Pops. My parents were just too messed up."

"I have no idea why your parents were like that. This home that you brought me into has been nothing but safety and love. You and I will get our parenting skills from Pops and these books. There is a lot of instinct that goes into parenting. We get to see how good our instincts are." She smiled.

"We will be okay. My instinct is to protect you and others. Your instinct is to protect others. This baby is going to get sick of us. He or she is going to want personal time." They laughed.

They went upstairs and went to bed. They cuddled each other all night long.


	30. Chapter 30

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

_**Thank you for all the reviews! Each one means so much to me…..I can't believe we are at chapter 30 & I feel like this is only the beginning of my story…it is almost a dare to myself to see where I can take this…..**_

Ch 30

The next few weeks flew by quickly. Brennan got an obstetrician. Their baby blob was the size of a peanut. Booth thought that was more appropriate to say. Brennan stuck with Blob. Her friends visited often. Jared understood why she didn't go to his games. She looked over all the work as promised. She settled into a routine. Life was going smoothly.

It was an ordinary Wednesday morning when it happened. Booth got the call. He was to leave in two weeks. Teddy called shortly after confirming that they were still teamed up. At least they were together. The problem with being a sniper is you don't know how long it is going to take to kill someone. You also don't know how long the list is that the army has of people they want you to shoot. He didn't have any answers for Bones. He didn't know if he was going to be there for finding out the gender of the baby. He couldn't even be certain he would be there for the birth. His worst fears were coming true.

When he had signed up for the army he had been single. In fact, it was another way for him to get his "head screwed on straight." He had a pity party for himself after he got hurt in college. The fact that he couldn't keep his scholarship crushed him. The women in his life were not helping. He was lost. Hank had suggested the army to pay for college. He had been cleared by doctors after physical therapy. How was he to know if he had waited eight more months he would meet someone amazing? He would be happy working somewhere and paying for college that way. He didn't want to leave his young wife. He could see how scared she was. He wasn't scared to go overseas. He was scared to disappoint this beautiful woman.

"We will just have to record everything. So I guess one more major purchase. We should buy a video camera." That is all she had to say. She knew this would happen sometime. He had promised four years of his life to the army. She knew they would collect. She would choose to be brave, she decided. She didn't have much choice. However, Temperance Brennan was never one to wallow in self pity. Temperance Brennan-Booth would not, either.

"Jared should not be your birthing coach. I do not want him anywhere near there. Angela would be the better choice." Booth tried to make a joke.

That is when she burst into tears. "Why are you attempting humor right now?" He immediately started hugging her. "From what I am told, most army wives can be told their husbands will serve from this date to this date. You can't tell me that. You have to be different. Why couldn't you be mediocre? If you weren't so good at shooting, you would be peeling potatoes in the kitchen and I would have a definite timeline. I am sounding absurd, aren't I?" She had tears down her face.

Booth gently wiped them away. "I completely understand what you are saying. Unfortunately, asking me to be mediocre at shooting would be like me asking you to be mediocre at science. It just doesn't work that way. You just want to say on this day, I will be home. Really, that is not a lot to ask. I am sorry that I can't give that to you." He sighed.

Hank came in the house. He was visiting one of the widows from down the street. They call upon him to help them around the house from time to time. They offer him iced tea and lunch after he fixed whatever household problem they have. Booth shudders to think what else they may offer him.

"What is going on? Why the long faces?" Pops never knew what could be happening with these two.

"The army called about an hour ago. I leave in two weeks. Teddy called me about half an hour ago. They called him, too. We are coming to terms with reality. The worst part for Bones is that I can't tell her I will be back on a certain day. Apparently, I am on a secret mission. They wouldn't tell me anything over the phone other than I leave in two weeks." Booth sighed again.

"Guys, I know this is tough, but it is reality. Think of it this way, would you rather miss out on time now, or when the baby is born?" Hank was trying to be rational.

"He is enlisted for four years, Hank. Rationally, he will be missing out on a lot of this time. I am sorry to be the one pointing this out. I know no one wants to say it. It has to be killing Booth. I concede your point that we would rather have more of it spent while the baby is gestating rather than in the world, but it is not consoling me how I want it to be." Brennan was upset. Hormones were raging. Even thinking rationally would not help this situation.

Hank hugged her. "I know, sweetie, I know. I was gone a lot when my youngins' were little. I missed out on a lot of the day to day things. I don't know how your Grams did it. Sure, I fought in the war; but she fought the war at home."

Jared came home to find out the situation. He now knew why the house was so quiet. He felt so bad for both of them. Seeley had no idea he would meet Tempe when he enlisted. He just wanted income and a way to get college paid for. It was such a raw deal that he got hurt playing in the first place. Jared was still raw from the fact that Rebecca got rid of their baby. Now he was putting himself in his brother's shoes, knowing he has a child on the way, but having to be overseas. He decided he was going to do whatever Tempe needed while his brother was away. He had realized that after he had met his sister in law that he had grown up. He was no longer as selfish and greedy. He saw how she had to live, yet never complained. He had a lot to be grateful for after all. After meeting Tempe, he realized how lucky he was in life. He wasn't going to pity himself anymore. He promised he would be there for her if she needed him. He owed it to both of them.

Dinner was unusually quiet. They were all speechless. Finally, Brennan spoke up. "We cannot let these two weeks go by feeling sorry for ourselves. It will be two weeks wasted. It would be completely illogical, and I refuse to do illogical things." They had started laughing.

"We cannot live in a world where Tempe does something stupid." Jared laughed.

The mood had shifted. Yes, Booth would be leaving. Of course, it would be the hardest thing they had ever had to face. They were not ones to pity themselves. They did for one afternoon. Now it was over. They would embrace the next two weeks until Booth has to go.

That night, they were cuddling in bed. Booth was smiling at his wife. "I am so proud of you. You are so right. We were a little pathetic there for a while. We were really feeling sorry for ourselves. We need to cherish every minute I have with you."

"You know that I am going to be here missing you terribly. The baby blob and I are going to be getting fat and missing you. You may come home to a person you don't recognize because I ate so much chocolate missing you."She laughed. She laughed really hard and her ribs hurt for a minute.

"Your body is beautiful, I don't care how much chocolate you eat in misery."

"You say that now. You may come back and I will look like that character… oh, Jabba the Hut."

"Wow, Bones, you got that one right. I am proud of you, baby." He laughed. She barely watched movies.

"Zach and Hodgins insisted that I watch this series of movies with them. You, Angela, Katie, Naomi, and Hank all went to Jared's away game. It was that one that was four hours away."She laughed thinking about that day. Zach and Hodgins volunteered to watch her because she was still on bed rest.

"I wondered what you guys did for so long all day. Star Wars was a good choice." He looked down at her. He was happy she wasn't still on bed rest. She was so unhappy.

"I am not on bed rest now. You are going to be gone for months. I suggest I show you how much I love you while you are still on this continent. We aren't going to have this chance later."She kissed him.

"You really are a genius, Bones."


	31. Chapter 31

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 31

They spent the next two days in the bedroom. They barely came out to eat. Hank and Jared generally left them alone. They knew it would be hard later. Let them have a little fun.

After the two days were up, Booth and Brennan came down for breakfast. Jared smirked at them. "Finally get hungry, guys?" They both blushed a bit. Angela, Hodgins, Katie, Naomi, and Zach were at the door. Jared let them in.

"Hey, guys!" Brennan smiled at them. She had called Angela on Wednesday after she got home from school. They all knew. "What's going on?"

"We all have decided we are going to do stuff today with you guys," Zach said.

"You, three, go get ready." Angela ordered.

They had gone upstairs to go get ready. Brennan went to put on her favorite pair of shorts. She couldn't fasten them comfortably.

"Booth, my shorts don't fit." She was angry.

He put his shirt on and inspected the situation. "Lookie, there, Bones you have a little baby bump. It's so cute. He sat on the bed and kissed her stomach. "Keep growing, Peanut."

She was becoming frustrated. She found a pair of shorts with an elastic waistband. You could not tell she was pregnant wearing these and they did not rub on her belly. "You know the fetus can't hear you, Booth. These shorts feel better."

They had gone downstairs where everyone was waiting for her. "Dude, what took so long?" Hodgins asked.

"Bones was frustrated because she couldn't fit into a pair of her favorite shorts. She has a baby bump." Booth was telling on her. Brennan was not thrilled with his honesty. She wanted to keep some things private.

"Let's see it!" They all wanted to see her little bump.

"I am not a carnival show. I am not a peep show either. I will decline." She didn't feel comfortable.

"Aw, come on Bones, show them." She was trying to remember that Booth was leaving in a week and a half, yet she was still angry at him for this.

"Really, I am good. I prefer not to show you." Not only did she have her baby bump, but her breasts were getting even bigger. She did not want any attention on her. Katie saw the look on Brennan's face.

"Hey, let's get going, guys. Let's not play stare at our pregnant friend. It's not cool." Katie remembered Brennan in the locker room. She did not like the way everyone made a fuss about her body. She remembered Brennan having a nice shape and wondering why she would be so sensitive. After knowing her a little better, knowing she was in foster care, it all made more sense to her.

Angela was wondering what was wrong with her. It didn't make sense. She was pregnant. We all wanted to see her cute little baby bump. If it were her, she would be wearing a tank top and showing it all off. She didn't understand her best friend sometimes. Then Katie was acting all overprotective. It felt like Katie had Brennan all figured out. Angela was sad about that. It should be Angela who knows her best friend backwards and forwards.

They decided it was time to go. They decided to go to the lake. Brennan got her one piece to go to the lake. Everybody wanted to see this amazing place that Brennan described as their honeymoon spot. They had all packed a picnic lunch.

They were swimming and having a good time. Booth asked her where her two piece bathing suit was. She didn't want to make a big deal of it. He was proud that she was pregnant, in a way, he wanted to show everyone her little baby bump. She was just way more reserved because of her time in foster care.

"The bikini doesn't fit me anymore, Booth." She said, hoping he wouldn't press for any more information.

"Bones, it's not like you are nine months pregnant. You still could have worn the bikini. Everyone wanted to see the baby bump." He sighed.

"If you must know, Booth, the bikini doesn't fit me. It is too constricting on top. Now please change the subject before someone comes near us and hears." She gave him the look. It was the don't talk about me look. She's given him that look before.

"I'm sorry, Bones. I didn't realize. I wasn't thinking. I am just excited because there is proof there is really a baby in there. I wanted to share that with our friends." He gave her the puppy dog look hoping for forgiveness.

"Yes, well, my breasts are getting bigger and I don't want anyone particularly staring at my body except you. I am going to have to go shopping for clothes soon." She hated shopping.

"Is that what you are worried about? You know you are beautiful. We have talked about this before." They had. She still didn't feel comfortable with other people seeing her as sexy. She only wanted Booth to look at her that way. That was why she hated being around Sully.

"I only want to show my body to you. Most husbands would think that is a good thing." She laughed at him.

"You are absolutely right, Bones. Our friends don't look at you the way Sully did. Or the horrible way your foster fathers and foster brothers did. Apparently, from what Jared tells me, the way the football team did. Our friends just want to see our beautiful little Peanut." He kissed her.

"I prefer baby blob. The whole football team, huh?" She asked him.

"Yeah, they were all scared of me. They remember me playing football with them. Also, they heard about my sniper skills. Jared might've told them after they started drooling over you." They both laughed and were kissing.

Brennan relaxed a bit after their talk. Everyone noticed the little changes in Brennan. She was always going to the bathroom. She was suddenly the one that was always hungry. Everyone teased her that there was no doubt she was having Booth's kid.

"You are so right, Bren. It is so beautiful here." Angela and the girls were sitting by the lake while all the guys were still in the water.

"So how did he break it to Muffy that he is taking you to Homecoming?" Brennan asked her friend.

"I am not convinced he told her yet. She acts like she doesn't know." Angela sighed.

"That's not cool."Naomi said. "He shouldn't get her hopes up and go to the dance with you. I don't like Muffy, but it's still not nice."

"Why don't you ask him about it?" Katie was curious. Angela was usually pretty outspoken.

"It's the one subject that I don't feel comfortable about."She sighed. "He never asks me about the dates I have when he goes out with Muffy. If he would just ask me to be his girlfriend, it would be so much easier."

"Just ask him." Brennan said. "That sounds like the most logical solution. At least you would know where you stand."

"Who names their kid Muffy anyways?" Katie laughed.

"That will definitely be off my baby name list."Brennan laughed.

The guys got out of the lake. They were toweling off when they asked what was so funny.

"Oh, just saying how I would never call my progeny a pretentious name." Brennan laughed.

Booth really wanted to discuss baby names before he left. Hell, what if he didn't come back and his wife decided on Seeley, Jr.? He couldn't do that to his kid. He definitely needed to establish ground rules. The middle names weren't enough anymore.

"Like what?" Booth was definitely curious.

"Like Mitsy or Buffy or anything like that."Brennan laughed.

"Do you think it's going to be a girl?" He wanted to know. He would love a little girl.

"Not necessarily. I don't do well with those gut feelings. I like facts Booth."

"I know what this is about. You girls were gossiping about Muffy." Hodgins said.

Booth was with the girls on this one. "Why haven't I met Muffy?"

"You haven't met Muffy because she's not important enough to meet, Booth. She's a girl that we go to school with. Now can we move on to another subject?"

"I'm hungry again. Let's go to that little place about twenty minutes away."Brennan said.

They all decided it was a good idea. Angela and Hodgins didn't talk to each other the whole ride there. They go into this little diner. The waitress remembers the young married couple from not so long ago. They are all talking and laughing. There is still tension between Hodgins and Angela. Everyone has chosen to ignore it.


	32. Chapter 32

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

_**Author's Note: A few of you didn't like that Pops discouraged Booth beating up Sully. Pops was trying to get them to see that there are other ways to deal with things. I also had another comment about Sully being more of a gentleman in the series. I totally agree. People grow up; this is before he grew up and became that nicer guy. I encourage all reviews and constructive criticisms. I discourage outright meanness. Thanks for your time clearing that up. **_

Ch 32

So they were all eating and having a good time. Booth had noticed someone casually reading the paper that would look over from time to time. There were a lot of them; they were probably being a little loud. Zach had noticed this as well.

"Isn't that your wedding photographer?" Zach had thought it had looked like him.

"It certainly looks like him. I would be embarrassed if we went to say hello and it wasn't though."Brennan laughed.

"I find it odd that he happen to be way out here. It's too much of a coincidence."Booth said. They had all brushed it off.

They had a good day all in all. Booth had felt bad for pushing the whole show them your baby bump thing, but felt they were okay. He also couldn't figure out what Hodgins was doing with this Muffy. Was he stringing her along? Was he really interested in her? He didn't want to see either friend get hurt. With them being all together all day long, it was hard to talk to him alone.

It was later by the time they got home. Booth and Brennan noticed Jared and Katie holding hands on the porch while they went up to bed.

"Did you set him up, Bones?" Booth asked him.

"I merely stated I probably wasn't going to be able to attend the dance. Two days later Katie and her parents come for dinner. We hear that her former date dumped her. The rest you would call fate."She laughed.

"What would you call it?"

"Teenage hormones."They laughed again.

"And what we have?" He kisses her.

"Love. You made me believe in something that I didn't want to believe in anymore. It hurt too much if love was real. However, since you were showing me love, I no longer hurt. You really are quite brilliant with these sorts of things."

"No, you were the one that inspired me. Before you, I was hurting too."He scooped her up and laid her on the bed. They didn't get to sleep until hours later.

The next morning, showers were had, and they went downstairs for breakfast. They were surprised to find Pops making an abundance of food. Russ was there as well. Also, one of the widows from down the street was at the table. Booth wondered if she had spent the night. Jared came down a minute behind them and had the same look on his face as Booth.

"Boys, Tempe, you remember Mrs. Hillier. Gretchen, this is Seeley, Jared, and Tempe."Pops had apparently introduced Russ before they came down.

"Good morning." Brennan had smiled at the woman. She also looked to Russ, wondering what he was doing there.

"Tempe, Booth, I want to apologize for the other day. It's just right when I get used to this, you guys throw me for a loop." Russ did look sorry. Brennan nodded at him.

"Okay, everybody, it's time to eat up." Pops announced.

They were all eating breakfast when Booth's deployment came up. Russ looked heartbroken for his sister. It was the first time an announcement was made that he wasn't angry. He was empathetic. Brennan thought there may be hope for their relationship yet.

After Pops and Gretchen went to the front porch, Brennan asked Russ about the necklace and the ring. She went and got the items. She showed them to him.

"Tempe, they're beautiful; but I can't take credit for this. I didn't do this. Who knows about Mom and dolphins?" Russ asked her.

"That's the thing, Russ. Until the necklace came, I hadn't even told Booth yet. It showed up on the neighbor's door. It wasn't him because the next day he tried to give me a gift as well. It just doesn't make sense." Brennan sighed.

"That is really weird. I wanted you to know that I am going to be in North Carolina for a while. I need to go and find some work. There isn't really much around here. You have my number, though. You keep me updated on you and the baby." He hugged his sister and left.

Booth and Jared went into the living room after they saw Russ leave.  
"What did he say, Bones?" Booth wanted to know.

"He is leaving for North Carolina. I have his number. I am to keep him updated. He has no idea about the necklace. You know normal abandonment issues." She cried softly into his shoulders. She hated being so emotional. Jared was angry at Russ. Here he had a great sister and he was leaving her again. Booth felt bad because Russ had left her one week before he was leaving her. The difference being that Russ had a choice.

Not long after she had stopped crying she had a strange feeling. She had not had this feeling in a long time. She was nauseous. She had ran into the bathroom and gotten sick. Booth ran right behind her. She did not want him there. Getting sick is not a desirable state for someone to see you in. He fought her tooth and nail. He got a cool washcloth and put it on the back of her neck. It had felt better. She had brushed her teeth and went back to bed.

"You have morning sickness."Booth looked at her. He got her some saltines and some ginger ale. S

She smiled at him. "Yes, I do."

"I am sorry the baby is making you sick." He sighed.

"It actually means the baby is developing well. So this is actually good. It just doesn't feel good. I normally don't feel this way."

"Yeah, I guess not. You want to look at dead things for a living." He laughed.

"Yes, dead things look and smell bad." They both laughed this time.

"I hate that I am not going to be able to see every single thing that happens while you are pregnant. It is killing me." He sighed.

"You know that I am tough. I will be okay. You left me a whole person to build while you are gone. At least I won't be bored." She tried to make a joke.

"It is going to be worth it in the end. I will do my time in the army. Then we will have a perfect life together."

"Booth, nothing is perfect."

"You will see. It will be perfect for us." He kissed her forehead and she drifted off to sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 33

The next week went by quickly. Tempe had a doctor's appointment for the baby, which was growing well. She also had an appointment to get her cast off. People had visited to wish Booth well. guaranteed Rebecca wouldn't be one of them. Sully had also stayed away.

The night before he was to leave, they had stayed up pretty late. He had made sure that no matter what, this baby would not be named Seeley, Jr. They laughed and cried and made love all night. They were awake, just holding each other for dear life.

The next morning was the worst morning for the family. They took Booth to the airport. Booth hugged Pops and Jared. He told them both to take care of his girl. Then he said his goodbye to her.

"Don't get wrapped up in other things and forget to eat. We need to keep the baby strong. I love you both, so much." He kissed her.

"We love you, too." He walked away, but kept looking back. Finally, he boarded the plane.

"Let's go home, you two." Pops said.

She went home and cried. Jared would bring her food. She would eat it and cry some more. This went on for two days. Jared and Hank thought that it was enough.

Jared came in after school. Tempe was in her bed. She had the blanket over her face and everything.

"Hey Tempe, Pops baked some cookies." Jared tried to bait her. She still didn't look interested. He climbed into bed with her. She noticed this, but didn't move. "Come on, Tempe, Seeley would hate to see you like this." She still didn't move. He moved her over so he could hold her. She cried, but not as hard as she had been the last two days. "Pops and I are still here for you. Now, eventually you need to get up and out of bed. I am not trying to be mean here. You need to shower and brush your teeth." She stopped crying and started laughing.

"Are there really cookies?"she asked.

"And milk for you and the baby."

"Thanks, Jared. After the cookies, I will shower and brush my teeth."

"Good; we can't let you live like this." He patted her back.

"No, you're right. I am being selfish and depressing."She sighed. Jared holding her was nice, but not as satisfying as being in Booth's arms.

She had showered and brushed her teeth. She felt a little better. Downstairs all of her friends were waiting for her. It was nice to be loved. It wasn't the same as Booth's love; it was still nice.

Booth had a long flight to Fort Benning. He was meeting up with Teddy and some other soldiers there. He wasn't told where he was going. He hated that he couldn't tell Bones where he was or how long he would be there. Those simple questions weren't really asking much. She didn't need exact location, just the country. What was worse, was the how long. They had decided not to find out what the baby was until he came back or the baby was born. It was actually her idea. She didn't want to know without him being right beside her. She had blamed him and the baby for her new found mushiness. Booth liked this new side of her and would take all credit.

Teddy had quickly found him at Fort Benning. He showed him around, even though they weren't planning on staying long. After four hours, they were on a plane for Afghanistan. It took forever to get there, or at least it seemed. They had made a few stops. Along the way, Teddy and Booth had talked to the other men in their unit. They wanted to get to know them better.

Most of them had girlfriends, but Booth was the only one married. They started harassing him for that. Every one of them had a picture of their girl. The harassing pretty much stopped when they saw tall skinny guy, Collins smiled at the picture, "Yeah, I would marry her too if she let me. Man, is she gorgeous!"

"Smart, too,"Teddy added. "She is smarter than all of us put together. I just can't figure out how she could be so stupid to marry Booth here, though." All of the guys started laughing.

"What is that picture of, Booth?"Teddy asked.

"This is our baby. It doesn't look like much yet, but he or she will be someone special." Booth smiled. He hadn't told Teddy about Bones being pregnant. They had just kept missing each other on the phone and the last phone call was about leaving. He was too devastated to talk about happy news.

"Hopefully it'll look like her." Teddy harassed his buddy again.

Booth listened to all the guys talk about their girlfriends. He knew he was the luckiest guy on the plane, though. Eventually, he fell asleep.

The girls decided to go to the mall. Jared needed to do his homework before practice and Zach and Hodgins decided that they would rather stay with him. The guys didn't feel comfortable in the maternity sections of the mall.

The girls were shopping and having a good time. Brennan's eyes could not believe how big some of the maternity clothes were. It was like reality had just set in.

"Well some of these clothes are meant for women who are having multiples."Naomi had pointed out to her.

"And some are for women who are bigger to begin with. Don't worry we will find something for you. Besides, we have Angela with us. If she can't find something shopping, it simply doesn't exist." Katie laughed.

"Yeah, sweetie, this will be fine. Not to mention you are so petite that you could actually just wear larger sizes for a while." Angela added.

Brennan was grateful for having such good friends. They each were picking things up that they thought she would like. Some were put back, while others they held on to. Then she saw them. Rebecca and Britney were walking by.

"So which one of you whores are knocked up?" Britney asked.

"None of us are whores, Britney. However, Booth and I are having a baby." Brennan said.

Rebecca stood there for a moment, mouth open. "No, this can't be happening."

"Well since I am his wife, my acts are not whore-ish. It certainly is happening. Your little stunt could have cost my baby its life. However, we are stronger than that. Now go do whatever it is that you do."

"I was supposed to have his baby." Rebecca said.

"No, Rebecca. You were all horny and persuaded Jared to have sex with you because Booth was unavailable. You got pregnant with his child. You were supposed to have Jared's baby. Now, go home and take your medication." Brennan didn't want an altercation.

Britney and Rebecca left. Mostly, it was Britney dragging Rebecca along. The girls were mostly grateful for Britney doing that.

"I apologize, Katie for talking that way in public. I don't know what Jared has told you or hasn't told you." Brennan started.

"He told me everything. He felt didn't want to keep any secrets from me."Katie hugged her.

They had Brennan do a maternity fashion show. Everyone had their opinions. She figured out what was going and staying. She wished that not every day in public had to be like that. It was emotional every time she had to see Rebecca and Britney. Now her secret was out. It wouldn't be long until everyone knew. It still didn't matter. She loved Booth. He would eventually come home. That is all that mattered.


	34. Chapter 34

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 34

So the girls came home. Pops all ready heard what happened. Apparently he had gotten a phone call from Rebecca's mother. She apologized for her daughter's behavior. At least she had been kind in this odd situation.  
"I found it odd that Britney had dragged her away as well. Maybe Britney just did what Rebecca had told her to before. Who knows? I am just happy she took Rebecca out of the situation." Brennan said. The girls agreed.

"You know what, though…..Britney is still on probation. She probably doesn't want any more trouble. She might still get her scholarship to Penn State." Naomi added.

They had all talked for a while, but they had tests to study for. Jared had to get ready for football practice. Jared had given Katie a peck on the cheek. Brennan was happy for both of them. Everyone had left except for Katie.

"Hey, get going. Don't worry about this guy, okay? I know him. I just want you out of here. I will call you after practice." Jared told her. She could tell he was nervous about something, probably this guy. "Tempe, get in the house, now. Go up to your room. I don't want you downstairs." Katie's car pulled away.

"Jared, what is wrong?" Brennan was confused.

"My dad's here. Please go upstairs." She knew he wasn't trying to order her around to be dominant. He was trying to protect her. She did as she was asked. Walking up to the house was Edwin Booth.

"Pops, Dad is here. I don't know why. I told Tempe to run upstairs. Did she?" Jared was spouting. Pops just nodded.

"Hey. There's my dear old Dad and one of my boys! Good to see you both!" He said far too loudly.

"Yeah, real pleasure, Dad." Jared muttered.

"What do you want, Ed?" Pops asked him.

"I heard my oldest got married and has a kid on the way. Is any of that true?" He sat down next to Jared.

"How do we know what you heard, Dad?" Jared asked.

"Always the smart ass; is it true?" He asked again.

"So what if it is?" Pops countered.

"I want to meet her. I want to know why I wasn't at the wedding. I think I should be able to kiss the bride, right?" His words were slurring. "Where's Seeley? He needs to be accountable as well."

"They are gone…. Like another honeymoon…."Pops said.

"Well I will just sleep in Seeley's room until they come back. Don't worry; I won't go through his stuff or nothin'."

"It's not just his stuff anymore; how about we get you a room at the hotel?" Pops asked.

"See it's funny to me, because I heard he went to war. My boy, going to war, it ain't right. You tell me he is with his bride on a second honeymoon. Now, which is it?" No one said anything. He decided to put his fist in the kitchen wall. He passed out.

Jared called out to her. "Tempe, come down please." She came running down, fast. "His hand, do you think his hand is broken?"

She went over to him. She couldn't believe what she saw. The man that she heard yelling and screaming had a face very close to Booth and Jared. She looked at his hand. "Yes, definitely broken." Pops called 911.

The police and the ambulance came. They were taking him to the hospital but with a handcuff on the other wrist. They were used to seeing him every couple of years. He hadn't come by since Booth's graduation. He still hasn't showed up sober. He woke up as they put him on the gurney. He saw Brennan. "Are you my son's wife? Wow, has he got some taste. If you ever want to know what a real man can do….." The EMT's took him away. She didn't even acknowledge him.

"I am sorry my Dad was gross to you, "were the next words spoken. "I am late for football practice."Jared got his gear and left.

Pops looked at the wall. "Maybe you can help me pick out new wallpaper for the kitchen?"

"Yeah, we can go tomorrow." She smiled at him.

Hank looked at her. "My son, he wasn't always like this. He came back from the war and he was a different person. Apparently he hit his wife. He hit the boys. I didn't know until one day I stopped by unannounced. How I took it, it was Seeley was taking the brunt of it. He was protecting Jared. Seeley had passed out after Edwin hit him. I told his father to get out. Seeley and Jared never knew I told him to leave. He comes back every couple of years. He's always drunk. He just keeps hurting them all over again."

"How does he find out about them? How does he know about us?" Brennan wanted to know.

"He will go to Frannie and Ruth's and breaks stuff up. He will threaten them and hit them up for money. He hadn't had time to do that here all the way, yet. Maybe he saw a wedding picture."

"I want to talk to him."Brennan decided.

"I don't think it will do you any good. But go ahead, take my car." Pops handed her the keys.

She went to the hospital. She asked to see Edwin Booth. Being his daughter in law, it was easy access. There was a policeman outside of his room. She knew him from the debacle with her foster father. Everyone in town knew who she was because of the incident with saving Katie. She entered the room. He was still handcuffed to his bed. He looked up and got a big smile on his face.

"Are you here to take me up on my offer? While my son is fighting a war and becoming a man, you will try a real man on for size?"He sneered.

"I came here to introduce myself. I am Temperance Brennan Booth. Technically, I am your daughter in law. Your son is a real man. I want you to know that I have been in the foster care system and I don't take any shit. Your family, the one that you threw away because of abuse and alcohol, is my family now. I can fight and I can shoot. I can also make a body disappear. So, either sober up, or just plain go away. I don't need people like you in my family." She sighed.

"Who do you think you are? You can't just threaten me, there's a policeman outside." He grabbed at her with his good hand, in the handcuffs. She took it and twisted his wrist. He yelped in pain. She hit the nurse button. The nurse came in.

"Excuse me, miss, but I think there may be something wrong with my father in law's other wrist. Is it possible for anyone to check it out?" Brennan asked. The nurse nodded. She left the room quickly.

"Like I said, sober up or don't come around anymore. I won't expose my child to you."Then she left. She drove home. She didn't know what Pops would think about what she had done. She had decided to keep it to herself for a while.

Booth had killed five men. It had torn him up. All he could think about was going home to Bones. He was sent to do a job. He had to do it. It was the only way he was going to get home. Teddy wasn't having that easy of a time at it either. They both knew it was for the greater good. They both knew why they were sent. It just amazed them how they were taking lives and these people didn't even see it coming.

Teddy talked about Claire. It was almost nonstop. Booth felt like he could have been quizzed about all of her favorite things. He would pass with flying colors. He was probably talking a lot about Bones and the baby. He wanted to be back in Pennsylvania. He wanted to pick on his kid brother. He wanted to rub his wife's belly and hear her argue with him. He wanted out of the desert. He wanted to sleep and be able to actually relax. He really wanted home.


	35. Chapter 35

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

_**Author's Note: This is a sad chapter….get tissues then read…**_

Ch35

Two months had gone by. Tempe had gotten bigger. She was going into the high school at certain hours and helping the principal with the maternity wing. She was pointing out that a lot of what they were teaching was being taught at the advanced middle school levels. Some weren't even advanced. They were taking for granted that every girl who got pregnant had to be of lower level learning. They went through the roster of girls and their grades before pregnancy. A good percentage of them had good grades in mainstream or higher learning classes. Then they get pregnant and have to be taught things they all ready know. It didn't seem right to her. The principal never realized how high the percentage was of girls that had the proper education that still got pregnant. He had assumed it was all from low educational background girls.

She came home and put her feet up on the couch. Sometimes she didn't know how much talking was going to get through the principal's head about things. All of a sudden, the phone rings. She gets up to get it. She was the only one home.

"Bones? Baby is that you?"

"Booth! I can't believe I am hearing your voice. Are you okay? Is everything okay?"She was nervous.

"Yes and no. I am in a military hospital. I am ok… I just have a little bullet graze."

"A little bullet graze, you think that that is ok? Booth? Are they letting you come home?"She was downright frantic.

"Calm down, baby, I am fine. They patched me up. I am just fine. Claire. You need to call Claire. Teddy's gone. Teddy didn't get down. He was shot. I… I carried him all the way back…. It was too late. That's how I got the graze in my arm. They are sending me back. I have to get a new spotter. I wanted to call you before you got the initial report. Tell me something good. Tell me about the baby."He had tears in his eyes.

"The baby is growing and is strong. No matter what I wear you can tell that I am pregnant. I sent you letters and pictures. They are probably being rerouted to you, though. Everyone is good here. Pops and Gretchen are getting along fine. Katie and Jared are doing more than holding hands. I miss you so much. I love you."She didn't know what to say. Her world revolved around waiting for him to come home.

"I love you and miss you so much. All I do is talk about you and the baby. I was driving Teddy pretty crazy with all the baby talk. Bones, you have to tell Claire that Teddy loved her. He never told her that. He was waiting until he got home. Promise me."

"I will, Booth. I can't believe they are sending you back so quickly."

"Bones, I look really good compared to some of these guys. There's barely a scratch on me." He had tears going down his cheeks just from hearing her voice. He just wished he could be home with her. Someone in the back had called time on him. "Bones, baby, I have to go. Take care of Claire. I love you."

"I love you, too."She said back. She was crying like a baby. Her phone call was over. She was on the kitchen floor just bawling away. Pops and Gretchen came in with some stuff from the bakery.

"Tempe, sweetie, what happened?"Gretchen asked.

"Booth called. Teddy's gone. He got shot. Booth carried him…..all the way back to base," she said in between sobs. "He got grazed by a bullet when he carried him, but he's fine. They are sending him back."She was just crying uncontrollably. "I have to call Claire. Teddy and Booth need me to call Claire."

"Calm down, just a bit. Then you can call this Claire." Gretchen said. Pops was putting on some water for some decaf tea for her. She had some tea and she had calmed down. Pops and Gretchen had taken turns holding her. She picked up the phone.

"Claire, this is Bren."

"Hi, Bren, how are you? Have you heard anything from Booth yet?"

"Yes, I have. Booth called me. He said that….that Teddy is gone, Claire. He didn't get down far enough. Booth, he carried him all the way back to base. He got grazed with a bullet. I am so sorry. Booth wanted you to know that Teddy told him that he loved you. He didn't want to say it until he came back."Brennan and Claire were crying uncontrollably again.

"Bren, honey, there is someone at the door. They are probably here to tell me. I will call you back soon. Thank you."She hung up the phone.

Jared, Katie, Angela, and Hodgins came through the door. Brennan was still a mess.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Angela said first.

"He's okay, right? Seeley's okay?"came from Jared. Hodgins and Katie just stayed frozen waiting for someone to speak.

"Booth only got grazed. He's fine. They are sending him back. Teddy is gone. He was shot. Booth had to carry him back to base. I just called Claire. Pops, this is one of those times that Booth would want a candle lit in the church. Maybe could you and Gretchen do that for him?" Brennan said.

Pops couldn't believe her sometimes. He knew that she didn't believe, but she would do things because she knew that he believed. "Of course, Tempe. Maybe we will pick up a pizza or two on the way back for you guys."

"That'd be great, Pops." Jared said, by this time he was hugging his sister in law.

Brennan couldn't help but put herself in Claire's shoes. She didn't know what she would do if the situation were reversed. She couldn't imagine the pain that Claire must be feeling. Not to mention, Teddy was waiting to tell Claire that he loved her. She found that it was little things in which she was so grateful that she had Booth.

She had also wondered about how Booth was feeling not only physically, but emotionally. She knew he really had liked Teddy. That Teddy was almost all he talked about when he spoke of basic training. She knew that Teddy liked to tease and harass Booth. It was all in good fun. Teddy had made her feel better at her own wedding. She would always be grateful to him for that. She found herself going to her wedding album. She found the picture of Teddy and her dancing. She had cried a little more.

Booth was lying on a gurney in the middle of the desert. The graze to his arm had stung, but nothing like his heart was feeling. He wished he could have talked to his Bones longer. Everybody needed their turn. All of his friends in the unit were equally sad about Teddy. He was well liked. Everybody could count on him for a good laugh. That was why he was so popular. It was so hard to laugh here. Collins got shot in the leg. Everybody else was fine. Collins would be fine. Collins was in the next bed over. He was teasing him saying since he got to go home early, he would find Booth's wife and try to take her away. Yeah, like that's funny or something. He would try to remember her voice and get some sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 36

They were packing to go to Teddy's funeral. Brennan had hoped this was the last time she would need the black maternity dress that she had bought. She had broken down, crying while putting the dress in the bag. Jared heard her from across the hall.

"Tempe, are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, I am just worried. Teddy didn't make it back alive. I am scared for your brother. I am scared for me and this baby. I don't know what I'd do if I were in Claire's position." Brennan sighed.

"Seeley knows how much he has to live for. Teddy didn't. Sure, you could say that he had Claire. He was scared to tell her that he loved her. He didn't have any family left. Maybe his will to live just wasn't as strong as it could have been. Seeley, though, he knows how much you love him. He loves you. You both love this baby. He's not scared like Teddy was. Seeley has me and Pops. He has our Aunts and our friends. Teddy thought he might maybe have Claire. Now, before you came along, I wouldn't be so sure. But I know that he will be just fine." He was hugging her.

Katie came upstairs. "Don't mean to break up the lovefest, but Pops said to get you two." She smiled at them. They got all of their things and headed downstairs.

Six of them were going; Pops, Brennan, Jared, Katie, Angela, and Hodgins. Naomi and Zach weren't allowed. Zach wasn't allowed by his over-protective aunt. Naomi was also not allowed to go for being a little too young and not enough "adult" supervision. Brennan practically scoffed at that. She considered herself an adult, even though she had just turned seventeen. She was someone's wife and about to be someone's mom. She had a lot of life experience in her foster homes. She had let it be. Yes, they were younger. They had just wanted to pay their respects, especially since they knew not many people were going to be there.

So, they had rented a van. It really wasn't that far of a drive. It would have been less if Brennan hadn't needed to urinate so much. After about five hours of listening and debating about music, they were in Washington D.C. They had gotten two hotel rooms that adjoined. Girls stayed in one room; boys in the other. Pops called Gretchen to let her know they had arrived safely. Claire was all ready staying in a room at the hotel.

Claire knocked on the door. The girls were hanging up their dresses and making the hotel room "theirs". Angela opened the door and immediately gave Claire a hug. She came in further to the room. She had hugged each of the girls by then. She had given Brennan's tummy a little rub and they giggled. The two had hugged for a really long time. Claire had felt closest to Brennan. She was the only one that knew what it had felt like to have her man overseas. She felt jealous of Brennan, though. Booth was alive. Even if he weren't alive, she has a piece of him growing in her womb every day. Teddy kept saying that they were too young to be serious. Brennan had a ring and a baby to prove her love to Booth. What was she going to have left?

The girls had talked for a bit until Jared, Pops, and Hodgins knocked on the door, wondering if they were hungry. Brennan is always hungry now. They went to dinner. They had talked about how the service would be.

"Some of the guys he went to basic training with will be the pall bearers. I know Seeley would have liked to have been here to do it as well. We actually managed to get two of the guys that they had been friends with that weren't on active duty. It was good that they all ended up doing different things." Claire had managed to get out.

They all had a hard time sleeping that night. Brennan thought about Booth and what he was doing. She hoped he would be okay. She was having a hard time getting comfortable in the hotel bed. She looked out the window for a while, staring.

Booth was thinking that it would soon be time for Teddy's funeral. He had assumed his family would go. It was hard not thinking about Teddy. A new guy, Roberts got Teddy's spot. He was having a hard time. He had found a really good friend in his superior officer, Hank Lutrell. Hank wasn't that much older than him. However, he knew what it felt like to be in the desert with a wife and a baby on the way. He knew what it felt like to be in the desert and miss your buddy's funeral. He knew he had to go on for his new family. He had to get home to them.


	37. Chapter 37

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 37

They had all taken showers and gotten ready for the funeral. Brennan found it ironic how they were all trying to look good when they knew their mascara would be running by the end of the service. Pops checked on the girls, knocking first.

"You ladies look lovely." He smiled at them. Angela and Katie slipped into the boys' adjoining room letting Pops and Brennan have their space. "Today is going to be hard. But you have to be there for Claire. When you look at Teddy today, you have to see Teddy, not Seeley. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Hank. Today I have to be rational. I have to realize it is Teddy that is dead. He was a good friend to Booth and it is our duty to honor him." She hugged him.

"Good. Now let's do that. We will honor him right." They met up with everyone and went to the breakfast in the hotel. They wanted something light. They ate mostly in silence. Then they were on their way to Arlington National Cemetery.

Brennan had never been there before. She was overcome when she saw it with her own eyes. Everyone knows what is there. Yet, when you see it, it takes your breath away. All of these people gave their lives for their country. Then you remember all the ones that were buried elsewhere. It hurts your heart. She had never had such pride for her country before. Booth had always talked about pride to serve his country. She had always wanted to serve science. She has a great sense of pride and then a great sense of sadness. All of these people had died defending their country. She hates war.

The cemetery is just huge. It keeps going and going. Angela and Katie were surprised by its vastness. Pops and Jared go regularly. Hodgins has gone with his parents before. Angela holds Brennan's hand. She doesn't know what else to do. They see the spot where the funeral is setting up. It isn't even the only one that day. They see Claire and pay their respects. Claire introduces them to Tommy McCormick and Chad Johnston. They were friends of Teddy, are friends of Booth.

"So you're the girl that Booth skipped Atlantic City with us for," Tommy chuckled.

"Can't blame him, Tommy. I'd choose a honeymoon with her over Atlantic City with you any day." Chad harassed his friend.

"That's funny. Booth didn't even mention it to me." Brennan smiled at them.

"I am sure the wedding and the honeymoon were more on his mind. If we didn't have non refundable airline tickets we would have been at your wedding."Tommy smiled back.

The funeral was about to begin. The young soldiers excused themselves. Everyone and everything was getting into place. A priest was talking. Brennan hated these things. Even at her own wedding she tuned the priest out. He kept talking about love, honor, and duty. She felt like none of those things mattered now. There is Teddy, lying in a casket. His love, Claire is crying uncontrollably. Honor and duty weren't good enough virtues in Brennan's mind for Teddy to be dead. She would rather Teddy be less virtuous and be alive. If she weren't so respectful, she would say these things out loud. It is always better for her to tune out what the religious person is saying. She has had long and hard debates with Booth. They have decided to agree to disagree. He found it insulting and then funny when she referred to God as his "invisible friend." He had gotten used to it. She wished Booth was here to hold her hand. Instead, she has Hank's hand. She is grateful for this. Claire is being steadied by her parents.

The shots ring out again and again. They are quite startling. She really didn't know what to expect. There is a bugler. He is playing "Taps." They hand Claire a flag. Brennan has been crying this whole time. She gave her loved one for this country. We give her a flag. Somehow, it just doesn't seem like enough. She knows she shouldn't be happy it's not her. She should not rejoice in someone's pain. She would most likely claw the eyes out of someone who handed her a flag instead of having Booth. She doesn't know how Claire is keeping it this together. There is a class of seventh graders walking by with a teacher and some parents. Most are respectful, but one kid is popping and snapping his gum. An adult looks at the offending child with what some people would call "the evil eye." He stops. The class moves on.

They have finished the actual service. Claire and Brennan had stayed and watched the burial. They had both found this to be cathartic. They stand there and watch this dreadful thing happening. They are holding each other's hands.

There is a luncheon held at a church afterward. Brennan is also surprised by this. Jared had explained this to her. "After mourning a loved one, it is best to get all the food in you before your pants split."

Hank said that it is quite common. Another common thing is a "wake." Teddy did not have one of those. He did not have enough friends of legal age to drink for it. That is what the real shame was. He wasn't of drinking age so his friends couldn't even have a wake for him. They would just have to gorge themselves with food instead.

Brennan had never really been to a funeral. She had just thought about it. She knew about most customs. It was quite different experiencing it yourself. That was one of the problems with her parents. She didn't know where they were. She could not mourn their loss properly. She had not really thought about it, but she really didn't have any other family. She had no aunts or uncles on either side. No weird cousins or second cousins. She had only had her own tight knit family unit. No wonder she was a little odd. She didn't really have that much of an extension of family. She did not make friends easily, not until she came to Pennsylvania. The neighbor lady had died but she had such a strange reaction to it, her parents decided not to take her to the funeral. For some odd reason she kept faking her own death. That was fun, making Russ cry.

They were all eating and talking about Teddy. They were celebrating his life and stuffing their mouths at the same time. The buffet had kept her baby happy. Brennan was almost shocked as she heard all the laughter in the room. Teddy was the reason for the laughter. That had made her feel good.


	38. Chapter 38

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 38

They had a good time talking about Teddy. They also had talked about Booth, which warmed her heart. It was going on late afternoon. They gave their condolences one more time. Claire had promised to visit. Chad and Tommy hoped they would see Booth before they deployed.

It was back to the hotel to pack up. The van ride was fine. More debates about music were made. Pops laughed at them all. They were all good kids. They were all very intelligent, but each in different ways. He felt blessed to have them all around him. It made him feel young. He was paying very close attention to his granddaughter. She had been quite pale at the funeral. It was an easy leap. She was worried about her husband. He had seen quite a few changes in her since they had met. He thought that his grandson had brought out her softer side. She was very closed off from the world. Every day, she let more of it in.

They had gotten home and it was a little on the later side. They decided it would be better to all spend the night another night. The girls went up to Brennan and Booth's room. They had gotten blankets and such.

"No, not that pillow, Ange!" Brennan had said a little louder than her usual voice. "That's Booth's pillow. I can still smell his cologne on it. I don't want it to go downstairs."

Angela had only nodded. She didn't realize what she had done. The girls had all changed into pajamas. They were told not to have anything sexy. When changing, Angela and Katie had gotten a glimpse of her belly. It was definitely rounding.

"You look so cute, Bren. You should at least show Pops and Jared their little family member in there. You know Booth would want you to." Angela was egging her on. Booth was very proud of the baby. There was actually more to see now. She didn't see the harm. Also, with the pajama top, she could be sure that her ever growing breasts were completely covered. Way better than what she had been wearing a couple of months ago.

They go downstairs. Some movie that Brennan did not recognize was on the television. Katie had started it. "I think Brennan wants to show you guys something."

They were at the kitchen table, scrounging for food. She lifted her pajama top, modestly.

"Dude, whoa…."Hodgins said, first.

"That bad, huh?" Brennan winced.

"No, it's just when you are covered up you can't see exactly how you are so growing yourself a little human in there. You are so the most awesome science experiment ever." Hodgins smiled.

"He or she is not an experiment…..that's my nephew or niece you're talking about, buddy." Jared chimed in. "Can I?" He was asking to touch her belly. "Wow, it's all hard. No flab at all."

"Okay, I think I'm done." Brennan frowned.

"Don't listen to these guys. They don't know anything about this."Hank smiled at her. He touched her belly for a minute, and then let her put her shirt down. "Growing well, Tempe. You're doing fine."

She smiled. She decided she didn't want to stay up and watch the movie with them. She wanted to go back to the comfort of her bed, the bed that she and Booth would make love in. She would hold on to the pillow that still had faint traces of him. She refused to wash that pillowcase. She knew it was weird. She didn't care. She would occasionally get one of his shirts out and sleep in it, anything to feel close to him. She could not wait for the day for him to come home.

They all were startled by a phone call first thing the next morning. It was the army. They wanted to talk to Brennan. She almost didn't want to answer the phone. She knew that if he were dead, they would send someone. What is going on?

"Mrs. Booth? Are you there? I regret informing you that your husband is currently missing in action. We are doing our best to locate him. We will keep you as informed as you can possibly be about this situation. Do you understand?" The colonel had asked her.

"Yes, I understand. Please find him. We have a baby on the way. Thank you. Call here anytime. If I am not here you can talk to his grandfather or brother. Goodbye."

That was what they all had heard.

"Booth….he is currently missing in action. They could not really tell me more than that. I gave them permission to update you guys in case I am at my doctor's appointment. That is the only reason I am leaving this phone. I need to know he is okay." Brennan went up the stairs.

"Looks like she will be up in her bedroom for two or three days again," Jared sighed. Katie hugged him. They all had decided to go home. Pops went to see Gretchen and light another candle. Jared was left to deal with is hormonal sister in law. These were long days without Booth.

Booth, Roberts, and Hank Lutrell were all captured. They were torturing them for information. Hank was getting a lot worse done to him because they knew he was a higher rank. His heart was going out for his commanding officer. They didn't talk about it when they were left alone. Roberts was the quietist of them all. Booth thought he was going to break soon. He didn't know Roberts that well. He was about as big as Booth. He has blonde hair and green eyes. He mostly kept to himself. Booth found it odd. However, since meeting Bones, he found that there was a whole lot of everybody in the world. He didn't automatically judge Roberts for not being social. Not to mention, Booth was still getting over Teddy's death. Maybe it just wasn't their time to talk.

"Roberts, you got a girl at home?" He asked this after they all had just gotten their feet severely beaten with pipes. Hank could barely talk, he was beaten so badly. It wasn't always so great, being the big guy on the totem pole.

"Yeah, her name is Catherine. She is really into fish. She is going to school for it. Why, Booth?" He was wondering why all of a sudden Booth was curious about his social life.

"Fish, huh? I have got a wife that is pregnant back home. Hank does, too. We know we have something to focus on. When they are beating me, I am thinking about Bones' face. How her stomach must be getting rounder…"

"Bones?" Roberts asked him.

"Your squint girl likes fish; mine likes bones. I call her that as a nickname. She is going to go to college at Northwestern for forensic anthropology after the baby. She has a full ride scholarship. Anyway, I wanted to know that you have someone to think about, because we aren't going to be here forever. I wanted to know that you weren't gonna give up. 'Cause you can't give up, man." He sighed a big sigh.

"I got you on everything but the word squint. I am not giving up." Roberts replied.

"Oh, Hank called it that. Scientist types squint at things when they figure them out. When he told me I laughed; Bones is always squinting at things." The two laughed together.

"No man, I have a beautiful girlfriend and an aquarium full of fish at home. I don't care how much they beat me. They aren't getting anything from me." Roberts patted his back.

They both had pictures hidden in their uniforms. They exchanged them for a second. They both had thought the same thing. Did all auburn hair blue eyed girls love science? Hank was too tired at this point and was sleeping.


	39. Chapter 39

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 39

They had been taking turns sleeping. Roberts and Booth had an unspoken agreement to let Hank sleep more than them. They both knew he was getting hurt more than they were. Not that what they were experiencing was easy, by any means. They would ask questions over and over again. While they did this, they would beat pipes on the soles of their feet. None of them could walk properly. He would not listen to any of the questions anymore. He would take the beatings and think about Bones. He would think about all she had gone through. Sometimes he thought about what his father had put him through as a kid. They could do better. They could teach their baby that even though they were brought up with horrible things, they would teach this baby love. He would think about how she makes him smile. He can't have her be like Claire. He had to get through the questions and the beatings. Once, they were beating Hank so badly that he had shielded himself over Hank. They did not take kindly to this. At this point, he thinks he may have some broken ribs as well. So this is what Bones felt like after she saved Katie. No wonder she was irritable. No, she is strong. She was irritable because of the hormones.

He did not know how many days they had been captured. It was pretty dark all the time. It messed with your sense of time. Of course they took his watch. He was just grateful they had not found his picture of Bones. If they did find it, they didn't care enough to take it from him. Hank was not happy that Booth tried to interfere with his beating. Booth did not want to imply that Hank was a weak man. Hank is a very strong man. There is only so much that people can take. He didn't want Hank to get to that point. They all had to make it through. He didn't want to lose anyone else. He couldn't let anyone give them information. He couldn't let anyone die. These were most important to him. That and he had to get home.

Brennan had looked like hell. She did function as in showering and eating. She did that for her child. She had a hard time sleeping, even though she wanted to do that for her child as well. She liked to stay in the kitchen. The main phone was in there. She had started baking like crazy. Pops had thought it was a way to start her "nesting" and stay by the phone. She had taken her mid terms. She had aced them all. Jared, for once in his life, had gotten all A's on his report card. Pops was so proud of him. He knew it had so much to do with Tempe. Tempe and her friends cared about Jared and wanted him to do well. They didn't treat him like he was stupid. Jared isn't stupid, he was just never focused. He was too busy chasing cheerleaders and such. Tempe entering his world was just what he needed.

It had been three weeks since the phone call. She had started calling the poor colonel that informed her every day. She was saying enough isn't being done. They had started off as small conversations, but they had grown into longer ones. Colonel Pelant had been very understanding. There was something about this young woman that had been authoritative. She had promised that if more was done, she would pay the army back.

"How is a pregnant army wife going to pay the army back, Mrs. Booth?"

"After I have my baby, I will go to college to be a forensic anthropologist. I have a scholarship all ready. I promise to give time to the army to identify bodies for you. It would be the least I could do if you get me my husband back."She was willing to help the army if the army helped her.

"I might have to see what I can do, Mrs. Booth." They hung up the phone shortly after.

She went to her doctor's appointment that afternoon. She had Angela go with her. She did not feel comfortable changing in front of Jared or Hank. Besides, she needed them for phone duty.

This time they were going to listen to the heartbeat and have an ultrasound. Her ob/gyn knew the circumstances as to why her husband was not there. He had a lot of army wives because of the insurance. Granted, most of them weren't as young as her. Although, the way that she talked, he had assumed she was older.

"Okay, Tempe and Angela, you wanted to see but not know the sex, is that correct?" He also knew this procedure as well. The wives didn't want to know without their husbands.

"She doesn't want to know, but I do!" Angela chimed in.

"Angela, why should you know when Booth and I don't know?" Brennan was curious.

"Brennan, sweetie, someone has to shop and tell everyone else what to shop for. I will promise to keep it a secret." Angela was dying to know. Plus she could pick out little dresses or rompers if she knew the sex.

"Okay, tell her, but not me." Brennan thought what Angela said was rational. She just hoped that Angela wouldn't keep it over her head. She truly wanted it to be a secret from herself and Booth until Booth arrived.

The doctor nodded. "Here is the head, shoulders, arms, and legs. Your baby is sucking its thumb." Just then the baby did a flip. It was there. It was unmistakable.

"Bren, did you see that?" Angela asked, worried.

"Yes, Angela I could not miss that. I definitely saw that. It was hard to miss." All of them in the room had laughed. The baby had basically showed its sexual organs right in the screen. No mistaking anything. No shy babies here.

"I find that there is no more need for secrecy, Angela. I can't ignore what I saw."

"Plenty of pictures please." Angela asked.

Brennan was driven home by Angela. She was grateful. Brennan had cried the whole drive home. She knew what she was having. They had decided to keep it among themselves for a while. She felt so incredibly guilty for knowing the sex of the baby when Booth didn't. It wasn't fair. She knew life was not fair, but she promised him. Then, the baby has a mind of its own and shows it all. She knew one thing for sure; this baby was determined. First, it was determined to exist. Then, it was determined to survive. Now, it was making her break her promises to her husband. Apparently it had gotten its stubbornness from both of them, she laughed to herself.

They had walked into the kitchen with Angela. They had all had their eyes on her.

"Tempe, are you okay, is the baby okay?" Jared jumped into questioning.

"Yes, yes, we are both fine. I promised Booth that I wouldn't learn the sex of the baby. But the baby decided to flash me. Now I know and he doesn't know and I feel guilty." She was crying again. They had tried to console her.

"So do I have a niece or a nephew?" Jared asked when they calmed her down a bit.

"We aren't telling until we really have to. You are going to have to wait. I want to tell Booth. But here, look at the baby. It is sucking its thumb in one of the pictures." She said.

They were all looking at the ultrasound pictures. Angela had to laugh at how Hodgins and Zach looked at them like a textbook. Naomi and Katie were looking at the pictures like a doll baby. Pops was looking at them proudly and knowingly. He knew. Brennan could tell that he knew. He rubbed her stomach a minute.

The phone rang. They all stared at Brennan. She got it. This is what they heard:

"Yes, yes, of course, Colonel Pelant. I will keep up my end of the bargain. You can do better for me? Booth! Oh, Booth, I love you so much. Are you okay? Yes. Yes. I understand. Oh, I am so sorry. Yes. I have some surprising news as well. Our baby didn't want to be a secret. I just came from the doctor. I was feeling quite guilty that I know and you don't. Yes. I will bring the pictures with me. Yes, Booth I will tell you. It's a boy. He flashed me and Angela. Yes. I love you. I miss you so much. I don't care if you can walk or not. We will re-teach you. I will meet you there. I don't know if Jared can miss that much school. Okay. Okay. Yes. Goodbye."

They had all stared at her. She was smiling and rubbing her belly.

"Booth is okay. I mean, mostly. He can't walk right now. We are going to have to make this place wheelchair accessible for a while. He….. was tortured. They would beat him on the soles of his feet. It is actually a common practice that I don't want to talk about right now. He is coming home. They are sending him to Fort Benning in three days. I am not sure how long he will be there. His commanding officer, Hank Lutrell was shot in the back. He is alive, but they think he won't ever be able to walk. His new spotter, Roberts, is about the same as Booth. "

They stood there, taking it all in. Booth couldn't walk right now, but he probably could, eventually.

Then, Pops said it out loud. "Congratulations, Tempe. A boy!"


	40. Chapter 40

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 40

They had all gathered around her. Hugs and kisses and belly rubs were given. Booth was coming home in three days. Not home as in their house, but at least in the right country. That was definitely in the right direction.

They were looking at the ultrasound pictures again. "So that's his….."Jared began.

"Yes. What Angela and I saw was a closer view. He flipped and basically put his genitals right where we were looking." Brennan smiled.

"Is that what all the Booth men are like, Brennan?" She immediately blushed. Katie had also started staring at the floor, looking guilty. Pops left the room. This was not a conversation he wanted to be in. He also wanted to call Gretchen and see about making the house more wheelchair accessible. Her late husband had a wheelchair in the last few years. She had experience in this. They did not have much time.

Hodgins and Zach did not like this conversation, either. The guys had all congregated to the living room. "Are we just going to let them talk about male genitalia in there?"Zach asked.

"Have you met Angela? She does what she wants. Brennan doesn't want to talk about it." Hodgins said.

"Neither does Katie."Jared added.

"Dude, you are saying she has firsthand knowledge, aren't you?" Hodgins grinned.

"Hey, if you would stop talking to Muffy, Angela might let you go farther. Just a suggestion." Jared laughed at him.

"I agree with Jared's hypothesis." Zach smiled.

In the kitchen, Angela was trying to get information out of Brennan. Then she saw Katie's face.

"Okay, enough, Angela. Have you seen Booth? His height? His shoulders? Let that and what you saw of my innocent baby lead you to whatever conclusion you want." She smiled.

"We should compare notes some day." Katie giggled.

"I don't want to know about Jared. It's like knowing about my brother. I will pass." Brennan laughed back.

"Am I the last virgin in the room?" Angela was looking at Naomi. Naomi had suddenly found the ceiling interesting.

"When you guys were at Teddy's funeral, I took control of the situation. Zach is quite shy…at first." Naomi laughed.

"Obviously, you still need to talk to Hodgins about Muffy. Also, don't do anything just because everyone else has." Brennan hugged her friend.

She had rubbed Bren's tummy. "You are right. I probably would have done more by now, but I don't completely trust him. I just never thought I would be the last one…." She sighed.

The guys had thought it was safe enough to go back onto the kitchen. Brennan had offered them cookies she had baked that morning. There was knocking at the door. It was Gretchen. She smiled when she saw Tempe.

"I heard you are having a boy. Boys are wonderful. They love their mamas like nobody's business." She gave Tempe a hug. "My late husband, Rick needed a wheelchair toward the end. I am going to go see Hank and we will talk about what needs to be done." She nodded at Gretchen, thankful for her help.

It was decided that all three of them would greet Booth when he came home. Depending on what they said when we got there, Jared might have to go back. Gretchen would look after him. Tomorrow they would build a ramp to get into the house. The front and back door are big enough for wheel chairs. They needed a company to come and install the chair lift for up the steps. They also had to work out the bathroom. Perhaps a seat for him to sit in for the shower? They would wait and see what the doctor recommended.

Brennan had this new sense of relief. She knew that Booth was hurt. It was definitely going to take time for him to heal. He was breathing. He was most likely going to walk again. These were all very good things. She didn't care that he would have to be in a wheelchair for a while. In fact, if he had come back like Hank, she would have still been happy. He was breathing and his mind was still intact. That is better than a lot of people get coming back. She knew this. She was grateful for what she has.

Everyone was over and working on ramps for the front and back doors. Sully was looking over at the commotion.

"Tempe, what's going on?" He asked her with a big smile on his face.

"Booth is coming back from war soon. He does not have full motion of his feet. He will be using a wheelchair for a while." He had looked her up and down. She is pregnant. He hadn't seen her in a few months. She was even more voluptuous. He was getting all sweaty just thinking about her.

"You know, if he is not able to do his husbandly duties, I would be more than happy to help you out." Sully smiled.

"You want to have sex with a pregnant woman?" She asked him curiously.

"Hey, I have a sister. She said her hormones made her want it all the time. He hasn't been here for a few months. He is in a wheelchair. I figure you could use some help relieving some stress."

"I don't care if he has use of his feet right now. I didn't think I would have to be this crude. I love my husband. I am not going to cheat on him. He will be in the country soon and I will ride him like there is no tomorrow. Do you have any more questions, Sully?" She smiled at him.

Jared came over and walked her back to the house. "Was he bothering you?"

"Oh, he wanted to know what we were doing and why. Then he offered to help me with my hormonal struggles. I basically told him off." She explained.

"Hormonal struggles? What are you talking about?" Jared was confused.

"Well, pregnant women are usually horny women. I don't know any other way to say it. I have been missing your brother in many different ways and let's not talk about it anymore." She didn't like to talk about sex with Jared. It was odd.

"Agreed. Hey, have you thought about any names for my little nephew in there?" He smiled at her.

"Yes, I think I have the perfect name. Angela keeps asking me from some name book. I want to talk it over with your brother first. It is his child as well. I am not supposed to make all the decisions all by myself." She laughed at him.

"I know. It would be better if we could give him a name though."

"Him or he will have to do for now." She wasn't giving this secret up.

They had gotten the house ready to the best of their abilities. They had called the school to let them know about Jared being gone again. They were more than understanding. However, they had made it clear that if too many days were going to be missed, they would send him back and Gretchen would look over him.  
They had packed for another trip. This time they were going on a plane. Tempe was cleared for flight. She wasn't that far along that it was deemed dangerous. She was nervous to see Booth. What if he had changed? She had remembered what Hank had said about Booth's father. He had been a very loving person until Vietnam had completely changed his personality. It was decades later and he had not changed back.

She had always been a worrier. She knew this. She needed to relax. Perhaps when she saw him in person, it would all be better. She also had this strange feeling in her stomach that wouldn't go away. It was an odd sensation. She was trying to sleep on the airplane. She had never been on a plane before and thought it was nerves from that combined with nerves from seeing Booth. She couldn't wait to land and kiss him. That would be first priority.


	41. Chapter 41

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 41

They had gotten off the plane. They rented another van. The first thing they did was to go to Martin Community Hospital at Fort Benning. They didn't care about the hotel or anything else first. They were all eager to see one Seeley Booth.

He had gotten used to the desert. So, even Georgia had seemed cold to him. He was wrapped up in blankets watching television. He was nervous about seeing his family. What if Bones didn't want a husband she had to teach to walk again? It is asking a lot out of someone to be there for you for that. She could have any guy she wanted. She is the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He still couldn't believe she was his. He just wasn't sure for how long she would stay his. He had heard from some of the guys in the other beds how women sometimes left if you were hurt. Some women didn't stay. He hoped Bones wasn't like that. He couldn't help but being insecure. His track record with women was considerably lacking. He was impressed that he had remained friends with Cam. Tessa had left when his shoulder went out. Bones was different, right?

A couple of the nurses had to admit, they were disappointed when they found out that Seeley Booth was married. They were eyeing her when she came up to the desk and asked for him. Of course she had to be beautiful and pregnant. Hopefully she was a runner and they could comfort him in his time of need.

He was sitting there, eating pudding when the door opened. It was Jared and Pops at first. Then he saw Bones. He gave them all hugs and kissed his wife. The kiss was very hot.

"Wow, Bones, look at you! You look gorgeous." He beamed at the site of his wife carrying his child. His feet might not work properly, but other parts of his body had definitely woken up.

"Thank you, Booth. This is really your work, not mine."She laughed. Then he saw it. He saw that sparkle in her eye that was just for him. He knew all of his worrying was for nothing. She loves me. She had lifted her maternity top modestly so he could get a better look at her stomach. He couldn't believe that she had done that in front of Jared and Pops. He touched her stomach. Everything in the world felt right. All of a sudden, he no longer cared about his feet. Then something extraordinary happened. He felt the baby kick.

"Bones, did you feel that?" He asked her.

"Yes, it's been happening since I boarded the plane; I thought it was nerves."

"That is our baby kicking." He smiled at her. They hadn't even noticed that Jared and Pops had left the room. She sat on the bed, beside him. She kissed him again.

"I missed you, Booth. I missed you so much. I am sorry that you are in pain. I am not sorry that you are home. Does that make me a bad person?" She was nervous.

"No, Bones. I am happy to be home. I agree with you."He hugged her. It felt so good to have her in his arms again.

Jared, Pops, and someone she didn't know came in. "Hello, Mrs. Booth. I am Colonel Pelant. Here are those x-rays you wanted. It is good to see you in person." He was very young for a colonel.

"Thank you." She was looking at Booth's x-rays. "Booth, you have taken many beatings to your feet. It also looks like you shielded someone with your body. You have one broken rib."

"How do you know that?" Colonel Pelant asked her. He knew of Booth's full statement.

"I want to be a forensic anthropologist. I am good at what I want to do. I have much to learn, yet." She sighed.

"Well, I am glad we made our deal then." He smiled at her.

"Deal?" Booth, Jared, and Pops looked at her.

"I told them if they put a rush on finding you that after I am in school, I will identify soldiers for them sometimes. Quid pro quo." She said.

"You bribed the United States Army, Bones?" Booth asked.

"It was taking too long. I had to do something. If I weren't pregnant, I would have boarded a plane myself. I did the next best thing."She would have done almost anything to get her husband back.

The colonel said his goodbyes and made his exit so the family could be together. They were mostly laughing. They were talking about what was going on in their lives. Jared and Pops did a lot of the talking. Jared had accidentally bumped into his foot. Booth winced with pain. The blanket had revealed his feet. They looked awful. They almost didn't look like feet anymore.

"Bro, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to…." Jared had started.

"I know you didn't. The one thing, though, is after all of this, they get really really cold all the time." Brennan covered his feet back up. She tucked them in the blanket carefully.

"Thanks, Bones." He smiled at her.

The doctor came in. "Hi. This must be your family, Seeley. I wanted to talk to you and them about your care." They were all very intent on listening to this man who held the fate of their future in their hands.

"Well, obviously you need physical therapy. However, you could do that anywhere. I don't see why you can't go home and get that done. I have a very intense therapy set up for you. From what I see of your injuries, I know you are not a quitter. Now is not a time to start that nasty habit. We will get you a wheelchair to take home."

"We have ramps set up at our home all ready. We even got the stair lift. My question is the shower. How do you recommend that?" Brennan had asked.

"Wow, you guys are prepared. I would say a shower seat for now. After so much physical therapy he may choose not to use it. I want him to walk small amounts in the home. He needs to keep weight on his feet. Let me get you guys some paperwork and the chair and we will get you out of here."

They were all relieved he gets to go home. Booth didn't want to be a burden to his family, though. It was bad enough that Bones was pregnant, now she has to be pregnant and taking care of him. He didn't think it was right. He knew he was feeling a little sorry for himself. He also knew that he was being insecure. He wasn't one hundred percent cocky Booth anymore. He was broken in more than one way.

They wheeled him out and put him in the van. He didn't like taking his brother's help. He knew he needed it, but didn't like it. They had ordered a pizza at the hotel. They ate and laughed. Jared and Pops said they wanted to go and look around, see the sights. They both wanted to stay at the hotel.

She had finally had him alone in the hotel room. She almost immediately started kissing him. He had to think that this was actually real. He wasn't daydreaming while someone was beating his feet with pipes. She started taking off her clothes. His jaw literally dropped. She was so beautiful. He didn't think she could be more beautiful than when they got married. He was wrong. He liked a little more weight on her. To see her pregnant with his child was a bigger turn on than he could have imagined. She started kissing him and taking his clothes off. She was very careful when taking his pants off around his feet. She climbed on top of him. He had been painfully hard for at least fifteen minutes.

She had positioned herself on top of him and slowly lowered herself on him. This feeling was what kept him from telling the army's secrets. This feeling was the best he had ever felt. He let her take control. She was tender and loving to him. She was the happiest she had been in the longest time. They finally climaxed unto each other.

"I've needed that for so long. You don't even know how crazy it's been at home without you. All our friends are coupled up and I am this horny pregnant woman all alone. It was awful." She was a little embarrassed by her confession.

"I needed you, too. Hank, Roberts, and I would all talk about our girls. Roberts' girlfriend is a squint, too." He said, without even thinking.

"A squint?"

"That is what Hank calls scientist types. They squint at things. Hank would talk about his wife, Janie. Roberts has a girlfriend named Catherine. She is going to college to be a marine biologist. Hank called you and Catherine squints. We got through by talking about the people we love. I had a hidden picture of you. It got me through, looking at your picture and thinking about our baby. I don't know if I would have made it if I didn't have you. If I were still single…:"

"You don't have to worry about being single ever again. You are stuck with me and our little boy. I know that some women don't stick around. I heard some nurses talking in the hospital. A lot of the soldiers come home and their family deserts them. You aren't being deserted, no matter what those nurses want." She laughs.

"What are you talking about, Bones?" He had no clue what she meant.

"Booth, you are a very attractive man. You are charming. You don't even realize that sometimes. No other patient had as much pudding as you. Those nurses were drooling over you. When I showed up they were giving me the evil eye. I suppose I will have to get used to it, being married to such a charismatic man." She smiled at him.

"The nurses were mean to you?"He couldn't believe it. The nurses were so nice and thoughtful to him.

"They wouldn't get me your x-rays. I called the colonel. It is no big deal. What is a big deal is that we get to be happy because we are together again." She curled into him and they both fell asleep.


	42. Chapter 42

The Marriage

By meekerprincess9778

_**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews coming in…they are very much appreciated!**_

Ch 42

The next morning, it was time for showers. Jared helped him walk to the bathroom. He sat on the edge of the tub. It wasn't the perfect way to get clean, but it was better than nothing. Brennan got in with him. He didn't want her pity; although, there had been many times in the past when they would shower together. He loved to wash her back and hair. He knew it was hypocritical to not want her help. Mainly, his problem was he needed her help. This whole being a burden was a problem. It was fine when he took care of her. He didn't like to be taken care of. It was more like he was never taken care of. His father never took care of him. His mother had tried, but had ultimately failed. Pops only succeeded so far. She hadn't seemed to mind at all. She wasn't repulsed by his feet. She was washing them tenderly. He couldn't help but think if he were with Rebecca or Tessa, what would have happened? Would they be taking care of him? Cam might help him out as a friend. He couldn't see them putting so much love into making sure someone was clean. Their baby was going to be lucky.

She was helping him shower. She could see the sour look on his face. He hated that he needed help. He had a broken rib. He couldn't stand for a long period of time. She was being as gentle as she possibly could with his abs and feet. There were so many bones broken in his feet that they did not want to put them in a traditional cast. He had these strange boot things to wear when he left the house. He had air casts for when he was at home. They wanted him to be able to put weight on his feet and keep them functional.

She was helping him wash his hair…..he wasn't close enough to the water….. when he looked up at her and starting rubbing her beautiful belly. Brennan had started giggling.

"If you keep that up, we will miss our plane. Don't you want to go home?" Brennan asked Booth.

"Your mind is always in the gutter, Bones. Maybe I was having one on one time with my son." He retorted back, playfully.

"It's not my fault that you barely touch me and I can't keep my hands off you. You should be harder to resist."She laughs.

They manage to get him out of the shower and walk him to the bed. He didn't want Jared to get him out of there naked. She sets clothes out for him to wear. He is quite surprised when he sees the socks. They are bright and colorful.

"What's with the socks, Bones?"He asks.

"Well, your feet get extra cold. The warmest socks come in these bright patterns. Feel them. They are warmer than regular white or dark socks."

He felt them with his hands. They did feel thicker than average socks. "You're amazing, Bones. You know that, right? These are gonna feel great." He smiles at her. He didn't know when or where she got these. He just knew she loved taking care of him.

"While we are alone and you are in a good mood, I want to ask you something." She sounded a little nervous. That automatically made Booth nervous.

"Sure. Go on."

"I was thinking about a name for our son….."She had started off slowly.

"Okay, Bones. If you are thing Albert Einstein or something, I am going to pass." He laughs.

"Parker. Parker Matthew Booth. His first name would be to honor Teddy. His middle name would be to honor my father. If you don't like it we can figure out something else. I just thought that..."

"Bones, as usual, what you said is perfect. I can't believe you would want to honor our friend like that. It is so perfect. We have a name. He has a name."He hugged and kissed her deeply.

"I want to keep his name a surprise. We didn't get to keep his gender a surprise because he flashed Angela and me. I thought it just might make it a little more special. Make it our secret, just the three of us?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, that's good too. I don't want everybody making their opinion on what we picked, trying to change our minds. It would be better if we didn't tell them. You are a genius. We should probably see if Pops and Jared are ready to go. I will need Jared's help to go all the way to the van."They packed their suitcases. He put his wedding ring back on. Whenever he would leave the army tents to do his job, he would take off his ring. He didn't know if he got captured, if it would be taken from him. It felt good to put it back on permanently.

The flight was uneventful. There were only a few stares. He would get used to this. Gretchen picked them up at the airport. She gave Booth a big hug. Pops had told him that Gretchen had helped with the house modifications. Booth was happy that Pops was happy. He did miss his Grams, though. Bones would have loved her. Grams would have absolutely loved Bones. Gretchen had a lot of qualities that Grams had. He could see why Pops was so happy.

When he got home, he noticed a lot of cars. He figured all of the gang would be there for him coming home the first time. Then Jared opens the door.

"Surprise!"

Not just his usual gang was there. Cam was there sitting with them. Claire was sitting next to Cam. Next to Claire were his buddies, Tommy and Chad. He just couldn't believe it. As he got into the house more, he noticed his aunts were in the living room. They were talking to Amy. There were more people than he had anticipated. He felt loved. They were all taking turns hugging and talking to him. Of course, they were taking turns looking at Bones. Everything seemed just perfect.

Tommy and Chad were trying to get him to go to Atlantic City again. He really felt no inclination to go. He would rather be at home with his wife. He likes his buddies, but they don't know what it is like to have the love of a good woman. He doesn't want to mess that up by being stupid with them. That was what he liked so much about Teddy. Teddy understood that Bones came first. Well, because Claire came first for him. It was an unspoken rule.

Frannie and Ruth went on and on about baby things. They were right up there with Angela and Amy. Booth liked to hear the women talk about themes for a nursery and such. They kept hounding about names, but she wouldn't tell. She was staying strong. She was just glowing. He didn't care about how much his feet hurt. He was happy he was home with her.

Zach, Hodgins, and Jared went to go get more ice for their drinks. The young women were mostly talking baby talk anyway. Claire and Cam were busy talking with Chad and Tommy. If Chad and Tommy had half of a brain, they would be trying to seduce them in some way. He was thrilled to be in the company of family and friends. Well, he was until someone showed up.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Booth asked his father.


	43. Chapter 43

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 43

"Dad, what are you doing here?" He asked again.

"What happened to you? What did they do to you?" His father asked.

"I was tortured. I am fine, Dad. Why are you here?" He was very defensive.

"I heard my son was coming back from the war. I figured you couldn't handle it, so they kicked you out. Here, they actually did something to you. I am surprised." He laughed. Anywhere within a meter of him could smell the alcohol.

"Edwin, didn't we have this talk? What are you doing?" Brennan asked him.

"Well, I figured my right hand is broken, and you broke my left wrist. There wasn't anything left for you." He chuckled to himself again.

"There are two hundred six bones in the body, Edwin. I have many to choose from." She replied back. Booth gave her an interesting look as did everyone else. Brennan broke his father's wrist?

"Well, lookie here; seems my son managed to knock you up. No wonder you went all mama bear on me. If you hit her enough times, Seeley; she'll learn."

Everyone was shocked by what he had just said. Here he was, in a room full of women, telling his son to beat his wife. Pops took him by the arm and guided him into the kitchen.

"Ed, you have to leave now. I am not giving you any choice. You get to leave peacefully, or we will call the police again." Hank was livid. He had raised his son better than this.

"I am celebrating my son's homecoming and giving him valuable marital advice. These moments should be recorded. Come on, you should know how I feel." He smiled.

"No, Edwin. I will never claim to know how you feel. Nothing you feel is worth what you put your family through." He called the police.

Edwin made his way through back to the party while Pops called the police. Everyone stayed back quite a distance from him. He started to go near Brennan.

"You know, missy, I never officially got to kiss the bride. Why don't you come over here and give me a smooch? Then I can rub your belly." He stepped two more steps closer to Brennan. Booth was across the room. Pops was in the kitchen, on the phone with the nine one one operator. He took one more step. Edwin looked like he was about to kiss her. She took half a step forward, which confused everyone. She then swung her fist right into his jaw. He was knocked out on the floor. Jared, Zach, and Hodgins came in right in time to see her fist connect with his face. Jared looked at the floor.

"Porch?" He asked Pops.

"Yeah, just leave him on the porch." Jared and Zach drug him on the porch.

Hodgins looked at Brennan. "What is with you and violence?"

"Yeah, Hodgins, that was my alcoholic father. He wanted to kiss her and rub her belly. She had every right to get violent. I just wished I could have gotten over there." Booth sighed.

"Booth, I told you, I am very capable of handling things. Although it is nice when you handle them, I can do them too. My mom used to say marriage isn't fifty fifty. It's one hundred one hundred. Today is my one hundred percent. Another day will be yours." She hugged him. He didn't know how, but she had always found a way to make him feel good.

The police came and gathered up Edwin Booth. They said that they might have his jaw checked out if he complains about it when he wakes up. It is funny how the police in the town know things. They know when to ask question and when not to ask questions. Today was a not ask a question day. They had dealt with Ed Booth for most of their careers. They all knew he had it coming, whatever had come his way.

Surprisingly, the party had continued as if nothing had even happened. The guys had all guessed that Brennan had wanted to name the baby "Newton" or something similar. Booth just smiled and said, "No." Chad and Tommy were shocked that Booth's hot little wife could pack quite the punch. Then the stories were told about her flipping Jared. All of a sudden the guys figured out why Booth didn't want to make the wife upset. They would never have guessed mutual love and respect. They thought it was fear, for sure. Booth was surprised that neither of them rushed to help his wife against his father. Teddy would have helped her. He was disappointed in them. He was also worried for them in battle. If his wife was braver than them, they would have problems in war.

The party had eventually ended. Booth tried out the stair lift. Everything had worked out well. He made it from the top of the steps to their room. She got him some comfortable shorts to sleep in. She started changing into a nightgown.

"Bones, can I hear the story about you breaking my father's wrist?" He asked her calmly.

"There's not much to say. He came over all drunk, like tonight. Jared ordered me upstairs. At some point, your father punched the kitchen wall. By the way, did you like the new wallpaper?" She asked him, trying to change the subject.

"The wallpaper is fine. Please go on."

"Apparently, he passed out. Jared called me downstairs to look at his hand. I thought he broke a few bones. Hank called the police and an ambulance. He woke up for a minute and saw me. He was sexually suggestive. I asked Hank if I could go see him in the hospital. He said okay. I went to the hospital. There was a police officer at the door. Everyone let me in. I am his daughter in law. So, he wakes up. I told him to sober up or stay away. He tried to grab me with his good hand. I know how to break a lot of bones because I have been reading a lot of books from the library. It was a simple turn and twist. I left." She sighed, nervously.

"Baby, you are so sweet to try to protect us. I don't know if anything will ever make him stay away."

"I don't want Parker anywhere near him. If he got sober, that would be a different situation. How he is now, it's not a healthy environment for a child to be around."She felt bad saying it that way.

"Well, as long as I learn to walk, we will be going to Northwestern with you. We go where you go. Maybe we could talk Pops into going too. It's nothing we have to decide today. I can't believe you stood up to my childhood nightmare twice now. You got the colonel to find me faster. What would I do without you?" He hugs her.

"No, Booth. I don't know what I would do without you. I was serious when I said I would have gone into the desert if I weren't pregnant. When you were gone, I broke down. I basically lay in bed for a few days. Hank and Jared would bring me food. Finally, Jared climbed into bed with me. He told me that you wouldn't want me to be like that. He also told me that I stunk and my breath was bad. I didn't like myself like that. I don't like me without you. I would do anything to protect our family."She loved being held by him. After a little while, she fell asleep.

Booth snuck out of bed and snuck into Jared's room. Jared was in bed, reading a book. That, in itself, shocked Booth. Bones and her friends really changed Jared for the better.

"Hey, bro. I just heard you got into bed with my wife." Booth said in a intimidating way.

"What are you talking about? I have been sleeping with Katie." Jared was freaked out.

"She told me that you told her that she stunk and her breath was bad." Booth laughed.

"Oh, yeah, I did that."Jared laughed.

"You are being careful with Katie? I was careful with Bones and look where we are."Booth warned Jared.

"Pill and condoms; thanks, Dad." Jared laughed.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping Bones. I guess it was hard for her." Booth had a hard time looking Jared in the eye.

"It was hard for all of us, Seeley. It was just the worst on her. Teddy's funeral was really bad. But it's okay now. You're here. You're gonna walk again. You are all ready walking some. Things are just gonna get better."Jared smiled and gave his brother a hug goodnight. He hadn't done that since he was little.


	44. Chapter 44

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 44

A few weeks had gone by. They had set up a new routine. She was now driving him to doctor's appointments and physical therapy appointments. They would go and see how the baby was progressing. Every so often, they would go see Dr. Kane for her ribs. He was walking faster than anticipated. In fact, day one of physical therapy, the therapist was shocked he could walk as much as he could. He had been practicing standing on his feet on commercials when he watched television. That was a suggestion from the doctor at Fort Benning. Apparently, something was working. Bones was more than pleased with his healing. He did his exercises and stretches like a person with obsessive compulsive disorder. She knew he wanted to walk by himself. Honestly, who wouldn't? He still wasn't walking long distances by any means. However, at this stage for him to walk to the kitchen from the living room was an awesome feat.

He had also noticed every so often, Sully would look over at them when they would get in the car. He was still wearing those odd feeling boots in public. Maybe Sully was staring at those. Maybe he was staring at his wife. He wasn't quite sure.

One day, he was going over some things they would need for the baby's arrival. Hank, Brennan, and Booth were sitting in the kitchen. Sully had knocked on the door. Brennan had let him in. She did not speak to him directly. He had explained he had wanted to talk to Booth. Brennan and Hank excused themselves to another room.

"Hey, Booth; how are you feeling?" Sully was a little hesitant.

"I am pretty good, Sully. I am happy to be alive. What brings you over?" Booth was not as patient as he had been in the past. He felt like it was taking forever for him to walk again. Whatever Sully had to say, he wished that he'd just get on with it.

"I've been a jackass. I have been a royal jackass and I am truly sorry. It's like when you are a kid and your best buddy has the newest, shiniest new toy out there. I was so jealous of your relationship with Brennan. I have never seen anyone as beautiful and as smart as her. Instead of being your friend and being happy for you both, I wanted to take your toy." Sully sighed. He didn't know if he was getting his point across or not.

"Sully, Bones is way more complicated than any toy."

"Trust me, I know that. You know the whole time you were gone, she only talked to me once. I hit on her and she completely told me off. I wanted you to know that. I wanted you to know that you have something special with her."

"I know Sully." Booth wondered where all of this was coming from.

"My sister, she's real sick. She has breast cancer. Her stupid husband left her. I have to stop school for a while. I need to help her take care of herself and her kids. I am going to have the house locked up for a long time. I just wanted you to know that I realized that I was a big jerk. I really hope you don't hate me forever. Maybe we can be friends again someday?"

"Yeah, Sully, I would like that. You know what you are doing for your sister is a good thing. It is a big step into changing into a better person."

"Yeah well, she's really my only family left. I have to take care of her. It wasn't even a question in my mind. I am going to get going. I am leaving tomorrow. Do us all a favor and get healing. We know you are going to be jealous if Brennan is the only one chasing a toddler around the house." They both laughed. Sully saw his own way out.

Booth sat at the kitchen table. He couldn't believe what a change he saw in Sully. Sometimes it takes something big to see a change in someone. Sometimes it just takes something small. Bones coming into their lives made Jared change. He didn't know if Sully's change was permanent, but he had hoped so. He also wished his sister well. He added another candle to the list that he lit at church.

Brennan couldn't believe it when Booth told her about Sully's conversation. She hated that his sister's husband left her when she needed him the most. When she needed someone, Booth was there for her. Now Booth really needs someone; she is there for him. It isn't even about keeping score for her. She wants to be the person there for him when he needs someone. He had shown her kindness and love when she thought it didn't exist anymore. She almost felt like she could never give enough to him. He restored her faith in humanity. He restored her faith in love. He restored her faith in faith.

She was lost in thought while pondering all of this. It was lucky for her; she had set the timer in the kitchen. She had baked two apple pies for Booth. It was almost Christmas. She was happy in her own baking world. They had so many cookies, pies, and cakes it was ridiculous. Booth didn't know if she was just naturally inclined to bake or if the pregnancy hormones were just taking over. Bones didn't like it if you said she did something because she was pregnant, so he stopped asking.

Gretchen had come over for dinner that day. She was elated that Brennan had asked her for an apple pie recipe. They had all enjoyed their dinner and their pie. Jared, Hank, and Booth had all decided to do a little shopping. It had let Gretchen and Brennan to be alone for the first time, ever.

"Tempe, can I talk to you a bit?" Gretchen asked her, nervously.

"Of course, Gretchen; it is just the two of us after all. I wonder what the guys are buying for us." Brennan laughed.

"I am not so concerned about that. I am sure whatever they get us will be lovely. I was just wondering… I don't know how to say this. I know that you don't know exactly what happened to your parents. My children live in Arizona and I barely get a chance to see them or my grandchildren. If you ever have any questions, or need to talk to someone in a motherly way; I want you to know that I am here for you. I was just hoping that just maybe, you would think of me as a grandmother for your little boy. I don't want to be pushy…"

"No, Gretchen; I don't think you're pushy. I can't speak for Booth, but I think our child would benefit from having you be his grandmother. Even if we had the other people that are missing in our lives, I would still want you here with us. You have been nothing but helpful and kind to me."

The awkwardness that Gretchen had at first, dissipated. They had a more heart to heart. She had asked Gretchen some more personal things about love and children. Gretchen had eased her fears. Brennan had still felt that even though Booth had loved her, the time spent in foster care affected her. Maybe her maternal instincts wouldn't kick in. Gretchen had said she was being silly. Even if she hadn't been in foster care, she would have some other irrational fears about motherhood. Everyone is afraid until they hold their child in their arms. Then, it is all worth it. You are suddenly willing to risk anything and everything for this beautiful child.

The Booth men had returned to a sight they were not used to seeing. Gretchen had calmed Brennan down so much that she had fallen asleep in her arms, like a mother holding her child. Booth looked to Jared, who smiled. He picked her up and put her into bed for his brother. Hank had simply smiled at his girlfriend wondering what had happened between the two.


	45. Chapter 45

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 45

Brennan had woken up in Booth's arms. She had felt like she was little again. When you are small and fall asleep on the couch, but you wake up in your own bed. She had no idea how she had gotten there. She had suspected Hank or Jared. She had started kissing her husband for information.

"Booth, wake up." She nudged him. He looked like he was having a good dream. There had been times since he had been back that he had nightmares. They had talked about his time in the desert. He told her what he did, within reason. He told her how guilty he felt.  
"Morning, Bones." He rubbed his wife's ever growing belly. "Good morning, Parker. How is my little guy doing today?" They both laughed when he got a few kicks in response.

"How did I get into bed last night?"She asked him.

"Jared picked you up off of Gretchen and put you into bed." He smiled at her.

"She asked if she could be Parker's grandmother. She said all of her grandchildren were in Arizona. Parker doesn't have a grandmother. I told her yes. I hope you don't mind. She has been nothing but sweet to me and she makes Hank so happy….."Booth interrupted her.

"Bones, you didn't overstep anything. You made the right choice. She has been nothing but good for our family, just like you. Speaking of, Jared admitted that he and Katie are quite serious. They have gone a lot further than I thought he would have. You know, because of what happened last time." He looked sad for his brother.

"I could have told you that. If you wanted to know, why didn't you ask?" Brennan looked at him curiously.

"How would you know about my brother's sex life?" Booth was quite intrigued.

"After our baby flashed us, Angela wanted to know if certain things were a Booth trait. She made the guys uncomfortable and leave the room. Katie said we could compare notes. What surprised me the most was that Naomi seemed to take advantage that she and Zach were alone when we were gone for Teddy's funeral. Angela then got disappointed she was the last virgin in the room. I think you are caught up now." Brennan sighed.

"Zach, really? I would have thought Angela way before Zach." Booth looked confused.

"Hodgins hasn't officially made Angela his girlfriend. He still sees Muffy from time to time. In turn, she occasionally dates other people. They don't trust each other yet. I can't figure out why he still sees Muffy." Brennan looked to Booth for advice.

"I don't want to say what I think is going on." Booth said, looking away.

"No, Booth, now you have to tell me." She started kissing his ear.

"Bones, you're driving me crazy."

"So tell me and I might do whatever you want me to do." She wasn't stopping.

"Okay, Bones; but don't be mad at me for my theory." She nodded at him. "I think that Muffy and Hodgins are having sex. He likes Angela more, but she doesn't trust him enough. So he keeps having sex with Muffy." Booth didn't like the look on Bones' face.

"If he likes Angela more, why not break it off with Muffy?" She wasn't adding one and one and getting two.

"Because he's a teenage guy who likes sex, Bones." Booth sighed. He didn't want to rat Hodgins out. He liked Hodgins. However, he loves his wife.

"He is thinking with the wrong head, Booth. If he broke it off with Muffy, Angela would trust him and he would still get sex. He would also stop leading poor Muffy along." She really hated this situation.

"Leading her on or stringing her along; you were very close, though. What it comes down to is that the two main people in the relationship have to sit down and talk. It is not our fault that they talk about every subject except Muffy." He wished he could help them, but when it came down to it, it is their relationship.

"I agree with you. Now, you should get a reward for being so honest with me, even though you have a loyalty to Hodgins." She started kissing his ear again.

"How did you know I felt that way?"He asked her. He was curious on how she came to conclusions about him.

"What did Jared call it? Oh….um…. guy code" She laughed and started kissing him again. "I am glad that what we have supersedes these codes."

It was a Saturday and they had stayed in bed after making love. They were enjoying sleeping in. They were in a wonderful sleep, holding each other. Then the noises happened.

"Guys, they really aren't gonna like it. They are super private about their room….. I mean it…." You could hear Jared say when the door opened. Booth quickly covered them with the blanket.

"I tried to stop them, I swear." Jared said and walked away. In the room were Angela and Hodgins. You could tell they had been fighting.

"Okay, now that you've seen us naked; what is going on?"Booth asked angrily.

"We are fighting and we can't come to a resolution. So we came here." Angela said, looking down at the floor.

"Haven't you two ever heard of knocking?"Booth was still angry.

"It's after noon. We didn't think you'd be naked." Hodgins replied.

"We are married. We don't have to sneak around. We can be naked at any given point of the day. Now please go downstairs so we can get dressed." Brennan wasn't exactly thrilled. She was beginning to be more accepting of her new body. She had also had a lot of talks with Katie as to why she always felt weird in tighter clothing. She was now starting to love her body and realize not everyone is a threat, like how she used to feel.

"Can you believe them?"Booth asked.

"Do you think Hodgins was staring at my breasts or my belly?" She asked Booth.

"It better have been your belly." He told her, seriously.

"I don't see why. Angela was most definitely checking him out." She laughed.

"I don't think I can go back down there ever again." Booth whined, embarrassed.

"You have nothing to be ashamed about. You look wonderful naked."She smiles at him while throwing him some clothes. "Besides, she has stated in the past that she is curious what you look like naked. I usually try to change the subject." She started putting her clothes on.

"That doesn't freak you out?" Booth asked.

"No, when Katie wanted to compare notes on you and Jared; that freaked me out. It would be like knowing about my own brother. I will most assuredly pass." She took his hand and they walked to the stairs.

"Well, at least you think of Jared like a brother. That's a good thing." He was relieved she didn't have any scientific curiosity about the subject.

"I only want to see you naked, Booth." She kissed him and he went down the stairs on his little machine. He didn't trust himself with stairs yet. His physical therapist didn't either.

The whole gang was sitting at the kitchen table. Jared and Katie were holding hands. Zach and Naomi had their heads together, looking at some book. Hodgins and Angela were sitting far apart from each other. Gretchen and Hank came in from the bakery with lots of goodies.

"They were starting to miss us. They called and asked if they had done something wrong. We explained that you had started nesting and had been baking up a storm. They made these for you and for us." Gretchen explained. There was literally almost every confectionary a person could think of. People wanted to keep Hank Booth's business. When they had heard he was going to be a great grandfather, they felt the need to give him something in congratulations. Hank and Gretchen could sense the tension in the room. They had decided to go to the den. They also said they would be available if anyone needed anything. Jared, Zach, Naomi, and Katie had decided to watch a movie. That left the intruders and the formerly naked to talk about whatever was so important.


	46. Chapter 46

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 46

"Okay, what is going on with you two?" Brennan asked them.

"Hodgins won't stop seeing Muffy."Angela huffed.

"I told you that I can't or I would, Angela." Hodgins came back quickly with that reply.

"Why can't you?" Booth asked. Booth didn't want to put him in that position. However, if he didn't say it, one of them would. He was curious as to why Hodgins said he couldn't. Maybe his sex theory had been all wrong.

"Muffy's family and my family have been friends for generations. I am expected to date her. My parents actually expect this of me." He sighed.

"It's not like Angela's family doesn't have money, Hodgins. Her Dad is a rock God."Booth added. He only wished he could take care of Bones like that.

"Yeah, but they are 'new money'." Hodgins retorted back.

"Do you kiss her?"Brennan asked.

"What?" Hodgins was confused by the question.

"Do you kiss Muffy? Do you do more with Muffy? I think Angela has the right to know."She asked Hodgins. She sort of hated asking him. She liked Hodgins. He knew lots of things. They got along really well. She just didn't want to see Angela hurt anymore.

"No, just a peck on the cheek. It would be like kissing my cousin or something. I've known her since I was a baby. I don't feel that way about Muffy at all." He looked repulsed at the thought of kissing Muffy like that. Angela saw that look on his face. It gave her hope.

"Go to your house. Talk to your parents. Tell them you will never do more than peck Muffy on the cheek. That's great for now, but when they want grandchildren, it might be a problem. Re- introduce Angela to them. They might see her for who she really is instead of tossing her feeling aside. Talk to Muffy. Explain everything to her. Who even knows how she feels? Oh, and you better have been looking at Bones' belly when we were up there. Now go and get out of my house. Call Angela when you are ready for her." Booth sounded like a drill sergeant. Hodgins smiled. He hugged Angela and left.

"You need not be looking or be curious about me, young lady. You obviously are getting yourself a boyfriend. Stop looking at your friend's husband."With that he got on the stair lift and left them alone.

"He really is just gorgeous naked, sweetie. You are one lucky girl." Angela told her.

"I am, but not just for his body." She picked up something sweet from the bakery. Little did they know that Booth heard that while he was going up the stairs on the lift.

"Why didn't you guys knock? Booth was very uncomfortable with you guys seeing us naked." Brennan asked her friend.

"Honestly, we were in the middle of a fight and not thinking whatsoever. Even Jared warned us. I hope Hodgins was staring at your belly, too." She laughed.

"I don't understand what the big deal is. They are just breasts. Right now they hurt because they are growing." She sighed. She was personally hating all of her bras at the moment.

"Honey, you don't realize how gorgeous you really look. Even pregnant, you could be on every cover of every parent magazine right now." Angela beamed. "Tell me again, what is it like to be with that hunky man of yours?"

"Angela, I don't think you should base all men on my over- romanticized version of Booth. I can't tell you how it will be for you. I only hope it will be as wonderful and beautiful for you. Are you thinking that once Hodgins breaks up with Muffy, then you will go all the way with Hodgins?" She was worried that Angela was just wanting to do it to get it over with or something.

"Only if it is right; I want what you have with Studly. I want everything. That's what's been holding me back." Angela smiled at her friend.

"Good. Now, I wonder what Hodgins is saying to his parents….." Brennan laughed.

Angela left a while later. Brennan found her way up to the bedroom. She brought her husband up some things from the bakery and some milk. When she entered the room, she found him watching t.v. and doing his foot exercises.

"Look at you, doing what your physical therapist says. I am glad." She handed Booth the plate and set the milk on the nightstand.

"Trust me, I want to walk. You know, without any assistance. I want to chase our son. I want to get another job and take care of you." He kissed her cheek.

"I am no willowing flower. I take care of myself."

"Yes, I just want to help. I take care of you and you take care of me. We both take care of Parker and whoever else comes along." He smiled at her.

"You really like seeing me pregnant, don't you?" She asked him, curiously.

"Surprisingly, I really do. We don't have to have a million, Bones. I just like seeing you pregnant with my baby. I heard what you said about me to Angela." He teased her.

"What, that you weren't comfortable with them seeing us naked?" She asked.

"No, that you are lucky to have me, more than just for my body."He said.

"Booth, we have a kind of relationship that I can't describe. I feel like everything that I am not, you are. It's like we complete each other. Although, some days we just bicker the whole day; it is fun to make up for it all night. You are more than just a handsome man. I could never be with someone who was just nice to look at."She hugged him. He kissed the top of her head. "You are not getting anywhere near a million children, though."

Later on, Brennan and Booth were cooking dinner. He was trying to stand for longer portions of time. Gretchen had come in with a box.

"This was outside. It didn't look like it was delivered. I was wondering what it was." She had an odd look on her face.

They had opened the box and it was all baby stuff. Most of the things had a dolphin theme. It was quite odd. There were stuffed animals, sheets and blankets.

"This is beyond weird."Brennan said. She had called her brother. Once again, he knew nothing of a package.

Later on that night, Brennan was getting ready for bed. "Booth, do you think that my parents could still be alive? I had always thought that they had to be dead. Maybe I am missing some facts. They probably haven't told me everything about their lives. I just don't know anyone else who would do this. No one else knows about them." She was sad. She didn't know of anyone who had the kind of information to torture her like this.

"If they are alive, maybe they aren't trying to hurt you. They are very nice presents. They want you to remember them. Maybe give our baby a little of their family." Booth was trying his best to comfort her.

"I just wish I knew what it was."


	47. Chapter 47

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 47

The next morning Jared came downstairs to and saw his brother and sister in law cooking breakfast. Pops must have been at Gretchen's house.

"You know, you two have to learn to be quieter, or it will be you keeping your baby awake at night." Jared teased them.

"You're just jealous we don't have to have car sex." Booth laughed at him. "We get a nice comfy bed with lots of room."

"I don't think I could have car sex if I wanted to anymore, Booth. My belly is too big." Brennan sighed. "Besides, I don't think this is proper breakfast conversation."

There were a crowd of teenagers on their porch. Jared had let them in.

"Is anyone else hungry?" Brennan asked them. There were still plenty of pastries from the bakery. She was cooking eggs and pancakes. Booth was cutting up some fruit.

They each had taken some food. Brennan smiled. She liked cooking for her little family of sorts. Booth and Brennan had each noticed that Angela and Hodgins were holding hands. It looked like she was wearing his class ring.

"So how did your talk with the parents go?" Booth asked, all ready knowing the answer.

"Not so great at first. Then I had talked to Muffy. She had felt like I did. We felt like we were trapped. After that, they had agreed to meet Angela again. Everything was good after that." Hodgins smiled.

Naomi had just said, "About time." She had been very aggressive in her wooing of Zach. She didn't know what was wrong with Angela and Hodgins. If she had been either of them, they would have been an official couple months and months ago.

After breakfast, they had all decided to do a little shopping. Well, at least the women did; the guys, not so much. However, they didn't know what else to do.

"You know bro, you are so whipped." Jared said, helping his brother into his wheelchair.

"I am married. My wife wants to buy baby things. That doesn't sound unreasonable. Do you know what does? My baby brother coming along to make his girlfriend happy." Booth laughed. "Apparently, you two are in the same boat. I don't know why you are laughing." He had turned to Hodgins and Zach.

"What are they talking about back there?" Katie asked.

"I think Jared said Booth was whipped. Then Booth said all of them were." Angela rolled her eyes.

"They didn't have to go shopping if they didn't want to."Brennan said, rationally.

"Yeah, but then what would they heckle each other about?" Naomi asked.

They went into a baby store. Most of them were looking at toys. Brennan and Booth had been looking at actual baby needs.

"Look, Bones, it's that dolphin set that arrived at the door." Booth commented, looking at the huge price tag. They had decided to keep the set they had. They also picked out sports themed with little bears. It was quite cute; little bears playing different sports.

They all had left the store and went to the food court. Booth had thought about when he had seen her there, yelling at Jared. How different their lives had changed from that day. They were all eating and talking when someone came over to their table.

It was Tessa. "Seeley, is that you? What happened to you?" She was asking out of concern and shock.

"I am in the army. I was tortured in Afghanistan. It's okay. Tessa, I would like you to meet my wife, Temperance." Booth introduced the two. He hated being in a wheelchair in public, having people see him this way.

"Wife? Oh my God, she's pregnant. You knocked up this poor girl and now she has to take care of you. I know a lot of good lawyers, Temperance. We could get your marriage annulled or a divorce or…" Tessa was cut off.

"Tessa, I do not wish to leave Booth. He is my husband. I love him very much. I have been called cold before, but this is ludicrous. He is my husband, my lover, my partner in everything. He has served our country. He is walking better and better every day. I would never leave him. We take care of each other, Tessa. I would not want it any other way. Why don't you go back to the shallow end of the gene pool where you belong?" She looked at Angela for confirmation that she got that right. She did. Tessa gasped. She thought she was helping her. The rest of the table just stared at Tessa, waiting for her to leave.

"You sure know how to pick 'em, bro." Jared smiled.

"Tall, blonde, and stupid." Zach replied.

"I would say his taste got considerably better with Cam and then me." Brennan smiled.

"Yes, when he stopped with the before mentioned criteria." Zach smiled back.

Although they had made a small scene, Booth couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. It was starting to get worse and worse as they went to other stores. His sniper training was in overload. They had decided to go home.

Pops and Gretchen were home making dinner when the whole gang came home. Pops had a worried look on his face.

"Guys, I got a phone call a while ago. Mike Thompson had been released this morning from jail. It was between good behavior and prison overcrowding. I want you guys to be extra careful going out from now on." Pops had a very worried look on his face.

"I felt like someone was watching us at the mall. That is why we came home early, Pops." Booth said.

"That and we ran into another old girlfriend." Hodgins teased his friend.

"She wasn't even a girlfriend." Booth said.

"Do we really think that he will do something now? It's been months." Brennan said, getting back to the more important topic.

"We really aren't sure. The police station wanted you informed, though. They really take your protection seriously. After you being famous around here for saving Katie, the whole town fell in love with you." Pops smiled.

"Yeah, I kind of wanted to keep her to myself." Booth laughed.

It was the next day. They had made love all morning. They had finally come downstairs after showering. Jared was all ready at school. Gretchen and Pops were at the table. They looked worried.

"There is an article in today's paper that you should read." Gretchen says, handing Brennan the paper.

_Last night child abuser and sexual predator Mike Thompson was murdered. He had been shot and tied to a pole. _

The article had gone on about him being burned with gasoline as well. She handed the paper to Booth. She didn't know what to think. They were all home. They had nothing to do with this. Amy lives in Ohio. She just didn't think she knew that she could be of any help.

The police came with some routine questions. She gave them Amy's phone number and address. She knew that Amy could not have done this. She was divorced and getting her life together. Why would she do this now? Mike didn't even know where her brother lived. That is why she chose to live there.

The police really didn't have any leads. They didn't think the Booth family did this. His ex-wife was miles away. He really didn't have any other relatives. Maybe this was from a beef in prison. However, a funny detail had just come up in the coroner's report. There was a coin lodged in his throat. It had Christopher Columbus on it.


	48. Chapter 48

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

_**Author's Note: I myself do go to church. I do not wish to diminish anyone's faith in this chapter. However, I do know of people who take things to extreme. I have seen it first hand. Those experiences are what I am basing a paragraph in this chapter from. Please do not be offended. I am actually basing it off of my friend's family that I went to Christian school with. Once again, not intended to be against anyone's belief…. No hate reviews please lol **_

Ch 48

It had gotten really cold and starting acting like December in Pennsylvania. Jared and Pops took Gretchen to pick out a tree. Brennan had been baking up a storm with Booth helping as he could. They had done lots and lots of shopping. All of them had decorated the tree. It was really fun. Booth showed Brennan all of the special family ornaments. He wanted her to know what was what on the tree. They still put up Gram's angel on top. Some things you just don't mess with. Gretchen knew it was Hank's wife's angel. It didn't seem to bother her. Brennan had asked her about it.

"I would be more upset if he tried to erase her completely from his house. He is a dedicated man. That kind of man is a keeper. He is not being hurtful. I still have pictures of my Rick up. I still have my memories. If someone wanted me to get rid of those, I would tell them where to go." She smiled.

She was surprised how much work went into the whole Christmas tree process. Her parents would set it all up on Christmas Eve while she was asleep. Even at fourteen, her father wanted her to believe in Santa. It had broken her heart a year later when Russ had set everything up, only to find out her parents were still gone.

Last year at Christmas she was at the Grant's house. They were all super religious. They went to church practically every day in December. Between practices for the Christmas pageant, charities, caroling, it was all too much for her. They had basically called her a heathen after four months. Four long months they had tried to break her faith in science. They made her leave because she was deemed a bad influence on the other children. The father thought that a woman's place was in the home. The only acceptable job for a woman was a teacher. There were lots of disagreements. He didn't want her poisoning his daughter's minds any more than she had. She had stayed at the group home for a while after that. Then the Thompsons found her.

She had a hard time explaining to Booth why the holidays were so hard on her. Pops and Jared hadn't made a big deal about Thanksgiving. They knew she wouldn't really want to celebrate much with Booth being in Afghanistan.

He had held her all night the night they put the tree up. Between her hormones and the holidays, it had been rough.

"I am such a hypocrite. I am really an awful person, Booth." She said in between tears.

"No, you could never be awful, Bones." He was drying her eyes.

"Here I am feeling sorry for myself, when poor Claire doesn't even have Teddy. So I had a few bad Christmases. Poor me. That is nothing next to what she must be going through. Here I have you, and you are able to walk more and more every day. I have our baby who is doing wonderfully. This year I have a real family. I have the best friends anyone could ask for. Yet, here I am crying like a baby. Poor Claire, her boyfriend has died and her brother is sick. I bet she isn't feeling sorry for herself. She's just going on in her life every day. I really have to stop this pity party." She stopped crying.

"Well, Bones, you have had it rough. Your life has not been easy. Right now, Claire's life isn't easy. However, you are now counting your blessings. Maybe one day, Claire can count her blessings too. Until then, I always light a candle for her at church. Sometimes you have to go through bad things so you don't take the good things for granted. I am grateful to be alive. I am grateful for you and the baby. Do I get upset that I can't run? Absolutely. Am I proud that I have been using the steps? Absolutely. Christmas isn't about presents. It's about family and friends and cherishing what you have."

"You always know what to say to make me feel better."

Christmas Eve they had a big dinner for the whole gang. They played the piano and sung songs. Everyone was taken aback by Brennan's and Zach's voices. They both could really sing. They both attributed it to music being math.

All of the gang had exchanged gifts. They had purposely set spending limits. Hodgins and Angela tended to go a little overboard on things if you let them. There was a big box to Brennan and Booth from Angela and Hodgins. Booth looked a little worried. To him, this looked like a perfect excuse for them to overspend.

"Just open it and don't worry about the cost of things. It's only money." Hodgins smiled.

"Says the rich guy." Laughed Booth."

Booth and Brennan opened the gift together. It was a huge box with a picture of a cherry crib on it. It would be beautiful. Brennan had started to cry. Angela started hugging Brennan. She had no intention of water works.

"It's too much. We can't accept this."She said.

"That's too bad, because we bought the floor model of the last one. No exchanges or returns." Angela smiled.

"You guys did that on purpose." Booth said accusatorily.

"Absolutely." Hodgins smiled.

"We will only accept this if you help me put this thing together." Booth laughed.

Zach spoke up. "I have many nieces and nephews. I have been very efficient in putting a crib together."

"You're in." Booth smiled at him. If he had experience, more power to him. Booth could rebuild an engine; however, he did not want to mess up his child's sleeping area. Not to mention he is still having a hard time getting around.

It was Christmas morning and Pops and Gretchen were coming over from her house. Jared, Booth, and Brennan were waiting for them. Pops came in with a box. It was odd, because Gretchen had all ready brought over her gifts.

"These were on the front porch. Must be you guys' guardian angel." Pops smiled.

They opened the box. There were lots of things in it. They were things for the baby. There were also envelopes for each one of them.

"There's an envelope for each of you." Brennan handed them each an envelope. They each had a "Thank you" in them, no signature, in a Christmas card. Pops had a money order for five thousand dollars in it. Gretchen had a money order with two thousand dollars in it. Jared had a money order with a thousand dollars in it. They were each blown away by this.

Booth opened up their Christmas card. "Booth and Tempe, Sorry I can't be there with you." It had a money order with ten thousand dollars in it. The baby things were wonderful as well. Brennan looked at the card. She made a shriek that no one in the house had ever heard her make before.

"I know who this is from. The writing, it's my father's handwriting. He's still alive somewhere."


	49. Chapter 49

The Marriage"

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 49

"Bones, are you sure?" Booth could not believe he was holding a money order made out to him and Temperance Brennan Booth. How would he know she took both names? How would he know about the rest of the family? How exactly does he know about the baby? Why wasn't anything signed? All he had were questions.

"Yes, I am quite sure. When Russ visits, I will make sure. Everybody please keep the cards." She was very nervous. You could see the anxiety on her face.

"Are these okay to cash?" Jared asked.

"They are made out to you. It would be a waste not to take them to the bank. Although Pops may have some ideas on how you spend yours. I wouldn't see why not. My parents always did well. My mother was a bookkeeper. I am sure she invested money well. I don't know what else to say. They are meant for you. Put them in the bank." She was shaking a little.

"Jared, I will let you spend a little of yours. Other than that, it will spend well on your first semester of books for college. We are still not sure if you are getting a full ride scholarship yet." Pops smiled at him. He knew it was a lot of money for a kid to waste.

"Yeah, Pops, you're right. Maybe just a hundred and I will be happy." Jared smiled back. Pops was impressed. He was at least going to give him two hundred. Even better, he thought.

Things calmed down for a while. They had all exchanged presents. Aunt Frannie and Aunt Ruth came over. More presents were exchanged. They were having a nice time. No one had mentioned Tempe's father or the package they found that morning.

Amy had come over. More presents were exchanged. There was some talk of her ex-husband's death. She had noted that they had cleared her as a suspect. Brennan and the whole Booth family had been cleared as well. They all had chalked it up to someone he must have met in prison. They did not wish for his death, only to be left alone.

Booth had talked for about an hour to Claire on the phone. They both had found it comforting. Brennan still had guilt for her breakdown earlier in the month. She has so much to be thankful for. She had felt it was selfish of her to be so petty. Yet, no one knows exactly what it is like to walk in another's shoes.

Sully had also surprisingly called. He wanted to know about Booth's progress. Booth was doing far better than the doctors had predicted. He was going up and down the stairs now. He still couldn't run or go long distances, but it was quite an improvement. Sully's sister was staying strong. Sully was going to school part time. Then he would take her to chemotherapy. After that, take care of his nephew and nieces. Wake up and do it all over again. It was nice to hear from Sully, wishing them well.

After Sully's phone call, everyone was talking in the living room. Brennan was overjoyed at her family. She still has Amy. All of the Booths were hers. She was even making her own little Booth. She was feeling overjoyed. She was remembering what Booth had said about counting her blessings. She was counting everyone in the room. She was also thinking about all of her friends from yesterday. Each and every one is a blessing to her.

There was a knock on the door. Brennan was not happy to see Rebecca there in her holiday sweater.

"Aren't you going to invite me in? Wow, you got fat!" She laughed.

Everyone immediately went to the kitchen area. They all had a look of anxiety. Pops had immediately called the Stinsons. He was hoping to not have to call the police on Christmas.

"She's not fat, Rebecca; she's carrying my baby." Booth said, smiling. "What are you here for?"

"I am here to inform you that I am also carrying your baby. Although, I won't get as fat as her." She smirked.

"Rebecca, I have been nowhere near you in months. It's is just not possible." Booth said, worried that someone might believe her.

"We all know you came back and have been hooking up with me. Her lard ass couldn't satisfy you. You came back from Afghanistan broken and she couldn't fix you."She smiled.

"How did he get to you?" Jared asked.

"What do you mean?" She was confused.

"When Seeley came back from Afghanistan, how did he meet up with you?" Jared was quite clear with his question.

"He drove to my house and snuck in my basement, just like old times." She laughed.

"Rebecca, I returned home early because I was tortured. I couldn't even walk when I got back home. How was I supposed to sneak into your parent's basement?" Booth asked.

"That's not true. None of that is true." She yelled.

Booth, who had been sitting at the table, took off his colorful Christmas socks. She saw his feet. They still were not easy on the eyes. He was grateful for these extra thick socks. He was growing fonder of the eccentric colors every day. Mrs. Stinson came in right then. She saw his feet.

"Oh, Seeley, I am sorry whatever happened to you. For the first time in months, I thought I could trust Rebecca to drive to her grandmother's house alone. I apologize for interrupting your Christmas." You could see the guilt in her eyes.

"Things happen." Brennan commented. "However, you should know for therapy purposes, that she said she was pregnant with Booth's child." Brennan was not trying to be cruel. She wanted Rebecca to get help.

"That's impossible. She is on the depo provera shot. It is a birth control shot that she gets every three months. It was recommended by her doctor. He thought she may try to get pregnant. Even if you wanted to, you couldn't." She was trying to calm any fears. "We will be getting out of your hair now. Merry Christmas."

They all gave their Christmas tidings back. They had left. Booth had put his festive socks back on. Most of everything had gone back to normal.

"So, is that all of the presents?" Jared asked.

"Actually, there is one more. Booth, ever since you came back from Afghanistan, you haven't been quite yourself. You have been, well, almost homely. Your usual bravado is almost obsolete. So, I found this the other day while shopping with Angela. It may seem kind of strange; but it is to remind you of who you really are." She sighed. She felt an explanation was needed for this gift.

He opened the small box. He was puzzled by this whole speech as to what it could be. He lifted the box lid and he started laughing. "Bones, I love it. I love it so much."

Everyone, of course, wanted to know what this precious gift could be. He held it up for Pops to take a picture. There, in Christmas history was a picture of Seeley Booth holding a belt buckle that had the word "cocky" transcribed on it, with a picture of a rooster.


	50. Chapter 50

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

_**Author's Note: All ready at 50 and I have so much more to say…lol…..Thank you all for your continued interest in my pet project…**_

Ch 50

A week had gone by and it was almost New Year's Eve. Cam and Claire were visiting. Interestingly enough, so were Tommy and Chad. They were all pleased to see how quickly Booth was recovering. However, Brennan had noticed that Booth would fake how he was feeling to get out of things that Tommy and Chad were planning on doing. They had wanted to take Booth to the bar. He didn't want to go without Bones. They had heard about some underground poker games from one of their buddies. He would be just as happy playing there for m&ms. They had called him "whipped" like Jared had. He didn't feel like he was whipped. He had no desire to spend his money foolishly when he has a baby on the way. That didn't sound fun to him. Every time they asked him to go, he declined. Bones had always looked at him strange when he did this. Cam and Claire had gone to the bar with them. Brennan saw her opportunity to talk to him.

"Why don't you want to do things with your friends Tommy and Chad? Do you not like them?" She was always curious about her husband's behavior.

"I like them just fine. It's just that we don't find the same things fun. Yeah, it's okay to have a beer here or there. These guys want to go and get wasted until they throw up. That's not fun. Then they want to gamble all their money away while they do it. Once again, not my idea of a good time." He laughed.

"Did you do these things before you met me?" Her curiosity wasn't fulfilled yet.

"Yes, Bones. I was living on an army base. I was lonely. I didn't have anyone. I didn't have a wife or baby to think about."

"So the baby and I are keeping you from having fun. I want you to have fun, Booth." She sounded upset. She never wanted to burden him. She never intended to keep him from anything he wanted to do.

"Bones, it is way more fun to sit here and cuddle with you on the couch. If either of those guys had the chance, they would rather be here with you, too. I hung out with them because I was single. It was too far to drive home every other weekend. If I hadn't met you, I would be terribly lonely and probably poor. You aren't keeping me from anything. I am choosing to be with you. Someday, we might go to a bar. I never liked to drink that much because of my Dad. You have to be old enough and not pregnant."He laughed.

"See that implies I will be pregnant again soon. I have some degrees to get first, mister. But I will practice with you all you want."

"See Bones. You are way more fun than those guys."

After an exhausting round of making love they had fallen asleep. It had been about four in the morning when their four house guests came strolling in loudly. Booth was happy that Pops had stayed the night at Gretchen's house so the girls could have their room. The guys were going to bunk in the living room. Pops would have been mad to have anyone coming in at that hour.

The guys were laughing loudly. Claire was laughing and sobbing equally. Cam was passed out and being carried by Tommy. Booth was angry that they drove in this condition. Jared came downstairs when he heard all the noise. The Booth boys looked at each other and knew the drill. Jared was trying to take Cam out of Tommy's arms. He didn't want to give her up. It was like she was some doll or something. After a minute, Jared coaxed her out of his arms. Claire followed him upstairs. They both fell asleep in Pop's room. Apparently, Jared found out, Claire was crying because Chad kissed her. She hadn't been kissed since Teddy kissed her last. It was too much too soon.

The guys didn't want to go to sleep. Booth was getting angry. He put on the television for them. They said that they were bored. They were mad for taking the girls away.

"You are so lame now Booth. I get that even though she's pregnant that your wife is hot, but you need to loosen up a little. We could've gone out just us guys. We could've gone to the strip club, maybe even gotten us some sure things. You used to like to have fun. She must suck the fun out of you when she sucks your….." Chad was cut off by Brennan.

"You guys are ungrateful. We let you into our home and you are putting your friend down. Yeah, I am pregnant. But had it occurred to either of you that Booth had grown up at all? My friends are in high school and are more mature than you. Chad, you kissed Claire and she is crying upstairs. She is still getting over the fact that your friend Teddy has died! Do you remember who he is? You guys carried him into the ground. I am assuming that Cam has alcohol poisoning. She is now throwing up in the bathroom. Now go take care of these women that you put into these crazy states."She was yelling at them like she was their mother. Jared and Booth had both thought that she was going to be a great mom.

"No, I don't think so, bitch." Tommy said, laughing.

"Jared please help them with their things and take them to the hotel please. You know the nice one we put Dad in." Booth said. Jared started getting dressed. Booth attended to Cam while Brennan attended to Claire. Brennan had gotten them both a Gatorade and some Tylenol. She also gave them each a multivitamin. They would each feel a little better in the morning.

The next day was New Year's Eve. Pops and Gretchen came over from her house. Pops found out that the evicted their drunken guests. However, they were at least smart enough to drive them to the hotel. They had gotten a cab ride back to the house. They asked to come in. By this time the whole gang had arrived. Cam and Claire were downstairs. They were sick, but not as bad as they could have been.

"Booth, Brennan, we are so sorry. We were drunk out of our minds. Can you forgive us?" Tommy said. It was not really that sincere to Booth.

"I think that our problem is that you have what we want. You have a great girl and a family. We have to keep each other entertained. We are going back to the sand box soon. We didn't mean to be so obnoxious." Chad said.

That had at least sounded more sincere to Booth. "Yeah, guys. You can't be calling my wife names. She's too pregnant to be kicking your butts. Trust me, Jared was about to hold her back."

That night they were all playing cards and talking, just having fun in general. It was almost time for a New Year's kiss.

"You know Booth; I have never done this before. I never kissed someone at midnight. I always watched the people at Times Square and listened to Dick Clark talking." She was counting her blessings again.

"You even got the guy's name right, Bones. To be honest, I never have either. I never had a girlfriend for New Year's Eve. So this will be a first for both of us." He smiled. This is better than a girlfriend. This is a wife and a baby. This is a beginning to a new year full of joy. Everyone was counting down.

"Three …. Two ….. One….. Happy New Year!" Everyone yelled.

Pretty much all of the couples kissed. Booth and Brennan kissed for five minutes. The whole room was laughing at them. What was worse was that Claire and Cam had hugged each other, leaving Chad and Tommy shaking hands.


	51. Chapter 51

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 51

It was two months later. Brennan was really popping out. Parker was progressing well. What was even better was Booth had almost gone back to normal. The army had been checking on Booth's progress. They wanted to take advantage of his sniping skills. He had done an excellent job in Afghanistan. They had wanted more performances. They couldn't wait for him to be able to run again.

"Hey, Bones, I was thinking that maybe when I got better, maybe I would join the police academy." He told her this after a doctor's appointment one day.

"If you are doing that well, wouldn't the army want you back?" She asked him.

"Yes, but I do get all of these leaves in between. I could make us more money in between." He smiled at her. All he wanted in the world was to provide for her and their son.

"Well, I would be starting school soon after I have him. Are we going to be able to put up with all that stress?" She was always the rational one.

"We will see exactly how I am progressing and when you have Parker. It will all depend on that. Timing has to be right, I agree with you on that."

"I admire everything that you want to do, Booth. I just don't want us to chew off more than we can swallow." She sighed.

"Bite off more than we can chew, Bones." He smiled at her. "When I can run again, we will talk more about it."

"You want to help people, Booth. I will always support that."

"How was the appointment, Tempe?" Hank asked her.

"Very good. He is doing quite well. Want to see some new pictures?" She was showing the ultrasound pictures to Hank and Gretchen.

"He is going to be a big baby."Gretchen remarked.

"All the Booth babies are big." Hank boasted. "We don't make them small. Ruth was eight and a half pounds. Edwin was ten and a half pounds. Seeley was ten pounds and Jared was eight."

"Well, I am hoping that my son is like Jared." Brennan laughed. Of course, just then, Jared and all of her friends had come in hearing the comment.

"Of course you want my nephew to be like me. I am awesome." He walked by and rubbed her belly.

"She was saying she hopes that he is light like you were. You are the lightest of the clan at eight pounds." Booth informed his brother.

All the girls cringed. "Eight pounds is the lightest? Good luck, Bren." Angela patted her back. Suddenly, Katie started thinking. Having a baby in this family would not be easy.

"So, are you guys getting things ready for the Valentine's Day dance?" Brennan asked, changing the subject of her impending childbirth.

"Yes, we think Katie is another shoe-in for queen." Naomi boasted about her friend.

"Only because you're not there." Katie reminded them about Brennan not being in school.

"I am in no mood or condition to be dancing all night. I would look silly in one of those dresses." Brennan laughed. She had been going into the school to help the principal change the way they did things. She had also taken her tests.

Booth had wanted to do something special for Bones for Valentine's Day. All of their friends were going to a dance. They needed something more mature. He would have to talk to Pops later for ideas. He was trying to figure out if she had really wanted to go to the dance.

Gretchen was thinking about Tempe. She didn't know how Tempe felt about a lot of things. A lot of first time mothers were anxious about labor. She didn't know how Tempe felt about not getting to do a lot of things that her peers were doing. She would talk to her about it later.

Brennan got a phone call and left the room. It was Russ. Apparently he had found a job and a girlfriend. His girlfriend had two little girls. They were really young. He was talking about them, proudly. Brennan almost resented the conversation. He could talk proudly about his new family. Yet, when Brennan had made a new family, all she got was yelling from her brother. He eventually asked about how things were with her. The last they had spoken had been about their father possibly being alive. There was no other personal conversation. After a while of hearing him brag about his new family, she said she had to go. Instead of going back to the kitchen with her family and friends, she went up to her bedroom. Booth noticed and followed her.

"Bad news?" He asked as he saw her crying on the bed.

"No, everything is wonderful with Russ. He is very excited about his new girlfriend, Amy and her two daughters. He loves them very much." She got a tissue.

"You don't sound happy, Bones. Tell me what's going on in that genius brain of yours?" He asked sweetly.

"He was so happy to help them and take care of them. He couldn't do that for me two years ago. I make myself a family with you. He yells at me. We get pregnant with Parker and it is worse. Yet, he can take care of two children with no problem. He couldn't be there for me, Booth. He can be there for Amy and two children under the age of three. He was bragging about them. He was so mean to me when I said I had a family with you. Blood is thicker than water. That is one I will get right for the rest of my life. I guess I am angry, Booth. I am just angry." She sighed and blew her nose.

"I completely see your point. He was supposed to be there for you. He gets mad at you because after he abandoned you, you chose me over him. Then all he does is yell at you. After all that, he expects you to be happy for him when he wasn't happy for you. I totally get it." He started rubbing her neck. The baby started kicking.

"He likes your voice, Booth. I can't say that I blame him." She laughed. He put his hand on her belly.

"Hey, bub, I love you, too." He whispered to her stomach.

"I am not looking forward to childbirth, Booth. You have huge babies in your family. I don't know about mine. However, it seems that he is taking after you."

"Well childbirth isn't exactly a rock concert, Bones. I was thinking maybe we could go to those birthing classes so we know as much as we can. Maybe even a parenting class or two? I want to be as prepared as possible, Bones." He got cut off by her kissing him.

"You understand me, Booth. You really understand. I love you." She kissed him again. He was pleased he had done something right.


	52. Chapter 52

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 52

The next day, Gretchen was sitting in the kitchen. The guys were outside, fixing a friend's motorcycle. Brennan was always surprised how many friends they actually had. People knew that the Booth men could fix things. They were always a good asset as friends. Gretchen decided to take the opportunity to talk to Tempe alone.

"Tempe, are you upset that you can't do everything that your friends are doing?" She asked, hoping not to get shut out.

"No, not really. Sometimes, I feel silly wishing for those things. I know I am not a typical teenager. If I were still in foster care, I wouldn't get to go to dances anyway. I feel better that I have someone that loves me than going to a dance. Why?" She didn't understand why Gretchen was asking this.

"I don't want you to feel like you missed out on anything, dear. I all ready feel like you missed out on so much. I wouldn't want you to miss one more thing." She smiled at the younger girl.

"I get to pick up a diploma. That is the only thing I didn't want to miss out on. Thank you, Gretchen."

"What about childbirth? You have to be a little anxious about that?"

"Yes, especially since this baby wants to take after the Booth family. Booth said that the hospital has these classes for natural childbirth. They also have parenting classes. I felt a little better about it after he mentioned those. We will need to call soon to save a spot." She laughed.

"Well, you don't have to go natural if you don't want to. There is also the possibility that he just won't fit depending on how big he gets. You have a whole bunch of options."

"Yes, but our bodies were essentially made for this. I have made the compromise that I would give birth in a hospital. I wanted to do it at home. Booth didn't feel comfortable with that. I told him about all these cultures that have different traditions. Some women squat in the fields and go on with their work. The compromise we made was I would have a natural childbirth, but still in the safety of a hospital environment." She told of one of their conversations. She almost laughed out loud at the look on Booth's face when she said 'squat in the fields'.

"Well I am proud of both of you to be talking about this openly. My Rick wanted no part of the process. He stayed outside in the waiting room with a box full of cigars. He thought it was me, the doctor, and possibly the stork. It was like he had nothing to do with the process." She laughed. Brennan joined her.

"I am sorry that is what was acceptable. It shouldn't have been. Booth wants to be there for everything. The day I met him, I had a new family."

Hank and Booth came in with their friend. He was tall and had big blue eyes.

"Bones, Gretchen, this is my friend Wally. He was in basic training with me and Teddy. He was in Afghanistan in another unit during Teddy's funeral." Booth introduced his friend.

"Wow, you're right, Booth. You are a lucky man." Wally shook both of their hands.

"Luck is foolishness. But I appreciate the compliment." Brennan replied.

"Being with Booth is foolishness. However, if you want, I am available." He said.

"You are very funny, Wally. I am happily married to Booth. What am I going to do, run away with you on your motorcycle?"She laughed.

"Wally, no hitting on my wife. Bones, when you decline a man's offer, try not to openly laugh in his face." Booth was trying to control the situation.

"Well, my bike's fixed. Your wife won't leave you for me, which is very disappointing. I guess it's time for me to go." Wally shook Booth's hand and then Hank's.

"Really, Bones, Wally looked a little hurt." Booth teased her.

"Maybe he shouldn't hit on happily married women on Valentine's Day." She countered. "Besides, could you see me leaving you and riding off on that motorcycle all pregnant? Ridiculous."

"Why is it every time I introduce you to someone, they want to take you away from me?" He asked.

"Maybe you don't have very good friends." She kissed him. "I am not going anywhere. I love you, Booth. I don't care who you introduce me to."

A few hours later, the whole gang was getting ready for the dance. Everyone looked wonderful. Hank and Gretchen were happily taking pictures. Eventually, they had to go to the dance. Hank and Gretchen had reservations at a nice restaurant. They were left alone.

Booth had made her homemade lasagna. He had set the kitchen up very romantically. When she came downstairs from reading, she was very surprised. She saw candles and dinner. Booth looked so handsome. He was getting along more like his old self.

"Booth, you didn't have to do this." She kissed him.

"I completely disagree. This is our first Valentine's Day, Bones. You are pregnant with our son. I am safe and in the country. It is my duty to be romantic. Also, you didn't run off with my friend today. That was just a bonus. Now I really just have to love you forever."

They ate and laughed. They talked about their plans for the baby. She enrolled them in classes. He was more than excited to go. He had put a mixed tape in Pops' old radio. They had started dancing in the kitchen. Pops was right. She didn't want to go to the big dance. She wanted him to make a little fuss for her.

She found that this had to be better than any dance she could have gone to. Slow dancing with Booth was very enjoyable. She loved the way that he held her. She had never really been held by anyone else. Not in a good way. She couldn't imagine anyone being better for her than the man she was with.

"I got you something. It's not very romantic. However, I think you will like it. I know everyone is going to give you baby stuff at the baby shower. You said I wasn't allowed to buy you anymore jewelry. I thought of something you might need or want." He handed her an average size box. She opened it up. It was a tan messenger bag. "I thought you could put your books or stuff from a dig in it. It just seemed like you."

She kissed him. "Booth, it's perfect. This means so much to me. You don't expect me to see our baby and quit my dreams. You expect me to have both. That means everything." She had worried that he was just putting her on about going to college. That she was going to go from being an army wife to a cop's wife. This bag proved to her that he wanted her to go to school. He was right. It was perfect for what she needed. "This bag doesn't say romance to you, but it tells me what I needed to know. That is romantic." She handed him a box.

He opened the box. It was more of the extra warm socks that she buys. Then he looks closer. There are little booties that match his socks. It was adorable.

"Where do you find these?"

"Online. I do a little online shopping. They just started making the booties. What do you think?" She was nervous. She had never been good at gift giving.

"Bones, it's perfect. Totally perfect." They had cleaned up the kitchen. They had gone upstairs to their room. They felt like they couldn't get close enough to each other. They made love all night.

Jared was coming home from the dance. He had a great time with Katie. As he was done brushing his teeth, he could hear them. Jared had to say he was jealous. His brother was married to Tempe, so he could take her whenever he wanted. He was still considered a stupid teenager, so he has to sneak around with his girlfriend. He and Tempe are the same age, so he didn't consider that fair. He would love to have Katie in his comfortable bed. Why does he always have to be jealous of Seeley? He took Tempe off of him in the first place. It was a good thing. He loves Katie, he really does. Why does Seeley get everything though? Maybe he would talk to Pops in the morning.


	53. Chapter 53

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 53

The next morning everyone was downstairs making a big breakfast. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood. A night full of romance will do that to a household. Jared came downstairs smiling. It might be easier than he thought.

"Pops, I would like to talk to you." Jared started over pancakes. Brennan was really trying to get them to add fresh fruit to them instead of syrup.

"What's on your mind, Jared?" Pops smiled, picking up a piece of bacon.

"I am as old as Tempe. I would like Katie to stay over sometimes." He was somewhat nervous saying it out loud. Booth laughed. Brennan and Gretchen just remained quiet.

"Tempe may be your age, but is married to your brother. Do you see a difference?" Pops wanted to know where Jared was coming from.

"Yes, they are married. I get that. I don't think it is fair that Tempe is the same age as I am and gets more privileges." He said, seriously.

"First off, I am not Tempe's guardian. However, I am your guardian. But in all fairness because we all live in the same house, what privilege does she have that you don't?" Pops replied.

"She gets to sleep at night with her significant other. I should be able to as well." He smiled, thinking he had an irrefutable case.

"She is married to her significant other. There is a difference. Also, when she got married, she is now considered an adult. You are not considered an adult." Pops smiled back at him.

"This is really about him wanting to have Katie in his bed. It has nothing to do with any fairness." Booth countered.

"Stay out of it, Seeley. I am talking to Pops." Jared glared at his older brother. Pops could tell that Seeley hit the nail on the head.

"What would Katie's parents say? Have you even thought about that?" Gretchen chimed in. Jared was doing his best not to be rude to Gretchen. Brennan had stayed silent.

"Would you marry her tomorrow?" Pops asked him.

"What do you mean, Pops?" Jared asked.

"Let's say Katie was in a situation like Tempe. Would you marry her tomorrow?" Pops asked him seriously.

"No, Pops, probably not." Jared sighed.

"Then you don't have any business asking me to have her spend the night. You sure as hell should be keeping it in your pants, Jared." Pops said, angrily. He was disappointed in his grandson. Brennan left the kitchen and fled to the bedroom. Booth followed her. "It was special what Seeley did for Tempe. That is why they have more privileges. They are in love. They are having a baby. You need to rethink how you feel about this girl. It would be awful if you got her in trouble and didn't love her like Seeley loves Tempe."

By the time that Booth got upstairs, Brennan was crying into her pillow. She was crying for Katie. She was crying because what she has is so special. She was crying on her disappointment of Jared. There was still some shallowness there. No one is perfect. However, she thought Jared had come farther than that.

"Are you okay, Bones?" He asked her while handing her a tissue.

"He used me to try to have sex with Katie in his bed. I have been better." She sighed.

"You were okay until the marriage question." He prompted her.

"I thought Jared was made of better stuff. He had come so far. He still has quite a ways to go."

"Jared has come so far. I think he sees us and wants that. He just has no idea how to get that. Pops was pretty mad at him, said he had no business sleeping with her if he had no intentions of marrying her."

"You slept with other girls. Did you want to marry them?" She wanted to know. She still had feared that maybe he did.

"I wanted love. I got cheap sex. I didn't want to marry them. That is why I see Pops' point. Maybe I am turning into an adult, just in time for me to be a dad." He laughed.

"It's scary. Pretty soon we are going to be in charge of our own person." She said honestly.

"Could you imagine it being Katie and Jared? Jared wouldn't want to marry her necessarily. He might because it's the right thing to do. After a couple of years he cheats and they're divorced." Booth was predicting.

"You wouldn't get bored with me?" She asked nervously.

"You are an adventure. Lord only knows what our son will be like. No way will I be bored. I am more nervous about you leaving me."

"Booth, we've been over this. I was just good enough in my deduction skills to pick you on the first try." She giggled. "Not to mention, you look very good naked."

"See now I am just a sex object. I see how you are." He teases back.

"I don't know if it is me or the pregnancy. I want you more and more every day. It really helps when I realize how special our relationship is. Sure, we disagree on a lot of things, but we agree on the most important things. That is what makes us work out so well."

They were making out a bit when Jared knocked on the door. "The baby store called. The swing you ordered has come in."

"We haven't ordered a swing." Brennan replied.

"I wrote down all the information for you. I would go check it out. It might be your Dad again." Jared said, handing her a slip of paper.

They drive to the store. They have all of the information written down. The store clerk was more than friendly. He showed them the model that was ordered. It did everything. He handed Booth the box and they were done. It was prepaid, of course. Booth was floored. They put the box in the truck and went home.

"Do you think this was your Dad, Bones?" He asked her, nervously.

"I don't see any other way. I wish he would show himself. Gifts are nice, but I would like to know what happened. Why didn't my mom sign the card? I just want answers."

They got out of the truck and went into the house. Booth had the box. Pops smiled. He knew that Tempe's father had struck again.

"Where's Jared?" Brennan asked.

"Sulking in his room. He is feeling bad about this morning. He cancelled his plans with Katie today."Pops frowned.

"I'll go." Brennan offered. She walked up the stairs. She knocked on the door.

"Come in, Tempe. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Why did you cancel your plans with Katie today?" She wanted to know.

"I really don't know. After Pops asked me if she were in your situation, would I marry her? I honestly would say no. I am not ready for that. Someday I would say, yes. But I wouldn't marry her right now. When it comes right down to it, I am jealous of Seeley. I am jealous of everything he has. Rebecca was pregnant with my baby. Seeley gets to keep his baby. He gets a wonderful, sane person to have that baby with. I guess I have some issues to work out. I really care for Katie. I just….I don't know." He sighed.

"You know I think psychology is a soft science, but it is still a science. Maybe you should talk to someone about how you are feeling, someone professional." Brennan added.

"Yeah, maybe I will." Jared smiled at her.


	54. Chapter 54

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 54

It was a few days later. Jared had still been a little stand offish to his girlfriend, who had no idea what was going on. She knew he had issues. She had thought it was best if he worked them out. Angela and Naomi did their best to fill in the time she would have been spending with Jared. Instead of the couples all being together, everyone was everywhere. Angela and Naomi had taken permanent residence with Katie. Booth and Brennan had Jared. Zach and Hodgins kept going back and forth. Things ran a lot smoother when there was no silent treatment.

Brennan had taken Jared to his first appointment. Jared didn't want Pops or Seeley there with him. It was Tempe's suggestion. She wasn't looking down on him. He felt safer and less judged with her. They knocked on the door of this unusual private practice. Booth was told that this guy was the best. Booth wanted the best for his brother. There was no secretary there. However, there was a desk. Maybe she was out.

An interesting person came out to greet them. "Hello, I am Gordon, Gordon Wyatt. You must be Jared Booth. Who are you, young lady?"

"I am Temperance Brennan Booth, Jared's sister in law. He didn't want to come alone." She answered him. There was something about this older man that intrigued her.

"Ah, yes. That is to be understood. Do you want her to come back with us, or would you prefer her to stay out here in the waiting area?" He had turned to Jared.

"Tempe, will you stay out here?" He asked her nicely.

"Of course." The men went to the back room while Brennan busied herself with a parenting book.

She didn't know what they were talking about in that room. She had only hoped that it would help Jared be happier. She knew that what happened with Rebecca had really hurt him. Anything that would alleviate that hurt, that would be worth it.

An hour was up before she knew it. She loved to read and it took the time away easily. They came out of the room.

"May I speak to you alone, Mrs. Brennan Booth?" The good doctor had asked her.

"Sure." This time it was Jared in the waiting room alone.

"Your brother in law puts you and his brother in very high regard. Saying this, would it be possible to have both of you in some future sessions?" He looked into her eyes.

"Booth and I would do anything for Jared. Of course we will help." She informed him.

"You call your husband Booth?" He questioned.

"He doesn't like his first name. I don't like mine, either. He calls me Bones. I intend to study anthropology after having my son. My friends call me Bren or Brennan. Only Booth's family and my brother call me Tempe." She felt like she was rambling. Talking to this man was very easy.

"I see. I look forward to seeing you and your Booth."

Jared and Brennan left the office. They were driving a while when Jared decided to talk. "What did he talk to you about?"

"He said that it may be beneficial to you to have your brother and me at your next session. I said we would do anything to help you. Was that wrong of me? Did you not want us there?" She didn't think to check with Jared's feelings first. She had thought that the doctor had spoken with Jared beforehand.

"He had asked me. It's okay, Tempe."

"Wow, your nephew is really kicking away. He is getting pretty strong." She smiled at him.

"Are you ever going to tell me his name?" Jared asked her.

"Sure, on the day he is born." She giggled.

They had talked more on the way back. The first thing when he got home, he called Katie. Everyone in the house silently praised the fact the silent treatment was over. Jared had excused himself to go to Katie's house.

The rest of the house looked at Brennan wondering what happened.

"There's not much to say. He was in a room with the doctor for an hour. I had agreed that Booth and I would join in on the next session. We came home." She stated flatly.

"Why do we have to go?" Booth looked perplexed.

"Apparently he thinks a lot of us. It would help. You would do anything to help your brother, wouldn't you?" He didn't know if she was purposely guilt tripping him or just being Bones.

"I don't want my head shrunk." He almost snorted at her.

"Head shrinking happens in tribes of…oh, too literal?" She asked. "You are referring to psychology as a whole. It is a soft science. I have told Jared this. However, it is a science. If it helps him, who are we not to help with that process?"

"Okay, you make a good point. Are you trying for sister in law of the year?" He laughed.

"What is my prize?"

"Well, you all ready have me…." He teased her.

"No, I have one of you and one of us." She patted her belly. "He has been kicking strongly all day." She moved his hand to her.

"Wow, you are amazing." Then there was a very hard kick. She fell back onto a kitchen chair. "Are you okay, Bones?"

"No, my rib wasn't healed all the way. She was right. Doctor Kane was right. Please call her and have her meet us at the hospital." Brennan wasn't sure if there was anything to really be done. Checking with the specialist was best.

At the hospital, Dr. Kane and her ob/gyn Dr. Phillips were talking. They took her for x rays. They did an ultrasound. The baby was perfect. Her rib was re-broken. There were not many options at this point. All that was recommended was some bed rest for a few days.

Booth drove Brennan home. She was happy that her little baby was okay. No chunk of rib came off in the break to hurt the amniotic sac or any other part of her body. She hated bed rest. She always felt useless. Not to mention, she couldn't get all of the romantic time she had gotten used to. She would have to stop at the cuddling.

"I know you hate bed rest. I hated it when I couldn't walk. You told me I had to wait it out and let you take care of me. Guess what? You have to wait it out and let me take care of you." He laughed at her pouty face. It was good that their child was a boy. If he saw that pouty face on his baby girl, he would give in.

"Yeah, bed rest means no lovin'." She had that look again.

"Bones, we're not animals. We will have to control ourselves. What's gonna happen after he's born? We are going to have to wait six weeks the book said."

"Not everything has to be so strict, Booth."

"Bones, you are a rule person. Are you suggesting that we break a rule?" he was teasing her and loving every minute of it.

"Well, no one will be harmed in breaking this rule. So, yes. I don't see the harm."

"Bones, how about we will see when the time comes. As for now, no, we are not risking your health. I love you and the baby more than anything. I am sorry that your rib is broken again. This time, you will be a better patient for me, won't you? No more pouting. We take care of each other. You have proven this to me. As much as we both like being independent people, we don't have to be anymore." They pulled up to the house and he helped her in.


	55. Chapter 55

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 55

The drive to the esteemed Doctor Wyatt's office was a little tense. Booth didn't want to talk about a lot of things. He knew from the get go that certain subjects were off limits. He wanted to help his brother, he really did. He didn't want to talk about their childhood. He didn't want to talk about Rebecca. He knew he was probably going to have to. He was happy with Bones. Why should he talk about Rebecca? His brother is why.

Jared knew that Seeley didn't want to talk to the doctor. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. Seeley had always looked out for him. He always wanted to be like Seeley and always fell short. Hell, he felt like he couldn't even make Rebecca feel as good. Rebecca was a mistake for both of them. He knew this. He also felt cheated because Seeley had his baby growing inside Tempe and his baby was gone. He knew he shouldn't be jealous, but he was.

Tempe wanted the brothers to be happy. She didn't know what to do. The drive was so quiet. She wanted to do anything she could to help Jared. She was a little surprised how hesitant her husband was about talking to the doctor. She didn't know what she said to change his mind. The hesitation was still present, though. She would not have met her husband without knowing Jared. She felt indebted to him. He was the one that got her out of her funk when Booth went to war. She may not know much about family, but she wanted to do better for them than what Russ had done for her.

They walked into the office. This time, there was a very bubbly secretary sitting there.

"Ah, you must be the Booth's. I am Lynnette. I will let Gordon know you are here." She exited the room. Brennan had subconsciously held both of their hands. The good doctor came out and escorted them in.

Brennan and Booth took the couch. Jared sat on a chair, closest to Brennan. Gordon sat in the chair opposite Jared, next to Booth. He was constantly observing the trio.

"I have brought you here because your brother thinks really highly of both of you. In fact, he has said he is jealous of what you two have. He has told me what has happened with the girl, Rebecca. Do either of you have any thoughts about what I have just said?" The young Doctor Wyatt looked at them. He could see it had pained the older Booth when the words "jealous and Rebecca" came up. Brennan had only flinched at Rebecca.

"Jared is my brother. I don't understand why he would feel jealous of me. We both have wonderful women in our lives now. Rebecca messed us up. She has a lot of issues herself. I guess I don't follow what you are saying." Booth admitted.

"Well, you both have young ladies in your lives. However, you have a wife, while Jared has a girlfriend. You have a child on the way, while Jared's is gone. Rebecca manipulated both of you. Rebecca wanted you, Seeley. She used Jared as a substitute for you. In school, he had always been in your shadow. The coaches put pressure on him to beat your records. While no one's life is easy, take a look at is from Jared's view." Dr. Wyatt wanted a response from Seeley.

"It's not easy being the older brother, either. I was the one taking hits from Dad. He never hit Jared because I put myself in the way. I defended him in school. I can't do anything about Rebecca and the coaches. I have always tried to make it better and easier for Jared. I never wanted him to hurt." Booth looked down. Brennan had once again held Booth's hand and had Jared's in her other hand. She had a very firm grip on Seeley's hand. Jared's hand she was almost patting in a mothering way.

"Are you torn in between comforting your husband and your brother in law?" He asked Brennan.

"Yes. I…. Booth and I are there for each other, but when Booth was at war, Jared was there for me. Jared has been a better brother to me than my own. So yes, I like to comfort both of them. I love them both, in different ways, of course." Brennan almost felt like what she was doing was wrong. Was it wrong to want to comfort both of them?

"Tell me, how do you feel about Rebecca?" He asked Brennan.

"I have had physical altercations with her. She has no respect for boundaries. She is quite ill. I wished she would leave us alone. She still sometimes escapes her mother and finds us. She will lie and try to hurt us. I wish I had never seen her." She had no words really for how she felt about Rebecca. She didn't hate her. She wished she would just go away.

"I can see that the three of you have a very strong bond. I don't understand why you haven't spoken of these things before. You should talk to each other about how you are feeling. I also think there is something else that is going on that is not being said. Brennan how did you meet them?"

"I moved next door with my foster family. I had met Jared first. He had been very nice in his own way. I was at the mall and he wanted me to not sit with my friends. I had yelled at him. Booth apparently found this funny and decided I should be his tutor. After that, I tutored him. My foster father went a little crazy wanting me to be his next bride. Booth offered to marry me so I wouldn't be in the system. This is the shortened version, of course." She said.

"Of course. So, am I correct in saying that you were interested in her in not a sisterly role at first?" Dr. Wyatt had turned to Jared.

"Yes. My intention was making her my girlfriend before she met the whole school." He stated it flatly as if the whole world knew this all ready.

"Yet your brother proposes to her before that could happen?"

"Yes, he did." Jared didn't know where he was going with this. Frankly no one else in the room knew where he was going with it.

"Now she is pregnant and married to your brother. I assume they are happy. That is what you are jealous of, correct? He has a permanent fixture with someone and a baby on the way. While sadly, your baby is gone. You don't harbor any ill wishes upon them. You want the ideals that he has. It has made him feel better about Rebecca, you think. Seeley, tell him how you feel about Rebecca." asked him.

"I have a lot of contempt for her. She just about bullied me into sleeping with her. I didn't actually want to. I wanted to wait. She kept pressuring me. I felt cold and lonely after. I hate the fact she not only pressured me, but she got to you, too. If I would have known what love really feels like, I know I would have waited for Bones. I wish every day I would have waited for her. The awful things that Rebecca has done to both of us, I don't know if I can forgive her. That really troubles me. I am supposed to forgive people, Jared. I am not sure if I can forgive her. She got me down a bad path for love. I don't know what I would have done if it weren't for Bones. I probably would've given up in the desert. I don't know how you feel about Katie. When Pops asked you the other day if you would marry her if she were in Bones' position, I was shocked by your answer. I do know you shouldn't play with her heart. It would be like what Rebecca did to us, but worse." He put his head down again.

"Do you think that marrying Brennan has solved his problems with how he feels about Rebecca?" Dr. Wyatt asked Jared.

"No." He was very upset at himself.

"Does your relationship with Katie solve your feelings toward Rebecca?"

"No."

"Okay, the hour is up. I think next time I would just like Jared, maybe one more session with all of you. You are all quite remarkable people. If you would try being a little more open with each other, it would help." The doctor was pleased with all of the openness of the session.

The ride home was not as tense.

"I love you guys," Jared said.

"We love you too." Booth and Brennan replied.


	56. Chapter 56

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

_**Author's note: Bonus! Happy St. Patrick's Day!**_

Ch 56

When they got home, Booth had wanted to talk to Jared alone. Hank, Gretchen, and Brennan used the opportunity to try a new recipe in the kitchen. The Booth boys decided to talk in Jared's room.

"Jared, why did you sleep with Rebecca?" Booth wanted to know. He wanted to know why he had to sleep with the same girl who took his virginity.

"She was all over me. She pressured me a lot. Sometimes she would make me feel guilty. Finally one day I couldn't take it and let her take my boxers off. Was it the same with you?" He wanted to know it wasn't just him.

"It was eerily similar. I felt guiltier after than she made me feel beforehand. I didn't feel the love and closeness that I feel when I am with Bones. It was the same with Tessa. Cam just wanted to be friends and that wasn't healthy at all, at least not for me. I am curious how it is for you and Katie. Did Rebecca warp how making love is for you?" He didn't want his brother to go his whole life without what he had with Bones.

"Making love Seeley? She really has you whipped!" Jared laughed.

"Laugh all you want. I don't ever want to have sex with anyone else. I can tell you that for certain. I feel like I can't breathe without her. I want that for you. It doesn't have to be Katie that you have it with, but you need to let Katie know that." Jared just rolled his eyes a little. "What is it like for you and Katie?"

"I mean, she's amazing. It is way better than with Rebecca. I just don't know if I could tie myself down to one person forever like you did with Tempe. Pops looks at me like I am this big sinner because I am not married, but he's not married to Gretchen." Jared explained.

"Pops is upset because you are not one hundred percent dedicated to Katie. He thinks if you are sleeping with a woman, you need to be all in. He is all in with Gretchen. I don't think I would have survived the torture without thinking about Bones' face and the fact she was waiting for me. It was the only thing keeping me sane. I wanted to see our baby." Booth sighed.

"You are really in love with her, aren't you?" Jared asked.

"From the moment I saw her yelling at you, I was a goner." He laughed.

"I never had a chance with her, huh?"

"Not if I had anything to say about it. I mean, it was her choice. However, I don't think you would have chosen to marry her to keep her here." Booth looked at his brother.

"No, I couldn't have. I am not ready for that kind of commitment."

"Then why are you jealous of something that you don't want?" Booth wanted to know.

"She got rid of my baby. It still really hurts." Jared had started crying.

Booth hugged his brother. "Could you see yourself with a baby? Fighting over custody with Rebecca? She's a fruit loop as it is. Her family is nice, though. They might have fought for keeping the baby. I know it is hard. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be." Booth hated saying these things. He would feel like his heart was ripped out if Bones decided she didn't want to keep the baby. He was trying to comfort his brother.

Brennan came up and told them it was time for dinner. She saw them both crying. She hugged Booth first. Then she hugged Jared. The baby had started kicking. "Someone likes his Uncle Jared." She smiled at him. She put his hand on her stomach. Every time Jared felt his nephew, he was amazed.

They went downstairs to eat. Booth had worried she had done too much. She was still supposed to be resting. Gretchen and Hank told him she barely did anything. Booth suspected a conspiracy.

After dinner, Jared went to see Katie. Hank and Gretchen went to the movies. Booth and Brennan were all alone. He had decided to rub her feet. Since he had come home from Afghanistan, she had been rubbing his feet. Lately, her feet had been swelling due to the pregnancy. It was now her turn.

She had started giggling. He loved to hear her laugh, but giggling was even better. After a few minutes, her giggles turned into soft moans. He was trying to keep cool. He's heard her moan before, but only on a purely sexual level. She could hear him mumbling.

"Booth, what are you saying?"

"I am just reciting saints, that's all." He kept rubbing her feet.

"Why would you be doing that, Booth?" She was back to her curious nature.

"Some of the noises you are making are distracting. You know technically, you are still on bed rest." He was trying not to make a big deal of it.

Suddenly everything had clicked into place. "I see. Well, tell me about what you and Jared were talking about." She was still wondering about that.

"A lot of things, Bones. Mainly, the difference between having sex and making love. He thinks that I am whipped because I know we make love. He isn't at the same place with Katie that you and I are at relationship wise. I don't know if they will ever be." He sighed.

"Why was he crying?"

"Well, he is still mourning the baby that Rebecca got rid of. That really hurt him badly. Seeing us happy and having a baby probably isn't the easiest for him. That is where the whole jealousy thing came in. I think he will be okay eventually. I just don't want to see Katie hurt in the process." He was worried about what Jared had been telling her.

"Katie will be okay. She's a tough girl. I don't know why you and Hank are so overprotective of all the girls. It's not like we are living in another era. We have equal rights and everything now." She giggled again.

"Well, I guess we saw my Mom bullied enough by my Dad. However, she was from another era. They were just messed up. Kinda like Rebecca is messed up. Maybe that is why Jared and I were drawn to her." Booth made a sarcastic fake laugh.

"Booth, I didn't mean anything by it."

He kissed her. "You are stronger than that. So is Katie. That is why you two are so good for us. Bones, you are so good for me. We agree on the important things and debate everything else." He laughed a sincere laugh this time.

"You are good for me as well. You are my hero, you know." She kissed him.

"You are my everything." He said, kissing her back.


	57. Chapter 57

The Marriage

By meekerprincess9778

Ch 57

A month had gone by. It was St. Patrick's Day. After the counseling, Jared had started hanging out more and more with the basketball team. Granted, he played on the basketball team; he just hadn't been around them socially. After a few weeks of that, Katie decided to take a "break" from Jared. She didn't want to be around a party boy jock. Jared was reverting back to his old ways.

They had all started to get worried about him. Booth and Brennan had talked to Dr. Wyatt about him. Jared wouldn't go back to see him though. Jared wanted to drink and party and forget. The local police had warned the Booth family a couple of times that he and the other basketball players had been getting into trouble. A lot of them were football players as well. Some of the team had gotten suspended for drugs and drinking. Jared had been out of it, not hanging out in that crowd. Now he was back in and almost the ringleader.

Brennan was almost motherly sick worried about him. Jared had warned her to back off. She had numerous talks to the principal. She was trying to help in any way she could. She wanted him out of that crowd. She had tried to talk to Katie. Katie had felt bad in a way, but she didn't want to be the fall guy. She had pointed out that he made his own choices. She couldn't handle being around a guy like that which is why they were no longer together. Brennan definitely understood. She never understood the attraction of a "bad boy." She always found herself attracted to "good boys." From what she heard about Booth in high school, it was probably good that they didn't know each other then. He was a "good boy" with a "bad boy" streak.

So it was St. Patrick's Day. Brennan was telling everyone actual facts about St. Patrick while Booth explained why everyone was wearing green. It was a normal morning. Well, as normal as it had been lately. Jared had come downstairs. His eyes were all red and baggy. It looked like he got no sleep. He was dressed in all green.

"Jared, did you get any sleep last night?" Pops asked him.

"Yeah, I got a couple of hours in. Wow, green pancakes. Yummy." He started buttering the pancakes.

"How are you on your English assignment?" Brennan asked him.

"I have it handled." He responded.

"I would love to see it if you had the time…"

"I really don't want to be late, Tempe. I will show you after it's graded." He kissed her on the cheek, got up and got himself some milk.

No one really liked how that sounded. Maybe he was getting someone to do his homework for him. They all knew that none of Brennan's friends would do it. It would have to be someone smart that he trusted. None of the basketball players would have the kind of work that Jared had gotten accustomed to handing in. They were going to have to think about this one. Before they knew it, Jared was done with breakfast and out the door for school.

Booth had physical therapy that day. It was a great day for that. He was able to start to jog without major pain. Brennan had gone with him. She had to control herself to keep from crying. He wasn't running yet, but wow, what a start. Many men in the same conditions were still in their wheelchair at this stage. Booth was just too determined.

They had a celebratory lunch at a diner nearby. They had noticed someone looking over at them. It was their wedding photographer.

"Hi, didn't you take our wedding pictures?" Booth asked.

"Yes, I did. You are the Booth's right?" The photographer asked.

"Yes, I go by Brennan- Booth, but yes. The pictures were just spectacular. There was a while that my husband was in Afghanistan and I would just look at the pictures over and over. They really were truly exceptional." Brennan beamed.

"I appreciate that you like my work. I am really sorry you had to go to the desert, kid. Are you going back soon?"

"I had some torture to my feet. They weren't even sure if I was even going to walk again. I proved them wrong. We just came from therapy and I was jogging." He was trying not to dwell on the bad things. He didn't want anyone to feel sorry for him.

"I can see you had a lot to come back for. Let me know and I will take some pictures of the baby when the time comes." He shook their hands and paid his bill.

Brennan had an odd feeling after she shook his hand, one she couldn't explain. She didn't like things that she couldn't explain. However, she had chalked it up to hormones and her worrying about Jared all the time.

That night Jared didn't come home for dinner. No one knew where he was. The living room was a tense place. Gretchen was pacing behind the couch. Pops kept reworking his newspaper. Brennan couldn't get comfortable on the couch. Booth sat next to her, but at a distance until she settled. She just couldn't settle.

The phone rang and Pops answered it. He did not have a good look on his face.

"That was Charlie, the owner of O'Banion's. Edwin brought Jared and two teenage girls there to drink. He called the cops on Ed but wanted me to get Jared. The girls' parents are picking them up as well. I can't believe either of them. Seeley, come with me."

The two were quiet in Pops' car. They didn't know what to expect. O'Banion's was very crowded with it being St. Patrick's Day. They saw the police putting Edwin in the back of the police car. The policeman stopped to talk to them.

"Jared is inside. We are charging Ed with a slew of things. Unfortunately, he had sexual relations with one of the girls. It's not looking good. Not to mention bringing them all to a bar. I thought you should hear it from us." The officer looked down.

"What girl?" Booth asked. He probably knew her.

"Rebecca Stinson." The officer got in the car and drove away. Pops and Seeley looked at each other. Booth threw up in disgust a second later. After Booth was okay, they went into the bar.

There were lots of people he knew in the bar. He smiled at people but didn't want to talk. They made their way to the back office. Charlie was in there with Jared, Britney, and Rebecca. Britney was sitting on Jared's lap. This wasn't good at all. Right behind them was Rebecca's and Britney's mothers. They had been on this bad side before. Damage control was the best route. Hank had excused himself to talk to Rebecca's mother. Rebecca had serious problems. Not that Ed should have done what he did. Ed was definitely in the wrong. That left the kids, Seeley, Britney's mom, and Charlie. Britney's mom was trying to remove her drunken daughter's hands from Jared's pants. The whole thing was a mess. Hank and Rebecca's mother came back in.

Hank spoke first. "These three cannot and will not be in the same room alone ever again. No combination of them can be. They each have their own problems and when together it's like playing with fire. Let's get them out of here and talk about it more another time."

The other two ladies agreed. Pops and Booth carried the passed out girls to the cars. Then Booth came back for Jared. It took Charlie and Booth to get Jared to the car.

Gretchen and Brennan jumped up when the car pulled in. They opened the door to let them all in. Brennan made an assessment of Jared's condition. She got out the syrup of ipecac. Gretchen saw what she was doing and grabbed a bucket and opened his mouth. Together they made him swallow it. Almost instantaneously he started to vomit. She then got some pain reliever, a Tylenol, and a Gatorade for him. Gretchen and Pops took care of him after that. They wanted Brennan to get some rest.

Booth followed her upstairs. He told her what had happened. She had been shocked.

"You don't think that your father forced himself upon Rebecca, do you?" She asked.

"He's a slime ball, Bones; but no. I think she has a problem. My Dad is just a drunk who took advantage of her problem. The minute I found out, I got sick. What was Jared thinking hanging out with them?" Booth hated the whole situation.

"He is losing control. I don't know what to do for him." She sighed, cuddling Booth closer.

"I don't either, Bones."


	58. Chapter 58

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 58

Booth and Brennan went downstairs the next morning. Jared was awake on the couch, but covering his eyes. Jared adjusted his eyes and looked at them. They looked sad and disappointed. He was ashamed of what had happened last night. It all had gotten out of control. He remembers sleeping with both Rebecca and Britney, together. They had asked him to. He was all ready drunk. Somehow, his Dad found him afterwards. Rebecca had suddenly gotten interested in his Dad. Britney kept wanting to sleep with him. He just kept drinking more. After a while, his Dad took him to the bar. He swore his buddy wouldn't mind and get them all in. Rebecca and Britney had both slept with him. Then in the same night, she slept with his father. He had to throw up again.

He came out of the bathroom. He had four sets of eyes on him.

"Okay, Jared. Explain what happened yesterday?" Pops demanded. Brennan had given him another two Tylenol, a Gatorade, and another vitamin. She was also making him toast. Booth didn't want her doing anything for him. He was so angry at him. Yet, here was his wife, taking care of his brother.

"Thank you. After basketball practice, I was hanging out with the basketball players. Rebecca and Britney and some other girls were with them. We were all drinking. The next thing I know, I was having sex with Rebecca and Britney. We left the party and walked to that diner on Fifth Street. Dad was there. He took us to his place and we drank more. He had sex with Rebecca. Britney and I were still hot and heavy on Dad's couch. After a while, Dad decided we needed to go to the bar. He knew one of the bouncers who could get us in. With it being the holiday, apparently he didn't want to get caught. You guys know the rest." He started eating the toast that Brennan made.

"Do you know how many different things are wrong with what you just said?" Pops was livid.

"Yes, Pops. I do." Jared was staring at the floor.

"I don't think you do. You were drunk since five in the afternoon. You had sex with two girls that you know to stay away from. Then, you let one of those girls have sex with your father. Do you know how many sins that is?" Pops couldn't even believe this story.

"That's right. Seeley is the saint and I am the sinner. Seeley will always be your favorite, so I don't know why I even stick around. Oh, wait, Tempe still seems to tolerate me. I would have probably just left by now if it weren't for Tempe and that baby." Jared finished his toast and went up to bed. Everyone had just watched him walk upstairs and then looked at Brennan.

"What spell do you have on him, maybe he will listen to you?" Gretchen asked.

"I don't believe in spells. I don't know why he said what he did. I will try to help him any way that I can. Do we all agree that he needs to have some kind of rehabilitation from the alcohol?" Brennan said flatly.

"Bones, he needs rehab and a lot of therapy. I will call Dr. Wyatt. You get him in the right frame of mind to go." Booth asked.

She walked up the stairs. She couldn't believe that she was the one they were depending on. She was really a part of this family.

"Jared, can I come in?" She asked when she knocked on the door.

"Yeah, Tempe, only you and the baby." He laughed.

"Jared, I think you are having some problems. You are having problems more than what we can help you with. We think you should go to rehab and go back to counseling with Dr. Wyatt. I don't want you to go anywhere, Jared. But I don't know what else to say. I would never judge you. However, you know the way you have been acting is not okay with the family. I don't think the way you have been acting has been healthy. I want you to be happy. You just don't seem happy like this." She held his hand.

"I get it. I can't believe you are the only one that understands, though. They don't get it. They don't get me." He sighed.

"Jared, I have been around a lot of different kinds of people. Most people have shunned me aside. I did have a friend in one of my foster homes in Chicago. He drank a lot. He tried to forget all of the beatings and hurtful things the foster parents did. He tried to forget that his parents never wanted him. He tried and tried to drink it away. He never could. One day, I expected to see him and he had gone to another foster family. The family was actually nice and wanted to teach him to drive. They left the keys out where he could get them. He was drunk and drove into a tree and died. He just couldn't drink enough to forget. It only helped in the moment. When he sobered up, all the pain came back." She got a little teary.

"Was he your boyfriend?" Jared asked her.

"No, but until I came here, he was basically my only friend. It was only for a few months. I was stuck talking to the janitor at my old school. No one liked me. They called me names. He would drink and it never solved anything. I see that in you now."

"Yeah, you're right about that. I don't know why I did it again. Why would I let her get to me?" He asked her.

"You want this connection with her. Kind of like what me and your brother have. For some reason, you want it with her. What you don't realize, is that you had that connection with Katie. I am not saying you have to marry her tomorrow. After you get all of this straightened out, you owe her more than an apology." She warned her brother in law.

"I like that about you Tempe. You always tell me the truth, even if I don't want to hear it." He smiled at her.

"Well, I've been waiting a while for that one. Also, it's my turn to tell you, you stink. Go get a shower and we will see what is going on after. Whatever happens, you are not leaving the house smelling like that. And brush your teeth!" She went back downstairs.

Three sets of eyes were staring at her. "I got him to agree to rehab and counseling with Dr. Wyatt. He should be taking a shower now. I think I am going to go back down for a nap. It's been a lot today." She went back upstairs.

Booth was puzzled and followed her. She was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She had never really gotten over her friend's passing. There was no funeral for a foster kid who got drunk and killed himself in the car. She never got to say goodbye.

"Bones, is something else wrong?" He held her hand and started to lie on the bed.

"When I was talking to Jared, I told him about my only friend before I came here, Peter. Peter drank constantly. We were in the foster home together. He would keep them off of me at night. He would try to forget that his parents gave him up and how cruel the foster families were. He was the only person nice to me in Chicago. A nice foster family had been teaching him to drive. He took the keys without their permission and ran into a tree. He was killed. They didn't have a funeral for him or anything. Without him, I didn't have any friends. I had talked to the janitor. The other kids called me names. He was my only friend and he was a drunk." She laughed.

"I am so sorry that that was your life, Bones. I wish I had known you sooner." Booth had started rubbing circles on her back.

"Would you really have liked me even though all of the other kids called me names?" She asked him.

"There is no way that I could look at you and not fall head over heels in love with you. I don't care what they called you." He was sad about her life before they met. Not that his was perfect, but he had friends and some family.

"I see so much of what Peter had done in Jared. That is why I told him. Jared asked me if Peter was my boyfriend. He wasn't, he was more like a cousin or something. Not as close as a brother, but you still wouldn't want anything bad to happen to them. Although, I've never had a cousin." She stated plainly.

"Isn't that weird? Your whole life, it was your parents, you, and your brother. No grandparents or aunts or uncles. No weird cousins to call your own. Who did your family rely on?" He asked her.

"We always just relied on each other. There really wasn't anyone else. I mean, sometimes my parents had friends over, but that was it. No kids to play with. It was just me and my brother." She said.

"I am sorry, Bones. You have such a big heart and early in your life, not a lot of people to love."

"Maybe I was just waiting for the right people to love, Booth." She kissed him.


	59. Chapter 59

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 59

Another day had gone by. Brennan and Booth had to go to her seven month appointment. After the appointment, it was decided that Jared would go to an in house treatment facility. He had protested at first. He didn't want to leave the family. Brennan reminded him that they would visit and he needed to clear his head alone.

The appointment had flown by. She had gotten more ultrasound pictures. They were taking so many because of her rib condition. They wanted to make that clear in case she had more children some day. Baby Parker was doing well. He was all ready six and a half pounds. They had warned her to limit her juice, add more water. He was a big baby all ready. They didn't want to have a caesarean section.

Booth looked at Brennan in the truck after the appointment. "Are you okay, Bones?"

"Yes, I am surprised by Parker's size. I don't want to have a c- section if I don't have to." She was somewhat worried.

"It will be okay no matter what. You and the baby will be fine. It doesn't matter how he gets here, just that he gets here." He looked at her, hoping she would believe him. She had studied all these different cultures and how they brought children into the world. She wanted to avoid surgery at all costs. He knew that.

"I know, Booth. I just want as few complications as possible." She just felt like she had so much on her plate, it was overwhelming.

They went home and showed the family the pictures. The family was making their usual comments.

"How big is he now?" Gretchen asked.

"Six and a half pounds. The doctor warned me to drink less juice, but it is all I want to drink. I will be good and drink more water." She sighed.

"It's okay, Tempe. You cut back on juice and I completely stop drinking alcohol. That's totally fair." He kissed her on the cheek. Just at the moment, Dr, Wyatt knocked on the door.

He was greeted and introduced to Pops and Gretchen. It was explained that it would be easier to say goodbyes in the comfort of his home. That way you didn't feel like people were watching or judging you.

Jared gave Gretchen a hug first. "We will see you first thing tomorrow." She told him.

Then he went to Pops. "It'll be okay, we make it through everything, remember?" He reminded his grandson after hugging him.

Next he went to his brother. "Anybody gives you crap, we'll get them together." Booth hugged him.

He hugged Brennan. She whispered, "I love you. Stay strong."

Jared then knelt down to Brennan's stomach. "Okay, baby, no coming out early. You gotta give me a chance to be a proper uncle." He picked up his back and left.

Brennan had made sure Jared and Dr. Wyatt were down the road. "What is wrong with you guys? He is leaving for rehab and no one tells him 'I love you' but me? I don't care what alpha male crap you want to sling at me. It's not right, you two. Gretchen, you know he looks to you like a mom. It is a sad day that I am the normal one on an emotional level. When you people see him tomorrow, be prepared for the 'I love yous'. Give them out like candy at a parade. He needs you people. I am going for a drive." She took the keys from Booth's hands and left.

They were all astonished. They didn't know what to think. They were just completely dumbfounded.

"Do you guys think Jared needs to hear that? I thought he would only accept that kind of stuff from Tempe. Do you think he would take lovey dovey stuff from all of us?" Gretchen asked.

"I don't know, honestly. We could try and find out. He claims we love Shrimp more than him. Maybe we don't show it enough." Pops answered.

"I always thought we just showed him. Apparently we haven't done a good enough job." Booth agreed with them. Leave it to his wife to tell them what to do. It was almost like Bones and Jared had their own language that no one else spoke. If he were a lesser man, he'd be jealous. He knew his wife loved Jared in a brotherly way. Right now, he was very grateful for that fact.

At the rehab center, there was a deposit being made in Jared's name. It was for five thousand dollars. The wire transfer had a fax reference. At the fax machine was a number stating if more funds were needed, to contact a certain banker at a certain bank. Any remaining money, if there were some, could go to Hank Booth. Apparently the payment schedule that the Booth family had set up was no longer needed.

Brennan had just needed to drive for a while. She ended up at this cute little park. There was play equipment intended for toddlers all the way up to middle school there. She could imagine Booth and her taking their child here. She had sat down at a park bench and was watching some children play. Their mothers were talking on the next bench over. She was deep in thought.

She was worried about Jared. She was worried about her baby. She had also worried about Booth about a variety of things. She felt if she continued this course of action, she would have an ulcer in no time. She was trying to calm down. Watching the children playing had helped. They were so sweet. Just then, one of the children seemed to be choking. His mother didn't seem to know what to do. She was a little on the older side. Brennan asked if she could help.

She told the older mother that she was just certified in CPR. Right now, those classes seemed very beneficial. She had yet to start Lamaze. The mother quickly agreed. She had performed all of the necessary steps. He was breathing. He had coughed up a bunch of apple gunk. Apparently he was running and eating at the same time. "What's his name?" She asked the mother.

Crying, she answered, "Lance, Lance Sweets."

"Lance, can you hear me? Do you know what's going on?" Brennan thought he was awake enough, but didn't want to frighten him.

"You saved me. Where's my mom?" the young boy asked.

She pointed in the direction of his mother. He ran to her. He seemed fine. His mother had quite the fright.

The next thing she knew, there was a crowd and the news reporters were back. She was doing one quick interview. That was it. She was tired and wanted to go home.

The boy's mother asked her how far along she was. She had also asked about the classes that she took. She had explained that being a new mom, she wanted to be prepared for anything.

"Thank you so much. You must have been sent by my guardian angel, or perhaps Lance's. We will never forget you." She hugged Brennan and walked away.

She was happy to have helped the boy. She knew of Booth's beliefs and that is why she didn't argue with her belief in angels. How could she be sent by her little boy's angel? Preposterous. She is entitled to whatever ludicrous opinion she wants to have. She drove home. She was thankful that they had made dinner without her.

They were all at the dinner table waiting for her. She didn't know what to say.

"I found the cutest little park today." She had started to say.

"Yeah, you were on the late breaking news. The whole town loves you twice over now. You could have called, you know." Booth said in more of a worrisome way.

"I am sorry. I was watching the children play. I was almost ready to go. Then I saw Lance choking. I offered my assistance; his mother looked like she had no clue what to do. She gave me permission to help. He was okay. Then there was the crowd and the news reporters. I only talked to one. I am tired." She had fiddled with her food. She had then started eating when everyone else did.

"We are happy you are okay. We were all just worried, especially seeing you on the news." Pops tried to convey for his grandson.

"I understand. I am grateful we got into that class. We still have the parenting class and Lamaze class to go. I just hate to think what might have happened to that little boy if I wasn't there." She sighed, and then took a bite of her chicken.

"God works in mysterious ways, Tempe. I am glad you had the knowledge to help out." Hank told her.

The phone had then started ringing off the hook with well wishers and reporters asking about the incident. Many people were shocked that, even pregnant, she was a hero again.


	60. Chapter 60

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 60

The next morning was hard. Jared wasn't home anymore. Also, there were reporters camped out on the lawn. Angela and Hodgins came to visit, but couldn't get through the crowd of reporters. Apparently, she had made national news. Being twice over a hero for a town can do that. She didn't want any attention on herself. She wanted to be with her friends. She wanted to visit Jared. She was hiding from the sea of reporters. The doctor had warned her about undue stress. She had decided to write something to convey her feelings and let Booth read it to the reporters. She didn't want the cameras on her.

_**My husband is reading this for me, as I am pregnant and should not have any stress. I came from a normal family until my parents disappeared. My brother felt he could not care for me well, so I went into foster care. I went from some houses to group homes. I had found a home with my foster mother, Amy. Unfortunately, her husband was mentally ill and I almost got placed back into foster care. My husband then asked me to marry him. I believe it had saved us both. He made me a family with his family. I love them all so much. I also have a special place in my heart for all who have befriended me since I have moved here. There was an accident and I helped my friend, Katie. I believe most people would have helped her. However, everyone is telling me that it was special. I didn't know it at the time, but I was and still am pregnant with my son. Which leads me to yesterday's events; I saw a boy choking. I asked the mother if she needed help. I had just taken a CPR class with my husband in case of these kinds of emergencies. He was okay. I am very happy that he will be fine. Once again, I think I did what anyone would have done. My husband was tortured in Afghanistan. He is a hero. There are thousands more just like him fighting every day. They are all heroes. I just happened to be in two situations where I thought I could help. I would like to think anyone would do these things. Apparently, our society doesn't dictate that anymore. I appreciate all of the well wishes. Please go home, though. I am not the best story out there. Try a veteran or a teacher. I am just a person who happened to be in the right place at the right time who did the right thing. Thank you for your interest.**_

Booth had finished reading her statement. They had tried asking him more questions about how he was tortured, but he went back in the house. When he was inside, he saw on the television that the kid she saved was also a foster child. He bet she didn't know that. He walked up to the bedroom. She was brushing her hair, looking as beautiful as ever.

"I saw something on t.v. that you should know. That kid, Lance Sweets, he was a foster child too. You helped someone like you. I thought you might like to know." He hugged her.

"That actually does make me feel good. I mean a child is a child and I am happy I helped someone. However, it does make it a little more special to me, knowing he probably had a hard time. It makes me feel good knowing that I helped someone like me. Thank you, Booth. Thank you for telling me. I had been avoiding the television all day. I don't like the fuss about myself. I don't like that the national networks picked up on my story." She sighed. It wasn't their fault. She just found it all to be intrusive. She felt that people had a right to know things, as long as it didn't come at the expense of others.

"I wish they would go so we could visit Jared." Booth said.

"Go ahead and go without me. These people don't look like they are letting up even though you made the statement for me. I don't want Jared to be alone. You and Hank go visit him. Maybe let me and Gretchen stay here and try to keep things normal here. I don't want to be alone with all of them out there, either." She laughed.

"No, Bones, definitely not. You are right; Pops and I should go. You know, you are just so awesome. This kid of ours will be like the best kid ever." He smiled at her.

"I certainly hope so." She kissed him, giving him the hint to leave.

Gretchen made herself a cup of tea and handed Tempe a bottle of water. They hugged their men goodbye. They hoped they were able to get the car out and not hurt anyone in the yard or driveway. It was a hazard.

After a few minutes, Hank and Booth came back in. The reporters just weren't moving. Hank had called the police. He explained the situation. The local deputy was more than happy to clear them out of there. Hank had always been a big supporter of the local police department and fire department, too. It was really working in his favor with all of this new excitement in his life. He was happy to have them on his side.

After finally being able to get out of the driveway, Booth and Hank went to see Jared. Jared was not looking good. He was in withdrawal. You could tell. He looked like a zombie. Jared was almost relieved that Gretchen and Tempe weren't there to see him like this.

"I've seen Tempe all over t.v. She went and saved someone again. She's something else." Jared smiled. He didn't have to force it.

"Yeah, it was a good thing we went to that CPR class when we did. I feel really good that the baby will always be safe with her. Her reflexes to help people are phenomenal." Booth boasted.

"Tell me how you are feeling, Jared." Pops asked gently.

"I am okay. The withdrawal symptoms are not pleasant. There are people in here addicted to drugs, so I got off easy. They don't allow any caffeine in this place. They call it a stimulant. They also ration the sugar for the cereal. They don't even want you on a sugar high. It's strange. I just have to adjust. There are worse things in the world. I could be Tempe's friend and have hurt myself or hurt others. I would have never forgiven myself if I had driven drunk and hurt someone. I am lucky you guys didn't let me get worse. I have a lot to be thankful for." He was being very sincere. It was surprising and refreshing to hear from Jared.

"We want you to know that we love you. No matter what, you are loved. That is not an excuse to go out and be stupid. I am saying that we love you and this stuff can't happen anymore. We can't watch you self destruct anymore. All of us are more than willing to help in whatever you need. We are all here for you." Pops gave him a hug.

It was like hearing your favorite song that you haven't heard in years. He hadn't heard words like that in such a long time. It was comforting and scary all at once. They weren't going to give him room to mess up. He said the most important thing, though; he was loved. A tear went down Jared's cheek. Pops and Booth looked at each other, like finally, they might be getting through to him. She was right. She always is.


	61. Chapter 61

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 61

Two weeks had gone by. Jared had been doing so much better. He no longer looked like an extra from a horror movie. He was happy to see that not only his family visited, but his friends. Well, Angela, Hodgins, Naomi, Zach, and even Katie came to visit him. Not one person from football or basketball came to visit him. It is fine to have fun and get drunk together, but being sober together is not acceptable. Jared figured out who his friends really were. Britney had tried to visit him but was denied. He was told about it, though.

The whole gang was having pizza in the kitchen after visiting Jared. Everyone seemed relieved. Every day was better and better. Hopefully, he would be out soon. The door was unlocked and someone came into the kitchen. It was Britney.

"What are you doing here?" Pops asked her.

"I want permission to see Jared. I love him." She almost whined.

"That's not going to happen. Every time you or Rebecca are around, bad things happen. You are not allowed to even be his friend. Your parents and I talked about this, Britney. You guys aren't good around each other." Pops almost felt bad for her, almost.

She was angry now. She had to lash out. "He said he hated his family. That his Pops was a hypocrite. His brother was a whipped fool. He said that you, Bren, were a drain on his family. Oh, and Katie….it was so good to sleep with him. I don't know what was better, with or without Rebecca. Bye." She left, slamming the door behind her.

They were all upset. Katie knew most of what had happened. No one had the heart to tell her about the horrible threesome. It was known about the awful decision that Ed and Rebecca had made together. Ed was still in jail. After about ten minutes, the friends had all gone separate ways. They knew that tonight was the first night of the Lamaze/parenting classes for Brennan and Booth. The couples left together, and Katie by herself.

They were a little nervous about this set of classes. CPR was important, but parenting in general, was a huge task. Brennan was overwhelmed by that and slightly overwhelmed by childbirth.

"Bones, this is a general idea class. There is no test like the CPR class. Life itself is the test. Don't be scared. We are in this together." He held her hand as they were walking in.

"I take comfort that we will be parenting together. However, childbirth is really going to be my domain. I know almost all of the information, yet I feel unprepared."

"I will be there, holding your hand. A few months ago we weren't sure about that. Now we are. So this is good. I will do whatever I can for you." He told her honestly.

"I know Booth. Let's go. I want to sit up front." She said excitedly.

"Of course you do. Let's go in." He opened the door for her. She had gotten used to his alpha male gesturing.

They seemed a little out of place at first. They were the youngest people there so far. The other couples had given them unapproving looks. Brennan was not happy about that at all. She suddenly felt like she was at her old Chicago high school. At the last minute, another younger couple came in. They got dirty looks as well.

The instructor had started to speak. "Hi, I'm Tammy. I am a nurse practitioner and certified doula. I will be teaching this course. I would like to have everyone go around the room, introduce yourselves, and say what you do."

Everyone had started going around the room. Bankers and lawyers were there, all kinds of people that were acting snotty to them. Finally they introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Seeley Booth. This is my wife, Temperance Brennan Booth. I am an army sniper. My wife will be going to Northwestern in the fall for forensic anthropology." He wanted to do the talking before Bones started cursing them all out.

"Hey, aren't you the woman who saved the cheerleader and that little boy?" One of the fathers to be asked.

"Yes, I am." She wanted to leave it with short answers.

"Wow, we've got a real hero in our class. After we leave here, will you sign my newspaper? No one is going to believe me. I think it's amazing what you have done."

Booth had a big smile on his face. Brennan nodded she would sign his paper. All of a sudden, the room looked at them differently. They weren't young kids who were "in trouble". They were both heroes. The man also wanted Booth's autograph. After all, it was Booth who delivered her speech and it was cast on national television. She had called her husband a hero in that speech as well.

Tammy had felt she had lost complete control of what is normally a boring class. She had taken the time to compare the two young couples, though. The first young couple was the Booths that the class had started raving about. The husband was a war hero. The wife was a hero twice over and going to go to school to do something in science. They had joined the class voluntarily. They wanted to be good parents. You could tell. The other couple was not married. They weren't even using their real names. They both came from two of the six wealthiest families in the tri state area. They talked like they hated each other. Neither had jobs or plans for college. You could tell that once this baby was born, it was going to be handed to a nanny. The most shocking part was that she was very thin. She looked maybe four or five months pregnant. She was seven and a half, like the Booth wife. Their doctor called the state, which in turned made them come to these classes, plus some others. This child needed help.

Tammy calmed the class down and had the other young couple make their introductions. The whole class was shocked when someone had asked how far along she was. The young man stood up and got out a gun. He started shooting randomly. Booth grabbed Brennan and pulled her down. He then got up and grabbed the guy with the gun. Someone else called 911. He had the guy knocked out. He noticed Bones was bleeding. She had a gunshot to the arm.

Police and ambulance came in but it seemed like forever to Booth. Booth handed over the young guy, who apparently was a young mob kid. Bones was hurt, also one of the fathers to be. They were put on gurneys and boarded into ambulances.

Booth called Pops frantically. "Pops, Bones got shot in the arm…." He explained the whole situation. They decided to meet at the hospital. They each said a prayer on the way there.


	62. Chapter 62

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 62

Brennan was in the hospital. Booth had gone crazy, wondering how she was. The media was all over the story. It was hard for people to get in and out of the hospital. The police were called. People with actual emergencies couldn't get into the hospital. Pops and Gretchen found their way through the crowd and the deputy let them in. They found Booth sitting in the emergency room waiting room, crying.

"Did a doctor tell you something for sure?" Gretchen asked him.

"No, I am just so scared. I can't handle this. Her and the baby are everything." Booth was choking back more tears.

"We have to sit and wait. Angela and everyone can't get through." Hank said, patting his grandson on the back. They had waited for over an hour, then a half hour more. Finally a doctor came out.

"Booth family? Please come this way." They followed the man to a private waiting area. "Your wife is going to be fine. She had a bullet in her arm. She is all patched up. We would like to keep her for a few nights for observation. Also, we checked on your son. Everything is just fine. We had to be careful when we put her under anesthesia, due to the baby. It was a simple procedure, but because she is pregnant, we were being extra precautious. You can see her soon." He walked away.

"They're fine. They are really fine." Booth smiled. They all hugged.

Gretchen broke away from the hug. "I love you guys, but a lot of people are waiting for my phone call." She left to go call people.

"I told you, Shrimp. That Tempe of yours, she's a fighter. She's feisty, like your Grams was. They will be okay." Hank patted his back again.

A nurse called them back to see her. They walked in quietly. She was in the hospital bed, watching herself on the television.

"Oh good, they are finally letting you in. Have you seen the bunk they are saying about me on television? I don't think I will believe any news story anytime soon." Pops leaned down and gave her a hug. Booth gave her a hug and a kiss.

"How is it? How bad does it hurt?" Booth asked her.

"It is not that bad. It had stung quite a bit, but I will be fine. What I am most upset about is no one will give me a chocolate bar. I go through quite a stressful predicament, not one little bit of chocolate." She had honestly seemed more upset over them not giving her a chocolate bar than over the actual fact that she had been shot.

Gretchen had just walked in, during the middle of the conversation and started going through her purse. Out she came with a Hershey bar.

"Oh, Gretchen, you're the best!" She was delighted to see the candy.

Booth really had no idea what was going on. She was shot. Then all she was doing was stressing over some chocolate. It didn't make sense. Where was his calm and rational Bones?

"Chocolate is how some women find stress relief. If you are in the doghouse, buy the good stuff." Pops had whispered to his grandson.

A nurse had come in to check on Brennan's vitals. She was young and blonde. She was going through the usual questions to her patient. However, she was eyeing Booth. It was like she had never seen a man before. Brennan was getting angry. Yet, she chose to remain silent. She was trying to be civil.

"By the way, I am Jaime. I will be here for all of your needs. So, who are all of your guests?" the young girl wasn't fooling anybody.

"Well, I am her husband, Booth. This is my grandfather and his girlfriend. Thank you for being so helpful. Could you possibly get my wife some extra pillows and another blanket?" Booth chimed in. The nurse seemed aggravated now but nodded and went to go and get the things he asked for. Booth was no fool. He could tell when a woman was flirting with him. Most times he chose to ignore it. However, this nurse was being so blatant he could no longer tolerate it.

Brennan was happy that Booth kept saying how he was married to her. It had calmed down the annoyance of the nurse. This was a common problem for both of them. They were getting better at handling it before it got too out of hand.

Hank had gone to the restroom. On his way back, he saw the nurse, Jaime talking to reporters. He immediately went to the hospital staff and reported her. None of the staff was supposed to be talking to the press.

He had gone back into Brennan's room, telling everyone what had happened. Booth was especially angry. He had thought it was a setup. She wanted to see what would happen if she flirted. She wanted to be able to say that he was a faithful husband or a rotten husband. The news stories had changed on Brennan. Suddenly, it painted a picture of the family at her bedside. They had even talked about her eating a candy bar. Booth and Hank went to see the hospital administrator.

Brennan and Gretchen sat there waiting. Brennan had started crying. She was so exhausted. Why did all these things have to happen to her? She was so tired of it all. She had decided to take a nap. Gretchen watched over her while she slept. She had just wanted some privacy. What was wrong with that?

Booth and Hank had basically been on edge. First, Brennan was shot at, and then they did not give her privacy. She really is a private person. They couldn't understand people's morals anymore.

"Hello gentleman. I want to start by apologizing. Jaime Mack wasn't even in the correct wing of the hospital. She usually works in cardiology. She is going to be exposed to the media for what she has done and ultimately fired. From now on, each nurse will personally introduce the next nurse. We at the hospital feel awful."

Booth countered. "That is all fine. However, I recommend that you personally apologize to my wife."

"Yes, of course, Mr. Booth." The hospital administrator had honestly seemed just as angry as the Booth men. He did not want people to come into the hospital thinking their lives could be exposed to the media hounds. They often made his hospital a mess. He understood the need to cover a story. He didn't understand blocking his emergency room so that people who needed help couldn't get in. There are lines of appropriateness and they were getting blurrier every day.

Hank and Booth came back to Brennan's room. She was still sleeping. She seemed to be not having the best dreams. They all had looked at each other.

"She is starting to seem overwhelmed." Gretchen had commented.

"Yeah, with all that is going on, who can blame her?" Booth said sarcastically.

"For a while now, she's been the strong one. We have all got to step up. We have to show her she can rely on us as well." Pops agreed with Gretchen.

"I agree. She takes on so much. We will all try to make her less stressed. She needs her arm to heal and to get ready to have the baby. No more stressing about other things." Booth sighed.

The hospital administrator appeared on the news:

_**The news media had an informant from our hospital named Jamie Mack. She was not even from Mrs. Brennan Booth's floor. She works in cardiology. It has been released that she was shot in the arm and is recovering nicely. Ms. Mack has been fired. I would also like to say that the news media has interrupted my hospital so much that I have had to have the police department here. People cannot get the emergency care that they need. It is horrible. There should be some kind of cooperation here. Temperance Brennan Booth appreciates all of her well wishes, but values her privacy. Thank you.**_


	63. Chapter 63

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 63

Trying to sleep in a hospital was horrible. They wake you up every couple hours and ask, "Are you sleeping?" It makes no sense. Brennan had started getting irritable. She absolutely hated the hospital. Booth had considered this a dry run for when Parker came. It wasn't looking good. Maybe it would be better with a baby in her arms, if she was allowed to hold him. He can't believe that someone actually shot his pregnant wife.

He was sleeping in the chair beside her. He got nudged in a mean way and quickly. "Booth, wake up. Wake up now." He woke up to find her turning up the local news.

_**Informant Jaime Mack's house has been completely burned to the ground. There was no one inside. No casualties. It goes to show you though, don't mess with our town's beloved heroes. Now sports….**_

"Booth, do you think someone burned her house down because of me?" She asked, with tears in her eyes.

"If they did, they made sure no one was home. I don't know, Bones. Remember how they got your story wrong. What if some of this story is wrong as well? What we need to do is worry about us and the baby. What other people do should not affect what we do. We need to worry about our family; you, me and the baby, then our outer family and friends. Let God or karma or the universe deal with strangers or acquaintances like Jaime Mack." He smiled at her. He wanted to hold her so badly. He settled for a kiss.

A nurse came in with a flower delivery. "Here we go. Lilies and daisies, that's different. Are they your favorites?" the nurse asked her. Usually people sent roses.

"Yes, they are. Thank you." She looked at Booth.

He picked up the card. "It says 'Get well soon.'"

She knew there was no way her brother remembered her favorite flowers. He didn't even acknowledge she had made the national news. It had to be her father. She hadn't seen anything with her mother's handwriting. That can't be a good sign.

Pops and Gretchen went back and forth between the hospital and rehab, taking a variety of the Hodgins' cars each time. Jared didn't want to embarrass the national hero. He asked Jack. Jack and his family had no problems helping.

Britney had tried to see Jared again, but he had told her no to her face. Katie had talked to him about that night. She was so hurt that he did that with both of them. They were going to have a long road back to where they were, if they could make it back.

Angela and Hodgins were fighting. They had finally made love. They were like bunnies. The problem was Angela's father had found them half naked on her bed. Her father had been making his life hell ever since. There was nothing either of them could do. Hodgins was on lockdown. His parents wanted him home early every night all of a sudden. Out of nowhere they wanted him to join a church group. It was rough for him. He didn't understand because Angela was right there with him. There was no punishment for her. So he was taking it out on her. What was worse was that Brennan and Booth were at the hospital constantly and were not available to solve their problem like last time.

Without Jared in school, people were starting to pick on Zach again. There was a rumor that was started that Zach was the one that talked Jared into going into rehab. Naomi didn't know what to do to help Zach. They had both decided to just stay away from those crowds as much as possible. They never really liked those people anyway.

Booth and Brennan were in the hospital room trying to sleep. All of a sudden, someone comes in, wielding a syringe, Rebecca. Brennan yells and immediately pushes her call button a few times. Booth starts struggling with her to get the syringe out of her hands. A doctor, a nurse, and two orderlies all come in to the room to see this fight. The orderlies help Booth bring her down. They take the syringe. She is really upset. They end up dosing her with a sedative. The hospital takes the syringe to the lab to see what she was trying to inject into Brennan.

"Booth, I think it is time for a restraining order. I didn't want to be that person. However, she tried to inject me with something. That is enough for me." She didn't want to seem jealous of his ex girlfriend or something. She just wanted to be left alone. The police were all ready there. They both let them know of their intentions. The policeman had also thought it was a good idea. Everyone knows what goes on. This was quite extreme.

An attorney was called. She would be on her way soon. The doctors found what they were trying to inject Brennan with. It was botulism. If it isn't found in enough time, botulism can cause miscarriages in the first and third trimesters. Rebecca was trying to kill the baby. Who could really understand why people do the things that they do? Brennan surely had no clue as to the reason why Rebecca did the things she did other than pure mental illness. However, she and the baby were in danger.

Booth came back in from the waiting area. He was talking to the attorney about the situation. She was just getting tired of all of it. The drama was just too much. She wanted to be happy and have her son. She didn't think that was a lot to ask of the universe at the moment.

"Bones, this attorney that the police recommended is excellent. She is passionate and feisty. Her name is Caroline Julian." Booth smiled. All he wanted was for his wife and son to be protected. He would do anything to make that happen. This Ms. Julian seemed to be the right person for the job. He had told her about their lives together, the whole story. Ms. Julian agreed that there was no way that anyone was going to touch his family.


	64. Chapter 64

The Marriage

By meekerprincess9778

_**Author's Note: Thank you all who are still reading the story….I am sorry I have been having a hard time logging into my account to post **_

Ch 64

Brennan had to agree with Booth. Caroline Julian was passionate and feisty. She had genuineness to her that she had really cared about her clients.

"Okay, Cher, what do we want to come out of this predicament?"

"Honestly, I want her in a mental facility. She doesn't necessarily belong in a hard core prison cell. She is mentally disturbed." Brennan said.

"How about we scare them with the hard stuff and offer them the mental facility? That way it looks like we are being lenient when that is what you really want. Keep in mind she tried to kill your baby." Ms. Julian said.

"Yes, but I think she did it because of her obsession with Booth. That is what had led her to sleep with Booth's brother and father. She has done many things. I want her in a high security mental facility. I don't want her on one where she can roam about freely." Brennan was holding Booth's hand.

"I think that is really nice of you, Bones. I kind of want her in a prison cell. Is that bad?" Booth asked.

"Not at all. There are a bunch of women's groups that want her on death row right now. Everyone has their own sense of justice and morality." Caroline replied.

"I want her to have the mental help. Now, if they are not willing to do that, that is when we talk about the prison cell." Brennan agreed.

"You have made things perfectly clear to me. I know exactly what your intentions are. What I am going to do is talk to the Stinson's lawyer and work my magic." She smiled.

"There is no such thing as magic." Brennan stated as a matter of fact.

"She is being metaphoric, Bones. Ms. Julian knows there is no such thing as magic." Booth laughed.

"Oh, I see. Well as long as she understands my intentions that is all that matters." Brennan smiled.

Booth held his wife's hand. The hospital was a sort of sanctuary for them. The media had gone crazy with the entire spectacle of their lives. People that went to school with Rebecca had been on the news, doing interviews. They had been trying to get to the inner circle. Britney had been plastered all over the place. It was horrible.

None of them could figure out how they could sell their friends out for five minutes of fame. All of their friends had stayed strong. There were camera shots of them going in and out of school, but not talking to the cameras. Jared was almost relieved that he was safe in rehab.

Jared was progressing along. He was realizing that he had been severely hurt when Rebecca used him. He was even more hurt when Rebecca got rid of their child. He was doing his best every day to face that hurt and to deal with it. It was by no means easy. Add to that the trauma of seeing your brother being beaten every day instead of you. He was sacrificing himself for you. Your mom just disappears and no one can tell you where she is. He was just dealing with it all. So what if he was cocooned in rehab? He really had wanted to get better. Not to mention, there was even more drama going on in the outside world. He just couldn't get over the fact that not only had she gotten rid of their baby, she tried to kill Tempe and Seeley's growing baby. It broke his heart.

Pops was going back and forth from Jared to Tempe. He felt like he just couldn't be there for everyone all at once. It made him anxious. He was nervous for Tempe when he was with Jared he was nervous for Jared when he was with Tempe. Gretchen was doing her best to keep him calm. Everyone was just so exhausted from everything.

Angela really missed her best friend. Phone calls just weren't the same. Rebecca had tried to kill the baby. Whatever little squabbles she and Hodgins had gone through were nothing compared to what she had been going through. She had really felt for her friend. She knew Brennan didn't show it, but she had been scared. It scared her when her child was in danger. She had told Angela before that she didn't fear anything happening to herself, but she had feared something happening to the baby when it came to Rebecca. She would give herself for her baby. She had said she would never forgive herself if she had been able to prevent something happening to him. She wanted to hug her best friend and tell her everything would be okay. It was impossible. She would be swarmed by the media. Reporters were constantly calling her house. Her Dad's publicist was shocked that he had to make a statement for the rock icon's daughter in a matter like this.

The reporters also swarmed the Hodgins' mansion. They were looking for easy targets. With them and Angela's Dad being wealthy, they were sitting ducks. The family didn't mind terribly. They just wanted the friends of his son to be healthy. It wasn't exactly bad press, either. Just that their son was friends with a national hero. That doesn't exactly hurt things from their prospective.

Zach was having a really hard time. People were starting to confront his aunt. She was very shy by nature and was feeling overwhelmed. He had gone to school that day. He sat with his friends and girlfriend. Naomi had just said something funny when one of the jocks had squashed his milk. He stood up and looked at the basketball player in the eye. He used to sit with them when Jared was going to school.

"Don't you think you should apologize?" Zach asked the bigger boy.

"I think you should for talking Jared into going to rehab. Jared used to be fun to hang around with. Now he's just a downer sitting in rehab. It's all your fault." Elton had said.

"His family had given him no choice. I had nothing to do with it. However, you guys are shitty friends for not being supportive of him when he needs you the most." Zach looked him straight in the eye.

At that point, Elton had tried to punch him. Zach had ducked and Elton ended up hitting someone else from the team. A teacher had seen the three stooges parody and sent them to the office. Zach was still waiting for his punishment.


	65. Chapter 65

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 65

Caroline Julian was one busy woman since she had taken the Booth case. Reporters were everywhere. It was a good thing she practiced under her maiden name. No one figured out where she lived. She was too crafty of a driver to let someone follow her home. She had felt for this family. They were good people. She always likes to represent good people. It just didn't always happen that way. She had been seriously considering switching to prosecuting. That would be a nice change. The state would always be the good guy. That was something to think about more seriously after this case was completely over.

Brennan was going to be released soon. She couldn't wait. She wanted nothing more than to be in her own home. Thoughts of sleeping next to her husband were on the forefront. She wanted to be physically close to him, not just in a sexual way. She wanted to be held by him. That was very hard with the hospital bed. She missed being close.

Booth and Caroline had met up at Booth's favorite diner. He wanted to know what Stinson's lawyer said before he had to tell Bones. He thought if he told her, maybe it would soften the blow. He had a big hamburger and fries in front of him. He was kind of sad that his wife wasn't there to steal some of his fries. Caroline sat down and ordered a soda and the mushroom caps. There were lots to go over.

"Okay, Cher, they agree to the high security loony bin. Here is our problem. What if the doctors say she is better? This is a point of contention I didn't yet count on. What do you think? Or do you know what that brilliant wife of yours is going to say?" Caroline smiled at him.

"I know what she will say. She will say a restraining order. If she is truly better, she wants Rebecca to live her life. She just wants that life away from us. I personally, would like that prison cell. However, I know how she feels. She thinks that she is reformed in some way. She thinks she was given a second chance at life. She wouldn't want anyone else to lose their second chance if they truly earned it. I would say it would have to be determined by at least three doctors. That sounds fair and logical. My wife would be proud of me." He laughed.

"Now, see that is something that I can work with. I agree that more than one doctor should be checking on her sanity. Three sounds good, so they can vote on it. Booth, you have a knack for justice." They went on while eating. There were lots of little intricate things to be discussed. They both had really wanted to keep this out of court. That is why the police recommended Caroline in the first place. She could make really big situations go away like they had never happened. Right before they were about to finish up, Booth gets a phone call from Pops.

"Seeley, they are going to release Tempe this afternoon. You should be here by four. Maybe bring that lawyer lady along." Pops had an idea.

Booth told Caroline what was going on. They both drove to the hospital after they finished their work. They fought through the crowds just to get in. Pictures were taken of them. It was really ridiculous. Reporters were shouting questions that neither of them could make out exactly what the questions were. It was just awful. The police pulled them out of the crowd so they could go in. They had to put extra police on the schedule for this.

Both of them had come in to see Brennan with a big smile on her face. Gretchen had all ready gotten her clothes. She was dressed and ready to go. She was grateful to the hospital staff, but really wanted the comforts of home. Booth got closer to her and gave her a kiss.

"Okay, Pops, what is this plan of yours?" Booth asked.

"Well actually, it was Tempe's plan. I just called you." He grinned.

"I thought that we could give a statement and have Ms. Julian read it out front. All of the reporters would be on it and taking notes. We would be ready and get me out the back. Even if we get through some reporters it would be a lot less." She stated as a matter of fact.

"I like it. You really are a genius. Let's get to work on this statement. Then I will put on a little extra lipstick for my debut." She immediately got out her legal paper and started talking about what they wanted to say to the world about their predicament.

They had decided to thank the local police and hospital staff. They decided to say they were in negotiations with the Stinson's for a fair and equal deal. They were also putting in other things just to fill in time.

Hodgins' car pulled up behind the hospital at a service entrance. The hospital knew of this plan and offered it to them. They had all gotten in and left without one person seeing them. It was nice to feel the breeze on her skin again. It is one of the things you miss when you are confined. She has a sling on her arm and is pretty pregnant, yet she is trying to relax and enjoy the simple things.

When they got home, Angela, Katie, Zach, and Naomi were waiting for them. Aunt Frannie and Aunt Ruth just arrived when they did. No one was circling the house because no one thought anyone was there.

Everyone got big hugs from Brennan. She was so glad to be home. They had their pizza and the bakery sent over some things when Pops called them earlier in the day. It was like everything was normal again.

Hodgins teased Booth about him going to war, but his wife getting shot. Booth took it well. He still kept up with his therapy through all the commotion. There wasn't anything keeping him from running. He had to have his normal job again. He had to be able to provide for his wife and children instead of disability or a desk job. He never wanted a desk job.

Fran and Ruth had rubbed on Tempe's belly, feeling the baby kick. They were so excited to have a little baby in the family again. The only thing that was missing was Jared. He was still working on things in rehab. They all understood. They didn't want to rush him out before he was ready.

Zach told them all of his punishment. "I have to go to detention three times with them. Their parents are paying me to tutor them while I am there. It will all be supervised, so they have to listen to me. Basically, I am getting paid and not punished. Someone might have made a phone call to the principal. I wouldn't know how she would find out about these sorts of things." Zach looked at Brennan and Angela. They both giggled. That was all of the proof he needed.


	66. Chapter 66

The Marriage

By meekerprincess9778

Ch 66

Brennan was getting back to the swing of things. The media still had no idea that she was out of the hospital. She wished she could keep it that way. Obviously, eventually they would find out. She wanted to see Jared, but thought that would be too obvious for the media. They had also set up in front of the rehab center. She made frequent phone calls. She knew it wasn't the same, but she had to keep some sort of sanity.

Being back in bed with her husband was amazing. Just being close to him was the best feeling ever. They had made up for lost time. He loved cuddling up with Bones. He loved feeling the baby next to him. The first night she came home, they had stayed in bed for half the day the next day.

Tammy had gotten the group back together. They were in a different room. It was still the same group. The young man that had done the shooting was currently in jail. The young woman was in a group home for unwed teenagers. Tammy made that clear at the beginning of the class. She could see the weary faces of the couples. They had to persevere.

They first watched a movie about childbirth. Brennan laughed to herself as she saw her husband turn a little green. It was very graphic and detailed. Apparently, through all the reading, that was not the visual he had in mind. Booth had pictured the movies and television shows. That is definitely not reality. He saw that clear as day on a very large screen.

They had started talking about the foundations of natural childbirth. Booth was wondering why on earth Bones would want to do things this way. There were drugs. She should take the drugs. He hated the idea of her being in pain. She did everything for him. He knew it was painful to lose your virginity. She did that for him. He got her pregnant and now she was going to have to go through all this pain of childbirth for him. Let's not forget about her ribs not being fully healed. She also had her arm in a sling. She didn't even complain. She was just happy to be with him.

On the way home, he wanted to talk with her about the natural childbirth. "Hey, Bones, why is natural childbirth so important to you?" he asked, a little hesitant.

"This is how my body was meant to do this. Generations of women did it this way. Medicine and surgeries are often unnecessary. Now if he was in the wrong position, or either of our lives was in danger, I promise you Booth that I will do what is best for us. I would never put us in danger." Brennan wanted to make that very clear to him. "I just find that there is no reason to have drugs to do what my body was programmed for."

"Bones, I know you would never compromise the baby on some principle. I just hate to think of you in pain. Promise me if it gets to be too much, you may reconsider." Booth wanted her to at least have an open mind.

"If I feel like I can't take it anymore, I promise I will let you know." She knew the concern he had. She had often wished she could take the pain away in his feet. That is why she got the socks for him. She often rubbed his feet. She knew how she would feel in his position.

They felt like they had a good talk in the truck on the way home. They pulled up to the house when they saw it. There was a huge crowd in front of the house. Someone must have seen her leave the house. It was the first time leaving the house since she got home. She looked to Booth. "How are we going to make it to the door?"

"I will call the local sheriff. He will send a few guys out. There's too many for me to take care of alone." Booth wished he could take care of this problem.

"No, I will go out. I will let them know how I feel." Brennan smiled. She opened the door. "Please let me by. I want you all to know that I appreciate the fact that you are interested in me. However, this is ridiculous. I can't live my life. I may need to give birth soon and you guys would literally be in the way. If you have specific questions, please contact my attorney at the office, just don't do it this way. Be professional and not whatever you call this." Brennan let them take a few pictures. She accentuated her belly. Then she and Booth went into the house. The crowd left.

"Bones, you literally amaze me more every day. I don't know how you did that." Booth couldn't believe how the press had backed off.

"I just gave them a little of what they wanted. However, you should probably call Caroline." Brennan commented.

Booth immediately called Caroline. She understood why she had done what she did. She decided that once a list was formed, she was going to ask Brennan the questions then.

Gretchen and Pops had been staying at Gretchen's house. It was hard to stay in the eye of the camera. They were visiting Jared when the crowd finally left. Booth called them to let them know the crowd was gone.

The phone rang. Booth picked up the phone. It was Rebecca's mother. She was crying. She was begging them not to make Rebecca go to jail. Booth didn't know what to say. He was trying to explain it to Bones. She took the phone call.

"Mrs. Stinson, my best advice to you is to take the deal. Have her go to a mental facility. Have her work on what is wrong with her. If you don't believe that she belongs in prison, please just take the deal. I don't know what else to say. There are people that are upset with me for even offering that out there. I would take it before we decide to take it off the table." She hung up. "Was that right? Take it off the table?" She asked Booth.

"Yes, baby. You did good. I wouldn't be surprised if Caroline called us soon to tell us Mrs. Stinson took it. You played hardball when she was emotional." Booth looked at her.

"Well, she called us. I thought we were more than generous even giving them an offer like that. I can't listen to her in an emotional state. I know this is her child. But I have to think about my child. She tried to kill my baby. She was lucky I didn't just tell her off." At this point, Brennan started to cry. It felt good to let it out. Booth was there for her and held her. He was happy she let a little bit out. She wasn't made of stone. He knew his wife was strong. It was great that he could be comforting to her. She was crying stronger now. After a few more minutes, she quieted down.

"Do you feel better now?" Booth asked her.

"Yes, thank you. I needed that." She grinned at him.

"I needed to be the one here for you." He kissed her.


	67. Chapter 67

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 67 (_**can you believe it?**_)

Booth and Brennan woke up to a phone call. Caroline Julian needed them there as soon as possible. There were papers to sign. She asked if they knew anything about the sudden change and Booth laughed. He explained the phone call. He explained his wife's last nerve being hit. She had played hardball and won. They weren't even considering the "in case she gets better" clause. They wanted it signed, as it was. Booth knew Bones didn't believe in magic, but she worked some of her own.

They had showered and gotten dressed. They each grabbed a bagel and left. She couldn't go without eating while pregnant. Booth couldn't go without eating in general.

"Bones, when we get in there, we need your strong face. We need that attitude you had on the phone." Booth coached her.

"It's hard to do. She is only trying to do what is best for her child. I feel bad. I am not sorry I did what I did. However, I feel that I empathize with her situation. Wouldn't you do anything for our baby? He's not even born yet. She's a good woman. It is unfortunate." Brennan let out a little whimper.

Booth knew this wasn't good. You shouldn't empathize with your enemy. Although, he saw her point. It's not specifically Mrs. Stinson's fault. Her daughter is emotionally disturbed. He fell into her trap and so did Jared. Her parents are wired to love her unconditionally. She is a good woman. He just wants his wife and baby safe. He would feel better if she were behind bars. Bones was way more generous than he would have been. No one asked him. It was her assault. He loves his wife for her big heart. It could be a liability. She is so naïve sometimes.

They held hands the whole way there. Even in the elevators and into the office, their fingers were locked together. They were a united front. They entered the office. 's secretary was quite nice. This was the first meeting in her actual office. She didn't want the crowd to follow them here. She's a smart one, that Caroline. Rebecca's parents and they guessed lawyer were also in the waiting room.

Mrs. Stinson started to speak. "I thought about what you said last night. I want to protect my child. But you have a child to protect, too. I am being selfish. You both have been quite gracious through this whole thing. If I were in your shoes, I don't think I could be so forgiving of my daughter. You two are lovely people. I want to thank you for being so kind to Rebecca. You really are giving her a second chance. I want to apologize about Jared. I know he is working through some things. I am sorry he has to do that because of my daughter."

Brennan got up and gave her a hug. "I am only beginning motherhood. I know this must be so hard for you. I am glad we could reach something together." They both had tears running down their faces. Booth knew if Rebecca were in the room, it would not be so lovely. Her mother had always been kind. He could see that Bones was repaying that kindness.

Caroline Julian came out of her office to see the two women hugging and crying together. She smiled at the sight. If only all my cases were this easy, she thought. She saw compassion in Brennan's eyes. About to be a mother does something to a woman. It puts you in a club of women who sacrifice for their children. Well, most do. You get a sisterhood with other moms. You start to know that no matter what, you would do anything for your child. These two women were both doing anything for their children. The other woman knew as well. That is why there was this beautiful display of forgiveness.

The paperwork was fairly easy. There was a hush clause in the contract. Brennan insisted on it. That way when the press asked, she couldn't comment. It kept it all anonymous.

The official statement:

_**The Stinson family and Booth family have settled out of court. Rebecca Stinson will be held in a high security mental health facility, which we will not disclose. There is no animosity between the two families. Rebecca Stinson is mentally ill and is going where she can get the best care for her illness. No criminal charges will be filed. **_

There were no specifics in the statement. No specifics on treatments or where she will be. Nothing of the sort will be ever talked about in the press. Neither family needs more press coverage. They both agreed on that. While Brennan and Booth got a lot of wonderful press, the Stinson family did not have it so good. Awful things were being said. They were not talking about her mental health. They called her horrible names in the press. They thought she was of sound mind. Of course, the shooter got some awful press as well. The mob just about disowned him. He is getting no protection in prison. For being so young in prison and having no help, it is really bad. The mob doesn't like it when you draw that much attention to yourself for no reason.

Everything was signed. They walked out of the office, hand in hand. Things seemed a little more normal. They decided since the press wasn't following them anymore, that they would see Jared. He got really excited to see his sister in law. He gave her a big hug and a rub on the belly.

"You guys look like you have big news. What's going on?" Jared asked.

"Well, Rebecca's parents signed the out of court contract. She will basically be in a loony bin for the rest of her life. Well, a loony bin with guards. We really have her out of our lives. It was weird, Bones cried with her mom and everything." Booth added.

Jared just looked at her. "It's sad. I would do anything for this baby. I know that Rebecca is her baby too. It's like an understanding that we have. We both know how the other one felt. We have mutual respect for the other, that's all." Tempe blushed. She didn't like to talk about her emotional outbursts, especially the ones she has in public.

"I think I get it. That's really cool, Tempe. I think I would like to leave here soon. It doesn't have to be right now or anything. I think I am ready to go back into society. As long as Tempe is off of the juice, I will stay off the booze." Jared laughed.

"Well, I have been drinking more water. I can't take it out completely. However, I do not drink the whole gallon in one day. That is really an improvement." She laughed.

"Yeah, it's good enough for me." Jared laughed too.

Booth was happy to see his brother and wife in more of a normal state of mind. He was happy that everything seemed to come back together. He didn't know if Jared was ready because he knew Rebecca wasn't coming back. Well, it wasn't exactly his business, either. As long as he felt ready and Doctor Wyatt okayed it, it was fine by him.

They called Dr. Wyatt in. He was happy to hear all of the troubles were drifting away. However, he wanted to keep Jared just a few more days. It wasn't forever. Just to Jared, it seemed like forever. Everything was fine when he wanted to hide from everything. It was a whole other story when he was ready to go home. Patience would be rewarded. He had to keep telling himself that.

Jared felt a big weight lifted off of his shoulders. She couldn't hurt him anymore. He was in the process of getting things healed and better with Katie. She put up with a lot. He was lucky she even visited him. She was really strong, though. In some ways, Katie reminded him of Tempe. Then, she had these unique and wonderful things all her own. He couldn't believe what a jackass he had been to her. He was so wrapped up in himself; he didn't see what he had done to her. He had promised he would make it up to her. Even if she only wanted to be friends from now on, he would be a better friend to her. He was on the right track.


	68. Chapter 68

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

CH 68

Brennan was now officially eight and a half months pregnant. She was starting to get to the official miserable stage of her pregnancy. Jared had gotten out of rehab. Things were going well at the house. Zach and Hodgins were helping Jared catch up with school. Gretchen was baking up a storm. She was happy to have the house full of kids again. Katie was always over, but it wasn't quite as comfortable as before. They were working on it, though.

After Jared got back to school, he had a nice long talk with his friends from the basketball team. He told them he wanted nothing to do with drinking or drugs. It had nothing to do with Zach, but everything to do with him. He told them all if they didn't like the new him, everyone knew where he lives. They could take it up with him there. No one had yet to take him up on that offer.

Booth just came home from physical therapy to find his house filled with teenagers again. It felt good. Everyone was there. He was glad because he had an announcement to make.

"Hey, guys, I wanted to let everyone know that instead of just walking and jogging, I actually ran today. It wasn't that long, but I ran. I am going to work up to a quarter of a mile. Then I will go up from there." He was beaming with pride.

Everyone was congratulating him. Pops was starting dinner and smiled. Brennan stood up and went to give him a kiss.

"Whoa, did you see the baby move?" Hodgins exclaimed. You could actually see the baby kick.

"He does that a lot. I think he is getting ready to come out. He isn't kicking as high as he used to. My ribs are feeling better again." Brennan smiled.

"We might just have a kicker on our hands rather than a quarterback, Seeley." Jared teased.

"He is weighing in at eight and a half pounds as of the last appointment. Any bigger he can be a linebacker." Booth teased back.

"What if our son wanted to you know, read a book instead of playing football?" She teased them both.

"Oh, no, Booth men play football, basketball, Seeley even played hockey." Jared bragged for his brother.

"What if he decided to be the head of the math team?" She teased them again.

"All of that untapped potential gone to waste." Jared said.

Booth smiled. "He could do both." Then he kissed his wife on the cheek. "Bones, you should be sitting down. He's gonna come out any second."

"He won't if I am just lying in bed all day. If I keep moving and walking it will get him to come out. I want him out all ready." She whined.

"You know what you have to do to get that baby out?" Gretchen winked at them both. Everybody started laughing.

Pops started in. "Hot sauce got your aunt and your father out."

"I don't like hot sauce." She said.

"Notice she didn't comment on the other suggestion." Angela laughed.

"Next topic please…." Booth demanded. He didn't want to talk about their sex lives. In the last week, it had basically dwindled down to nothing. Bones was just getting miserable. He understood completely. He just didn't want that to be the topic of conversation at the dinner table. They still cuddled close together at night. That's the most important part.

"Are we ever going to find out the baby's name?" Naomi wanted to know.

"Sure, the day he is born. We wanted something to be a surprise." Booth countered back.

"If you name your son after me, what am I going to name my son?" Jared teased.

"Oh, you think you are gonna find someone to do that with?" Katie countered.

"You know you'd be first in line." Jared countered back.

Everyone watched them as they started to bicker. It reminded Booth of him and Bones. She wasn't looking so well.

"Bones, are you okay?" He asked with a lot of concern.

"Yeah, I just don't feel well. I am going to lay down." She went upstairs.

He watched her walk up the steps. She was slower than usual. He decided to give her space, but check up on her periodically.

They were all joking around in the kitchen. Pops made dinner. Booth made a plate for Bones and took it up to her. She was sleeping. She was sweating a lot. He nudged her softly. "Bones, baby, wake up. Are you okay?"

"Oh, hey, Booth. I am not feeling right. Maybe I am in labor." She ate dinner. She decided that she should take a shower. When she got out of the shower, Booth was there with a towel. He helped her dry off. She noticed the contractions. They were about eight minutes apart.

"Are you having contractions?" Booth asked.

"Yes." She replied calmly.

"Why in the world didn't you tell me?" He was going out of his mind.

"Because I knew you would overreact. I am eight minutes apart. I have to wait until I am five minutes apart or until my waters break before I go in. Are you forgetting the class completely?" She laughed a little bit.

"Bones, this is labor. This isn't anything to mess with." He was starting to sweat.

"Booth, if you had your way, I would be at the hospital with a needle in my back right now. There is no call for that. Now, I am about to have a contraction. Will you be calm enough to hold my hand?" She had a smile on her face.

He held her hand. So far, she was managing just fine. It wasn't that bad. He was dreading the worst parts. He went downstairs.

"Okay, guys, just so you know, Bones is in labor. She is eight minutes apart. She's fine. She doesn't want a big fuss. She won't leave the house until she is five minutes apart. So, I have to make her comfortable." Booth announced. Everyone had a shocked look on their faces.

Gretchen handed him a bottle of water and a cool washcloth. "Here, take these to her. If you need anything, let me know."

He went upstairs. He handed her the bottle of water and put the washcloth on the back of her neck. Everybody went upstairs.

"Why is everyone up here? You told them all didn't you? Can you guys go back downstairs? This is kind of a private thing. You can be all over when the baby is here. This isn't the fun part. I would prefer not to be the freak show." Another contraction came.

"Seven minutes."Booth said. He had his stopwatch. Everyone just stayed in the doorway, watching with curiosity. Booth held her hand and they looked into each other's eyes. When it eased up, Booth hit the stopwatch again. They looked over and all of their friends were still there. "Guys, she asked you nicely. When you guys have kids, I am getting a video camera with a zoom lens." Booth warned them.

They went downstairs again. "Did you see the way that they were looking at each other? It was amazing." Angela said.

"They are having a baby. They are kind of focused." Hodgins teased.

"I believe she was referring to the way they looked lovingly at each other, like nothing was ever going to hurt them." Katie added. Jared looked at her and Katie looked away.


	69. Chapter 69

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

_**Author's Note: Bonus! 2 chapters in 1 day! I couldn't leave you hangin' like that; I'm not mean.**_

Ch 69

Brennan had decided that she wanted to start walking a little bit. She made her way down to the living room. Everyone had decided to try not to stare. It wasn't working. Gretchen started putting cookies in front of them so that they could at least focus on something else.

She was pacing back and forth. Booth thought she was going to wear the carpet. "Bones, it's definitely working. We are at five minutes. Let me get your bags." He got the bags and started the car. "Come on Bones, time to go to the hospital." She nodded. All of the girls gave her a hug. The guys patted Booth on the back. They said that they would be there once they got settled. Brennan gave Gretchen and Hank a big hug and kiss, then one to Jared.

"Go deliver that handsome nephew of mine." Jared smiled at her.

Gretchen all ready called Amy and Russ for Brennan. She called Aunt Ruth and Aunt Frannie. They were waiting for them and for Brennan to get settled into a room. They also didn't want to bombard the hospital waiting room. Hank called Caroline Julian. He didn't want any nosy reporters around.

They got to the hospital with no problems. Her doctor met her there. Everything was all prepared for her. She was in pain, but so far, she was handling it. Every time she had a contraction, Booth winced more than she did. He hated to see her in pain.

They checked her dilation and broke her waters. She was five centimeters dilated. She was halfway there. She sat on a birthing ball, similar to what people work out with. It helped with the pressure. He rubbed her back. She basically went back and forth from the ball to walking. Booth had really thought she would be in the bed.

It was an hour later. She was progressing quickly. She was up to eight centimeters. She was in a lot of pain. Booth stayed and held her hand. He did whatever she wanted from him.

"Bones, do you want any pain medicine? Please consider it." Booth pleaded with her.

A nurse in the room looked at him. "She's too far along now."

Booth was upset. He couldn't believe it was too late.

"It's okay, Booth. I don't want it." Brennan insisted.

"I didn't know there were time limits." Booth argued.

"I did. It really is fine. I am doing this exactly how I wanted to. Well, how we compromised on. I would rather be home, but this is how we compromised. This is our plan. It is going exactly as planned." She smiled. Another contraction came and she breathed through it, holding Booth's hand.

The nurse went to get the doctor.

She was at ten centimeters, time to push. "Temperance, I want you to start pushing with the contractions."

She was pushing. She no longer had the power to form words. She couldn't communicate. She just listened to what she was told. She pushed. She looked at Booth. She focused on his eyes and his smile. She was in so much pain. The next thing she knew, the pressure was gone. A baby's cry was heard.

"Here he is." The nurse handed the baby to her. They had cleaned him off some.

"He is beautiful. Hello, Parker, I'm your mom." She looked over to Booth, who was crying.

"Bones, he's perfect. He's absolutely perfect." He kissed the top of her head and then his.

"Welcome to the world Parker Matthew Booth." Her eyes had tears slowly working their way down.

"I am sorry, but we need to check on him, just to make sure." The nurse took the baby and left the room.

"Bones, you are the most wonderful and amazing woman in the world. I love you so much." Booth kissed her.

She kissed back. She couldn't believe how whole she felt. "I love you, too. Go tell everyone. They still need to tend to things for me." She didn't want to have him watch with the unpleasantries of the afterbirth and stitching.

Booth came out of the birthing room. He went into the waiting room, which was quite full. No one wanted to wait at home.

"He's big. I don't have his measurements yet. She did awesome. She didn't get any drugs or anything. I can't believe how strong she is…" Booth got interrupted.

"The name? What's his name?" Everyone demanded.

"His name is Parker Matthew Booth." Booth had the biggest, cheesiest smile on his face.

"After Teddy, that is very good of both of you." Pops said.

"He is perfect, absolutely perfect."

"When can we see them?" Angela demanded.

"I don't know yet. I will go see." Booth said. He couldn't even think straight.

"Eight and a half pound as twenty three inches long, you have a big boy." The nurse was about to hand the baby to Brennan. She saw Booth. "Does your Daddy want to hold you?"

Booth held out his arms. He held his son. Brennan looked at them. She could see her ears, her chin, other than that, he was all Booth. His eyes were still blue, but they were very dark. She could imagine them turning brown very quickly. He looked like a little Booth to her. She was happy with that.

"We are just going to get you to your regular room and then you can let your visitors in." The nurse said to them.

A half hour later, Brennan was feeding their son. She wanted to try breastfeeding. Her attempts were successful. Parker had a healthy appetite, just like his father.

"He appreciates them almost as much as I do." Booth laughed at her.

"This is his food source. That is different." She laughed at Booth. Parker had just let up. She moved him up to burp him.

"You really have your way with him all ready." Booth smiled at her. The baby let out a big burp.

"So far as I can tell, he is just a little you. I can handle a smaller version of you." She laughed.

There was a knock on the door. Everyone gathered around to see this beautiful baby. 


	70. Chapter 70

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 70

Everyone walked in. Cameras were going off like crazy.

"He's a little Booth all right." Pops smiled.

"Were you questioning the paternity of Parker?" Brennan got immediately insulted.

"Oh, heavens, no, it's just he looks so much like our side of the family." Pops apologized.

"Oh, Bren, he's so sweet. Who gets to hold him first?" Angela wanted to know.

"Well first I did, then Booth. Jared, do you want to hold your nephew?" Brennan asked.

He was honored, to say the least. "Yes, I will take him. How do I do this?"

The girls all started laughing at him.

"Support the neck, Jared." Katie said, in a scolding way.

"Don't drop my kid." Booth teased him.

Jared started to hold him. Things were going well.

"Wait, don't jostle him too much, he just ate." Brennan warned. Just then, Parker spit up all over his Uncle.

They got some wipes and cleaned up the baby and Jared. Jared gave the baby to Angela. Everyone waited patiently to take their turn with little Parker. It was almost like a photo shoot. Hold baby. Take picture with baby.

Gretchen sat close to Brennan. "How do you feel?"

"I am sore, but I suppose that is to be expected. I don't understand those women who squat in the fields and just go on working. I am not quite that good." She said, in all seriousness.

"I think you did magnificent." Gretchen smiled at her.

"You should have seen her. She was so determined." Booth added.

Amy came in. She was later than everyone else because she lives so far away. She immediately gave Brennan the biggest hug ever.

"How is everything?" She immediately asked.

"Perfect, everything is perfect." She nodded to Aunt Frannie, who was currently holding the baby.

"Oh, Bren, he looks just like Booth!" Amy laughed.

"That's okay, I don't mind. Maybe one day I will have one that looks like me." She said. Booth's eyes and ears perked up when she said that.

Gretchen suggested that some of the teenagers leave and let some of the adults stay. The room was very crowded. They all agreed after Jared got money to get some pizza.

The cart with flowers came. There were roses from her brother, that didn't show up. Then, the whole room was filled with bouquets of flowers and balloons. The card just read, "Congratulations" on each of them.

Everyone had finally cleared the room. Booth and Brennan were finally alone with their son. He was eating. Brennan was looking down at him.

"I can't believe he's ours. We get to take him home with us."

"I know exactly how you feel, Bones. I can't believe you did this for me. This moment is what kept me going when I was captured. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you." He kissed the top of her head.

"I feel the same way every day. I would be in some foster home, all alone. Look, I'm here with my family. This is my real family. No one can say I don't have a family ever again." She smiled at him. "Your turn to burp him. If you don't mind, I am going to take a little nap. I'm a little tired."

"Bones, in my book, you performed a miracle today. You nap all you want." Booth smiled at her while burping their son. She was too tired to argue about miracles and science. He knew it, too.

Parker woke up every four hours to be fed and changed. They kept him with them instead of in the nursery. Things had gone well all night. Booth had been as helpful as he could. She would feed and he would burp and change him. It was a system that worked well so far.

The next morning she was allowed to get up and get a shower. She was very grateful for that. There was a mirror in the bathroom. She looked at herself. She was not the skinny girl she used to be. She now had curves. She decided she would work out to get rid of the extra flab that she didn't want. She was actually pleased that she now had hips. She also had more of a backside. She looked more like a woman than a girl. She was more than okay with that. The shower felt wonderful. She washed and conditioned her hair. It was funny how good the act of showering could actually feel. She got out and dried off. She put on pajamas. They had buttons up the front, so she could breastfeed easily. She thought this through when she bought them.

She came out of the bathroom and saw her husband and her son. It was a wonderful sight to see this strong man with this baby. He looked at her, really seeing her whole body after having the baby. He was surprised how hot she looked. He didn't think she would look like that.

"Bones, you look…." She stopped him.

"There's some weight I have to lose but…." He stopped her this time.

"You look hot. If you didn't just have my baby, I would so take you home to bed right now." He kissed her. She got back into the hospital bed.

"We have to wait six weeks. Wait until I get myself back in order, Booth." Just then, Parker started to cry. Booth picked him up and changed his diaper. The baby cooed in his father's presence. Brennan started to brush her hair when people started coming in, another day of visitors.

Everyone just loved holding and fawning over Parker. Brennan was surprised how a baby made everyone in the room react differently. Perhaps she would do an anthropological study. Even Zach reacted differently to the baby. He had plenty of nephews and nieces. Who would have thought Zach had a lot of baby experience? It certainly made him even more attractive to Naomi. The normally awkward young man was suddenly very capable at something. He made Jared look like a novice at babies. Even Booth, with all of his classes, was watching how Zach did things. He wasn't ashamed to learn from him.

The door opened. Caroline Julian came in. "Well if that isn't the sweetest little boy I've ever seen! Congratulations. I apologize, but I am not here on a social call. Somehow it got leaked that our hero had her baby. The reporters will be back. I asked for the same courtesy as before, but they want pictures, the whole shebang."

"I don't want pictures of Parker all over newspapers and magazines. No way. I will be more than happy to give a release stating his weight and height. I will not let them have pictures." Brennan said sternly. Caroline nodded, understanding her position.


	71. Chapter 71

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 71

Caroline Julian gave the press the information. She knew there would be bloodhounds. They tightened up security at the hospital again. Everyone was on their respective floors; no extra people hanging out in the maternity wing. They kept Parker in the room all of the time, anyway. Every so often, they had to take him for something. Booth or someone would go with them.

A new doctor came in to the very busy room. He was shocked with all of the flowers, balloon, and people. "Hello, I am Dr. Gregory Smythe. I will be performing the circumcision on your son." They wanted to see his identification. The doctor was warned of the situation. Otherwise, he would have felt insulted. He talked about what was to be done. All of the males in the room winced.

Booth looked to his wife. "I don't think I can go in there. It's not something I want to do, Bones."

"Booth, I would, but I am pretty much grounded to this room. Perhaps you can take Gretchen or Hank to go with you." They both nodded that they would go with him. They all left with Parker.

Brennan had a single tear down her face. Angela held her hand. "It's something that will benefit him later." They both laughed at Angela's condolence.

Someone came into the room. It was Britney. She had a camera in her hand. "Hi, everyone; I thought I would see how everyone is doing." She went up to Jared to give him a kiss. Katie stood in the way.

"Back off." Katie was not an aggressive person. However, Jared had been doing so well.

"Where is the baby? I wanted to see my future nephew." Britney smiled. Brennan had all ready hit her alarm on her bed. She was just buying time. Security came in and took her away. They apologized. They thought because she knew everyone's names that she was welcome in the room.

Twenty minutes after Britney was taken away, Booth came back in with Parker. "He took it well. He only cried a minute or two." Gretchen and Pops ended up holding Booth's hands.

"Britney came in with her camera. She just got taken away. It was good that she came in while he was out of the room." Hodgins told the three that missed the scene. Brennan just wanted her baby back in her arms.

The next two days went well. It was time for her to leave the hospital. They decided to go through the front door. Booth called it the "blanket" move. They would have their son with them, just under the blanket. They all agreed. They had hospital security with them so that the blanket wouldn't be moved.

Going outside was once again a joy for Brennan. She hated being cooped up. They left the hospital and all of the reporters were snapping pictures. They were asking her questions. She couldn't hear the individual questions. She just smiled and Booth took Parker to the car.

They finally got home. They were all worn out from the past few days. Parker, well he was as lively as ever. He wanted held. Booth was happy to do it. Brennan was afraid eventually they would fall asleep like that. She didn't want Booth dropping the boy in his sleep. Bickering ensued. Parker was put in his bouncy seat. It bounced and vibrated. It had cute little animals hanging from it. He was okay in there for a while.

Brennan felt like a cow; not as in being fat, as in constantly giving milk. She would breastfeed him. She also expressed milk so Booth could feed him. She felt like a milk machine. She was very careful with her diet. She usually was, but she knew that she could pinpoint in Parker had allergies if she wrote down what she ate. She thought if he had gotten sick in any way, it might help.

They were doing their best. They took the classes. They listened to Zach. They listened to doctors. They read books. Taking care of a baby was not easy. She was constantly worrying. Brennan had a hard time sleeping when the baby slept. She wanted to hear him breathe. Booth thought it was sweet, but that Bones would be sleep deprived soon. She was definitely getting there.

The whole household tried to help as much as they could. Brennan often didn't let them. She wanted to be the one taking care of Parker. She just wasn't accepting help. Booth tried to talk to her several times. She refused to see his point of view.

Then after two hard, long weeks, she broke down. She was looking ragged. She started crying. She didn't know why. Booth took Parker out of her arms and handed him to Gretchen. He picked up his wife. He carried her up the steps and put her to bed.

She slept for eight hours. It was a wonderful time. He nudged her. Parker was fussing a little and her breasts felt like they were ready to explode. "Give him to me." She let Parker eat. She looked at her husband. He was right. She is not a single mother. She should not have to do this alone. She wanted to take sole responsibility for him. She's his mother. Booth reminded her that he has two parents and family and friends that love him as well. He was right.

"I'm sorry, Booth. I have been whatever Angela's been calling me."

"A baby hog, she says that you hog the baby to yourself. I can't blame you, he is darn cute." Booth laughed.

"You are saying that because he mostly resembles you, cocky. I am trying to apologize to you. I know that I am not the only one responsible for Parker. I just felt like I needed to be the one taking care of him, so that when you leave, I would be more prepared." She sighed.

"Bones, you are not getting rid of me. If you ever want to divorce me, you will have to kill me first. I love you and Parker. That isn't going to change. What is going on that has you thinking I am going to leave you?" Booth had no idea that this is why she was acting so strangely. He figured hormones and lack of sleep.

"Statistics are not in favor of a young married couple with a baby. I feel literally like a cow. I am giving milk constantly. I barely have enough energy to take care of Parker and shower each day. I only eat because I have to nourish the milk. None of this can be attractive."

"Bones, I love that you want to make sure Parker is healthy. You are definitely not a cow. I don't care about statistics. Eventually Parker will sleep through the night. You are so attractive. It's nice to see you scatterbrained for once. Usually you have it so together. If you let us help you, it will feel better eventually. Then I will kiss you and you will have the energy to kiss me back." Booth hugged her, she switched sides for Parker. "It will literally be easier if you let me and everyone else help."

"Okay, Booth, I will."


	72. Chapter 72

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

CH 72

Parker turned six weeks old. The principal wanted Brennan to take her finals. They also wanted her to do some essays for something. She just did what she was asked to do. Jared was asked to play baseball, but he declined. Instead he opted to help a coach for fourth graders. They needed an assistant coach. They wouldn't have had a team without an assistant. Jared figured he could show his love of the game to little kids. He also wouldn't have to worry about partying all the time with his "jock" friends. The only worry he had was getting fat on ice cream after the games. Everyone at home was proud of his decision. Katie was the most impressed. It was the high school coach that suggested it. Jared was grateful.

Booth had made his quarter mile. He was getting better by the minute. He just felt he had so much to live for. His wife was actually letting him help with Parker. Things definitely calmed down in that department. He couldn't wait for every little thing that Parker did.

Brennan went to her doctor. She was anxious. She wanted to be deemed healthy. She wanted to make love to her husband. She hated being in the stirrups, but it was worth it in the end. Her doctor cleared her for everything. She couldn't wait to go home to Booth.

When she got home, Booth was soaking his feet. Parker was sleeping in his pack 'n' play. She sat beside him. "You did it, didn't you?"

"Yes, I ran a quarter mile. It felt good. However, they are aching a little bit right now. How was your doctor's appointment?" He knew it was an important appointment.

"Everything is all cleared. He gave me the depo provera shot. We are good to make love again. I am all healed." She said almost a little bit too excitedly.

"Bones, I can't wait. I have wanted you so badly." They started kissing. She was sitting in his lap. Things were getting hot and heavy.

Jared and Katie came in the living room after school. Jared started laughing. "Here comes baby number two."

"Ha ha very funny." Booth replied back.

Just then, Parker started crying. Katie rushed to get him. "Is there any milk in the fridge?"

"Yeah, the bottle warmer is by the toaster." Brennan let her handle it. She was getting better and better at letting people help. Everybody was eager to help.

Jared took a look at Katie cooing at Parker. He couldn't believe how stupid he was. He had this terrific girl and he just threw the relationship away. They were slowly working on getting it back. She let him kiss her a few times. It was a start. There was a lot of hand holding.

There was a phone call for Brennan. It was odd. Most people called the cell phone. It was the principal. The school was offering her the "Salutatorian" position in graduation. That was what the essays were for. They were giving her an opportunity. She said, "Yes, of course; thank you."

"What was that, Bones?"

"The principal offered me to be Salutatorian for graduation. I believe Jack is the Valedictorian. I am honored he even thought to consider me." She was happy. She was still being honored. She had a tough school year, even though she hadn't been in school most of the time. Most of the time she wasn't safe or she was too pregnant to go back. She had many difficulties physically. Her broken ribs and being grazed by a bullet for a pregnant woman was no joke. The heartbreak of Booth going to Afghanistan was the worst for her. She knew it. You would have thought things like that would break her. She was being honored instead.

"No one deserves it more, Bones. You are more than worthy. It seems we have a lot to celebrate tonight." He smiled up at her.

Hank and Gretchen came back from the store. "Claire called earlier. She was talking about that visit. She wants to see the baby. She wanted to be sure that it wasn't too soon." Hank told her.

"I will call her soon. I would love to see her again. Oh, Booth don't forget, tomorrow we are getting our pictures done." Brennan wanted to get family pictures done. Also, she wanted a bunch of the baby. The family picture was the most important, though.

Everyone was sitting down ready for dinner. Tonight it was only Gretchen, Hank, Jared, Booth, Brennan, Katie, and of course, the baby. Brennan and Katie were bringing things over to the table when Britney knocked on the door. You could see who it was. Everyone had simply refused to open the door. It was simple to them. They kept Parker away from the windows and door. Everyone just looked sad. Why was she coming around all the time? She kept knocking and was getting frustrated. Finally, she said the words that shook the family to the core. "Please let me in. I want to tell you that I am pregnant." Pops immediately got up and answered the door.

"This isn't some kind of sick joke is it?" were the first words to come out of Hank's mouth.

"No, I really am pregnant." Britney cried.

Jared sat there. He waited for the words. She wasn't saying them outright. She was just crying.

"We are supposed to believe it is Jared's?" Brennan finally says. "After all you've done, we are supposed to just take your word. I have a hard time accepting you at your word, Britney."

Katie took Jared's hand. They were just getting things back to normal. He just didn't understand. Why would life be doing this to him? He just didn't get it.

"What do you want me to do? Take a pregnancy test right here?" Britney kept crying.

"No, but perhaps someone should go with you to confirm the pregnancy at your doctor's office. Be there when you confirm the date of conception. I think that would be good enough until a paternity test can be done." Brennan spoke for the family.

"I want Jared to go with me." Britney whined.

"That's not happening," came out of Katie's mouth.

"No way, "came out of both Booth and Jared's mouths.

"You get me, Gretchen, Angela, or Naomi. Those are the only people I know that I trust will tell us the truth." Brennan said. "Those are your only options."

"You don't trust Katie?" Britney sneered.

"I don't want you alone with Katie. It's too tempting for her to beat you, especially if you aren't pregnant. So who do you choose?" Brennan wanted it to be clear that it wasn't that she didn't trust Katie; she didn't trust Katie not to dump her down some storm drain forever. There was a slight difference. She felt the same way about Rebecca a lot.

"I guess you, Bren. See, we will be bonding again. It will be like old times. You just had a Booth baby, I'm about to have a Booth baby. You can tell me tips about pregnancy. It will be great." Britney smiled.

"Britney, I never bonded with you. If you think we bonded, I feel sorry for your relationships. They are all fake. Call me when you have your appointment set. Now, we were having dinner." Brennan opened the door for her. She quietly left.

Things were quiet at the table. Everyone was looking at Jared. "I know nothing is one hundred percent, but I know we used protection. I honestly don't know." Booth patted Jared, consoling him. The rest of the meal was in silence.


	73. Chapter 73

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

_**Author's Note: I had an anonymous "guest" comment about how they must be in Mayberry for the news to be interested in Brennan all the time. If they had paid a little more attention, they would have read that her regular story got picked up by the national news. That is why everyone is so interested. If anyone has any constructive criticisms or reviews, please don't go under "guest" to display those. Usually I like to tell the person personally, rather than make notes in my story. I also get a chance to thank them personally as well. I thank everyone who has honest constructive things to say about my story and the good reviews. I know not every review is going to be good. I am not perfect and have many things I can work on. I just don't like snarky or mean comments. If you don't like what I write, please don't read it. I certainly don't make you read. Thank you for putting up with this little rant as well. Oxoxoxoxoxooxxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoo**_

Ch 73

The next morning, Parker woke them up early. They spent all night making love. Sleep wasn't the most important thing to them. Unfortunately, Brennan forgot about their pictures. She put more makeup on than usual to cover her baggy eyes. They both got ready. They got their son ready. Booth looked at his wife and son. He was more than proud to get pictures done with this wonderful woman and the child they made together.

They got to the studio. Max Keenan, the photographer was waiting for them. He couldn't wait to see his favorite couple's new son. He honestly couldn't wait to see his grandson. He knew she didn't recognize him. He wanted to tell her so badly. There was just no way that he could tell her and keep her safe. This would just have to do for now. His wife had all ready passed on. She would be proud that her Tempe got through that emotional detachment. She has a family of her own. They had never been as disappointed as when they heard Russ gave her to the state. His daughter had been through hell. His son practically drove her there.

They came in. They were dressed well. The little boy looked mostly like his father. He could see Tempe's chin, maybe her ears. He was built just like his father. He chuckled at the thought. She was so into equality and her child looks just like his father.

"Come in, come in. He's a handsome little boy. I have some ideas for you guys." They did pictures of all three together. They did some of Parker all by himself. Then he took some of each parent with Parker. He took plenty of pictures. They were done with the session.

"Come back with him at least every three months. They change so much within the first year. I will give you a very good rate." Max smiled at them.

"Oh, we will. Please call when they are ready." Brennan smiled at the man. Booth was packing the baby up.

They were driving home. Brennan kept thinking how at ease she felt with this photographer. She usually hated getting her picture taken. They had also talked to Mr. Keenan about the privacy of their son. He was a man of his word. Booth told her that.

Later that morning, Britney called. She asked if she could make an afternoon appointment. She said if this appointment wasn't kept, they didn't have another one until two more weeks. Brennan promised her she would be there. Booth had an afternoon physical therapy appointment. He asked Gretchen to watch Parker. She practically jumped at the chance.

She went into the doctor's office. She saw Britney and her mother. Her mother had tears in her eyes. It obviously was affecting her. She didn't know how much Britney told her mother. She sat down next to them.

"Thank you for coming." Britney's mother said. "They only want one extra person back with her. You go, Temperance. Please, just tell me all the information, no matter what. I am afraid that she will lie to me."

"I understand. I will be honest with you." Brennan assured her.

She went into the bathroom for her doctor. She came out. They led both of them to a room in the back. Britney was asked to change into a gown. Brennan looked at Britney naked. She had some bruises on her. It looked like someone was beating her on a regular basis. Brennan did not comment on them. However, things were starting to come together in her mind.

The doctor came in and greeted them both. He asked questions. He had some odd looks on his face, like he didn't believe her. Things were not looking good for Britney.

"Britney, I know you are lying to me and I don't know why. From what you said, you would be around two and a half to possibly three months pregnant. I know for a fact that you are only six weeks pregnant. Is there anything you want to say?" The doctor didn't like to be lied to.

"I guess I was really hoping it was someone else's baby. I am sorry. You are correct. Please go on." Britney looked at Brennan and a tear went down her face. The doctor explained the basics and gave her prenatal vitamins. They were excused. When the doctor left, Britney started putting her clothes back on.

"Has the father of the baby been the one that has been hitting you?" Brennan asked. She wasn't being malicious in her question.

"Yes. I really wanted it to be Jared's baby. Jared is a good person. He would have taken care of us. Just like Booth married you and took care of you." She cried into Brennan's shoulder.

"That's not exactly what happened, but I understand. Tell me who is hurting you." She needed to know to help her. She needed to give information to her mother. Britney is not the best person in the world, but her baby deserved a chance to live.

"Tony Remington, he is around twenty three. I can't believe this. He works as a mechanic. I am sure your husband knows him. What are you going to do?" She was nervous.

"That depends on you. What do you want done?" Brennan was unsure of her options at this point.

"I want him gone from my life."

"That means we need to go to the police department. I will call Caroline to meet us there. She is a wonderful lawyer. I need to call Booth as well." She didn't condone what Britney tried to do, but she was desperate. Brennan would have been happier to help her if she didn't have to defend Jared first. She just kept thinking about her unborn baby.

"Booth, I need to tell you a lot. The baby isn't Jared's. It's Tony Remington's. I don't know him. Britney said you would. He has been beating her. She said she really hoped it was Jared's baby. I understand why she did it, but I don't condone it. She said he is working as a mechanic. I am going to call Caroline to get a really tight restraining order. Her baby deserves a chance to live."

"Wow, Bones, just, wow. I know the guy. He has always been a bad seed. You take care of things on the legal end. Jared's getting out of school. He and I will go talk to Tony. I love you." Booth then hung up the phone on her.

Brennan and Britney explained the situation to her mother. She knew in the back of her mind something was really wrong. This was it. They made their way to the police department. Caroline made time in her busy schedule and met them there.

Booth picked up Jared from school. Hodgins came along. Booth explained what happened to Britney. The three of them went to see Tony. An hour and a half later, he was in the hospital. The police picked him up there. Caroline talked the police department to throw the book at him. They were more than happy he was all ready beaten in the hospital.


	74. Chapter 74

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 74

Brennan met up with her family and friends at home. She didn't know the whole story. From what the police said, they were defending themselves. The police said they had the marks to prove it. She hated the whole thing. Britney and her mom were more than grateful for all the help. They felt safe now.

She walks in and is shocked by what she sees. Booth, Hodgins, and Jared all have bruises or gashes on them. Booth's face has a bruise on his cheek. Hodgins and Jared had it worse. The girls and Gretchen had tended to them after the hospital staff did.

"Why would you go confront him? I was all ready getting the restraining order." Brennan just didn't understand.

"Well, for one thing, Tony can barely read. We wanted to explain to him what was going to happen. He can fix a car, but he reads at probably a third grade level." Booth started out.

"He was fine talking with us until Hodgins explained what a restraining order was." Jared added.

"That's when I got my punch." Booth touched his face.

"Tony just went crazy coming after us with a screwdriver after that. We knew he wasn't going to take it well, but didn't quite expect that." Hodgins winced.

"We had to rough him up a bit. He wouldn't stop with the screwdriver. I think he really wanted to get Jared with it." Booth added to the story.

Gretchen came back in with Parker. "Someone's hungry. We just ran out of bottles."

"Good, I feel like I am gonna burst." Brennan took Parker upstairs.

She was angry with them, especially Booth. They could have really gotten hurt. They knew he was going to be upset. They should have let the police handle it. Brennan did what she could, why should she endanger her husband and family for Britney? It wasn't fair. She was tired of giving to everyone else. They were lucky they weren't hurt worse or dead. Screwdrivers are not good to mess with.

Booth went upstairs. He saw his wife feeding his son. He was always a little leery of this whole breastfeeding thing. Seeing his wife do it, he suddenly knew it was beautiful and natural. It was only when strangers did it in front of everyone when he felt uncomfortable.

"Is he ready?"

"Yes, here he is." She handed the baby over. He started to burp him. "I hate how we have to help everyone. I am tired of having to share you. You shouldn't have to get hurt because Britney got pregnant with the wrong man's baby. I just don't get it." She started crying a little.

"Bones, please don't cry. We just naturally help people. It's what we do. You and I both had bad childhoods. We don't want people to have bad lives. I am sorry you were worried. I thought maybe something might happen. That is why I brought Jared and Hodgins." He knew Tony was dangerous. He just didn't know how dangerous.

"You went there and he was wielding around a screwdriver. One of you could have been killed." She just could not get over it.

"Bones, we weren't. I knew we would be okay. I had a gut feeling." He tried to smile at her, but his face started to hurt.

"I don't believe in gut feelings. I only believe in evidence, things you can show me." She sniffled.

"I had a gut feeling about you, a good gut feeling."

"I had evidence that you wouldn't hurt me. See the difference? I can't have you going around and getting hurt and possibly getting our family and friends hurt." She still was crying.

"I'm sorry. I won't be stupid like that again. You are right." He could see how worried she was. How was she going to be a cop's wife?

"Are you going to be okay with me being a police officer?" He needed to know the truth.

"You most likely will have a partner and a gun. That is a lot better than having Jared and Hodgins." They both started laughing. "You also will have specific training and so will your partner."

"I get it, Bones. What you are saying makes sense."

"Of course it does. Even though I am crying, it doesn't mean I am not being logical." She didn't like him questioning her mental status.

He kissed her, but Parker started crying. A diaper change was in order. Booth changed his diaper. He loved holding his son. He thought a little about what Bones said. The screwdriver to the right spot could paralyze or kill him. He would have to think more rationally. She's all ready making me a better cop, he thought.

Jared and Hodgins both had to have tetanus shots at the hospital. They actually took Tony to the hospital with them. Everything was confirmed by the mechanic shop's security camera. On top of everything else, he got fired. Now how is he supposed to provide for this baby that he can't see? It really was all a mess.

Jared felt bad. Britney was hoping the baby was his because of the abuse. His Mom was hit by his Dad. He remembered that. He knew what it was like being a kid born out of that. A little part of him actually wished that it was his child because he felt bad for the baby. He couldn't do anything about it. He loves Katie. Britney is a walking disaster for him. Rebecca got rid of his child and this girl was praying that her baby was his. How ironic is that? He really was glad he went to rehab because he would have been drunk by now. Katie was so proud of Jared. Instead of drinking, he talked to her. He told her everything. She kissed him. What a big heart he has, she thought.

"Jared, will you be my boyfriend again?"She was nervous.

"Yes, Katie; I thought you'd never ask."


	75. Chapter 75

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 75

Three days later, Booth got an interesting phone call. He was accepted into the police academy. He was running well enough for him to be accepted. He would start the next training starting the next Monday. He was elated. He wanted to work again. He never saw himself behind a desk. This would be really good for him.

"Bones, I got in. I start next Monday. Police academy, I start next week." She was so excited for him. She knew this was what he wanted. All she wants is for him to be happy.

"You know I start Northwestern in the fall. Our lives will be changing quite a bit." She smiled at him.

"I know. I think I'd like to be a cop in Chicago. What do you think?" He made a manly looking gesture.

"I think you'd be a great cop anywhere."

"You make me blush, Bones." She was kissing him in the kitchen. Right at that moment, all of their friends came in from school. It was good to see Katie and Jared holding hands again. It felt like all was right in the world.

"Awe, look at these two." Naomi teased.

"I start the police academy next week." Booth boasted. Just then, Parker started to cry.

"I'll get him." Katie ran to the pack 'n' play in the living room. "Oh, Parker, how could something so stinky come out of someone so adorable?"He cooed at her. After a quick change, she joined them in the kitchen.

Jared was hugging his brother. He was proud of his brother his whole life. Seeley impressed him. A lot of bad things have happened to Seeley. He was so worried about his feet after he came home. Knowing that he was running well enough to be accepted to the police academy, made Jared so happy. Katie smiled at this.

There was a knock at the door. Booth turned around to see who it was. He was happily surprised to see it was Cam. "Hey, Cam, come on in!" He opened the door for her. Everyone gave her a hug. She was staring at Parker for a moment.

"Oh, he's so sweet." She started to coo at him. "I am so sorry he looks nothing like you, Bren."

"I am used to it. I can handle two of them." She laughed it off.

"To what do we owe this honor?" Hodgins asked.

"Spring break. Most of my friends were doing Florida. I don't quite have the money to go that far. I thought I would surprise you guys instead." She smiled at them.

"Well, my Dad is on tour. You can stay with me. It's been getting a little lonely. He has staff that checks on me and stays the night." Angela offered to her.

"Oh, Ange, that sounds great." Cam was even happier that she didn't have to pay for a hotel. Money is always tight for a college student.

They were sitting around the kitchen table, catching up. Cam was quite surprised on all she missed out on. She knew Brennan had the baby. She knew Brennan made national news. Everything else was all a mystery to her. She was studying a lot of things and they were living this crazy life.

"So, Cam, what have you been doing?" Zach asked her.

"Honestly, it has been all studying and a few dates." Cam sighed.

Zach wanted to know about her studies and the girls wanted to know about the dates. She talked about both. Brennan was also a little entranced when she talked about her studies. Booth looked at Brennan. He only sees that look when she looks at him or when she is learning something. The timer went off and took Brennan out of her trance. She got the lasagna out of the oven. They were all grateful for Brennan feeding them. She usually had to make three of them to feed them all. Gretchen always made a comment about "growing boys."

After a while, everyone went out on dates. It was just Booth, Brennan, and Cam. Parker was sitting in his swing, of course. "So, tell me how it really was." Cam asked him.

"You don't want to know. I can walk and run now. All I had to go on was Bones and hope. All of us had wives or girlfriends. We were lucky that way. Guys that didn't have somebody, those are the ones I feel bad for." Booth looked at Parker sleeping in his swing. "Bones and Parker were all I thought about."

"Booth, I couldn't even imagine…." She thought about how they left things when they stopped seeing each other. He was torn up. All he wanted was someone to love. She looked at Brennan and Parker and was happy that they were there for her friend. She couldn't commit to Booth. Maybe later in life, but it was too soon for her. She was so thrilled to keep him as a friend. Now she really saw why. He was so in love with her. Their baby was adorable. She was starting college in the fall. They had their lives ahead of them. When they looked at each other, it was like watching a spark start a fire.

After a while, everyone came back. Angela and Cam went to her house. Everyone went their separate ways.

"Booth, do you miss being with Cam, like a couple?" Brennan asked when they were alone in their bedroom. Parker was asleep in the crib.

"Bones, you know I only want to be with you. Why are you even asking?" Booth asked.

"Sometimes you are blind as to what is going on around you. Sometimes Cam looks at you like she is still picturing you naked. I know she is your friend. She is my friend as well. She would never do anything to take you away from me. I am confident in this. However, sometimes she looks at you like she wonders what it would have been like if she had stayed with you." Brennan had her arms around him.

"If that had happened, I would not be nearly as happy as I am right now, in this moment." He kissed her and brought her to bed.


	76. Chapter 76

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 76

Booth had a month into the police academy and all was going well for him. He still went to physical therapy. He was thrilled when the academy really picked up on his skills. They knew he was in the army. However, they also knew what happened to him. Sometimes, coming back is more than hard for a soldier. They were excited to have a student with so much training all ready under his belt.

It was graduation day. Everyone was excited. Pops hired Mr. Keenan to take pictures of the whole gang in their caps and gowns. Mr. Keenan was more than happy to oblige. He took pictures of the four of them in their caps and gowns. Zach and Naomi were younger, not graduating yet. They were still dressed well and in a lot of pictures. Booth was also in a lot of pictures, as was little Parker.

Hodgins gave a "give 'em Hell" speech. It was about how their class was going to take over the world. It was quite funny. If you really knew Hodgins and how his conspiracy mind worked that he thought his class could, in fact, take over the world. Brennan's speech was more heartwarming. It spoke more of friendships and growing up. She did more than that this year.

The names were called. Everyone was excited to pick up their diplomas. Brennan was one of the first ones to receive her diploma. She had plenty of people cheering. She heard, "That's my wife!" She also heard a baby cry. People were being too loud and Parker woke up. Jared was after her, many cheers for him as well. Hodgins and Angela got quite a few cheers. Angela had the whole band there for her.

Hodgins decided to throw a small party for graduation. It turned into a blowout. While Brennan and Booth went, leaving Parker with Gretchen and Pops, they longed to be home. Jared and Katie also decided to leave. Jared didn't want any temptations.

"Does this make us boring?" Brennan asked her husband.

"No, this makes us a family. I think it says a lot about us that we would rather just be in our company than with a bunch of people that are only okay." Booth smiled at her. "I would rather be alone with you. Chad and Tommy still call sometimes. All they want to do is hit up the casinos. I don't want to live like that. I like just how we are."

Katie and Jared were driving home separately. "Are you mad that I wanted to go?" Jared asked his girlfriend.

"No, I like that you wanted to go. I was never big on partying. I always felt pressured to by Britney and Rebecca. I like being sober and happy with my boyfriend and when we get to your house, his family."

Jared felt really blessed. He put her through a lot. She was still there for him. He pulled over into the diner's parking lot. "I want to give you something. It's not much, but, it's a promise ring. It's not now, but some day, I promise to marry you. Engaged to be engaged." He smiled at her.

She knew this was a big step for him. He had a lot of commitment issues. "Jared, I think this is the best day ever." She kissed him. He put the ring on her finger. They both were happy. They both were in a good place in their relationship. Both of them were going to go to Penn State in the fall. Jared and Katie both have scholarships. Things were good.

Booth and Brennan got home. Booth grabbed Parker out of Pops' hands and put him in the crib. Pops and Parker had fallen asleep together. It was cute. Pops had a good grip on him, but it was better for him in the crib.

"How does it feel to be a high school graduate?" Booth asked Brennan.

"Actually, it feels like nothing. It is nothing compared to when we got married. It feels like nothing compared to when we first made love. It feels like nothing compared to when Parker was born. It was nice. I am happy I didn't have to get a GED. I hope it feels better after graduating college." She laughed.

"You mean you value emotions more than books?" Booth teased her.

"Maybe, sometimes, I do. It is your entire fault. You're the one that taught me to use my heart and my brain. I was okay just using my brain." She laughed at him.

"You were lonely just using your brain."

"You were lonely just using your heart. I like both, how about you?" Just then Parker started crying. She picked him up and started nursing. "He is starting to get teeth. I think it's going to be time for formula soon."

Booth looked at her and agreed. She was wincing when feeding him. They both knew of people who breastfed for far too long even, but that wasn't going to be practical for them. She would start school and they would have to move. It was going to be hard. Parker would have to go into daycare. There would be some adjustments. She did the hand off to Booth. He burped and changed his son. He slowly fell back asleep. It was a beautiful sight. Booth holding baby Parker was a strong image. Booth softly put Parker back in the crib.

Then he softly put his wife in the bed. He couldn't believe how wonderful the day was. She looked forward to this day for as long as they had known each other. Yet, she just basically said it was nothing compared to being with him. He really turned his wife into a softie. They kissed and never stopped until morning.

Jared and Katie ended up going to Katie's house. It was later than usual. Jared wanted to stay on Katie's parents' good side. He walked her to the door. They had a long kiss goodnight. Jared drove home thinking what a great day it was. He saw temptation. He chose to leave. He made a bigger commitment to Katie. He respected her parents' wishes. He was being a standup guy. That is what he wanted for himself. That is what he wanted for Katie. It would be hard, but he would work every day for this. He wanted to try for her.


	77. Chapter 77

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

_**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading the chapters… I am very proud of this story…also, I know it says that Angela went to the University of Texas and then American University. I could find nothing on Hodgins. So, if anyone really knows where the character went to college, let me know.**_

Ch 77

The summer was flying by. Parker was rolling over. Jared was helping to coach a baseball team. Almost everyone had summer jobs. Booth was almost done with the police academy. Gretchen and Hank couldn't believe how time was escaping them. They weren't happy about Tempe and Booth being so far away. They wanted to at least see them on a weekly basis. Jared and Katie were going to live on campus. They were close enough to come home and do laundry once a week. Chicago was too far away for them.

Hodgins was going to Harvard. Angela was going to Texas. They were having a hard time with those choices. They were going to break up. It was only for location reasons. They didn't want to have any obligations. They were just trying to be together as much as they could this summer.

For a weekend, Booth and Bones were going to check out the college campus in Chicago. They took Parker with them. They wanted to get everything set up and in place. Gretchen and Pops were heartbroken. It physically hurt Brennan's stomach to see them so upset.

"Bones, we are not bad people. We can't put our lives on hold. You deserve your degree. Pops and Gretchen understand. They just love us, that's all." Booth held her hand on the airplane.

The plane landed. Booth was impressed by Chicago. He could see himself living here. He was even more impressed by the college campus. Brennan smiled at him. They were in one of the offices.

"Hello, I am Temperance Brennan Booth. I have a scholarship. I was sent here because we qualified for student family housing." She smiled at the woman behind the desk.

"Yes, of course; you are right on time. My name is Deborah Lansing. Let me show you where you will be for the next few years." The woman was more than friendly. She smiled at them and the small child.

There was a special section of student housing set aside for families. They were small condos. They all rode together. The condo was furnished. It had two bedrooms, one main bathroom and a half bath. The kitchen wasn't huge but not small, either. It had a nice size family room.

"This is all yours. Go ahead and take a look around. You have full access to the gym and the swimming pool." She left the family alone for a few minutes.

"This is more than enough for what we need." Brennan grinned.

"Yes, Bones, this is perfect. With you getting a special discount for student housing, we can spend our money on better things than inflated rent." Booth grinned back. Parker was being held by Booth and was beginning to wiggle a bit. "Do you like it?" Parker started cooing. They both laughed.

The student housing was right on campus. She wouldn't really need to have her own vehicle for anything. Their tour guide was going to show them the daycare next. It was right in front of the student housing offices. The daycare was a perfect location.

Brennan and Booth both had good questions for the daycare staff. They were shown the whole daycare. They had children there for summer classes. Parker would be in the infant room. As he grew, he would learn things. Brennan was actually quite happy that it was a learning daycare. Booth thought this place was heaven for his wife, even though she didn't believe in heaven.

Deborah showed them the whole campus. She knew Brennan's majors. She had three, after all. She knew that the anthropology department would be of special interest to her. Parker started crying. Booth told her to go on without him. He would take Parker to the restroom for a change. They all agreed to meet up in front of the anthropology hall.

Ms. Lansing was giving her the tour of the hall. She thought it was very commendable of the young girl's husband to be so willing to care for the infant. She wished she had help in her own life. She was a single mother; she used the daycare facility herself.

When they went into a lecture hall, a young professor was sitting, grading papers. "Yes, can I help you?" the young professor asked.

"Professor Stires, this is Temperance Brennan Booth. She will be starting here in the fall. I was just giving her the tour." Ms. Lansing made the introduction.

"You are going for a degree in anthropology?" He asked the student.

"Actually, I have three in mind; anthropology, forensic anthropology, and kinesiology. I don't dream small dreams." She smiled, looking more at the lecture hall than at the professor.

"I look forward to having you….. In my classes. It is always good to have such an enthusiastic student." He fumbled over his words.

The tour guide rushed her out of the lecture hall at this. "Temperance, I would watch him. He is known for having affairs with his young female students. I believe he now has his sights set on you."

"Don't worry, Ms. Lansing. I am very much in love with my husband. I have no intention of letting anyone getting in the way of my marriage. Thank you for telling me. Sometimes I am a little naïve as to when men are hitting on me. I appreciate your candidness." Brennan very much liked this woman. She felt a kinship to her. They were both young with children. She worked in the office to help with what her scholarship wasn't paying for. Deborah was going into law. Brennan felt as if she made a friend.

Booth met up with the two women. "How was the hall?" Booth asked.

"Absolutely beautiful; there were plenty of room to take notes. I can't wait to listen to the professors speak." Brennan was excited.

"You were paying more attention to the room than to the professor, weren't you?" Deborah asked.

"Oh, it was just a small conversation. I was way more interested in the room." Brennan admitted.

"What are you two talking about?" Booth questioned them while putting Parker in the stroller.

"Oh, Professor Stires was talking to her and she was more interested in looking around the room." Deborah laughed.

"What did he say?" Booth looked a little confused.

"He was mildly hitting on her. It wasn't anything overt. It's just he is known to have relationships with his students. I think he is interested in your wife." Deborah confessed.

"Great, now Booth will be all angry for something that I didn't even notice. I was paying more attention to the seating of the room." She was worried.

"It's true. Stires is a very handsome man and she didn't even look at him twice." Her new friend at least defended her.

"Well, your handsome men are getting hungry. It's about lunchtime. Would you like to join us, Deborah?" Booth asked.

"Yes, I'd like that. Please, call me Debbie." She smiled at the couple.


	78. Chapter 78

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 78

They went to lunch at a small place that Debbie knew. It was very much a family style restaurant. It was perfect for Booth. They sat down and went over the menu.

They started talking about their lives. Debbie comes from a small family. Her son's father left as soon as he heard she was pregnant. She decided to keep the baby and keep going on. She never kept anything from stopping her. He's a year and a half old.

They talked a little about themselves. Debbie followed along with their story. She had to admit that she was a little jealous. Brennan found her guy right away. She felt like she was going to have to kiss a lot of frogs to get her prince.

Brennan and Debbie stayed at the restaurant, while Booth left to go to the police station. He all ready submitted his resume. He was called and had set up an interview for today. He didn't want to be late. Parker was left with Brennan.

The girls ended up talking about a lot of things. Brennan didn't automatically click with people. She clicked with her. Debbie drove them back to campus and they finished the tour of the college. Brennan was just awestruck. This is where she wanted to be since she was six years old. She was so excited it was finally happening.

Booth went to the hotel to change. He would have to get used to this city, but he was more than welcome to it. He had all kinds of dreams in his head on the way to his interview. He was a little nervous. Hey, who isn't nervous on an interview? After sniper training, he really knew how to keep his cool and put on the charm. Boy, did he.

He felt like he had the interviewer eating out of the palm of his hands. There were some hard questions and the obviously easy questions. He felt like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Well, Mr. Booth, when you come back to the city this fall, you are officially hired. Welcome to Chicago P.D.!" The interviewer shook his hand. He spent the next half an hour filling out forms. He was more than happy to do it, though.

He would be all ready to go into the system in the fall. Brennan and Parker were next of kin, all of those pleasant things to be reminded of. He was still happy. He shook a few more hands on the way out. Things were coming up roses.

He was almost to the door when someone who was being booked got out of their handcuffs and pulled a knife on what seemed to be a receptionist. It happened very close to him. The other policemen were trying to talk him down. They all had guns on him. The guy was very nervous and sweating. The receptionist was crying. The guy didn't notice how close Booth was to him. Booth wasn't wearing a uniform. Booth slowly crept up on him. The policemen were trying to warn him away. He came up behind him and kneed him in the back of the leg while taking his knife away. The receptionist ran. He had the guy held in place.

An officer cuffed him again. "That was sloppy work, Johnson. You, do you have a death wish?"

"No, I have a job here starting in the fall. I'm Seeley Booth."

"Well, Booth, you've got balls." The officer patted him on the back.

The group of men that Booth shook their hands and thanked them for hiring him came back. They shook his hands and thanked him for working early. There was a lot of talk about him all ready.

Well, I guess they will remember me, he thought. He met up with Brennan and Debbie at her house. Brennan texted him the address.

Debbie welcomed him in. She also lived in the student housing. Her son, James, was playing with some blocks on the floor. He would set up the blocks and get a ball to knock them down. He would laugh when they all fell down. It was quite sweet.

"Well, I got the job." He announced to them.

"That was very quick, Booth. Your skills are very remarkable." Brennan was pleased he could still do well.

That was when Booth told them both what happened at the station.

"You could have been hurt, Booth. They were handling it." Brennan was very upset.

"I wouldn't have done anything I know I couldn't follow through. I remember my promise to you." He took her hand. It seemed to calm her down.

Debbie and Brennan exchanged phone numbers. Booth and Bones had to go back to the hotel. They had to eat and sleep. They had to be on a plane first thing in the morning. They weren't really allotted time for sightseeing or anything.

Debbie gave Brennan numbers for everything she would need in Chicago for a baby. Her new friendship was really working to her advantage. Brennan would have to call for pediatricians and such on Monday morning.

The next thing they knew, the couple was on a plane back to Pennsylvania. People automatically gave them dirty looks because they had an infant on an airplane. Parker was perfect on the way there. He also ended up being perfect on the way back. He just had normal needs.

Brennan couldn't believe it was almost a year ago that she was in the car with Amy coming from Chicago to Pennsylvania. She would always be grateful for the ride to meet her husband. She never would have thought she would be where she is right now. She was truly living the American dream. She could be everything and anything. She would have it all. She has a strong man to help her achieve it all. She was staring at the clouds when all of these things entered her mind. She could do it all. She could be a good wife. She could be a good mother. She could be a good student. She could be a good scientist. She really wanted it all.


	79. Chapter 79

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 79

They were home from their trip. Booth felt better knowing he all ready had a job in place when they go to Chicago. He still got pay from the army, but he wanted more for his family. He didn't want Bones to work while in school. She all ready has Parker and school. He didn't want to add another responsibility to her. He got himself into condition so that she wouldn't have to work. He wanted to walk. He wanted to run. Most of all, he didn't want to be a burden to his wife. She was going for three degrees. This way, she could go on a fast track. It wouldn't take her as long. He knew how determined she could be.

She picked up Parker out of the car seat and went inside. His first tooth hadn't cut yet. He was almost three months old. His gums were hard and irritated. That is why she stopped the breast feeding. Parker didn't have any problems going to a bottle. She knew the minute she walked in the door, someone would snatch the baby from her.

"We're home," Booth called from the kitchen. Gretchen and Pops came in. Booth laughed when Pops took Parker immediately. "Nice to know that you miss us too, Pops." Booth teased.

"Of course I missed you two. It's just babies change from day to day. You guys, not so much." He loved holding his great grandson. He felt like it was yesterday when he was holding Seeley in his arms. Now he is a man with a wife and baby of his own.

"How was your trip?" Gretchen was trying to be more polite.

"It went well. The campus is so beautiful, Gretchen. We will live ten minutes from my classes. Daycare is five minutes from where we live. The halls were spectacular. I will have plenty of room to take notes in the classes. I am so excited." Brennan was so thrilled.

"It sounds promising." Gretchen smiled at her.

"What about you, Shrimp? What did you think?" Pops was still holding Parker.

"I think you are looking at a Chicago policeman." Booth grinned.

"You got the job! That's wonderful, Seeley." Gretchen was more than proud.

"You just be careful, Shrimp. There is a lot more crime in Chicago." Pops warned.

"Being a policeman anywhere is dangerous, Hank. Statistically…." They all looked at Brennan. "Okay, no statistics. You get the point." Brennan hated that look when she wanted to give them facts. She liked facts.

Jared came in. He was wearing his coaching gear. There was a little dribble of ice cream on his shirt.

"Hey, you guys are back. How was it?" Jared hoped they had a good trip.

"It was wonderful. Our place is centrally located. It's not far from the police station and it's right off campus. The daycare is right beside it. It's all perfect." Brennan beamed.

"So you got the job? Awesome!" He was glad their plans were working out.

"It looks like you won the game today." Brennan commented on the ice cream on the shirt.

"Yes, we won twelve to seven. It was my job to watch them in line and I was eating my cone at the same time. I think next time I will just eat last." He laughed.

Pops looked at his two grandsons. He really had a lot to be proud of. Brennan had come a long way in the short time she had been with them. He was having a hard time letting go.

"Come on, let's have dinner. Jared, don't forget to wash up." Gretchen went into the kitchen.

They had a wonderful dinner. Booth, Brennan, and Jared were each talking about the fall. They were each very excited to begin living a new life. Gretchen saw the sadness in Hank's eyes. She knew she would be there for him. She was just wondering if that was enough. Parker decided he was hungry as well. Pops and Gretchen each jumped up before his parents could.

"You guys really want to feed him, huh?" Jared mused.

"They are soaking up as much baby time as they can. They barely said hi to Bones and me when we came back." Booth told his brother.

There was a knock on the door. Max Keenan was there with pictures. They welcomed him in.

"I have all of the graduation pictures and family pictures. Wow, your little guy is getting big all ready." Max smiled.

"He is in the ninety seventh percentile for height and ninety fourth percentile for weight." Brennan told him the facts.

"Bones, most people don't care about that." Booth teased her.

"No, some people like facts. I am one of those people." Max knew how to make his daughter feel better.

"Oh, my, you… you had surgery. I can't believe I didn't see it before." Brennan was shaking. She was happy that Hank was holding Parker at the time.

"Bones, what's wrong?" Booth and everyone looked at her curiously.

"Max Keenan is my father. He had plastic surgery." She stayed across the room from him. "Until you just said that you like the facts, I heard it in your voice."

"Tempe, I did it to protect you. You have to believe me. Your brother was supposed to take care of you. I am so, so sorry. You were supposed to be taken care of." Max was pleading.

"Yeah well, apparently it is genetic to leave me. These people, the Booths, are my family. I don't know Max Keenan. Max Keenan takes my family's pictures." She went upstairs.

Booth looked at Max. "Do you know the hell she went through in foster care? She was abused physically and mentally. She fought men and boys off to keep her virginity. She was locked in a trunk of a car. There are things she hasn't even told me. Her only friend was an alcoholic and died in a car accident. She was moved from house to house and her clothes were put in a plastic bag like they were trash. She felt worthless a lot. You and your wife disappear. Her own brother turns her into foster care after Christmas. She is lucky to be alive with a lot of things that have happened to her. I am looking at you. Maybe there was a reason. You are going to have to give her some time." Booth looked him in the eye.

"Booth, you are a good young man. I couldn't have asked for a better man for my daughter. I understand. She is very stubborn. There were very bad people after us. We left to save her and her brother's lives. Her mother….she's gone. She would be so proud of Tempe. I know I sure am." He gave Booth his card. "For when she is ready." He shakes Booth's hand. He shakes Hank's hand. He nods to Gretchen and Jared. He pats Parker on the head and sees himself out.


	80. Chapter 80

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 80

Max left and they all looked at each other. Booth felt lost. Her father was right there all along and didn't even tell her. At least his horrible father made himself known.

"You should go to her." Jared told his brother.

"I am going to give her a few minutes first. She might need a few to work this out in her head." Booth was so sad for her. Everyone nodded, understanding how Brennan worked.

"What should I tell her, Pops? I don't know what to say." Booth was really at a loss for words.

"I can't give you all the answers, Seeley. You just go with your gut instincts." Pops looked at his grandson. It tore him up that he didn't think he could help his wife. He had to find his own way with it.

"I am going up now." Booth went up the stairs to his room. He found his wife on the edge of the bed. She had a couple of tears, but not the crying he expected.

"Bones, baby, do you want to talk about it?" He wanted to make every pain go away.

"He doesn't look the same. I should have seen my own father through the plastic surgery, though. That is what I am going to be. I heard it in his voice. We both liked facts very much. My brother and Mom didn't get it. We were the ones that liked facts. Emotions are messy. Facts you can't deny. Facts don't change. Emotions always change." She sighed.

"Not true, because I will always love you." He held her hand.

"It's a nice thought, Booth. Statistics shows that couples usually stay together long enough for a baby to reach kindergarten. The infant reaches an age of maturity. The couple no longer exists." She was just throwing out horrible statistics to show that love is fleeting.

"For so many that is true. However, there is that certain percentage that beats it. That's us. We beat everything together." He needed to prove to her that they would make it. He kissed her long and hard. She was quite surprised. He never was aggressive with her. She found it sexy. There was no other word for it.

An hour and a half later, they are lying in bed. "Are you okay, Bones?"

"I am very satisfied, if that is what you mean. That was very much needed." She smiled at him.

He was ashamed of himself with how he acted in bed with his wife to find out that she liked it. He felt guilty and she liked it. "I don't know if I can do that on demand or anything."

"We will work it out. We work everything out. Don't we?"

"Are you going to talk to him?" He wanted to know.

"I really don't know. What do I say?" She needed help with this.

"Whatever you want to say. Ask him where he's been. What got him in that situation? Ask what you need to ask. I will be right with you."

"Thank you, Booth. Sometimes I can't even imagine a life without you." She was drifting off to sleep.

"I feel the same about you, Bones." After she fell asleep he got up and started taking care of his son. It was hard to pry him away from Gretchen and Pops. Jared laughed at this sight. Booth thought he needed to sleep in his crib. They really couldn't argue that point. Booth had his family all in one room. They all were asleep.

They went into their morning routine. She let Booth call Max. He would be over late morning. It was a beautiful day. Brennan asked Hank and Gretchen nicely to take Parker for some fresh air. She wasn't ready to have her father around her son. Hank and Gretchen jumped at the chance. While Brennan was getting Parker ready, Booth asked nicely not to go too far. He wanted Parker available just in case things went really well. Hank and Gretchen also agreed. They would stay within their own neighborhood showing off the baby. They could definitely do that. They decided to leave well before Max was to arrive.

An hour later, Max knocked on the door. Booth, Jared, and Brennan were the only ones there. Jared stayed home, telling Katie what was going on. Katie agreed that having an extra person there might be a good thing. She appreciated how much this family stood by each other.

Jared let Max in. Booth and Brennan were in the living room. Jared showed him in.

"Have a seat, Max." Booth offered. The man sat down.

"Tempe, I know it's hard, but I want you to know, if I had a choice to do it again, I would have done it differently." Max didn't know what to say to his daughter.

"Mom's dead, isn't she? You wouldn't just be going around without her, would you?" Direct questions came from his daughter. That was expected.

"Yes. People were out to get us. They might have gotten you and Russ, too. That is why we left. We never wanted you two to be in danger." He hoped that would be the only question about that.

"Are these people still out there?" She wanted to know.

"Yes, but they are in hiding right now. They could come out at any time. I didn't want you getting hurt." He kept insisting.

"Yeah, well I got hurt anyway. I got hurt when I was abandoned in foster care. They hurt me constantly. I was someone's maid. I was half starved. I was put through horrible torture." She spoke of her time with a very strong face.

"Russ wasn't supposed to give you to foster care. We didn't think he would do that." Max defended.

"Like I said, it's genetic to leave me. I take solace that my own son is half Booth." Max looked down.

"I would like to be your father again. I would at least like to be your friend. Your Mother would be so proud of what you have done in your situation. You still graduated. You got married and have a son. She was worried you would never get your head out of a book long enough to find a good young man. The other kind seemed to be lurking around." He reminded her of her last conversation with her Mother.

"Don't change myself. Follow your head. I know, I know what she was saying." Booth and Jared just sat there, confused. "I followed my head and my heart. They complement each other well. Where is she buried?"

"I can't tell you." Max pleaded for her to let the stuff about her Mother go.

"You are telling me you won't let your daughter mourn at your wife's grave?" Booth asked. Max had a strange look on his face.

"She doesn't have a grave, does she, Max?" Brennan asked and Max had his head down.

"So, what will you tell me?" She asked her Father.


	81. Chapter 81

The Marriage

By meekerprincess9778

Ch 81

"Okay, your mother and I were bank robbers. We got in over our heads. We only did safety deposit boxes. We got a hold of information we shouldn't have. A lot of people still want us dead. After we went into hiding, we settled down and got real jobs. We had you kids. We thought we were clear. Someone saw us Christmas shopping. We couldn't go back home. Your Mother insisted we protect you two. Neither of us had any idea that Russ would put you in foster care." Max sighed.

"Wow, you and Mom both robbed banks. That makes me feel so much better. You know that my husband is about to be a policeman?" She laughed.

"Yeah; it's complicated. I know, honey. I really am a good person. I didn't want you to be killed."

"It didn't work out so well for Mom, did it?" She smirked.

"Your Mother did everything she could to keep you and Russ safe. She was happy to give her life for yours." He was adamant about this.

"What about you? Why didn't you protect her?" She had tears in her eyes.

"I had to leave her sometimes. When I came back, she was being attacked. I got him to leave, but the damage was done. She wouldn't go to the hospital." He sounded so sad.

"She chose to die."

"She chose to die anonymously than to risk being caught and getting us all killed." Max really hated this talk, but knew it was necessary.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were?" She wanted to know why the wait.

"You are living a good life. Who am I to take that from you? Also, I was afraid of rejection. I saw you and Russ fighting." Max saw the fight between Russ and Tempe at her wedding.

"Yeah, well he wanted to take me away from Booth so he could suddenly take care of me. Out of nowhere, he wanted to take care of me." Brennan was still surprised by that.

"Yeah, well, I found him first. I knew you were in foster care. I wanted him to get you out. I had no idea that you were safe. That is why. I had no idea that you were with the Booth's." He hated telling her this.

"Oh, so he wanted me because you gave him a guilt trip. Now it all makes sense. That is why he wanted me to be with him so badly. He wanted to make it up to you." Great, she thought.

"When I saw you with Booth, here, I was happy with you being with him. I was happy being in the shadows. I am just asking to be your friend." Max looked at her with kind eyes. He wanted this so badly.

"I will try. I can't promise anything. You know I am not very good at these things. Also, we are moving to Chicago in a few months." She looked to Booth for support.

Booth held her hand. He was so proud of her.

"You know I don't have any ties anywhere. If you want, I could go to Chicago as well. I could start building your trust again, slowly." Max held his breath.

"Yes, I guess so. You are allowed to live in any city you want. I would like to try to move forward with this." She was still holding Booth's hand.

They continued talking about safer subjects for awhile. Booth generally liked Max. He didn't know what he would have done in Max's situation. Although, in Booth's mind, it would be hard for him to willingly break the law. He just wasn't wired that way.

Gretchen and Pops came home. Booth was surprised when Bones let Max hold Parker. Max had a look of awe when holding the baby. It was completely amazing to the man. He actually got to hold his grandson. Granted, the boy favored the other side of the family, holding the next generation of his family was a miracle to him. He thought he would never get this opportunity. He was happy with taking the boy's picture a few times.

Brennan was thinking about her brother. He wouldn't have come back for her if it weren't for her father. Max was trying to get his family together. Once Max saw that his daughter was happy, he let her be happy. Russ fought her the whole way. Was she that bad of a sister? Jared seemed to like her as a sister. She was very confused about the whole thing. She always felt like she wasn't cool enough for Russ. Maybe it was still true. He has a girlfriend. He has barely bothered with her.

Max and Hank got along well. Although, to Brennan's and Booth's credit, everyone loved Hank. They talked for hours. An interesting topic was the two of them and of course, baby Parker. Max was enlightened about his daughter and son in law. He really thought they were in love. He had no idea how they met. It was good for him to hear the story. Booth told his part of the story.

Max was impressed by the love Booth has for his daughter. It was almost like how he loves his own wife. Booth showed his love through how he treated "Bones." Max saw this a few times all ready. He was also pleased with how his daughter responded to Booth. Max liked this family. He was hoping to be part of this family permanently. He was keeping his fingers crossed.


	82. Chapter 82

The Marriage

By Meekerprincess9778

Ch 82

They were having a wonderful dinner. Katie was invited over as well. The whole group was around the table laughing at things Tempe did as a child or things that Booth used to do. It was just about perfect. The phone call came. The police were giving them a head's up that someone posted their father's bail. He hadn't had a trial yet. He was sitting and waiting.

"Max, you didn't post my Dad out of jail being nice, did you? We know about the gifts." Booth asked.

"No, I know about your father. However, I thought it best that he stay where he was. I am sorry if this offends you." Max didn't know what else to say.

"No, there was a reason why we didn't make bail for him. Who would do such a thing?" Hank asked.

"I will call the aunts." Jared got out his cell phone.

"I am going to see if one of the deputies owes me a favor," Hank smiled.

"He's really that bad?" Max asked, hesitantly.

"You left to protect your daughter. He is an alcoholic and beat us regularly. He still tries." Booth tried to explain.

Hank got off the phone."Mrs. Stinson posted bail. Apparently, in Rebecca's counseling, she admitted that she came on to Ed. I believe that Mrs. Stinson feels bad. The state is still charging him because she is a minor and was under the influence of alcohol and her prescriptions. She did it to clear her conscience a little, I am sure."

"Great. Just let him terrorize the town again. Sounds just peachy as long as Mrs. Stinson can sleep at night." Jared scoffed.

"It is hard to explain why we do the things we do. We can only go by what is. Unfortunately this is what is." Gretchen was trying to remind him a little of his counseling. Don't go by the "what if's," only go by what is.

"I warned Aunt Frannie and Aunt Ruth. It's certainly better than doing nothing." Jared was trying to look on the bright side. Katie was holding his hand.

It took about an hour for the man to show up. He was drunk. He bashed the back door in because it was locked. Katie, Gretchen, and Brennan went into the living room. Brennan held Parker close.

"Dad, aren't you happy to see me? I'm out!" He laughed.

"Ed, you've been out for an hour and a half and you're all ready drunk. Are you ready to go to the hotel?" Hank wanted him out as soon as possible.

"Naw, I want to see my grandbaby. I wonder how good my daughter in law looks after having him?" He started toward the living room.

"No, Dad. You are going nowhere near Bones and Parker." Jared and Booth were standing in the way.

"I sure know why you call her Bones, Seeley. Wow, is she something. Way better than that little blonde thing that came around with Jared."

"I call her Bones because she can break every bone in your body. Do you remember your wrists, Dad?" It wasn't the real reason, but he made a point.

"Yeah, she's real strong. If you start beating her now, it'll knock that temper right out of her. She'll be a good girl like your Mama." After all this, Max takes a swing and knocks him out.

"I see where Tempe gets her right hook." Jared smiles. Max finds pride in that statement.

"He broke something, we could call the police." Katie says.

"Let my Dad get a five minute start first. Ed will be knocked out for at least fifteen minutes." Brennan advises them.

Max turns around and hugs his daughter. He bids everyone "goodnight."

The deputy picks him up and hauls him away. Hank calls the local hardware store and begs them to stay open for them. They do, of course. Hank wasn't much of a chain store that stayed open twenty four hours kind of guy. He preferred the local people get his money.

Hank and Booth come back with a beautiful new door. It takes them a few minutes, but it gets installed. Jared, Katie, and Brennan had the foresight to take the other one down completely while they were gone. Gretchen was more than happy looking over Parker. He was trying to roll over on the living room floor. He was on a blanket, of course. She was also moving toys closer and farther away from him so he would get the urge to crawl or scooch a little. It was frustrating him. She thought he would scooch any day now. It wasn't a full on crawl, more like moving like a snake on your belly.

The door was fixed. Gretchen wore Parker out and it was what they referred to as alone time. Booth and Brennan were in their room. "Why does my Dad have to ruin everything, Bones?"

"I can't answer that, Booth. I am enjoying my time with my Father. It makes me sad that you aren't going to get the same with yours." She felt bad that at least her dad had a good reason.

"Bones, be happy that your dad is here. I am happy he is here for all of us. I will never have what you have relationship wise with your dad. On the bright side, I have Pops. You told me that you only had you four. It all makes sense now, doesn't it?"

"Actually, it does. It makes sense why I have no other relatives. They ran from them. They might actually be out there somewhere. I should ask Max." She ponders a minute.

"I notice you are calling him Max. What's with that?"

"He doesn't look like my Dad. He looks like this Max Keenan. I don't know. It's hard, yet."

"Jared's right, though. You have the same punch. In this case, it's a good thing." He laughs.

"I get a lot from my Dad. We are both the factual in the family. We both love science. You know that he taught science. I get my stubbornness from him as well."

"I liked hearing about when you were a carefree little girl. I think I could sit and listen to Max talk about you for hours."

"I bet he would talk for hours, too. You two are similar in a few ways." She snuggled closer to him.

"Really, you think so?" He was afraid to know how he was like a bank robber.

"You both treat me like I am the most valuable thing on the planet. You are both handsome. You are both charming. You are both strong. Both of you would do anything for your family. You are alike in the best ways." She kissed his cheek.

"So girls try to look for someone like their fathers really is true?" He teased her.

"Yes, but you stayed on the right side of the law. That is the best difference."


End file.
